Cause You are my star
by KittyJihoon
Summary: [FINAL CHAP - UPDATE] Akhirnya impian jihoon menjadi kenyataan tapi apa yang ia bayangkan tak sesuai dengan apa yang ia harapkan. Ternyata dia sangat berbeda! (It's SEVENTEEN Fanfic! SoonHoon or Jicheol or Docheol) Slight (Meanie! Jihan! Verkwan! Onkey! & YoonMin!)
1. Cause You are my star Chapter 1

**Title**

Cause You are my star

 **Author**

KittyJihoon

 **Rate**

T

 **Length**

Chaptered

 **Cast**

All member SEVENTEEN, Jang Doyoon, Lee Jinki, Kim Kibum, Min Yoongi, Park Jimin

 **Pairing(s)**

Onkey, Yoonmin, chapter ini anak seventeen belum dipairing ya ^^

 **Genre**

Humor, Romance, Family, Friendship

 **Warning**

Typo(s) perhaps would get you confused because I do not have many times to re-edit this one and perhaps it would get you bored and fall to sleep. So, beware! :D

 **Disclaimer**

This fanfict is mine but casts are creatures who created by God through their parents

 _ **P.S**_

Dicerita ini Jihoon bukan member seventeen dan digantikan sama Doyoon

dan ingat Jihoon dan Jimin disini satu angkatan

.

.

.

HAPPY READING!

 **++++++++++++++++++++Cause You're my star-CHAPTER 1++++++++++++++++++++++**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hai… Perkenalkan namaku Lee Jihoon atau bisa dipanggil Woozi juga ya kadang temanku sering memanggil ku dengan woozi dibanding jihoon ^^. Aku bersekolah di _Hanlim Multi Arts_ High _School,_ apa disini tau SEVENTEEN? Itu loh grup yang baru debut tahun lalu dengan 13 member. Aku salah satu penggemar berat mereka kkkkk apa ini terdengar lucu? Menurut ku sih tidak tapi semua temanku bilang ini lucu, seorang Lee Jihoon yang dikenal pendiam tapi imut ini seorang FANBOY? Ya apa salahnya aku seorang fanboy? Toh aku hanya mengagumi SEVENTEEN dan aku ini NORMAL! Perlu digaris bawahi NORMAL tapi selama jihoon menjadi fanboy, jihoon tak pernah berjumpa dengan mereka dan keinginan terbesar jihoon adalah bertemu dan dekat dengan grup yang sangat dia idolakan.

"Jihoon-ie cepat turun dan makanlah sarapanmu ini, setelah ini hyung akan mengantarkanmu kesekolah" suara jinki hyung sampai terdengar di kamarku. Oh jinki hyung adalah kakak kandungku, dia yang selalu mengantarkan ku kesekolah dan selalu melindungiku setiap saat. Kedua orangtuaku sangatlah sibuk dengan bisnisnya dan hanya aku dan jinki hyung yang ada dirumah ini.

"baik hyung aku akan segera turun"

dan tak lama jihoon turun dan langsung menuju ke meja makan tentu saja jinki sudah menunggunya sedari tadi.

"pagi jinki hyung, wah tumben sekali hyung memasak nasi goreng? Kemana semua ayam-ayammu?" pagi pagi jihoon sudah tertawa keras melihat tingkah hyungnya ini. Sungguh menggemaskan eoh lihat ekspresi wajah hyungnya itu.

"pagi jihoon-ie, ey seperti nya kau senang sekali membully hyungmu ini! Key memasak ayam goreng untuk bekalku hari ini jadi aku tak memasaknya ^^"

"Kibum hyung? Wah kibum hyung sungguh perhatian kepadamu hyung, kapan kau akan menikahinya hyung? kau sudah tua hyung cepatlah menikah." dan lihat lagi-lagi jihoon membully hyungnya ckckck dasar adik durhaka

"yak! jihoon-ie kau sungguh menyebalkan! kalau aku menikah, kau dengan siapa? Aku takkan meninggalkanmu sendiri dirumah yang besar ini. Ah atau tidak carilah gadis atau pria yang sesuai dengan seleramu" jinki memeluk adik satu-satunya yang ia miliki. Jinki tau jihoon itu anak yang mandiri tapi tetap aja dimata jinki jihoon anak yang manja, manis sekaligus menyebalkan dan jinki tak tega meninggalkan dia sendirian. Dimana jihoon disitu anak kakak yang selalu berada disamping yep dia adalah jinki

"hyung, aku tak tertarik dengan sebuah ikatan. Sudah ayo kita makan dan antarkan aku kesekolah" jihoon tersenyum sangat manis

"baiklah jihoon-ie" jinki mengacak rambut ungu jihoon dan duduk kembali ke kursinya

SKIP

"jihoon-ie belajar yang giat ne!"

"baik hyung, titip salam buat kibum hyung ya" lalu jihoon menutup pintu mobil dan jinki melaju mobilnya ya dia akan menjemput kekasihnya dan berangkat kekantor

Jihoon bersiul ria ketika berjalan menuju gerbang sekolahnya dan jihoon mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya

"yak! jihoon-ah! jihoon-ah! aigoooo hey berhenti!" jihoon berhenti dan menoleh kebelakang dan dia melihat sahabatnya _Park Jimin_ yang sedang berlari menuju kearahnya sambil membawa kertas seperti brosur yang jihoon tak tau isinya apa

"jimin-ah ada apa denganmu? kenapa kau berlari seperti itu?" mata jihoon menyipit melihat tingkah sahabatnya.

"ahh ahh kau yang tuli ahh aku daritadi sudah memanggilmu ahh pas kau sudah turun dari mobil" jimin kecapekan iya pagi-pagi dia sudah berlari cukup kencang demi jihoon

"hey tenangkan dulu dirimu. Tarif nafas lalu buang" dan tanpa sadar jimin mengikuti instruksi jihoon dengan baik tak lama nafas jimin mulai normal kembali

"nah ada apa?"

"jihoon-ah lihat aku membawa brosur ini khusus buatmu. Kau takkan percaya! SEVENTEEN akan syuting reality show pertama mereka! dan kau tau? reality show ini membuka audisi untuk penggemar mereka siapa yang menang bakal berjumpa dengan SEVENTEEN!" jimin sangat antusias menceritakan isi brosur kepada jihoon. ya dia itu sahabatnya ini fanboy seventeen. dia pengen sahabatnya ini bisa menang dan mewujudkan impiannya selama ini

"maksudmu jimin?" ok jimin mulai kesal sekarang lihat ekspresi jihoon sekarang antara senang, terharu, bingung pengen ia makan /? dan apa jihoon tak mengerti apa yang ia dikatakan? kemana otak jenius jihoon? kemana fanboying jihoon? Jihoon selalu connect dan excited kalau berbau seventeen

"yak! dengarkan aku dengan baik-baik! seventeen membuka audisi ya seperti menunjukkan bakat, siapa yang menang dia akan ikut bermain dengan mereka! kau tau reality show "world date with SHINee" ya seperti itulah kira-kira ahh kau baca sendirilah ini brosurnya"

Jimin emang bodoh kenapa ia tak memberikan brosurnya itu ke jihoon lebih awal? dan lihat jihoon lebih bodoh lagi. Pertama ia tak percaya apa yang dikatakan jimin tapi ia langsung percaya ketika membaca brosur yang telah jimin berikan. Jihoon ingin berteriak sekeras mungkin tapi ia masih ingat ini masih disekolah lebih tepatnya masih di gerbang sekolah. Jihoon ingin ngomong tapi tangannya langsung di tarik oleh jimin, bel telah berbunyi. Tak mungkin kan mereka berdiri disitu lamanya kkkkkk

 **++++++++++++++++++++Cause You're my star-CHAPTER 1++++++++++++++++++++++**

"hey jihoon-ah jangan melamun! kau perhatikan yang ada dipapan! kau tak mau dimarahi Chinsun seonsaeng-nim kan?"

"ah baiklah jimin tapi kau tau kan? aku kepikiran dengan audisi itu jimin-ah"

"yak! lebih baik kita bicarakan ini nanti, jam istirahat sebentar lagi akan berbunyi woozi-sii"

jihoon mempout bibirnya jika jimin berkata seperti itu berarti dia sedang marah sekarang. dan jihoon hanya pasrah dan memperhatikan pelajaran yang ia lewati sejak melamun tadi. Toh bel akan berbunyi sebentar lagi.

TING TONG

akhirnya selama 30 menit jihoon menunggu bel akhirnya berbunyi juga. Jihoon mengeluarkan hp apple kesayangannya dan mencari info tentang audisi reality show seventeen sedangkan jimin? Tentu saja menunggu kekasihnya datang ke kelas. Tanpa menunggu lama kekasihnya sudah berada didepan kelas, namanya Min Yoongi. dia kakak kelas jihoon dan jimin dan sekaligus team captain basket disekolah mereka

"jimin-ie aku merindukan mu" kata yoongi sambil berjalan menuju kearah jimin

"nado hyung-ie" jimin memeluk yoongi dengan erat dan jihoon? hahaha dia sudah hafal betul kebiasaan orang yang sedang berpacaran disampingnya ini dan dia hanya menggeleng melihat tingkah kedua sahabatnya itu

"hai jihoon-ie aigooo kenapa denganmu? ada masalah?"

"oh hai yoongi hyung, iy…"

"iya hyung jihoon sedang ada masalah sekarang, seventeen membuka audisi pertunjukkan bakat siapa yang menang bakal ketemu dengan mereka seperti _"world date with SHINee" hyung"_ jimin memotong pembicaraan jihoon dan jimin yakin jihoon akan kesal setengah mati dan jimin juga bersyukur disini tidak ada gitar kalau ada jimin akan dipukul dengan gitar. Perlu diingat jihoon itu manis tapi kalau sedang marah dia tak manis lagi hahaha

"benarkah jihoon-ie? Kau tak ikut audisi itu? aku yakin kau bakal menang!"

"ah hyung aku tak sehebat itu!"

"jihoon-ie kau itu multitalenta. Kau bisa bernyanyi, dance, rap, composer, dan bahkan alat musik juga bisa kau mainkan!" ya yoongi akui jihoon hebat dalam segalanya dan bukan hanya itu saja. lihat wajah jihoon juga menggemaskan siapa yang tak geram melihat wajah jihoon kan? 100% yoongi yakin jihoon bakal menang

"yang dikatakan yoongi hyung itu benar sekali jihoon-ah" dan jimin juga sependapat dengan yoongi. Tak hanya mereka berdua mungkin seluruh sekolah akan sependapat dengan YoonMin couple ini. Prestasi jihoon untuk sekolah nya sangatlah banyak

"tapi sayang kau itu terlalu pendek hahahahaha aku tidak terbayang jika juri meli… huwaaaa yoongi hyung tolong aku" jimin berlari mengelilingi meja yang ada dikelas, gitar tak ada kursi pun jadi begitulah kata jihoon

"yak! jimin! sadar dirilah kau juga pendek! sesama orang pendek janganlah mencaci maki. Benarkan yoongi hyung?" oh ok yoongi juga terlibat dalam pertengkaran yang sepele ini. Yoongi juga pendek dia ingin memukul adik kecilnya itu tapi yoongi juga tau kalau jihoon marah seperti apa ahh lebih baik dia diam saja

"jihoon-ah maafkan aku ok! aku juga pendek! tolong kau turunkan kursi itu. kau sangat menyeramkan bagiku"

"ahhh baiklah untuk hari ini aku kan memaafkanmu"

yoongi hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah kedua orang yang dia sayangi.

"ya jihoon-ie kau harus memikirkan audisi itu. Wujudkan impianmu jihoon-ie"

"baiklah hyung tapi bagaimana dengan jinki hyung? Pasti dia tak akan mengizinkan aku hyung"

muka jihoon berubah sedih dan bel pun berbunyi mau tak mau yoongi harus meninggalkan kelas itu

"jihoon-ie jimin-ie nanti sore kita kumpul ke kafe biasanya ya kita akan bicarakan masalah jihoon ini ok. bye hyung balik ya"

jihoon jimin menggangguk dan tersenyum kearah yoongi dan yoongi pun kembali ke kelasnya

"tenanglah jihoon-ie kami akan membantumu! LEE JIHOON FIGHTING!"

 **++++++++++++++++++++Cause You're my star-CHAPTER 1++++++++++++++++++++++**

Sesuai perjanjian yoongi, jihoon sudah sampai di kafe tempat biasa mereka kumpul. Selagi menunggu mereka berdua jihoon memesan minuman dan mulai fanboying lagi kkkkk

"jihoon-ah tak lama menunggu kan?"

"ah tidak jimin-ah, oh iya yoongi hyung jimin kalian mau mesan apa? Tenang aku yang bayar" jihoon tersentak wah tumben sekali mereka cepat datang baguslah jihoon itu tak suka menunggu

"wah asyik, aku americano. kau hyung?"

"caramel macchiato"

Jihoon tersenyum dan memanggil pelayan lalu pelayan datang dan mencatat pesanan lalu pergi kembali

"jihoon-ie? kau sudah memberitahukan audisi itu ke jinki hyung?" Jihoon menggeleng dan raut mukanya sedih kembali

"ani hyung, aku takut kalau aku beritahu pasti jinki hyung tidak mengizinkan aku"

"tenang kami akan membantumu tapi pastikan kalau kau beritahu jinki hyung dulu kalau tidak diizinkan biar kami membujuknya ok"

yoongi mengacak rambut jihoon sungguh jihoon itu menggemaskan, yoongi sudah menganggap jihoon seperti adik kandungnya sendiri dan lihatlah muka yoongi dan jihoon juga mirip kkkk bahkan orang beranggapan yoongi lebih cocok jadi kakak kandung jihoon dibanding jinki

"baiklah hyung aku akan mencobanya terima kasih" jihoon memeluk yoongi dan tentu saja jimin tidak cemburu dia malah senang melihat mereka berdua seperti seorang anak memeluk ibunya sendiri dan tentu saja jimin itu ayahnya hahaha

Akhirnya jihoon sudah sampai dirumah, dia sangat gugup sekarang lalu dia menghela napas

"ayo jihoon kau pasti bisa! Jangan gugup" kata batin jihoon. Jihoon mengetuk pintu dan terdengar seseorang akan membuka pintu

"Jihoon-ie aigo kau darimana saja? Aku sudah lama menunggumu"

"maaf jinki hyung eh kibum hyung?" Jihoon terkejut ternyata yang membuka pintunya bukan jinki tapi kibum, kibum sudah lama tak datang kerumah jihoon dan tak banyak berubah cuma pipinya tampak lebih berisi dan rambutnya sudah mulai panjang sekarang.

"hyung! kibum hyung aku merindukanmu!"

"hahaha jihoon-ie aku juga merindukanmu" kibum tersenyum dan memeluk jihoon dengan erat

"jihoon-ie kibum-ie ayo masuk dan makan kalian pasti lapar kan?" jinki sedikit berteriak memanggil mereka berdua ya karena jinki sekarang berada didapur.

"ini masakan sudah selesai ayo makan"

Makanan sudah bertata rapi dimeja makan. Malam ini jinki yang memasak dan dibantu kibum juga. Suasana di meja makan sangat ribut, canda tawa memenuhi ruangan.

"hyung, aku ingin bicara"

"bicara apa jihoon-ie?" jihoon terdiam tak sanggup tuk bicara

"jihoon?" jihoon tersentak dan menghela nafas, semoga jinki hyung mengizinkan

"begini hyung, SEVENTEEN akan syuting reality show dan reality show ini membuka audisi untuk penggemar mereka siapa yang menang bakal berjumpa dengan SEVENTEEN. Boleh aku ikut audisi itu?"

jihoon menunduk dia siap kalau jinki akan memarahinya dan perkataan jihoon terbukti benar

"Apa?! mereka lagi mereka lagi?! Jihoon! Segitu pentingnya kah mereka untukmu? Apa hebatnya mereka? Apa kau tidak mau memikirkan masa depanmu? Lebih baik kau belajar dengan benar! Untuk apa mengikuti audisi konyol itu! Apa untungnya?! Hyung tidak mengizinkan kau mengikuti audisi itu!"

jihoon dan kibum kaget melihat jinki, tak pernah mereka lihat jinki seperti itu. Selama ini jinki dikenal sebagai orang yang sabar dan penyayang tapi kenapa dia bisa semarah ini?

"Tapi hyung….."

"JANGAN MEMBANTAH LEE JIHOON! SEKALI AKU KATAKAN TIDAK TETAP TIDAK! AKU TIDAK AKAN MENGIZINKAN KAU MENGIKUTI AUDISI ITU!"

TBC

Copyright © 2016 KittyJihoon. All rights reserved.

Halo, kittyjihoon in here ^o^ ini ff pertama ku dan pertama kalinya aku berada di dunia perff-an ini. Tolong bantu saya senpai xD semoga chapter 1 tidak ngebosanin dan garing ya. Oh anak SEVENTEEN belum muncul ya mungkin chap 2 bakal muncul ^^ kalau disini bingung jinki kibum itu siapa? Itu anak member SHINee ya hahaha xD saya shawol loh *plak

Mau jelek maupun tidak, kalo udah berhasil baca sampe akhir, tolong review ya fav and follow juga boleh ^^ tapi ingat pakek kata-kata yang sopan :D oh karna ini ff pertama pengen dong reviewnya sampek 15 kalau lebih bakal lanjut ini FF mohon ditunggu dan terima kasih ~('▽'~) (~'▽')~


	2. Cause You are my star Chapter 2

**Title**

Cause You are my star

 **Author**

KittyJihoon

 **Rate**

T

 **Length**

Chaptered

 **Cast**

All member SEVENTEEN, Jang Doyoon, Lee Jinki, Kim Kibum, Min Yoongi, Park Jimin

 **Cameo**

Choi Minho, Kim Namjoon. Kim Seokjin

 **Pairing(s)**

Onkey, Yoonmin, Meanie, Jihan, Sisanya menyusul~~

 **Genre**

Humor, Romance, Family, Friendship

 **Warning**

Typo(s) perhaps would get you confused because I do not have many times to re-edit this one and perhaps it would get you bored and fall to sleep. So, beware! :D

 **Disclaimer**

This fanfict is mine but casts are creatures who created by God through their parents

 _ **P.S**_

Dicerita ini Jihoon bukan member seventeen dan digantikan sama Doyoon

dan ingat Jihoon dan Jimin disini satu angkatan

.

.

.

 _"Tapi hyung….."_

 _"JANGAN MEMBANTAH LEE JIHOON! SEKALI AKU KATAKAN TIDAK TETAP TIDAK! AKU TIDAK AKAN MENGIZINKAN KAU MENGIKUTI AUDISI ITU!"_  
.

.

.

HAPPY READING!

++++++++++++++++++++Cause You're my star-CHAPTER 2++++++++++++++++++++++

.

.

.

Jihoon menahan airmatanya yang memaksa jatuh. "Jinki hyung" bisiknya lirih. 

"Jihoon maafkan hyung" 

Terlambat jihoon sudah meninggalkan meja makan dan pergi ke kamarnya. Jinki mengacak rambutnya dengan kasar lalu menghela nafas kenapa dia bisa seperti ini kepada jihoon? 

"Jinki hyung? Tenangkan dirimu, kenapa kau begini? Apa salahnya jihoon mengikuti audisi itu?" Kibum mencoba menenangkan kekasihnya ini 

"Chagi-ah? Dengarkan aku, jihoon selama ini selalu menuruti perkataanmu. Dia selalu menyayangi mu tapi kenapa kau tidak mendukungnya? Disekolah jihoon juga salah satu murid yang berprestasi walaupun dia sering bermain tapi dia tak pernah malas belajar. Dia selalu membuat dirimu bangga. Untuk sekali ini saja buatlah jihoon bahagia hanya kau yang jihoon miliki, orangtua kalian sibuk tak ada yang memperhatikan dia. Cepat bujuklah jihoon" 

kibum mengatakan itu dengan tulus sambil mengelus pipi jinki tapi jinki hanya diam. Dengan sabar kibum menunggu jawaban jinki dan akhirnya ia memikirkan bahwa perkataan kibum itu benar, tak seharusnya jinki seperti ini kepada jihoon 

"Terima kasih kibum-ie" jinki memeluk kibum dan tak lama jinki melepas pelukannya lalu menatap mata kibum dengan lembut 

"Aku beruntung memilikimu" kedua pipi kibum merona dibuatnya

Jihoon tidak menyangka hal ini akan terjadi, pertama kalinya hyungnya membentak dirinya. Mata jihoon memerah ingin rasanya menangis tapi jihoon tetaplah jihoon, dia takkan menangis apapun yang terjadi. Karena menurut jihoon laki-laki tak boleh menangis.

"Jihoon-ie buka pintunya hyung mau bicara" 

"Jihoon-ie?" 

Jihoon menghela nafasnya lalu dia membuka pintunya 

"Jihoon-ie maafkan hyung. Hyung tak seharusnya membentakmu, hyung yang salah maafkan aku jihoon-ie" ucap Jinki dengan suara serak.

Mata jinki memerah, tapi itu mata memerah yang berbeda. Ia tidak sedang menahan amarahnya tapi ia menahan airmatanya.  
Jihoon tidak tau harus mengatakan apa, ia hanya memeluk hyungnya itu dan mengelus punggungnya 

"Jihoon-ie aku... Aku takut kau kenapa-kenapa jika kau mengikuti audisi itu. Aku takut kehilanganmu hanya kau adik yang kumiliki. Tapi akhirnya aku sadar, aku seharusnya mendukungmu. Kau ingin bertemu seventeen kan? Ikutilah audisi itu dan menangkanlah, buatlah hyungmu ini bangga" jinki melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap adiknya ini 

"Hyung. Jinki hyung terima kasih" 

"Jangan berterima kasih kepadaku tapi berterima kasihlah kepada kibum" jinki mengacak rambut jihoon dan kibum yang berada diambang pintu tersenyum melihat moment indah ini akhirnya mereka berdua akur kembali 

"Kibum hyung terima kasih" 

"Ani jihoon-ie kau pantas mendapatkan ini" kibum tersenyum 

"Jihoon, sekarang kau tidur kau besok sekolah kan?" Ucap jinki lalu mengusap rambut adiknya 

"Baik hyung. Selamat malam kibum hyung jinki hyung" 

Lalu jihoon menutup pintu dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

Lagu Akkinda membangunkan jihoon dari tidur lelapnya. Malas, berusaha mencari letak ponsel itu hanya dengan tangan tanpa melihatnya. Jihoon melihat layar ponselnya sekilas lalu menekan tombol OK.  
Ah sudah pagi ternyata, jihoon menghela nafas dalam, mencoba mengembalikan seluruh tenaganya.  
Dengan enggan ia bangun dan masuk ke kamar mandi karena ia harus ke sekolah hari ini.

++++++++++++++++++++Cause You're my star-CHAPTER 2++++++++++++++++++++++

Seperti biasa jinki mengantar jihoon ke sekolah tapi hari ini kibum juga bersama mereka 

"Kita sudah sampai, belajar lah dengan baik"  
Jihoon melepas sabuk pengaman dan menoleh "Baik hyung. Bye kibum hyung jinki hyung"

Lalu jihoon keluar dari mobil dan memasuki gerbang sekolahnya. Ia tak sabar memberitahukan berita yang bagus ini kepada jimin dan yoongi hyung

"Pagi jimin hyung" senyum jihoon merekah ketika masuk kedalam kelasnya. Kenapa jihoon memanggil jimin dengan sebutan hyung? Meskipun mereka seangkatan tapi jimin lebih tua setahun dari jihoon. Ya kalian tau jihoon itu gak ada sopannya hahaha toh mereka juga seangkatan boleh dong memanggil nama tanpa sebutan "hyung" 

"Pagi jihoon-ah yak! Jangan memelukku seperti ini!" 

"JIMIN AKU BAHAGIA!" Jihoon memeluk jimin dengan erat sambil berputar-putar 

"YAK! TURUNKAN AKU JIHOON PENDEK!" 

Jihoon menurunkan jimin walaupun jihoon bertubuh pendek tapi dia sangat kuat 

"Ahh kau ini! Ada apa denganmu tumben sekali kau memanggilku hyung? Ada apa?" 

"Aku sudah mendapatkan izin dari jinki hyung! Aku bisa ikut audisi itu jimin-ie!" Mata jihoon sudah tertutup sempurna saking senangnya 

"BENARKAH?! CONGRATULATION JIHOON-IE" sama seperti jihoon mata jimin juga menghilang 

"Ayo kita beritahu ini kepada yoongi hyung" tanpa babibu tangan jimin sudah ditarik sama jihoon

Di dalam kelas yoongi, yoongi sedang berbicara bersama teman-temannya. 

"Hey yoongi-ah sepertinya kau akan kedatangan tamu" minho menyikut lengan yoongi 

Yoongi menoleh "siapa?" 

"Kekasihmu dan sahabatnya"

Jimin dan jihoon sudah berada di depan kelas yoongi

"Kenapa mereka kesini?" Batin yoongi bertanya-tanya

Yoongi bangkit dan berjalan menuju kedua orang yang berada didepan kelasnya. Yoongi semakin curiga kenapa ekspresi mereka terlihat bahagia sekali apa yang sedang terjadi?

"Kena..." perkataan yoongi terpotong jihoon tiba-tiba memeluknya sekarang

"YOONGI HYUNG! AKU AKAN MENGIKUTI AUDISI ITU!"

"AH? BENARKAH?" Jihoon mengangguk dalam pelukan yoongi, yoongi hanya tersenyum dan mengelus kepala jihoon

"Aku senang mendengar berita ini jihoon-ie"

"Ah hyung aku cemburu melihat kalian seperti ini!" Jimin mempout bibirnya, mereka berdua melupakan jimin hahaha

"Aigo lihatlah jihoon siapa yang terlihat uke sekarang? Sini aku peluk kalian berdua hahaha" yoongi memeluk jimin dan yoongi. Mereka bertiga terlihat bahagia sekarang

Sementara itu dikelas yoongi 

"Aigo lihatlah itu jin, namjoon. Kapan aku seperti itu?"

"Hahaha maka nya cepat tembak taemin choi minho-sii apa kau mau terus-terusan menjadi nyamuk?" Kata jin kepada minho, minho hanya mempout bibirnya

"Mereka bertiga seperti keluarga kan? Aku seperti melihat ayah dan ibu memeluk anaknya" kata namjoon sambil melihat moment yang indah ini

++++++++++++++++++++Cause You're my star-CHAPTER 2++++++++++++++++++++++

Sebagai idol star yang baru dan lagi naik daunnya, schedule seventeen sangatlah banyak. Tak banyak waktu istirahat untuk mereka, habis schedule satu masuk schedule lainnya tak ada habisnya sampai mereka lupa apa itu arti istirahat, makan maupun tidur.

"Seungcheol-ah jam 11 kalian harus ke agensi, cepat bangunkan membermu dan suruh mereka bersiap-siap." Suruh manager hyung

"Baik hyung." seungcheol menutup telepon lalu kembali meletakkan ponsel sembarangan, dan melaksanakan tugas dari managernya

Padahal 2 jam yang lalu mereka sampai di dorm dan waktu 2 jam itu pula mereka untuk tidur. Dan sekarang harus bangun untuk melanjutkan schedule yang selanjutnya. Ahh hidup seorang idol terlalu kejam.

"Baik ini schedule kalian dan maaf baru memberitahukan kalian. Kalian akan membintangi reality show pertama, reality show ini sangat special"

Member seventeen serius mendengarkan perkataan ceo mereka.

"Acara ini membuka sebuah audisi untuk penggemar kalian, siapa pun pemenangnya akan bermain bersama kalian. Kalian boleh datang ke audisi itu tapi jangan melihat cukup mendengar talenta mereka saja"

Semua member seventeen sangat antusias dengan acara ini

"Kapan acara ini dimulai ceo-nim" kata seungcheol dengan penasarannya

"Bulan depan"  
Dan semua member ber-O ria

Setelah rapat bersama ceo-nim selesai, member seventeen bercakap ria. 

"Hyung, kuharap yang menang itu yeoja" kata seokmin dengan genit 

"Ya benar sekali seokmin. Nuuna nuuna" mingyu menaikkan satu alisnya dan tersenyum menggoda kearah seokmin 

"YAK MINGYU-AH" wonwoo menatap tajam kearah mingyu serta melayangkan pukulannya ke kepala mingyu-nya. 

"Bercanda hyung" ucap mingyu sambil ngewink kearah wonwoo. Wonwoo hanya memutar matanya 

"Aku harap yang menang itu namja hyung" ucap chan sambil nyengir hehe 

"Aku setuju dengan chan"  
"Aku lebih setuju dengan seokmin"  
"Chan, jun hyung"  
"Seokmin, seungkwan-ie"  
"Chan loh hyung"  
"SEOKMIN!"  
"CHAN!"  
"SEOKMIN!"  
"CHAN!"  
"SEOKMIN!"  
"CHAN!"

"DIAMMMMMMMMMMMMM" Junghan melerai mereka dengan membawa pisau yang entah darimana ia dapatkan 

"Sekali lagi kalian bertengkar, aku akan memotong kalian dan memasak kalian dengan saus tiram"

Semua member terdiam dan tak ada yang berani berbicara hanya ada suara isakan disana 

"Kenapa kau menangis minghao? Tanya Leader scoups bingung 

Dengan suara isakannya dia menjawab  
"Aku tak menyangka junghan hyung yang tadinya seorang malaikat sekarang berubah menjadi iblis"  
Sungguh polos sekali minghao ini, dia tak tau jawabannya membuat junghan tambah murka 

"Yak! Minghao! Kau yang akan kumasak terlebih dahulu!" 

Minghao semakin takut lalu bersembunyi dibalik badan seungcheol 

"Yak! Lepaskan aku jisoo! Mingyu! Jangan mencoba-coba menghalangi aku" 

"Junghan sayang tenangkan amarahmu! Ingat tuhan! Sebut namanya!" Jisoo mulai berceramah kembali 

"KAU JISOO, JANGAN MENCOBA MENASEHATI AKU!" 

"Maafkan aku junghan hyung!" Ucap minghao 

"TIDAK AKAN!" 

"Jun! Sembunyikan minghao cepat!" Kata doyoon dengan tegas. Tanpa menunggu lama jun langsung menarik tangan minghao keluar dari ruangan itu. 

"MINGHAO! JUN! JANGAN LARI! YAK! LEPASKAN AKU!"

Keadaan agensi menjadi kacau hari ini karena ulah malaikat nya seventeen "Yoon Jeonghan"

++++++++++++++++++++Cause You're my star-CHAPTER 2++++++++++++++++++++++

Disinilah jihoon sekarang, dia berada di ruang latihan sekolahnya bersama jimin. Jihoon sedang latihan menari tuk audisinya sesekali jimin menegur jihoon karena ada pergerakan yang salah.

"Ahh lelahnya" jihoon terkapar di lantai dengan keringat yang membasahi tubuhnya 

"Jihoon-ah tarianmu sudah bagus tapi kendalikan gerakanmu jangan terbawa emosi"  
Jihoon hanya tersenyum. 

Jimin itu ketua club dance disekolahnya dia banyak mengukir prestasi tuk sekolahnya di bidang dance sama seperti jihoon, mereka berdua murid yang berprestasi di sekolah.

"Ayo latihan kembali, aku tak mau melihat dancemu jelek dihadapan juri nanti" 

"Baiklah"

Jihoon terus menari dan menari, sampai jimin melihat dance jihoon sudah bagus ia memerintahkan jihoon untuk berhenti. 

"Setelah ini kau masuk ruangan vocal dan rap kan jihoon?" Jihoon menoleh dan mengangguk. 

"Ah ya sudah aku duluan ke kelas ya" 

Jimin meninggalkan jihoon sendiri diruangan dance.  
Jihoon membereskan tasnya dan pergi ke ruangan vocal.

Setelah 1 jam jihoon keluar dari ruangan vocal dan harus masuk ruangan rap lagi hahaha tidak seperti jimin yang hanya mengambil 1 bidang saja, jihoon mengambil 3 bidang "dance, vocal dan rap" pasti melelahkan menjadi seorang lee jihoon hahaha

Bel pulang berbunyi, jimin dan yoongi menunggu jihoon pulang 

"Yak, lihat adik imut ini sudah keluar dari kelas hahaha dia bekerja keras tuk audisi itu" sindir yoongi ketika yoongi melihat jihoon sudah keluar dari kelas rap  
Yang disindir merasa kesal dan hanya mempout bibirnya 

"Yoongi hyung kau tidak mau melihat macan betina bangunkan?" Jimin ikut-ikutan memanasi jihoon 

"Yak! Kau juga sama jimin!" Jihoon memukul kepala jimin dengan keras 

"SAKIT JIHOON!" Jihoon tak perduli 

"Jihoon-ie sudah hentikan dasar kalian ini" yoongi sudah pasrah kalau jihoon seperti ini

Malam hari telah tiba, setelah diantar pulang oleh jimin dan yoongi. Jihoon selalu berada di dalam kamarnya, jihoon masih terus latihan menurutnya latihan di sekolah masih tak cukup. Ia menyanyi dengan merdunya. Saking asyiknya latihan jihoon tak tau suaranya sangat kuat sampai kedengaran jinki. Jinki hanya menggeleng kepalanya, dia sangat kerja keras sekali tuk audisi ini. Begitulah pemikiran jinki

"Jihoon-ie ayo makan" jinki berteriak memanggil jihoon

"Baik hyung aku akan kesana"

Dan tak lama jihoon turun dan duduk di meja makan  
"Bagaimana pelajaranmu di sekolah? Lancar?" Tanya jinki

"Iya hyung lancar"

"Lalu dengan audisi itu? Apa kau sudah mempersiapkan dengan baik?"

"Sudah hyung, tadi aku latihan dance dengan jimin lalu vocal dan blablabla" dengan semangat jihoon menjawab

"Haha bersemangat sekali menjawabnya, apa kau tak tau? Suara mu tadi sangat keras. Aku melihat kau banyak peningkatan, suaramu sangat indah jihoon-ie" puji Jinki sambil mengeluarkan eye smile-nya

"Ah hyung terima kasih" Jihoon menatap jinki dan tersenyum. Dua lesung pipitnya yang lucu muncul.  
Jinki membalas senyuman jihoon, ia senang melihat jihoon bahagia seperti ini.

"Lalu kapan audisi itu akan dimulai?"

"Bulan depan hyung"

 _TBC_

Copyright © 2016 KittyJihoon. All rights reserved.

Gimana chapter 2? Tambah membosankan ya kan? di chapter ini pairingnya uda satu persatu muncul ya ada meanie sama jihan~~ pairingnya bakal muncul di setiap chapter biar bikin penasaran hahaha xD kasih review chap 3 bakal muncul soonhoon, seungyoon (seungcheol doyoon) mansae~~ xDDDDD

oh mau minta maaf juga kalau chapter 1 bahasanya terlalu kaku atau gak cocok ._.v saya masih belajar ToT semoga chapter 2 ini gak ada kata baku lg xD dan makasih uda ngereviews~~

 **Firda473** **:** halo~~ iya ini FF soonhoon tp pasangan ini lama munculnya xD Yoonmin? ntah dsni siapa jdi uke atau seme xD mereka aja bingung apalagi yg nulis xD

 **BSion** **:** halo~~ makasih atas saran dan pujiannya ini membantu saya tuk belajar lg *bow

 **mongyu0604** **:** halo~~ ya pastinya ini ff cerita tentang soonhoon ya allah dek = =

 **jeonghanienoona** **:** halo~~ yep saya shawol dan jinki suami saya xD wah senang lht kmu bahagia xD yep request kamu bakal aku simpan ^^

maaf gak bisa bales satu-satu ya ^^ sekali lagi makasih buat reviewnya :****

Mau jelek maupun tidak chapter 2 ini, kalo udah berhasil baca sampe akhir, tolong review ya fav and follow juga boleh ^^ tapi ingat pakek kata-kata yang sopan :D oh karna ini ff pertama pengen dong reviewnya sampek 15 orang lagi kalau lebih bakal lanjut ini FF mohon ditunggu dan terima kasih ~('▽'~) (~'▽')~


	3. Cause You are my star chapter 3

**Title**

Cause You are my star

 **Author**

KittyJihoon

 **Rate**

T

 **Length**

Chaptered

 **Cast**

All member SEVENTEEN, Jang Doyoon, Lee Jinki, Kim Kibum, Min Yoongi, Park Jimin

 **Cameo**

Yao _Mingming_ , Producer-nim /? xD, Manager, Kim Jiyeon aka Kei Lovelyz

 **Pairing(s)**

Onkey, Yoonmin, Meanie, Jihan, Sisanya menyusul~~

 **Genre**

Humor, Romance, Family, Friendship

 **Warning**

Typo(s) perhaps would get you confused because I do not have many times to re-edit this one and perhaps it would get you bored and fall to sleep. So, beware! :D

 **Disclaimer**

This fanfict is mine but casts are creatures who created by God through their parents

 _ **P.S**_

Dicerita ini Jihoon bukan member seventeen dan digantikan sama Doyoon

dan ingat Jihoon dan Jimin disini satu angkatan

.

.

.

 _"Ah hyung terima kasih" Jihoon menatap jinki dan tersenyum. Dua lesung pipitnya yang lucu muncul.  
Jinki membalas senyuman jihoon, ia senang melihat jihoon bahagia seperti ini._

 _"Lalu kapan audisi itu akan dimulai?"_

 _"Bulan depan hyung"_

.

.

.

HAPPY READING!

++++++++++++++++++++Cause You're my star-CHAPTER 3++++++++++++++++++++++

.

.

.

Sebulan kemudian  
Lebih tepatnya 1 hari sebelum audisi

Jihoon sedang menata rambutnya didepan kaca, rambut biru jihoon sekarang berubah menjadi warna pink soft. Ia tersenyum puas melihat rambut barunya.  
Mansae~ mansae~ mansae~ yeah handphone jihoon berbunyi, sekilas jihoon menatap handphone nya lalu mengangkat telepon nya.

"Yeoboseyo"

"Yeoboseyo jihoon-ie apa kau sudah selesai? Hyung dan kibum akan menjemputmu"

"Iya hyung"

"Baiklah sebentar lagi kami sampai, tunggu disitu ok"

"Hmm"

15 menit kemudian

Jinki memarkirkan mobilnya lalu jinki dan kibum masuk kedalam salon tuk mencari jihoon.

"Hyung, aku disini" jihoon melambaikan tangannya

Jinki dan kibum terpesona melihat rambut baru jihoon. Sangat cocok untuk jihoon.

"Hyung, gimana dengan rambut baruku?"

Jinki tidak bisa berkata lagi, jinki hanya melihat jihoon dari bawah sampai ke atas. Jihoon tersenyum dengan manisnya dan dua lesung pipit miliknya muncul ditambah rambut pink nya. Satu kata untuk jihoon "kyeopta"

"Kau tambah menggemaskan jihoon-ie" dan kibum setuju dengan perkataan jinki.  
Muka jihoon memerah mendengar pujian itu.

Mansae~ mansae~ mansae~ yeah  
Handphone jihoon berbunyi lagi.

"Dari siapa jihoon?"

"Jimin, hyung" lalu jihoon mengangkat telepon dari jimin

"Yeoboseyo, jihoon-ah aku ingin bertemu denganmu bisakah kau datang ke kafe biasa?"

"Baiklah"

Tuttt tutt tuttt

"Hyung, bisakah kau mengantarku?" Pinta jihoon dengan nada aegyo nya

"Kemana?" Dan jinki tak kan bisa menolak permintaan adiknya ini

"Ke kafe biasa hyung"

Jihoon sudah sampai di kafe sekarang. Sama seperti jinki dan kibum, kedua orang yang sedang menunggu jihoon terpesona melihat rambut barunya.

"Jihoon-ah rambutmu!" Jimin mengedip kedua matanya

"Ahh kyeopta" yoongi mencubit kedua pipi jihoon dan yang dicubit merasa kesakitan.

"Yoongi hyung sakit tau!"

"Mian mian tapi kau sangat menggemaskan dengan rambut pink mu itu" yoongi mengacak rambut jihoon dengan kasar haha kasihan jihoon.

"Aku mengecat rambutku karena untuk audisi besok"  
Jimin hanya menggangguk kepalanya

"Gimana persiapanmu tuk besok? Ingat perkataanku jihoon, jika kau menari pakailah dengan hati jangan terbawa emosi" jimin memberi nasehat kepada jihoon.

"Iya jimin! Aku akan berusaha untuk besok! Doakan aku!"

++++++++++++++++++++Cause You're my star-CHAPTER 3++++++++++++++++++++++

Hari yang paling ditunggu jihoon telah tiba. Jinki, kibum dan kedua sahabatnya menemani jihoon untuk memberi support.  
Ditempat yang lain seventeen juga sudah datang ke tempat audisi.

"Wah hyung banyaknya yang datang" kata chan dengan senangnya

"Anak-anak ikuti aku, tempat kalian duduk sudah disiapkan" perintah manager hyung

"Loh tempatnya kok begini?"

"Hoshi-ah apa kau tidak dengar apa kata ceo sebulan yang lalu? Kalian boleh datang tapi hanya mendengar saja. Kalau kalian ingin melihat siapa yang akan jadi pemenangnya nanti, kalian bisa melihatnya di dorm kalian" ucap manager hyung dengan panjang lebar dan semua member seventeen hanya menggangguk paham

Audisi telah dibuka, semua peserta sudah duduk ditempat mereka masing-masing sedangkan penonton berada di lantai dua.  
Jihoon terlihat gugup sekarang, jantungnya tak karuan sekarang.

"Jihoon-ah! Jangan gugup! Kau pasti bisa!" Jinki berteriak kearah jihoon dan jihoon hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum

"jihoon kau pasti bisa!" Jihoon menyemangati dirinya sendiri

Mc mingming sudah berada diatas panggung, dia menyapa semua peserta dan penonton.  
"Baiklah peserta pertama Kim Jiyeon silahkan tunjukkan bakatmu"

Kim jiyeon naik keatas panggung dan mulai bernyanyi, semua orang menikmati jiyeon bernyanyi termasuk seventeen dan mendapatkan tepuk tangan dari juri.

"Suaranya sangat indah ya hyung"

"Iya benar-benar indah" Seungkwan mengangguk setuju

"Tapi ada yang jauh lebih indah dari suara jiyeon"

"Siapa jisoo hyung?" jisoo menoleh ke arah sampingnya dan menjawab

"Yoon jeonghan" dua pipi milik junghan merona merah dengan sempurna sedangkan member seventeen lainnya ingin muntah sekarang.

"Seokmin-ah tolong kau bawakan kitab suci milik jisoo hyung. Kurasa dia ingin membutuhkannya sekarang"

"Hoshi hyung apa kau sadar kita ada dimana?"

"Di tempat audisi kan?"

"Lalu? Kitab jisoo hyung kan ada di dorm hyung"

"Aku hanya ingin bercanda saja hahahaha"

Krikk...krikk...krikk...

"Loh kenapa? Apa tidak lucu?" Semua member menggeleng dan menatapnya prihatin

"Hyung kurasa kau yang lebih membutuhkan kitab jisoo hyung" kata seokmin dengan nyengir khasnya  
Satu sama, sama garingnya.

Setelah beberapa lama akhirnya nama jihoon dipanggil

"Sepertinya peserta kita seorang fanboy dan peserta pertama laki-laki di audisi ini Lee jihoon silahkan naik ke panggung"

Semua orang bersorak kearah jihoon

"LEE JIHOON!" teriak jimin dari atas sana

"Jihoon-ie fighting!"

Jihoon hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah orang yang ia sayangi.

-Sementara itu-  
"Hyung apa kau mendengarnya! Fanboy hyung fanboy!" Ucap chan dengan girangnya

"Aigooo chan-ie diamlah dia sebentar lagi mau bernyanyi"

"Hehehe aku yakin dia lah pemenangnya!"

"Apa-apaan?! Dia saja belum bernyanyi! Aku tak yakin dengan kemampuannya"

"Yak! Soonyoung chan bisakah kalian diam dan berhenti berdebat!" Bentak seungcheol dan berhasil membuat kedua orang itu terdiam

++++++++++++++++++++Cause You're my star-CHAPTER 3++++++++++++++++++++++

Jihoon mencoba menghilangkan kegugupannya dengan menghela napas ia mencoba bernyanyi dengan sebaik mungkin.

naega jugil nomiji mwo uriga eogeut nalttaemyeon  
jeonbu nae tat ijimwo machi joeiningeotcheoreom  
nan hangeoreum mulleoseoseo amumaldo anhae  
wanbyeokhan neohante na hangsang bujokhan saramingeol

naega jalhalkkeran mal ije dubeon dasi anhalkke  
binmal anhallae  
nareul saranghaeran mal ije dubeon dasi anhalkke  
naega jalhalkke  
naega jalhalkkeran mal ije dubeon dasi anhalkke  
binmal anhallae  
gidongan chamawatdeon ibyeoreul oneureun naega malhallae

naega jugil nomiji mwo uriga eogeut nalttaemyeon  
jeonbu nae tat ijimwo machi joeiningeotcheoreom  
nan hangeoreum mulleoseoseo amumaldo anhae  
wanbyeokhan neohante na hangsang bujokhan saramingeol  
"Dynamic Duo - Guilty"

Jihoon menyanyi dengan merdunya dan jangan lupa rap nya juga tak kalah bagus.  
Semua orang bertepuk tangan melihat kemampuan jihoon sungguh luar biasa.

"Selain bernyanyi dan rap, aku ingin menunjukkan bakat danceku"

"Wah daebak" mc mingming sampai menggelengkan kepalanya, sungguh hebat anak mungil didepannya ini

Musik chris brown telah diputar, jihoon menari dengan sangat baik. Jimin melihat itu kagum tak sia-sia ia mengajarkan dance kepada jihoon.

Setelah jihoon selesai menunjukkan bakat dancenya, semua orang berdiri dan bertepuk tangan termasuk juri dan diatas sana jinki sangat bangga melihat kemampuan sang adik.

"Wah jihoon-sii kau sangat hebat. Silahkan turun, ya peserta selanjutnya shin minra silahkan naik ke panggung" jihoon kembali ketempat duduk dan melihat kearah atas. Jinki dkk mengacungkan jempolnya, jihoon hanya tersenyum.

-Sementara itu-  
Ketika jihoon bernyanyi, semua member seventeen terpesona salah satunya hoshi. Tapi hoshi tak mau menunjukkan dihadapan membernya. Bukan karna malu tapi GENGSI! Di seventeen hoshi termasuk normal dan bukan gay! Apa yang akan terjadi kalau hoshi yang normal memuji seorang laki-laki yang belum ia jumpai? Bisa-bisa semua mengejek dirinya dan dirinya dicap sebagai gay juga!

"Ah kalau begini sudah jelas hyung, jihoon hyung yang akan menang!" Chan tetap pada pendiriannya

"Ya aku setuju, skill rapnya juga bagus" jawab wonwoo dan yakin jihoon bakal jadi pemenangnya

"Tapi lebih baik jiyeon yang menang kan?"

Setelah mingyu berkata seperti itu, wonwoo langsung melirik mingyu dengan sinis sedangkan mingyu hanya menyengir hehehe.

"Wonwoo hyung jangan salah paham hehehe" sebelum wonwoo berbicara, jun memotong perkataannya.

"Aigo dia bisa dance juga? Ah! Aku ingin melihatnya!" Ucap jun dengan semangatnya

"Yak! Jun! Jangan memotong perkataan seseorang"

"Hehe mian"

"Kira-kira jika ia member seventeen, dia bakal masuk team mana?"

Pertanyaan doyoon membuat membernya bingung. Disini lain ya betul kata doyoon dia masuk team mana? Jihoon bisa melakukan apa saja tapi disisi lain kenapa doyoon berkata seperti itu

"Doyoon-ie kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?

"Hanya ingin bertanya seungcheol-ah"

++++++++++++++++++++Cause You're my star-CHAPTER 3++++++++++++++++++++++

Tinggal satu peserta lagi yang tersisa setelah ini juri akan mendiskusikan siapa yang akan menjadi pemenang! Jantung jihoon tak henti-henti berdetak dengan kencang. Ia ingin berteriak sekarang juga biar ia tenang

"Halo semuanya~ disini saya sudah membawa nama pemenangnya tapi sebelum itu producer reality show ini ingin menyampaikan beberapa kata. Producer-nim silahkan ^^"

"Baik terima kasih mingming sii, saya ingin berkata reality show ini bukan untuk mendekatkan kalian dengan idol kalian saja tetapi bisa melatih kemampuan kalian lebih berkembang lagi. Kalian bisa melihat bagaimana kehidupan seorang idol, bisa latihan bersama mereka dan melakukan aktivitas mereka dengan kalian, kurang lebih seperti ini lah reality shownya. Siapa pun yang akan jadi pemenang, semoga bakat kalian bisa berkembang dengan baik. Terima kasih" ucap producer-nim dengan tegas dan semua peserta bertepuk tangan.

"Terima kasih producer-nim. Ok, ini waktu yang kita tunggu. Saya akan membacakan nama pemenangnya!"

"Pemenangnya adalah ..."

Jihoon berdoa sambil menutup matanya, semoga nama ia yang diucapkan. Tak ketinggalan jinki jimin yoongi dan kibum melakukan hal yang sama, semoga jihoon yang menjadi pemenangnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"LEE JIHOON! SELAMAT!"

Hening seketika  
Jihoon membuka matanya dan mematung seperti patung, ia tak percaya! OH MY GOD! Apakah ini mimpi?!

"Lee Jihoon silahkan naik keatas panggung"

Jihoon masih tidak sadar dan tak percaya

"Lee jihoon!"

Ok ternyata tak mimpi, jihoon sudah sadar sepenuhnya sekarang. Ia ingin menangis tapi ditahannya.  
Jihoon langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan naik keatas panggung, sorak penonton dan tepuk tangan membuat jihoon bangga.  
Akhirnya perjuangan yang ia lakukan selama ini membuahkan hasil yang baik. Jihoon melirik kearah penonton dan bisa dilihat jinki mengacungkan jempolnya

"Kau yang terbaik, chukkae" Ucap jinki tanpa bersuara dan jihoon hanya tersenyum dengan lebarnya

-sementara itu-  
"LEE JIHOON! SELAMAT!"

Semua member seventeen melotot dan menatap satu sama lain

"YEEEEEEE, HYUNG LIHAT! APA KAU DENGAR ITU JIHOON HYUNG PEMENANGNYA! AKU SUDAH TAU ITU!" Chan sangat girang tebakannya 100% akurat

"Aku penasaran jihoon itu seperti apa?"

"Pasti dia tinggi!"

"Atau tampan?"

"Putih"

"Atau cantik?"

"Eyyy seungkwan mana ada laki-laki cantik?"

"Ada itu junghan hyung"

"Seungkwan apa kau mau kumasak dengan saus tiram?"

Seungkwan langsung terdiam mendengar perkataan junghan.

Semua member membahas sosok lee jihoon tetapi ada satu orang yang tak perduli dengan itu

"Ah! Apa bagusnya lee jihoon itu? Pasti dia seperti namja yang lain atau lebih buruk hahaha" ucap soonyoung sinis

"Hyung!"

"Apa dino-ah? Aku tak boleh berkata seperti itu? Kau sendiri bahkan belum tau mukanya seperti apa?"

"Hyung! Kau!"

"Apa?!"

"Ingat kata-kataku karma akan datang kepadamu! Jangan berkata hal seperti itu lagi ke jihoon hyung!"

Soonyoung hanya mengedikkan bahunya dan seolah tak perduli dengan perkataan dino  
Seungcheol menggelengkan kepalanya apa yang terjadi dengan soonyoung hari ini?

-balik lagi ke jihoon xD-  
"Jihoon-ah selamat!" Jimin menghampiri jihoon dan memeluk jihoon

"Terima kasih jimin-ah"

"Jihoon-ie selamat! Hyung bangga ^▽^"

"Ah jinki hyung terima kasih"

"Aigo lihat adik kecilku ini akhirnya dia bisa bertemu dengan idolanya"

"Yak! Yoongi hyung jangan menggodaku!"

Semua orang terlihat sangat bahagia terlebih lagi jihoon. Tinggal selangkah lagi ia akan berjumpa dengan SEVENTEEN  
Tiba-tiba producer menghampiri jihoon, jihoon melihat dan membungkuk memberi hormat

"Jihoon-sii apa kau bisa ikut denganku? Kita akan membicarakan perjanjian untuk reality show ini"  
Jihoon mengangguk

"Tunggu, apa kalian keluarga jihoon? Kalian boleh ikut bersama kami juga"

Jihoon dkk mengikuti producer dari belakang  
Karena ini masih ditempat audisi, Ruangannya ya bisa dibilang kecil hanya ada meja yang cukup panjang dan beberapa kursi saja.

"Iya silahkan duduk"  
Jihoon dkk pun menuruti perkataan producer

"Jihoon-sii selamat ya kamu menjadi pemenangnya" jihoon mengangguk dan tersenyum dengan manisnya

"Ini surat perjanjian yang harus kamu setujui dan ditanda tanganin" producer memberi surat lalu jihoon dan jinki membaca surat itu bersamaan

"Disitu sudah jelas ya jihoon-sii, kau akan ku kontrak selama 6 bulan..."

" _6 bulan? Apa tidak terlalu lama_ " batin jimin bertanya-tanya

"Sebulan kau akan cuti dari sekolah, tak boleh berjumpa dengan keluargamu, dan harus berada bersama seventeen..."

"Ta..tapi producer-nim"

"Jihoon-sii aku belum selesai bicara, sebulan itu untuk kau dan seventeen menjadi akrab. Aku tak mau reality show ini ada rasa canggung! Aku ingin reality show ini nyata dan natural"

"Lalu selama 6 bulan jihoon tak boleh berjumpa dengan keluarganya maupun teman-temannya? Lalu sekolah jihoon bagaimana?" Jinki tak terima dengan kontrak ini

"Tenang sebentar! Aku hanya bilang sebulan bukan 6 bulan, setelah sebulan jihoon boleh pulang kerumah dan bersekolah seperti biasa tapi sehabis pulang sekolah ia harus kembali ke dorm seventeen. Apa ada yang keberatan?" Kata producer dengan panjang lebarnya

Jinki ingin protes tapi tangannya ditahan oleh jihoon  
"Hyung..." jihoon menggeleng kepalanya dan raut muka jihoon berubah sedih. Jinki tak bisa melihat adiknya ini sedih, jinki menghela nafas dan tersenyum.

"Jihoon, apa kau yakin dengan ini semua?"

"Iya hyung!"

"Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu?"

"Aku akan membuktikan kepadamu, nilai sekolahku gak akan hancur! Hyung percayalah!"  
Tak ada pilihan lain, jinki harus percaya kepada jihoon. Jinki juga ingin adiknya bahagia

"Jihoon-sii? Silahkan tanda tangan kontraknya"

Jihoon mengangguk lalu ia menoleh kearah hyungnya, jinki mengangguk.

"Ikuti apa kata hatimu jihoon-ie, hyung akan percaya padamu" jinki mengacak rambut jihoon dengan pelan

"Hyung terima kasih!"

Surat perjanjian sudah ditanda tangani oleh jihoon. Producer tersenyum dengan bangga

"Baik, besok aku akan mengurus cuti sekolahmu dan 3 hari lagi aku akan menjemputmu. Gunakan waktu 3 hari ini dengan baik jihoon-sii"

++++++++++++++++++++Cause You're my star-CHAPTER 3++++++++++++++++++++++

Hari ini hari terakhir jihoon berada disekolahnya, ya walaupun cuma cuti selama sebulan tapi bagi jihoon itu seperti setahun.  
Tak ada jimin yang cerewet dan yoongi hyung yang selalu menggodanya selama sebulan. Jihoon pasti sangat merindukan kedua orang itu.

"Besok kau gak ada lagi disampingku jihoon-ie"  
Jihoon sedih mendengar kata-kata jimin

"Gak ada lagi yang mengajari pelajaran matematika yang menyebalkan itu!"

"Gak ada lagi yang menungguku kalau yoongi hyung telat menjemputku!"

"Gak ada lagi yang memukul gitar atau kursi ke kepalaku"  
Jihoon terkekeh

"Aku pasti sangat merindukanmu jihoon-ah!" Jimin langsung menarik jihoon kedalam pelukannya  
Jihoon tersenyum sambil mengucap punggung jimin

"Aku juga jimin-ah"

Yoongi yang daritadi melihat kedua orang itu di taman sekolah menghampiri mereka. Sebenarnya yoongi juga sedih adik kecilnya ini akan pergi selama sebulan.

"Apa aku boleh ikut dalam acara pelukan ini?"

Jimin melepas pelukan jihoon dan menoleh kearah yoongi

"Yoongi hyung?"

Yoongi tersenyum dan mengacak surai rambut jimin-nya

"Kau jangan menangis" yoongi mengusap airmata yang keluar dari mata jimin  
Apa kalian tau? Jihoon menyaksikan moment ini hahaha mana gitar mana gitar!

"Dan aku bingung lagi hyung! Siapa uke diantara kalian berdua? Hahaha"  
Perkataan jihoon membuat yoongi dan jimin tertawa terbahak-bahak

"Jihoon-ie jaga dirimu baik-baik ya" lalu mereka bertiga berpelukan

…

Bel sekolah sudah berbunyi, sesuai dengan perjanjian. Producer menjemput jihoon tapi sebelum pergi ke dorm seventeen. Producer mengantar Jihoon pulang dulu kerumah untuk mengambil koper dan perpamitan dengan hyungnya.

Jinki tidak rela melepaskan adik satu-satunya ini untuk pergi. Sama seperti jimin, jinki juga menangis. Dia memeluk jihoon dengan erat seolah-olah tak ingin jihoon pergi tapi jinki juga tak boleh bersikap egois. Dengan terpaksa jinki merelakan producer membawa jihoon pergi.

Selama dimobil -perjalanan menuju ke gedung agensi seventeen, pledis.  
Jihoon tak tenang, dia selalu gelisah tak nyaman meskipun mobil yang ia tumpangi ini sangatlah mewah.

"Jihoon-sii, jangan tegang seperti itu hahaha bersikaplah seperti biasa ok. Reality show ini gak ada skenario nya jadi kau tak perlu repot. Seperti kata hyungmu ikuti kata naluri hatimu, dan semua akan berjalan dengan sempurna"

Jihoon hanya mendengar perkataan producer tapi tetap saja ia masih gelisah, siapa sih yang gak gelisah berjumpa dengan idolanya?

"Aku mendapat berita, seventeen sekarang berada di Pledis. Mereka sedang latihan jadi kita pergi ke Pledis bukan ke dorm mereka jihoon-sii"

"Jihoon-sii?"

"Jihoon-sii? Apa kau mendengar perkataanku?"

Jihoon tersentak ternyata ia melamun tadi

"Ah? Maaf producer-nim apa yang anda katakan tadi?"

"Hahaha aigooo kau sangat lucu, aku yakin seventeen pasti menyukaimu"

Muka jihoon merona lalu ia menoleh ke jendela lagi sambil tersenyum. Perkataan producer tadi terngiang dikepalanya, akankah "dia" menyukaiku juga?

Akhirnya jihoon sampai didepan gedung Pledis dan jihoon tak tau ada kejutan yang akan terjadi untuknya

"Jihoon-sii bersikaplah senatural mungkin ok" jihoon mengangguk dan membuka pintu mobil

Jeng...jeng...jeng...

Jihoon sudah turun dari mobil, jihoon sangat terkejut apa yang ada didepannya.  
Mata jihoon membulat semampu ia bisa, tubuh jihoon membeku seperti es sampai ia tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya.  
Didepan matanya ada 3 kamera yang menyorot kearahnya.

APA YANG HARUS AKU LAKUKAN YA TUHAN?! KENAPA KAMERA ADA DIMANA-DIMANA?!

BANTU KAMI YA DEWA

 _TBC_

Copyright © 2016 KittyJihoon. All rights reserved.

Uda TBC aja ya xDDDD serius! Ini ff terpanjang yang aku bikin == dan menurutku ini rada bosanin, ya gak? ._. dan maaf gak bisa nepatin janji, chapter ini soonhoon belum ada xD ._.v insya allah chapter 4 uda bakal muncul muhehehehe

Untuk chapter 2 ada yang bilang alurnya kecepatan? Sebenarnya sengaja aku bikin alurnya cepat, biar masuk ke cerita tokoh utama "jihoon dan seventeen" ^^ dan banyak yang nanyak soonhoon mana? Mereka akan muncul tapi mungkin moment mereka pengen digampar /?

Kasih bocoran dikit aja xD kalau kalian baca dari part 1 mpe sekarang dengan tekun, itu ada kaitannya mpe tamat nanti xD  
Bisa dibilang percintaan di ff ini cukup rumit pemirsa xD

Tapi sepertinya review makin lama makin menurun x( kek pengen gtu gak lanjutin ff ini lg *plak  
Mohon bantuannya xD aku juga pengen di kritik dan saran dari kalian semua :*

 **jihan:** hahaha xD komen kamu buat aku ketawa xD ini chapter 3 nya uda dipublish selamat membaca~~ ^^

 **yayaerma1** **:** Moment Soonhoon-nya aku simpan dulu ya xD chap 4 bakal muncul kok

 **jeonghanienoona** **:** halo~~ kita berjumpa lagi xD istri jinki dsni~~ Jeonghan seram? awas kamu dimasak saus tiram ma dia xD

 **Windeerselu** **:** terima kasih pujiannya ^^ insya allah chap 4 ya dek ^^

 **mongyu0604** **:** hahaha ini uda dipanjangin kok selamat membaca~~

 **BSion** **:** halo senpai~ ^^ makasih kritik dan sarannya ^^ tapi emang sengaja aku cepatin ._. maaf klu gk dpt feelnya T^T

Oh makasih uda review chapter 2 dan maaf gak bisa bales satu-satu ya ^^ tanpa kalian mungkin ff ini gak akan di lanjutkan~~

Mau jelek maupun tidak ff ini, kalo udah berhasil baca sampe akhir, tolong review ya fav and follow juga boleh ^^ tapi ingat pakek kata-kata yang sopan :D Yok review rame-rame xD biar dilanjutin dan makin semangat tuk nulis. Mohon ditunggu chapter 4 dan terima kasih ~('▽'~) (~'▽')~


	4. Cause You are my star chapter 4

**Title**

Cause You are my star

 **Author**

KittyJihoon

 **Rate**

T

 **Length**

Chaptered

 **Cast**

All member SEVENTEEN, Jang Doyoon, Lee Jinki, Kim Kibum, Min Yoongi, Park Jimin

 **Pairing(s)**

Onkey, Yoonmin, Meanie, Jihan, Sisanya menyusul~~

 **Genre**

Humor, Romance, Family, Friendship

 **Warning**

Typo(s) perhaps would get you confused because I do not have many times to re-edit this one and perhaps it would get you bored and fall to sleep. So, beware! :D

 **Disclaimer**

This fanfict is mine but casts are creatures who created by God through their parents

 **P.S**

Dicerita ini Jihoon bukan member seventeen dan digantikan sama Doyoon

Chapter ini FULL SEVENTEEN! No Onkey! No Yoonmin ^^

.

.

.

 _Jihoon sudah turun dari mobil, jihoon sangat terkejut apa yang ada didepannya.  
Mata jihoon membulat semampu ia bisa, tubuh jihoon membeku seperti es sampai ia tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya.  
Didepan matanya ada 3 kamera yang menyorot kearahnya._

 _APA YANG HARUS AKU LAKUKAN YA TUHAN?!  
KENAPA KAMERA ADA DIMANA-DIMANA?!_

.

.

.

HAPPY READING!

++++++++++++++++++++Cause You're my star-CHAPTER 4++++++++++++++++++++++

.

.

.

"Tenang jihoon! Tenang! Ini cuma kamera ok. Aku pasti bisa! Ok jangan gugup! Ini cuma kamera!" Gerutu jihoon didalam hati

Sungguh ini sangat mendadak kenapa producer-nim tidak memberitahunya? Ah jihoon baru ingat sekarang  
 _"Bersikaplah natural jangan gelisah seperti itu jihoon-sii"_  
Jadi ini maksud perkataan producer-nim tadi?! Ah sial kau producer-nim! Kau ingin membuatku malu?!  
Hahaha jangan harap seorang lee jihoon si jenius ini bisa kau kibuli!

Dengan senyuman yang sedikit absurd -dia masih kesal sama producer, jihoon masuk kedalam gedung pledis dan tentunya bersama 3 kameramen.

Di ruang latihan, seventeen tidak tau bahwa jihoon akan datang dan mereka juga tidak tau proses syuting reality show sedang berlangsung sekarang.

"Baik, kita istirahat 15 menit ya" perintah soonyoung kepada membernya

Semua member langsung terbaring dilantai dengan keringat yang sudah banyak bercucuran.

Hening tak satupun ada yang berbicara mungkin ingin memulihkan napas mereka kembali ke semula

"Hyung, kapan jihoon hyung datang kesini? Bukannya dia yang jadi pemenang? Kenapa belum datang juga? Apa ceo-nim lupa atau gimana?"

Chan memecahkan keheningan ini dengan beribu pertanyaan.

Kening Soonyoung berkerut dia bingung kenapa chan begitu ingin bertemu dengan jihoon? Kenapa dia menginginkan seseorang bernama lee jihoon itu?

"Chan-ie? Kenapa kau selalu menyebut nama dia! Apa kau belum puas punya 12 hyung?"

"Hyung, kenapa kau yang sewot begitu?"

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, jawab saja pertanyaanku lee chan!"

Lagi dan lagi seungcheol menggelengkan kepalanya, semenjak ada nama jihoon diantara seventeen. Emosi soonyoung sungguh tidak bisa terkendali entah apa sebabnya? Seungcheol pun tidak tau.

"Kau mau tau alasannya?" Soonyoung mengangguk

"Hyung, fans yeoja kita sangat banyak sedangkan fanboy? Bisa dihitung dengan jari. Kalau fangirl yang menang, itu bisa merusak gendang telinga kita hyung!" *lol

"Lalu?"

"Lalu? Apa kau tidak mengerti hyung? Aku ingin melihat fanboy itu seperti apa! Apa mereka sama seperti fangirl yang suka berteriak sampai-sampai aku berpikir, apa suara mereka tidak kesakitan?"

Semua member tertawa mendengar perkataan chan, polos sekali lee chan ini.

"Jadi kau ingin membedakan antara fanboy dan fangirl gitu?"

Chan mengangguk dengan semangatnya sambil mengacungkan jempolnya kearah soonyoung

"Iya hyung kau sangat hebat!"

Tok tok tok  
Pintu ruangan berbunyi sepertinya ada seseorang yang ingin masuk. Semua member seventeen langsung berdiri saking kagetnya.  
Seungcheol sebagai leader seventeen dengan senang hati membuka pintu

Dan

Seungcheol terkejut saat pintu telah terbuka dengan sempurna dan seperti di sihir seungcheol tak henti-hentinya memandang sosok yang berdiri didepannya ini.  
Tampaklah seseorang bertubuh mungil berambut pink dan tersenyum dengan manisnya

"Annyeong haseyo scoups-sii" dan seseorang dihadapannya ini menyapa dirinya, demi dewanya spongebob neptunus. Seungcheol ingin memeluknya sekarang juga dan dia masih berpose membeku ya melamun maksudnya.

Seseorang dihadapannya ini sudah mulai kesal dan mencoba untuk menyadarkan leader seventeen ini dengan melambaikan tangannya ke muka seungcheol.  
Akhirnya seungcheol tersadar oleh lambaian tangan itu dan melirik kearah belakang seseorang ini, ada 3 kameramen yang sedang menyorot mereka. Mata seungcheol membulat apa jangan-jangan!

"Lee jihoon?"

++++++++++++++++++++Cause You're my star-CHAPTER 4++++++++++++++++++++++

Jihoon -dia bersikap senatural mungkin. masuk kedalam ruangan bersama seungcheol dan semua member seventeen terdiam beribu bahasa melihat sosok mungil dihadapan mereka ini. Menurut junghan, maknae mereka jauh lebih besar dari jihoon dan junghan curiga jangan-jangan ini anak dibawah umur.

"Annyeong haseyo lee jihoon imnida" jihoon memberi salam dan menunjukkan senyuman manisnya dihadapan semua member seventeen

"Aigoooo kyeopta" kata junghan lalu menghampiri jihoon

"Umurmu berapa nak? Jangan bilang kau dibawah lee chan?"

"96line junghan-sii"

"Aigoooo kau lebih muda setahun dariku. Dan tolong panggil saja aku junghan hyung ok"

Jihoon tertawa, ternyata idola nya sama apa yang dia lihat di tv.

"Hyung! Jihoon hyung! Kau jihoon hyung kan? Aigooo namaku chan atau dino terserah kau manggil aku apa?" Sekarang chan yang sangat antusias dan apa posisi mereka bertukar sekarang? Lee chan jadi jihoon fanboy hahaha

"Chan-ie aku sudah tau namamu. Kau lucu sekali ya ampun" jihoon mencubit pipi chan, ah beginikah rasanya punya seorang adik?

"Hyung kau lihat! Jihoon hyung mencubit pipiku! Aigo jihoon hyung aku menyayangimu!"

Perkataan chan berhasil membuat dua lesung pipit jihoon muncul  
Dan itu berhasil juga mencuri perhatian yang daritadi tidak berbicara ya siapa lagi kalau bukan "kwon soonyoung"  
Semenjak jihoon datang, namja yang memiliki mata seperti jam 10.10 tak hentinya memandang jihoon. Soonyoung tak mengerti perasaan apa ini? Dan ia beranggapan mungkin ini efek terkejut melihat jihoon. Soonyoung kan normal dan tak mungkin menjadi gay!

"Hyung?" Chan bertanya lagi

"Iya?"

"Kenapa kau tidak berteriak pas berjumpa dengan kami? Apa kau tau? Mungkin kalau kau seorang yeoja kau bakal menjerit histeris didepan kami" ucap chan dengan nada serius

Jihoon hanya tertawa dan dia menemukan fakta terbaru dari seventeen.  
Lee chan anak yang sangat polos.

"Haruskah aku melakukan itu? Haha tidak akan"

"Eyyyy kau malu ya? Biar aku tebak kau terlalu menjaga image didepan kamera hahaha" sahut jisoo

Dan bisa ditebak raut wajah jihoon berubah dingin, kalau didepannya ini bukan idolanya mungkin gitar kesayangannya akan melayang ke muka jisoo.

"Hyung? Kau berasal dari mana?" Ucap seungkwan dengan hati-hati

"Dari busan"

Ahhh semua member seventeen mengangguk. Seluruh korea pasti tau Busan Man itu orangnya dingin dan cool dan wajar sifat jihoon seperti ini.

++++++++++++++++++++Cause You're my star-CHAPTER 4++++++++++++++++++++++

Selama syuting jihoon telah mengetahui banyak tentang idolanya dan dia mulai nyaman dengan semua ini termasuk kamera kamera itu. Tapi ada satu orang yang mengusik dipikirannya, iya dia! Namja yang bernama kwon soonyoung yang selalu melirik tajam kearahnya. Semula jihoon ingin menghiraukan tapi dia selalu melirik kearah jihoon! Apa ada yang salah dengan dirinya? Kenapa dia yang terlihat berbeda dimata jihoon?

3 jam telah berlalu syuting hari pertama telah selesai dan sangat lancar, producer tak menyangka jihoon dan seventeen bisa akrab secepat ini. Producer bangga dengannya, jihoon mengikuti kata-katanya dengan baik.

"Syuting tuk hari ini selesai, besok kita mulai lagi"

"Ne, gamsahamnida"

Setelah selesai berbenah-benah seventeen dan jihoon pulang ke dorm mereka.  
Jihoon bisa melihat dorm seventeen cukup luas dan mereka mempunyai 3 kamar, tapi jihoon bingung dia harus tidur dimana?

"Jihoon-ie, disini ada 3 kamar nah kau tidur dikamar ini bersama aku, hoshi, dino dan doyoon. Maaf kamarnya terlalu sempit untukmu semoga kau nyaman tinggal disini ya" ucap seungcheol dengan lembut dan jihoon hanya mengangguk

"Hyung kau belum mau tidur kan? Apa kita bisa bercerita dulu diruang tv?"

Sesuai permintaan chan, semua orang telah berkumpul diruang tv. Dan sepertinya mereka belum mau tidur mungkin ingin mengorek cerita jihoon kenapa dia bisa menjadi fanboy mereka.

"Chan-ie, kau mau aku bercerita tentang apa?"

"Ahh kenapa kau suka seventeen hyung? Jarang loh namja suka boygrup sepertimu"

Jihoon tersenyum dan menjawab pertanyaan chan

"Kenapa? Mungkin kalian terlihat berbeda, kalian punya banyak bakat walaupun usia kalian sangatlah muda. Kalian pekerja keras ingin membuktikan kalian mampu bersaing didunia industri musik ini meskipun kalian dari agensi kecil. Aku salut lihat kerja keras kalian, itu sebabnya aku menyukai kalian"

Jawaban seorang lee jihoon mampu membuat seventeen terharu dan lihat! Bahkan seungkwan sedang menangis sekarang.

"Seungkwan-ie kenapa kau menangis?"

"Ani! Aku tidak menangis jihoon hyung"

"Jihoon hyung terima kasih atas pujiannya dan terima kasih telah menyukai kami"

Vernon mengacungkan jempolnya dan jihoon membalas dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Lalu lalu aku ingin sekali menanyakkan tentang ini"

"Tentang apa chan-ie? Bicarakan saja"

"Anu... Diantara 13 orang ini siapa biasmu hyung?"

Pertanyaan chan sukses membuat mata jihoon membulat, haruskah ia menjawab?

Hening seketika, jihoon masih belum menjawab pertanyaan chan dan semua member seventeen menunggunya -soonyoung yang paling penasaran.

"Hyung jawab, siapa orangnya?"

Dengan malu-malu jihoon menjawab

"Hoshi"

Soonyoung mencoba menahan senyumannya, soonyoung tau pasti bias jihoon itu dirinya bisa dilihat dari kedua matanya. Yang selalu menunduk malu kalau soonyoung melirik tajam kearahnya.

Dan diseberang sana seseorang tak terima mendengar jawaban jihoon.

"Kupikir kau menyukaiku jihoon-ie. Kau tidak menyukaiku?"

Jihoon ingin menjawab tapi dipotong oleh soonyoung

"Seungcheol hyung, kan sudah jelas jihoon menyukaiku bukan menyukaimu!" Kata soonyoung dingin dan sedikit membentak

"Hey! Sejak kapan aku bilang aku menyukaimu hoshi-sii! Dan kau bersikaplah sopan kepada leadermu sendiri!"

"Yak! Haha! Kau jihoon-sii kau masih baru disini jangan mengaturku!"

"Dan kau jangan membentakku hoshi-sii!"

"SIAPA YANG MEMBENTAKMU AH!"

Emosi soonyoung sudah tak bisa ia kendalikan lagi

"Ah! Ternyata begini sifat aslimu? Jadi kemana sifat hoshi yang aku lihat di tv?! Yang selalu ceria, humoris dan jiwa keleaderanmu yang selalu sabar mengajari mereka latihan dance! Ah dasar bermuka dua!"

"KAU LEE JIHOON!..."

"Aku menyesal mengagumi mu kwon soonyoung-sii"

Jihoon meninggalkan ruangan tv dan masuk kedalam kamar sedangkan soonyoung mengacak rambutnya dengan kasar dan pergi keluar dorm.

Member lainnya yang menyaksikan pertengkaran mereka hanya terdiam. Apa syuting selama 6 bulan ini akan berhasil?

"Ternyata jihoon hyung marah mengerikan juga"

Chan masih syok hyung yang ia puja ternyata mempunyai sifat yang tak terduga melebihi seungcheol kalau marah

"Aku kedalam ya, kalian tidurlah lupakan masalah ini" Seungcheol meninggalkan ruangan itu dan masuk kekamar, dia ingin menghibur jihoon.

++++++++++++++++++++Cause You're my star-CHAPTER 4++++++++++++++++++++++

Bintang dan bulan menyinari langit malam hari ini, cahaya nya sangat terang dan indah membuat soonyoung melupakan masalah tadi sejenak.  
 _"Ahh indahnya"_  
Jika soonyoung ada masalah, ia selalu pergi ke taman dekat dorm mereka untuk menenangkan pikirannya.

Lagi dan lagi sosok lee jihoon berhasil membuat pikirannya kacau, salahkan seungcheol yang menanyakkan kepada jihoon kenapa tidak dia saja yang jihoon sukai? Padahal jelas-jelas jihoon memilihnya!

Lagi dan lagi perasaan apa ini? Dan menurut soonyoung -lagi. Mungkin ini efek pertengkaran tadi.

Soonyoung memijat kepalanya yang pening dan soonyoung cemas apa jihoon membencinya setelah apa yang ia lakukan kepadanya? Apa ia harus meminta maaf kepadanya?  
Emosi soonyoung memuncak kembali.

 _"Haha haruskah aku meminta maaf duluan? Bisa-bisa dia jadi besar kepala!"_  
Emosi dan egois sekarang menghantui soonyoung.

Didalam kamar, jihoon mencoba mengendalikan emosinya. Ia butuh jinki atau jimin sekarang, cuma mereka yang bisa mengendalikan emosinya tuk sekarang ini.

Jihoon masih tidak percaya hal ini akan terjadi dan betapa menyebalkan sifat kwon soonyoung itu! Dan sifat kwon soonyoung sangat jauh berbeda dengan apa yang ia ketahui selama ini!

 _"Apa-apaan dia itu! Berani sekali membentakku! Dan ihhhhh sifatnya sangat menyebalkan! Apa dia tidak mempunyai sopan santun kepada hyungnya? Seumur hidupku, aku tidak pernah berkata kasar maupun membentak kepada jinki hyung! Kalau ada gitar atau kursi uda kelayangkan kearah mukanya dan pede sekali dia mengatakan aku menyukainya? Haha seorang lee jihoon menyukainya? Hey tuan kwon, aku ini NORMAL dan bukan sepertimu seorang GAY!"_ gerutu jihoon didalam hatinya

Dan tak lama kemudian, Seungcheol masuk kedalam kamar untuk melihat kondisi dan mencoba menghibur jihoon.

"Jihoon-ie?" Jihoon menoleh

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Jihoon masih diam dan seungcheol menghampirinya

"Maafkan aku, gara-gara aku kalian bertengkar"

"Seungcheol hyung kau tidak perlu meminta maaf, ini bukan salahmu hyung"

Jihoon mencoba untuk tersenyum dan seungcheol tau itu senyuman yang palsu dan dia tak suka melihat itu!

Tiba-tiba seungcheol meraih dagu jihoon dan jihoon sedikit terkejut dengan sikap seungcheol kepada dirinya.

"Lihat mataku jihoon! Jangan memasang senyuman yang palsu itu lagi!" Dengan satu tarikan jihoon sudah berada didalam pelukan seungcheol

"Dan maaf untuk masalah ini"

Jihoon membelalakan matanya, seungcheol memeluknya sekarang. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?  
Hening menyelimuti ruangan kamar itu dan tanpa jihoon sadari tangannya sekarang sudah berada dipunggung seungcheol, ya jihoon membalas pelukannya dan ini membuat seungcheol tersenyum.

Ketika mereka sedang berpelukan, seungcheol dan jihoon tidak sadar ada seseorang melihat mereka berdua dengan senyuman yang miris.  
Ini sangat sakit seungcheol-ah jihoon-ah!

TBC

Copyright © 2016 KittyJihoon. All rights reserved.

DORRRR xD jangan serius kali bacanya xD hayoooo uda pada ketebak ya kan pemeran utama di ff ini siapa-siapa aja? ;;) so masih banyak konflik yang tidak terduga di ff ini dan ini membuat kepala saya pening 100% == ini rencana mau buat sampai chapter 10 dan alhamdulillah ide uda ada, tinggal ngetiknya aja xD dan ending chapter ini bakal ya gitu deh xD bingung mau soonhoon atau jicheol xD dan maaf beribu maaf chapter ini kependekan :") dan maaf lagi saya mau hiatus beberapa waktu sampek tgl 5 feb /\ saya mau UAS doain ya IP bagus aamiin semester 4 I'm coming xD

Beribu terima kasih! review makin meningkat dan buat aku semangat :") *bow tanpa kalian ff ini takkan ada xD halahhhh terima kasih uda ngereview chapter 3 ^^ *neoumu areumdaun daun daun view xD

 **GitARMY** **:** halo~~ hahaha maklum adek2 saya byk xD kmu tau nya jihoon aja? xD yoongi uke /? rasanya gak cocok jdi kk nya jihoon xD uke sama uke xD terima kasih uda ngereview *bow

 **Windeerselu** **:** trololol greget lht soonyoung dan siap2 mkin greget lht sikap soonyoung chapter ini xD

 **jeonghanienoona** **:** junghan gak takut sma siapapun xD noh terbukti di chapter 2 xD awas kmu yg di masak sma junghan xD

 **Firda473** **:** yep kisah cinta soonhoon sangat rumit sekali sampek ending xD muhehehehe

 **BSion** **:** senpaiiiii tenang xD ini uda muncul soonhoon nya xD

 **Kang Chaerin** **:** yep audisinya tuk reality show ^^ klu kamu nonton Date with SHINee mungkin tau, ff ini sma kek reality show itu xD

 **yayaerma1** **:** nah uda diperjelas di chapter ini soonyoung iri lht jihoon + cemburu seungcheol dkt jihoon xD tapi msh gak mau ngakuin alah sok normal dia *plak

 **EXOST Panda** **:** komenan kamu bkin aku terharu :") terima kasih dan mohon didukung ff ini ^^ chapter 5 ya aku perpanjangin ^^

 **jihan:** halo dek mansae~~ xD lagi lagi komenan kamu pengen aku ditabok xD hbs lucu sih tp msh lucuan jihoon xD makasih uda ngereview ditunggu review yang selanjutnya xD

Oh makasih uda review chapter 3 dan maaf gak bisa bales satu-satu ya ^^ tanpa kalian mungkin ff ini gak akan di lanjutkan~~

Mau jelek maupun tidak ff ini, kalo udah berhasil baca sampe akhir, tolong review ya fav and follow juga boleh ^^ tapi ingat pakek kata-kata yang sopan :D Yok review rame-rame xD biar dilanjutin dan makin semangat tuk nulis. Mohon ditunggu chapter 5, see u tgl 5 feb!

oh CONGRATULATION buat seventeen yang menang rookie award untuk yang kedua kalinya *prokprok ~('▽'~) (~'▽')~


	5. Cause You are my star chapter 5

**Title**

Cause You are my star

 **Author**

KittyJihoon

 **Rate**

T

 **Length**

Chaptered

 **Cast**

All member SEVENTEEN, Jang Doyoon, Lee Jinki, Kim Kibum, Min Yoongi, Park Jimin

 **Pairing(s)**

Onkey, Yoonmin, Meanie, Jihan, Sisanya menyusul~~

 **Genre**

Humor, Romance, Family, Friendship

 **Warning**

Typo(s) perhaps would get you confused because I do not have many times to re-edit this one and perhaps it would get you bored and fall to sleep. So, beware! :D

 **Disclaimer**

This fanfict is mine but casts are creatures who created by God through their parents

 _ **P.S**_

Dicerita ini Jihoon bukan member seventeen dan digantikan sama Doyoon

Chapter ini FULL SEVENTEEN! No Onkey! No Yoonmin ^^

.

.

.

 _Ketika mereka sedang berpelukan, seungcheol dan jihoon tidak sadar ada seseorang melihat mereka berdua dengan senyuman yang miris._ _  
_ _Ini sangat sakit seungcheol-ah jihoon-ah!_

.

.

.

HAPPY READING!

++++++++++++++++++++Cause You're my star-CHAPTER 5++++++++++++++++++++++

.

.

.

"Jihoon? Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Eung?"

Dengan terpaksa seungcheol melepas pelukannya dan jihoon menoleh kearah pintu

"Ya berkat seungcheol hyung aku merasa baik sekarang"

Seseorang didepan pintu itu tersenyum miris lagi

"Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja, maafkan perlakuan hoshi kepadamu"

"Iya hyung"

"Doyoon-ie kenapa kau berada di depan pintu terus? Masuklah ke dalam"

Ya seseorang yang berada didepan pintu itu adalah doyoon!

"Ah ne!"

Seungcheol tersenyum kepada doyoon dan betapa doyoon mengagumi senyuman itu.

"Chan mana? Suruh dia masuk kita harus tidur, besok syuting hari kedua!"

"Aku disini hyung"

"Tidurlah..."

Seungcheol menoleh dan mengacak rambut jihoon dengan lembut

"Jihoon-ie tidurlah, semoga mimpi indah"

"Ne hyung, hoshi?"

Jihoon tanpa sadar mengatakan seperti itu lalu ia menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Seungcheol melihat itu hanya tertawa betapa lucunya seseorang dihadapannya ini.

"Hahaha tak usah kau pikirkan dia, sebentar lagi dia juga pulang"

"Cieeee jihoon hyung khawatir cieeeee"

Chan menggoda jihoon sambil menurun naikkan kedua alisnya sedangkan yang digoda hanya meleser dan berhasil membuat chan bungkam.

"Ah kalian! Sudah tidur sana!" kata doyoon selaku eomma pertama di seventeen ini -yang kedua junghan

"Baik eomma!" Lalu mereka semua mulai memejamkan mata

Matahari sudah terbit dengan sempurna yang artinya pagi telah tiba. Semua member masih tertidur dengan lelapnya.

LIULIULIULIULIU Alarm yang seperti suara mobil kebakaran ini berbunyi cukup keras dan ajaibnya tak ada satupun bangun kecuali si maknae.

"KEBAKARANNNNNNN!" Chan tersentak dan berteriak, ia pikir dorm mereka kebakaran.

"Eeh?" Chan mengedipkan kedua matanya berkali-kali dan langsung menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kamera? Kita sedang syuting sekarang?"

Kameramen menggangguk dan membuat chan syok sejak kapan mereka masuk? Bagaimana bisa mereka masuk? Apa mereka hantu? Atau apa? BANTU CHAN YA DEWA!

Kameramen memberikan chan sebuah kertas dan isi kertas itu berisi "bangunkan semua membermu dan nyanyikan lagu mansae"  
Chan mengerti ini sebuah misi mau tidak mau dia harus melakukan ini.

Beberapa menit kemudian

Chan melakukan tugasnya dengan baik semua member sudah bangun dan sudah berkumpul di ruang tv mereka tapi ada satu orang yang belum bisa chan bangunkan.

"Hoshi hyung bisa bantu aku?"

"Bantu apa?"

"Tolong bangunkan jihoon hyung, dia susah sekali dibangunkan"

"Kenapa harus aku?" Soonyoung menjawab dengan pelan, ia tak mau kamera merekam suaranya.

"Biar aku saja chan-ie"

Sebelum seungcheol bangkit, soonyoung sudah terlebih dahulu bangkit dan menuju kearah chan.

"Kau keluarlah, biar aku tanganin si bocah kecil itu" perintah soonyoung

Soonyoung menutup pintu kamar dia tak mau kamera menyorot mereka berdua, hubungan mereka sangatlah buruk dan soonyoung takut akan terjadi apa-apa ketika ia membangunkan monster kecil itu.

"Hey! Lee jihoon, bangun!" Kata Soonyoung dengan keras dan hasilnya? Nihil jihoon masih tidur dengan nyenyak dibawah selimut

"Hey! Kau akan mati berada didalam sana!"

"Yak! LEE JIHOON BANGUN!"

"Ahhh diamlah kau menggangguku!"

Soonyoung tersenyum puas ia sedikit berhasil membangunkan bocah tengik itu.

"Aku tidak akan berhenti mengganggumu sebelum kau bangun!"

"Yak! Apa kau mendengarkan ku lee jihoon? Apa kau mau aku bangunkan dengan secara paksa!"

Soonyoung seperti berbicara kepada hantu, jihoon sama sekali tidak menjawab. Tapi soonyoung tidak menyerah

"Kau mau aku bangunkan secara paksa? Baiklah kalau itu kemauanmu jihoon!"

Soonyoung mencoba untuk mengancam jihoon semoga cara ini berhasil  
Beberapa menit dirinya menunggu tapi ternyata cara ini tidak berhasil juga!

Soonyoung memutar kedua bola matanya ia sudah tidak tahan lagi! Tidak ada cara lain, ia harus melakukan ini!

"Yak! Lee jihoon aku akan membawa paksa tubuhmu dari kamar ini!"

Soonyoung menarik selimut jihoon dengan kasar, ia berhasil membuang selimut itu dari jihoon tapi malang menimpa dirinya. Soonyoung jatuh tepat diatas tubuh jihoon.

Soonyoung membelalakkan matanya, ia sadar wajah dirinya dan jihoon tak begitu jauh. Soonyoung bisa merasakan hembusan nafas jihoon tapi entah kenapa soonyoung tak bisa mengalihkan matanya dari orang yang berada dibawahnya ini.

"Ah berat! Kau apakan diriku!" Jihoon bergumam dan ia membuka matanya

Tak seperti soonyoung, jihoon tidak terkejut ia hanya memandang soonyoung -ia masih belum sadar 100%, memandang mata sipit milik soonyoung.

Waktu seperti berhenti kedua insan ini sedang menyelami mata masing-masing. Soonyoung berpikir jihoon seperti malaikat setengah iblis yang turun ke bumi dan jihoon berpikir soonyoung manusia tertampan di dunia setelah appa dan jinki hyung pastinya. Dan berterima kasihlah kepada tuhan tidak ada kamera yang sedang mengintai mereka saat ini.

Tapi tuhan tak mengizinkan mereka terlalu lama dengan posisi seperti ini dan jihoon sudah tersadar sepenuhnya sekarang.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan pada diriku! Pergi!"

Jihoon mendorong soonyoung dengan kuat sampai soonyoung terhempas dan untungnya ada kasur ditengah antara kedua tempat tidur bertingkat ini, jadi bagi soonyoung ini tidak sakit.

"Masih syukur aku membangunkan mu jihoon!"

"Siapa suruh kau membangunkan aku?"

"Tembok!"

Doeng jihoon melongo, joke di pagi hari yang sama sekali tidak lucu.

"Ayo keluar! Aku tidak mau mereka yang ada diluar curiga tentang kita!-"

Soonyoung melangkah dan jihoon mengikutinya dari belakang tapi tiba-tiba soonyoung berbalik kebelakang lagi sambil mengancungkan jari telunjuknya ke arah jihoon

"-dan jagalah sikapmu itu! Disana sudah banyak kamera. Aku tak mau mereka tau kalau hubungan kita seperti ini"

++++++++++++++++++++Cause You're my star-CHAPTER 5++++++++++++++++++++++

Soonyoung dan jihoon sudah keluar dari kamar dan bisa dilihat semua member menunggu mereka.  
Seungcheol bangkit lalu menginstruksi semua member untuk membuat sarapan terlebih dahulu.

Beberapa menit kemudian  
Masakan yang telah mereka buat -lebih tepatnya mingyu yang buat, telah siap dihidangkan dan disajikan di ruang tv. Mengingat dorm seventeen ini tidak mempunyai meja makan.

"Jisoo-ah tolong kau ambilkan itu"

"Ini?"

"Iya, terima kasih jisoo"

"Aigo kyeopta"

Jisoo tersenyum dan mencubit pipi junghan dengan gemas

"Hyung! Disini banyak kamera apa kau tidak takut fans yang melihat ini dan berteriak JIHAN IS REAL?!" Bisik vernon sedangkan jisoo hanya tersenyum malu-malu kucing

Jihoon melihat itu hanya tersenyum sungguh ia tidak tau apa yang dibisikkan vernon ke jisoo tapi feeling jihoon mengatakan ada "sesuatu" antara jisoo dan junghan

 _"Ah ngapain aku memikirkan mereka? Lebih baik aku lanjutkan makan saja"_

Jihoon melanjutkan makan yang ia tunda, saking semangatnya makan -masakan mingyu enak banget ya jihoon. Ada nasi menempel di sela bibir jihoon

"Aigo kau makan seperti anak kecil aja jihoon-ie"

"Eung?"

Seungcheol tersenyum lalu ia membersihkan nasi di sela bibirnya jihoon dengan jempolnya.  
Jihoon hanya mengerjap kedua bola matanya beberapa kali, kenapa seungcheol selalu berbuat begini kepada dirinya?

"Uh dasar anak kecil, makan aja sampai belepotan seperti itu!" Ucap soonyoung dengan sinis

"Hoshi jangan berbicara makan saja nasimu itu!"

Sebenarnya doyoon juga kesal melihat kepedulian seungcheol ke jihoon tapi entah kenapa kekesalan ini ia lampiaskan ke soonyoung!

"Setelah ini kalian harus mandi kita banyak schedule"

"Doyoon hyung sejak kapan kau bertingkah seperti leader? Hahaha"

"Hahaha turuti saja apa kataku seokmin!" Tertawa doyoon seperti dipaksakan dan penuh penekanan

Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama mereka berempat belas dengan secepat kilat sudah siap sarapan dan mandi. Namanya juga lelaki, mandi tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama kalau soal kebersihan itu urusan belakangan yang penting mereka semua mandi! haha untung ganteng kalau tidak?

"Jihoon-ie disini ada 2 mobil, kau naik mobil bersama hoshi, junghan, joshua, wonwoo, mingyu dan dino ya sisanya di mobil sebelah" ucap seungcheol

"Kenapa aku bersama orang itu!" Gumam jihoon

"Kenapa jihoon? Ada masalah? Atau kau ingin semobil denganku?"

"Tidak seungcheol hyung aku disini saja"

Seungcheol tersenyum sampai kedua lesung pipitnya muncul seketika jihoon berpikir seungcheol itu seperti jinki hyung-nya. Dia baik, perhatian, memiliki senyuman yang sangat manis sama seperti hyungnya. Ahh jihoon kangen jinki hyung-nya.

"Yasudah kau masuk lah"

"Ne seungcheol hyung"

Jihoon harus ekstra bersabar di dalam mobil ini, kamera ada dimana-dimana dan soonyoung duduk disampingnya demi apapun tolong usir makhluk ini dari sampingnya.

"Hyung kita ini mau kemana? Ke music bank? Mucore? Mcd? Atau inkigayo?"

"Ah? Katamu kau fans berat kami! Hello lee jihoon kami sedang tidak ada comeback saat ini"

"Aku tidak bertanya kepadamu hoshi-sii!"

"Hey, tatapanmu jangan seperti itu kepada diriku"

Jihoon tidak perduli dia masih menatap sinis kearah soonyoung

"Jihoon-ie kau jangan membuat fans kami salah paham tentang hubungan kita"

Soonyoung merangkul pundak jihoon dengan erat dan tersenyum kepadanya -bagi jihoon itu senyuman yang sangat menjijikkan. Jihoon melirik tangan soonyoung lalu menatap mata soonyoung seolah-olah matanya berbicara jangan menyentuh diriku.

"Yeorobun, hubungan kami sangatlah dekat iyakan jihoon-ie?"

"Iya hoshi kita SANGAT DEKAT! Dekat sekali"

Masih posisi merangkul mereka berdua tertawa, tertawa yang seperti dibuat-buat dan menatap kamera yang berada di mobil.  
Junghan, jisoo, mingyu, wonwoo dan chan hanya menggelengkan kepala sampai kapan mereka seperti ini.

++++++++++++++++++++Cause You're my star-CHAPTER 5++++++++++++++++++++++

Disinilah seventeen dan jihoon berada, mereka sekarang berada di gedung pledis. Jihoon hanya duduk di sudut kanan sambil melihat idolanya sedang latihan, matanya sangat fokus kearah satu orang sampai dirinya tidak perduli sorotan kamera membidik dirinya.

"Wah daebak-" kata jihoon sambil melihat kamera

"-Apa kalian tau? Seventeen jauh lebih energik di real life dibandingkan kalian lihat di tv atau youtube" jihoon mengacungkan kedua jempolnya dan memperlihatkan eyes smile miliknya

"Lalu diantara semua member mana yang dancenya jauh lebih baik?" Tanya kameramen ke jihoon

"Ya tentu saja hoshi, pantaslah dia menjadi leader performance team. Aku sampai berpikir kapan ia pelajari dance dengan begitu baiknya padahal schedule mereka sangat padat."

Jihoon berkata jujur, ia memang mengagumi sosok kwon soonyoung walaupun sifatnya sangat jauh yang ia harapkan iya sifatnya sangat menyebalkan tapi jihoon tak bisa mengelak itu semua.

"Sepertinya kau mengagumi sosok hoshi apa itu benar lee jihoon-sii?"

"Iya" ucap jihoon dengan tegas tanpa ada kebohongan dari kedua matanya

"Ku dengar kau juga pandai menari dan pernah memenangkan sebuah lomba, apa hoshi yang menjadi panutanmu?"

Jihoon hanya tersenyum sebentar, sejenak ia melupakan rasa bencinya kepada soonyoung.

"Iya dia memang panutanku tapi ada satu orang lagi yang memotivasi diriku dalam menari dan dirinya juga yang membawa diriku kesini"

"Siapa?"

"Jimin dia sahabat terbaikku dan sekaligus guru dance ku hahaha kalau aku boleh jujur dance jimin jauh lebih baik dari hoshi"

Sesi tanya jawab jihoon terhenti ketika seventeen telah selesai latihan dan jihoon melihat mereka semua tidur di lantai dengan keringat yang sangat banyak bercucuran.  
Jihoon tak tega dia langsung bangkit dan membagikan air minum yang berada disampingnya kepada seventeen.

"Hyung ambil lah ini"

Seungcheol membuka matanya dan melihat jihoon jongkok dihadapannya, seungcheol tersenyum dan mengambil air minum yang diberikan jihoon.

"Terima kasih jihoon-ie"

"Hyung-"

Seungcheol membuka tutup botol lalu gerakannya terhenti ketika jihoon memanggilnya

"-minum itu sambil duduk jangan tiduran seperti itu!"

"Iya jihoon-ie"

Lagi dan lagi seungcheol tersenyum lebar sangat lebar jihoon mengkhawatirkan dirinya.  
Soonyoung yang mendengar percakapan kedua orang itu mengepal tangannya, ia tak suka jihoon dekat seungcheol.

"Hey ini untukmu!"

 _"Ah! Lihatlah dirinya itu ketika ia memberikan air ke seungcheol hyung, suaranya sangat manis tapi ketika ia memberikan kepada diriku?"_ Batin soonyoung jengkel

"Bisakah kau berbicara dengan nada yang baik?" gumam soonyoung

"apa yang kau katakan? Aku tidak mendengarnya"

"Tidak terima kasih lee jihoon!"

Jihoon berlalu meninggalkan soonyoung dan soonyoung hanya melihat sinis kearah jihoon.

 _"Kapan jihoon bersikap manis kepada diriku?-"_

Soonyoung menggelengkan kepalanya dengan frustasi

 _"-ada apa dengan diriku?! Kenapa aku memikirkan dirinya?! Kwon soonyoung kau itu normal! Ingat N-O-R-M-A-L"_

Dan sampai kapan kwon soonyoung mau mengakui dirinya sudah terpikat oleh lee jihoon?

"Junghan kau sudah dapat minuman?"

"Uda jisoo-ah"

"Sini minumnya biar aku bukakan"

Jisoo membuka botol air minum lalu memberikannya kepada junghan, sesekali jisoo mengusap keringat junghan yang mengalir ke pipinya.  
Memandang malaikatnya sedekat ini membuat lelahnya hilang seketika.

"Hyung! Kan uda aku bilang, disini banyak kamera hyung!" Vernon mengingatkan jisoo sekali lagi

"Aku tidak dapat mengendalikan diriku hansol-ah"

"Sepertinya hyung harus menghafal semua kitabmu itu!"

"Lebih baik kau urus si seungkwan hahaha lihat dirinya apa kau tidak tega melihatnya seperti itu?"

Vernon tersenyum sedih dia memang tidak seperti jisoo yang memperlihatkan kepeduliannya terhadap kekasihnya tapi jauh dilubuk hatinya yang terdalam dia sangat mencintai seungkwan lebih dari apapun.

"Hansol-ah aku tau perasaanmu tapi saranku jangan bersikap egois sendiri pikirkan seungkwan-" Jisoo menepuk pundak vernon

"-Tidak apa-apa kau menunjukkan kasih sayangmu didepan kamera, fans kita juga senang dan mereka juga tidak tau kita yang ada disini gay"

Vernon memikirkan perkataan jisoo dan membuat dirinya sadar

"Terima kasih hyung"

"Itu sudah tugasku sebagai hyungmu" jisoo mengacak rambut vernon dan tak lama vernon meninggalkan jisoo lalu berlari kearah seungkwan.

Beberapa jam kemudian  
Dari pagi sampai matahari sudah ingin tidur kembali akhirnya syuting hari kedua telah selesai

"Lee jihoon besok syuting tentang dirimu ya"

"Baik producer-nim"

"Syuting untuk hari ini sudah selesai kalian boleh kembali ke dorm kalian"

"Ne gamsahamnida"

++++++++++++++++++++Cause You're my star-CHAPTER 5++++++++++++++++++++++

SEVENTEEN telah tiba di dorm dan mereka sibuk dengan aktivitas masing-masing, ada yang dikamar mandi, ada yang langsung tidur dan ada yang sedang cemberut.

Ya Mingyu sedang cemberut sekarang, dari pagi sampai sekarang kekasihnya si emo wonwoo entah kenapa memasang muka datarnya dan tak mau berbicara kepada dirinya. Mingyu berkali-kali mendekati wonwoo tapi dia selalu menghindar

"Kenapa dengan wonwoo hyung? Apa aku punya salah lagi?"

Mingyu berbicara kepada dirinya sendiri dan langkah nya terhenti ketika ia menemukan kekasihnya duduk sendirian di sofa. Mingyu menghela nafas dan menghampiri wonwoo semoga ia tidak menghindarinya lagi.

"Hyung?"

"Wonwoo hyung?"

"Ada apa dengan dirimu?"

"Apa kau sedang PMS sekarang"

Wonwoo melirik tajam kearah sampingnya-

"Hehe bercanda hyung"

-lalu menatap kearah depan lagi

"Hyung? Kau kenapa? Apa aku menyakiti dirimu? Kalau iya maafkan diriku?"

Tidak ada jawaban mingyu pasrah.  
Mingyu selalu bingung kalau wonwoo tiba-tiba menjadi seperti ini, dia sampai pernah memohon di kaki wonwoo ketika wonwoo seperti ini.

"Hyung?"

Mingyu menangkup kedua pipi milik wonwoo, wonwoo hanya menatap datar kearah mingyu.

"Hyung aku sangat mencintaimu, jangan seperti ini kepada diriku hyung"

Mingyu mencium bibirnya dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang dan tanpa mengharap wonwoo akan membalas ciumannya.

"Hyung" mingyu melepaskan tautan bibir mereka

"Aku sangat mencintaimu" dan meraup bibir wonwoo tapi hanya mengecupnya saja.

Satu kali

Dua kali

Tiga kali

Sampai mingyu mengeluarkan suara "muach" saat mengecup bibir itu.

"Yak! Mingyu geli!"

Kali ini wonwoo yang menangkup kedua pipi mingyu dan menekannya seperti ikan mas koki ('3')

"Wonwoo hyung~~ ppopo~~"

Wonwoo tertawa melihat tingkah kekasihnya seperti ini dan dirinya mengabulkan permintaan mingyu, ia mengecup bibir milik kekasihnya.  
Tanpa mereka sadari, jihoon menyaksikan semua ini sambil mengedipkan kedua matanya.

"Kalian..."

Masih diposisi yang sama wonwoo dan mingyu menoleh kearah jihoon

"Iya jihoon-ie hyung kami berpacaran" mingyu seakan-akan tau apa yang jihoon ingin katakan

"Ahh?" Jihoon syok

"Kenapa? Apa kau tidak suka dengan orang gay?"

Jihoon menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat

"Tidak bukan itu maksudku. Ternyata rumor yang aku baca kalian itu real ternyata benar-benar real"

"Bukan kami saja, jisoo hyung junghan hyung juga pacaran lalu hansol dengan seungkwan"

Jihoon tambah syok kecurigaannya ternyata benar

"Kau tidak suka dengan orang gay jihoon?" Ucap wonwoo dengan hati-hati

"Tidak wonwoo, hyung dan sahabatku juga seorang gay tapi aku cuma syok aja idolaku seorang gay juga"

"Lalu kau jihoon-ie hyung?"

"A-a-aku? Aku normal mingyu-ah"

"Kupikir kau juga gay hyung padahal kau dan hoshi hyung sangat cocok"

"APA?! Aku dan dirinya cocok?-"

Soonyoung yang entah dari mana datangnya tiba-tiba muncul dihadapan mereka bertiga

"-sepertinya kau mingyu harus ke dokter mata besok"

"Hey tuan kwon! Aku juga tidak mau dengan dirimu"

"Ah aku lebih tidak mau dengan monster kecil seperti mu! Dan perlu kau ingat aku ini normal!"

"Yak! Mata aneh! Aku juga normal!"

"Mworago? Mata aneh katamu! Dasar pendek"

"Kau kutilang (kurus tinggi langsing)"

"Daripada kau? Buntel, pendek, hidup lagi"

Sakmat! Perkataan soonyoung membuat jihoon tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya lagi

"Yak! Kwon soonyoung mati kau"

Bantal yang berada disamping wonwoo pun menjadi sasaran jihoon tak ada kursi atau gitar, bantal pun jadi.  
Wonwoo dan mingyu hanya menggelengkan kepala tiap hari tanpa bertengkar.

"Kapan ya mereka bisa akur? Aku berani taruhan mereka sebenarnya saling mencintai tapi tidak mau mengakuinya"

"Sudah lah hyung kenapa kau mengurus mereka berdua? Lebih baik kita lanjutkan yang tadi"

Mingyu menaik - nurunkan kedua alisnya dan tersenyum menggoda kearah wonwoo

"Yak! Mingyu-ah apa kau sadar ucapanmu itu?!"

"Kita bisa lanjutkan di kamar hyung"

"Kau gila!"

"Tapi dikamar ada jisoo hyung aku tidak mau diceramahi ahh bagaimana kalau di kamar mandi hmm sekalian kita mandi bersama pasti sangatlah menyenangkan?"

Wonwoo menatap dengan tidak percaya dibalik muka tampan dan manisnya si gigi taring ini sangatlah mesum

"Byuntae!"

"Ayoklah hyung aku sudah lama tidak menyantap tubuhmu ini!"

"Yak! Mingyu-ah apa yang kau- hmmftt"

Mingyu menarik leher wonwoo, menangkup pipi kirinya dan mencium bibir wonwoo.

Wonwoo tersenyum disela ciuman mereka yang semakin memanas saat mingyu menggigit bibirnya pelan, lalu ia membuka mulutnya memberikan mingyu izin untuk menelusuri bagian dalam mulut wonwoo dan membuat mingyu tersenyum penuh dengan kemenangan.

Mingyu menggendong wonwoo dan membawa dirinya entah kemana.

Sepertinya malam ini wonwoo akan sangat kelelahan dibuat kekasihnya ini dan dia berdoa semoga tidak ada yang melihat atau mendengar suara-suara yang aneh amin semoga saja.

TBC

Copyright © 2016 KittyJihoon. All rights reserved.

ada yang kangen ff abal-abalan ini hahaha xD sesuai dengan janji saya, tgl 5 feb saya update ff ini yeeee akhirnya UAS saya telah berakhir huhuhu ToT semester 4 masuk siang huhuhu jadi aku pusing updatenya kapan ToT kenapa jadi curhat begini hahaha

bagaimana dengan chapter 5 ini? hahaha xDDDDDD jihan meanie moment uda ada ya hahaha xD tinggal soonhoon nih yg belum bermesraan lol dan maaf meanie nya gak aku tulis NC nya mengingat ini ff ratednya T dan gara-gara mereka ffnya ratednya mau ke M hahaha xD dan masalah terbesarnya aku gak bisa nulis NC == aku masih polos yeorobun ._.v

Beribu terima kasih! review makin meningkat dan buat aku semangat :") *bow tanpa kalian ff ini takkan ada xD halahhhh terima kasih uda ngereview chapter 4 ^^ *neoumu areumdaun daun daun view xD

 **yayaerma1** **:** iya gengsinya kegedean xDDD seungcheol juga ckckckck iya terima kasih uda ngereview ^^

 **GitARMY** **:** semoga ff ini bisa buat kamu cinta ma seventeen xDDD dan jadilah soonhoon shipper buhahahaha xD

 **Windeerselu** **:** mereka berdua sama-sama sok jual mahal xDDD kenak karma baru tau xD yep dugaanmu bener sekali prok prok

 **woozilee2211** **:** pliiss aku juga masih bingung ini akhirnya soonhoon atau jicheol x(

 **BSion** **:** situ deg2an saya yang nulis jauh lbh deg2an xD terima kasih pujiannya lg ToT

 **Firda473** **:** yep betul sekali doyoon orgnya xD

 **clee6314** **:** hoshi cemburunya manis? buhahaha xD yang depan pintu doyoon ya, junghan milik jisoo plak xD

 **jihan:** halo dek mansae~~ komenan kamu yg plg panjang dan membuat saya pusing == msh bingung nih mau jicheol atau soonhoon hahaha xD ditunggu komenan yang selanjutnya~~ mansae!

 **jeonghanienoona:** soonhoon atau jicheol ya hahaha xD

 **mongyu0604** **:** biar aja jihoon menderita saya suka buhahaha jgn lempar seungcheol lebih buat saya aja xD

Oh makasih uda review chapter 4 dan maaf gak bisa bales satu-satu ya ^^ tanpa kalian mungkin ff ini gak akan di lanjutkan~~

Mau jelek maupun tidak ff ini, kalo udah berhasil baca sampe akhir, tolong review ya fav and follow juga boleh ^^ tapi ingat pakek kata-kata yang sopan :D Yok review rame-rame xD biar dilanjutin dan makin semangat tuk nulis. See you chapter 6 dan terima kasih ~('▽'~) (~'▽')~


	6. Cause You are my star chapter 6

**Title**

Cause You are my star

 **Author**

KittyJihoon

 **Rate**

T

 **Length**

Chaptered

 **Cast**

All member SEVENTEEN, Jang Doyoon, Lee Jinki, Kim Kibum, Min Yoongi, Park Jimin

 **Pairing(s)**

Onkey, Yoonmin, Meanie, Jihan, Sisanya menyusul~~

 **Genre**

Humor, Romance, Family, Friendship, ANGST!

 **Warning**

Typo(s) perhaps would get you confused because I do not have many times to re-edit this one and perhaps it would get you bored and fall to sleep. So, beware! :D

 **Disclaimer**

This fanfict is mine but casts are creatures who created by God through their parents

 _ **P.S**_

Dicerita ini Jihoon bukan member seventeen dan digantikan sama Doyoon

Chapter ini FULL SEVENTEEN! No Onkey! No Yoonmin ^^

.

.

.

 _Sepertinya malam ini wonwoo akan sangat kelelahan dibuat kekasihnya ini dan dia berdoa semoga tidak ada yang melihat atau mendengar suara-suara yang aneh amin semoga saja._

.

.

.

HAPPY READING!

++++++++++++++++++++Cause You're my star-CHAPTER 6++++++++++++++++++++++

.

.

.

-Hari ketiga-

Matahari sudah bangun kembali dari tidurnya dan tampaknya seventeen bangun lebih awal daripada yang kemarin. Seperti biasa mereka menyiapkan sarapan, mandi lalu pergi ke gedung yang mereka cintai "Pledis Entertaiment"  
Tapi ada yang tampak berbeda dengan lee jihoon hari ini, dia sangat bersemangat dan menunjukkan senyuman manisnya ke semua orang. Ya syuting hari ketiga khusus buat lee jihoon karena itulah jihoon bersemangat di pagi ini.

"Jihoon-sii sesuai dengan kataku yang kemarin, hari ini special untukmu, seventeen ingin melihat talenta yang kau miliki. Mereka semua memang sewaktu audisi sudah mendengar talentamu tapi hari ini kau harus menunjukkannya di hadapan mereka semua"

Seventeen bersorak kesenangan sedangkan jihoon sedikit terkejut mendengar ini tapi ia harus menampilkan penampilan terbaiknya.

"Aku harus mulai dari mana?"

"Menyanyi!"

"Dance aja hyung"

"Rap! Aku suka dengan rapmu"

"Bermain musik"

Beberapa member seventeen memberikan jawaban dan membuat jihoon bingung.  
Jihoon melirik kearah seungcheol sebentar, seungcheol hanya tersenyum dan berkata "Menyanyi saja"

Jihoon tersenyum sebentar.

"Disini ada gitar?" Tanya jihoon

"Ada jihoon-ie sebentar biar aku ambilkan"

Tak lama jisoo sudah membawa gitar kesayangannya lalu memberikan kepada jihoon.  
Ruang latihan seketika hening, jihoon menghela nafas dan mulai memetikan senar gitar dengan lihainya sambil bernyanyi, seventeen terkesima karena baru pertama kali mereka melihat jihoon memainkan sebuah gitar.

No matter what happens  
Even when the sky is falling down  
I'll promise you  
That I'll never let you go

You naega sseureojilddae  
Jeoldae heundeullimeopsi  
Ganghan nunbicheuro  
Myeotbeonigo nal ileukyeojweo

And you, na himae gyeoulddae  
Seulpeumeul byeolang kkeutkkaji ddo akkimeopsi  
Chajawa du son japeun geudaeyegae

Nan haejoongae eopneundae  
Chorahan najiman  
Oneul geudae wihae i norae booleoyo  
Tonight geudaeye du noonae  
Geu miso dwiae nalwihae gamchweowatdeon  
Apeumiboyeoyo

You and I together  
It just feels so right  
Ibyuliran maleulhaedo  
Geu nuga mweorahaedo nan geudael jikilgae

You and I together  
Nae du soneul nochijima  
Annyoungiran maleun haedo  
Naegae i saesangeun ojik neo hanagiae

You maneun sarangcheoreom  
Oori sarang yeokshi jogeumssik byunhagaetjyo  
Hajiman jaebal seulpeo malayo  
Oraen chinhan chingu cheoreom  
Namaneul mideulsuitgae gidaelsuitgae  
I promise you that I'll be right here, baby

Waeroun bami chajaolddaen  
Na salmyeosi nooneul gamayo  
Geudaeye soomgyeoli nal aneulddae  
Mueotdo duryeopji anjyo  
E saesang geu eoddeon nugudo  
Geudaereul daeshin halsueopjyo  
You are the only one  
And I'll be there for you, baby

You and I together  
It just feels so right  
Ibyeoliran maleulhaedo  
Geu nuga mweorahaedo nan geudael jikilgae

You and I together  
Nae du soneul nochijima  
Annyoungiran maleunhaedo  
Naegae i saesangeun ojik neo hanagiae

Just you and I  
Forever and ever

Seungcheol dan soonyoung diam-diam tersenyum ketika jihoon menyanyikan lagu ini seolah-olah lagu yang jihoon nyanyikan untuk mereka. Chan yang berada disamping soonyoung memperhatikan soonyoung sepertinya karma yang chan berikan sudah mulai bekerja hahaha.

"Huwaaaaaa suaramu hyung bagus sekali"

"Terima kasih dokyeom-ah"

"Aiguuu sungguh! Suaramu sangat indah jihoon-ie"

"Kau jauh lebih indah junghan hyung hahaha"

Jihoon mencoba menggoda hyung kedua yang ia sayangi ini sedangkan yang digoda malah tersipu malu

"Hyung?"

"Iya chan-ie"

"Aku ingin hyung menari"

"Baiklah aku akan menunjukkan dance terbaikku"

Musik chris brown - zero sudah mulai terdengar jihoon pun mulai menari mengikuti irama musik dengan sangat lincahnya.  
Lagi dan lagi seventeen terkesima dan bertepuk tangan tapi lain halnya dengan soonyoung ekspresi mukanya susah untuk bisa ditebak.

"Cuma segini kemampuan dancemu?"

Jihoon melirik kearah orang yang sedang berbicara kepadanya

"Ha! Sangat mengecewakan bahkan danceku jauh lebih baik darimu"

"Sombong sekali dirimu"

Jihoon tersenyum dengan penuh kesabaran dan soonyoung ingin memancing kemarahan jihoon.

"Kau tau kan aku ini siapa?"

"Iya kau kwon soonyoung leader performance team terus apa masalahnya?"

"Masalahnya dancemu dibawah rata-rata"

"Mworago?!"

Soonyoung terkekeh melihat muka jihoon yang sudah memerah menahan marah

 _"Dia sangat lucu kalau sedang marah"_ kata batin soonyoung

Chan menggelengkan kepalanya di saat seperti ini mereka masih sempat-sempatnya bertengkar? Ahh sepertinya chan memiliki ide.

"Bagaimana kalau kalian battle dance saja hyung"

"Iya benar kata chan"

"Jihoon hyung ayo lawan hoshi hyung"

"Battle battle battle"

Duo S Seungkwan dan seokmin mulai memprovokasi ke anak seventeen yang lain agar mau bergabung dengan mereka.  
"Iya battle! Pasti seru!" dan lihatlah member yang lain sudah terpancing sekarang.

Soonyoung bangkit dan tersenyum remeh melihat jihoon. Jihoon memutar kedua bola matanya ia malas kalau sudah berurusan makhluk hidup itu, kapan soonyoung berhenti menganggunya?

"Bersiaplah untuk menerima kekalahan" bisik soonyoung

"Kau pikir kita mau berlomba ah!"

"Jihoon kau sangat manis ketika sedang marah"

Soonyoung mencolek pipi jihoon seketika jihoon membeku dia tidak percaya apa yang soonyoung lakukan kepada dirinya.

"Kenapa diam? Bahkan kau diam jauh lebih manis hmm?"

"Yak! Jangan menggodaku!"

"Siapa yang menggodamu? Pede sekali dirimu jihoon"

++++++++++++++++++++Cause You're my star-CHAPTER 6++++++++++++++++++++++

Alunan musik sudah terdengar kembali soonyoung yang pertama menunjukkan dancenya, member yang lain berkumpul membuat setengah lingkaran untuk menyaksikan battle dance ini.  
Setelah soonyoung sekarang giliran jihoon

"Huwaaaaa"

"Jihoon-ie hyung"

"Kau hebat hyung"

Battle dance ini semakin memanas, seungcheol bangkit dan membawa banner bertuliskan "ronde 2" seolah-olah battle ini seperti arena tinju.

Tidak hanya soonyoung dan jihoon saja, vernon juga menunjukkan dancenya

"Go vernon go vernon go vernon"

Setelah vernon, maknae seventeen chan juga maju kedepan

"Huwaaaa maknae!"

Tidak mau kalah sang leader juga maju dan menunjukkan dance lucu miliknya

"Coups hyung ingat umur!"

"Dance macam apa itu?!"

Mendengar pujian -makian lucu itu seungcheol tertawa dan soonyoung masuk kembali dalam arena "dance" dan begitu seterusnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian  
Akhirnya battle dance ini telah selesai tidak ada pemenang tapi kebersamaan canda tawalah yang menjadi pemenang.

"Tadi itu sangat menyenangkan hyung"

"Iya semua menari kecuali jisoo"

"Yak! Scoups jangan menghina jisoo"

"Junghan-ah janganlah marah aku hanya bercanda"

"seungcheol-ah kau mau kitabku?"

kening sungcheol berkerut "untuk apa?"

"Supaya kau bertaubat seungcheol-ah karena kau sudah membuat junghan-ku marah dan menghina diriku. semoga tuhan mengampunimu amen" kata jisoo sambil tersenyum manis

"kalian bocah tua berhentilah bertengkar"

seungcheol menoleh kesamping "siapa yang kau sebut bocah tua? Kau juga tua dan paling tua doyoon-ie"

Doyoon mempout bibirnya ketika dirinya disindir oleh sang leader dan seventeen tertawa lagi ada-ada saja 95line ini. Sedang asyiknya tertawa mereka lupa ini sudah jamnya makan siang. Producer-nim membawa makanan untuk mereka dan betapa senangnya bocah empat belas itu mendapatkan makanan.

"Gamsahamnida producer-nim"

"Makanlah yang banyak"

"Neeeeee"

Makan siang itu semua berpencar, jisoo dengan junghan, mingyu wonwoo, seungkwan vernon dan yang jomblo? Haha mereka berkumpul bersama.

"Tumben kau mengajak makan siang dengan ku"

"Kenapa? Gak boleh? Yasudah aku pergi"

Seungkwan menahan tangan kekasihnya yang mencoba pergi, vernon menahan senyumnya dia tau benar sifat asli seungkwan-nya ini.

"Jangan pergi"

"Aku takkan pergi seungkwan-ie" vernon mencubit pipi seungkwan dengan gemas

"Jangan mencubit pipiku"

"Salahkan pipimu yang terlalu menggemaskan itu hmm"

Seungkwan menunduk malu dan rona merah muncul di kedua pipinya

"You are so pretty"

"Apa yang kau bilang? Aku tidak mengerti"

"Seungkwan-ie neomu yeppeo~~"

Vernon-nya menyanyi membuat seungkwan tertawa betapa fals suaranya.

"Jangan tertawa! Ya aku tau suaraku tidak sebagus dirimu!"

Vernon berpura-pura ngambek, seungkwan jadi heboh sendiri karena ulahnya.

"Maafkan aku hansol-ah"

Hening

"Hansol-ah?"

Seungkwan berpikir keras pakai cara untuk meluluhkan vernon? Kening seungkwan berkerut

 _"Ahh aku tau! Tapi disini banyak kamera, semoga tidak ketauan. Tuhan bantu aku"_ kata batin seungkwan

Seungkwan mendekatkan wajahnya ke vernon, ia ingin mencium pipi vernon.

 _"Tuhan tolong lindungi kami berdua"_

Tinggal sedikit lagi bibir seungkwan menyentuh pipi vernon tapi tiba-tiba vernon menoleh kearah seungkwan dan membuat bibir keduanya bertemu. Seungkwan membelalakkan kedua matanya dan cepat-cepat ia menjauh dari vernon. Vernon tertawa melihat tingkah kekasihnya

"Ya tuhan hansol! Kalau kamera menyorot kita gimana?"

"Aku mencintaimu"

Bukannya menjawab vernon malah mengungkapkan kata cinta

"Kau gila hansol-ah"

"Iya gila karena dirimu"

"Aigoo ada apa dengan dirimu? Seungcheol hyung tolong aku"

Seungkwan berlari meninggalkan vernon sendirian sedangkan vernon ia puas mengerjai kekasihnya.

Makan siang telah usai dan mereka melanjutkan syuting lagi sampai malam hari tiba

"Baik syuting untuk minggu ini kita akhiri, kita syuting lagi 2 minggu yang akan datang dan bulan depan episode 1 akan ditayangkan"

"Ne producer-nim"

"Dan kau jihoon-sii setelah sebulan kau bisa pulang dan bersekolah kembali. Tapi kalau ada syuting kau harus disini"

"Baik producer-nim"

"Sekarang kalian boleh pulang"

++++++++++++++++++++Cause You're my star-CHAPTER 6++++++++++++++++++++++

Tak terasa sudah hampir sebulan jihoon bersama dengan seventeen dan sudah 6 kali ia syuting bareng mereka.  
Tapi hubungan jihoon dan soonyoung semakin buruk, setiap hari bahkan setiap menit mereka selalu bertengkar baik masalah sepele maupun besar.

"Aku pusing melihat mereka bertengkar terus jisoo-ah"

"Mereka butuh kitabku junghan-ie"

"Jisoo aku sedang serius sekarang!"

"Hyung kalian sedang berbicara apa?"

Mingyu menghampiri kedua hyungnya itu.

"Mingyu-ah apa kau tidak pusing melihat mereka bertengkar terus?"

"Iya hyung lalu?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita dekatkan mereka berdua?"

"Caranya?"

"Aku juga tidak tau mingyu-ah"

Mereka bertiga menghela nafas panjang sangat susah menyatukan mereka berdua.

"Bagaimana kalau kita adakan pesta kecil-kecilan untuk jihoon hyung, dia sudah sebulan disini semoga cara ini berhasil"

"Iya aku setuju dengan pendapatmu"

Jisoo dan junghan mengangguk semoga cara ini berhasil mendekatkan mereka.

Malam hari telah tiba semua pada sibuk dengan pesta untuk jihoon. Mingyu sedang memasak dibantu wonwoo, ada yang membawa meja, ada yang membersihkan peralatan makan.

"Jihoon sini biar aku bantu"

Jihoon membawa banyak piring seungcheol tidak tega melihatnya dan mencoba untuk membantu

"Tidak hyung, aku bisa kok"

"Tidak tidak biar aku saja"

"Ayolah hyung aku bisa"

"Jihoon-ie jangan membantah" Jihoon menghela nafas

Akhirnya jihoon menyerah ia menyerahkan semua piring ke seungcheol tapi seseorang yang di ujung sana sedang mengepal tangannya.

"Cuma piring segini kau tidak bisa membawanya? Manja sekali dirimu!"

Jihoon mengepal tangannya mendengar perkataan seseorang dihadapannya ini, ia sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan semua ini.

"Kwon soonyoung setiap aku melakukan ini itu kau selalu menghinaku setiap perbuatanku selalu salah dimatamu-"

"-kenapa kau selalu begini kepadaku? KENAPA SOONYOUNG KENAPA?!"

"Jangan membentakku jihoon"

"Jangan coba-coba mengalihkan pembicaraanku kwon soonyoung!" Suara jihoon meninggi

"Jawab pertanyaanku kwon soonyoung-"

ada jeda dari pertanyaan jihoon, ia masih ragu untuk berkata ini

"-Apa kau membenciku?"

Hening tidak ada satupun orang yang berada disitu mencoba melerai mereka

"Ja..."

"IYA JIHOON IYA! Aku membencimu, semua yang kau lakukan aku selalu membencimu SANGAT MEMBENCIMU!"

Tanpa jihoon sadari airmatanya terjatuh untuk pertama seorang lee jihoon menangis, jihoon tersenyum miris lalu masuk kedalam kamar

"Jihoon-ie" seungcheol mengejar jihoon.

Soonyoung untuk sesaat ia terdiam ketika melihat airmata jihoon lalu dia pergi keluar dari dorm, chan melihat itu pun menyusul soonyoung pergi.

"Kenapa bisa begini jisoo-ah"

Junghan menangis dalam pelukan jisoo

"Tenang junghan-ie"

"Rencana kita gagal dan membuat hubungan mereka semakin jauh"

"Makanan su- loh kenapa muka kalian semua tegang? Junghan hyung kenapa kau menangis?"

Mingyu dan wonwoo yang dari tadi berada di dapur tidak tau apa-apa

"simpan saja makanannya mingyu-ah"

"tapi jisoo hyung"

wonwoo menepuk pundak mingyu pelan dan menggeleng

"turuti aja apa kata jisoo hyung"

mingyu pasrah "baiklah hyung"

++++++++++++++++++++Cause You're my star-CHAPTER 6++++++++++++++++++++++

Soonyoung mengacak rambutnya dengan kasar, pemandangan indah diatas langit sana tidak bisa membuat hatinya tenang. Sekilas ia teringat jihoon menangis dan itu membuat soonyoung semakin frustasi.

"Hoshi hyung"

soonyoung menoleh

"Kenapa kau kemari chan-ie?"

Chan malah tersenyum

"Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu!"

"Hyung kau cemburu?"

Pertanyaan chan sukses membuatnya terdiam

"Hyung kau cemburu melihat jihoon dan seungcheol hyung kan?

Soonyoung masih terdiam disana

"Hyung aku tau perasaanmu dari awal, kau mencintai jihoon hyung kan?"

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu!"

"Hyung jangan mencoba berbohong kepadaku!"

"Chan aku normal!"

"Iya aku tau kau normal! Tapi semenjak jihoon hyung datang justru dia mengubahmu"

"Chan..."

"Hyung dengarkan aku! Aku tau hyung mencintainya, hyung tidak suka lihat jihoon hyung dekat dengan seungcheol hyung tapi caramu tadi salah, kau membuat jihoon hyung menangis"

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?"

"Minta maaf ke jihoon hyung"

Untuk sekali ini kata gengsi harus ia buang, ini semua kesalahannya ia harus meminta maaf tapi apa jihoon akan memaafkan dirinya.

"Kalau jihoon tidak bisa memaafkanku?"

"Hyung, kau tidak tau sifat jihoon hyung. Dia anak yang baik dan selalu memaafkan orang lain"

"Kau bisa membantuku kan?"

"Tentu saja hyung"

-sementara itu-

"Jihoon-ie"

Seungcheol sudah masuk kedalam kamar tiba-tiba jihoon memeluk dirinya dengan erat

"S...s...seungcheol hyung"

Untuk pertama kalinya seungcheol melihat namja mungil yang selalu tegar menghadapi soonyoung ini menangis.

"A...A...aku S...Salahku" gagap jihoon tak sanggup meluruskan kalimatnya

Kembali mengisak berat, bahkan membuat nafasnya tersengal.

Seungcheol melepas pelukan jihoon dan menyapu air mata itu dengan jari-jarinya. Menatapi wajah sendu itu miris, ikut merasakan deritanya dan membuat perasaan seungcheol terkoyak.

Berapa kalipun seungcheol menghapus, tapi airmata itu terus mengalir.

 _"Tuhan… bisakah tolong aku hapuskan air mata ini? Sungguh ini aku tidak bisa melihatnya menderita…"_

Seungcheol terus menepuk-nepuk punggung jihoon, mengelusinya halus. Mengeratkan pelukan mereka untuk lebih menenangkan hatinya.  
Lama-kelamaan jihoon tertidur dalam pelukannya. Seungcheol mengangkat tubuh mungil itu ke tempat tidur.

 _"Aku takkan pernah membiarkanmu menangis lagi jihoon-ie. Takkan pernah!"_

Seungcheol mengelus pipi jihoon lalu beranjak pergi dari tempat tidur itu.

"Doyoon-ie"

"Seungcheol apa jihoon baik-baik saja?"

"Iya dia sudah tidur, kau lebih baik tidur juga hmm"

Seungcheol menepuk pelan pipi doyoon dan itu membuat doyoon tersenyum sangat lebar.

 _"Jantungku bisakah kau diam sebentar saja"_

Seungcheol menutup pintu kamar dan betapa terkejutnya seseorang yang membuat jihoon menangis sudah muncul dihadapannya.

"Dimana jihoon?" Kata soonyoung dingin dan mencoba untuk masuk kedalam kamar

"Kau masih belum puas membuatnya menangis?"

Langkah soonyoung terhenti

"Setelah ini kau mau apakan dia?!"

Seungcheol memutar paksa tubuh soonyoung

"Kau ingin menyakitinya lagi?"

Mata seungcheol memerah menahan emosinya sedangkan soonyoung hanya memasang wajah datarnya.

"Hyung kenapa kau begitu peduli dengan jihoon?"

"Justru aku ingin bertanya soonyoung-ah kenapa kau sangat membenci dirinya?"

Soonyoung terdiam tak ingin menjawab pertanyaan seungcheol

"Apa salah jihoon kepadamu?"

Hening

"Tolong jangan sakiti jihoon lagi"

"Apa urusanmu hyung! Apa kau mencintainya?"

Hening kembali

Tidak ada sahutan dari pria didepannya.

"Hyung jawab!"

"IYA SOONYOUNG AKU MENCINTAINYA-!"

Tangan kanan soonyoung mengepal kencang. Chan membelalakkan matanya kedua hyungnya mencintai orang yang sama. Member seventeen yang lain menegang melihat pertengkaran kedua leader ini.

"-Jadi ku peringatkan kepadamu jangan pernah membuat jihoon menangis lagi-"

Seungcheol menghela nafas sebentar.

"-Aku takkan pernah membiarkan siapapun menyakiti jihoon lagi termasuk kau soonyoung!"

Itu kata terakhir seungcheol sebelum ia pergi entah kemana

"Arghhgghhh" soonyoung mengerang hebat dan tak ada yang berani mendekatinya

"Hoshi hyung" ucap chan lirih

Seseorang dibalik pintu kamar terkulai lemas, ia menguping pembicaraan seungcheol dan soonyoung.  
Dirinya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan sedikit frustasi.

 _"Tidak! Seungcheol tidak mencintai jihoon!"_

Doyoon masih tidak percaya dengan semua ini. dia masih teringat bagaimana seungcheol menepuk pelan pipinya, bagaimana seungcheol bersikap manis ke dirinya. Airmatanya mengalir sangat deras ketika doyoon memikirkan ini.

Cintanya cinta doyoon bertepuk sebelah tangan

Doyoon bangkit menghampiri jihoon yang sedang tertidur pulas lalu menatap jihoon dengan ekspresi yang susah untuk ditebak.

"Jihoon kau..."

TBC

Copyright © 2016 KittyJihoon. All rights reserved.

muhahahaha jangan membenci aku kalau ff aku jadi begini xD chapter depan makin banyak masalah nah bagi yang bingung karakter seungcheol ma soonyoung itu gimana aku kasih tau biar chapter depan gak bingung /?

Seungcheol: karakter dia disini calm bgt –kalian bisa taulah sifat leader ini di dunia aslinya emang calm bgt ToT. segala sesuatu yang dia lakukan itu dipikir dlu /? kalau dia lihat jihoon sma soonyoung dia msh calm ya yeorobun xD tapi kalau dia lihat jihoon nangis sifatnya jadi garang gtu xD betapa sayangnya sma jihoon -di dunia asli /? kalian pasti tau leader ini syg bgt ma jihoon ya kan? dia gak segan2 nunjukkin perasaannya ke jihoon /

Soonyoung: sifatnya bertolak belakang dengan seungcheol, segala sesuatu yang dia lihat makek emosi dan bisa jadi ini bisa buat jihoon menderita SANGAT MENDERITA xD selama jihoon gak dekat seungcheol dia baik kok ke jihoon xD –kalian bisa lihat fancam seungcheol jihoon pegangan tangan dan lihat ekspresi muka soonyoung buhahaha xD kalau menurutku didunia aslinya sifat soonyoung susah ditebak dibalik wajah senyumnya itu betul gak? xD lain sma jihoon dia gak muna kalau dia marah kalau dia bosan nampak jelas dari ekspresi wajahnya xD

ff ini dari chapter 1 mpe 6 50% di ambil dari dunia nyata /? kalau kalian ngefans bgt ma ank seventeen dari awal mpe sekarang tau deh bagian mana yang real /? xD untuk chapter maaf aku gk bisa nempati janji klu tamatnya mpe chap 10 ==

Beribu terima kasih! baik yang ngereview maupun silent reader terima kasih banyak ya dan buat aku semangat lagi :") *bow tanpa kalian ff ini takkan ada xD halahhh terima kasih uda ngereview chapter 5 ^^

 **mongyu0604** **:** bukan saya yang mesum tapi mereka yang membuat saya mesum :(

 **GitARMY** **:** salut sma kamu gk tau member svt kecuali jihoon tapi baca ff ini hebat xD makasih uda reviewnya ^^ ditunggu review yg berikutnya

 **Kwonsoonhoon** **:** makasih uda ngereview xD

 **woozilee2211** **:** mereka takkan jadian muhahaha *ketawaevil

 **Windeerselu** **:** iya mereka itu sama! pengen ditonjok ya kan gk mau ngaku perasaan masing2 #dilempargitarsmajihoon yauda young /? jihoon buat seungcheol aja xD

 **yayaerma1** **:** iya berantem mulu ntah kpn jadiannya klu kek gini terus x( makasih uda ngereview ^^

 **clee6314** **:** AKU JUGA KANGEN EOMMA DOYOON TOT #nangisdipojokkan mereka berdua tsundere bgt lah pokoknya /? gak akan akur /? serius karna mereka byk aku bingung dk mau ku apakan /? insya allah next chap bkl muncul muhehehe

 **nadiyaulya02** **:** doyoon eomma galau berat xD

 **Firda473** **:** asikkk makasih uda ngereview oh mau blg yoonmin next chap bakal muncul #spoiler

 **SweetHoon** **:** halo dek sweethoon /? tapi aku maunya ada seungcheol diantara mereka buhahaha xD makasih atas sarannya dek ^^ lanjutin baca kamu bakal tau endingnya gmna buhaha xD makasih uda ngereview :* ditunggu review berikutnya \o/

 **jihan:** dedek mansaeeeeeee aku kangen #iniapa karna kamu jihan shipper dan aku juga /? makanya dibuat romance gmna gtu xD untuk sekarang doyoon mau aku buat menderita dulu buhahaha xD gpp aku plg suka baca komen yang panjang /? makasih dan ditunggu komen yang selanjutnya HIDUP MANSAE~~ \\(\o/)/

 **jeonghanienoona:** baca sampai endingnya /? kamu bakal tau kok buhahaha xD makasih uda ngereview :* ditunggu komen yang berikutnya \o/

Oh makasih uda review chapter 5 dan maaf gak bisa bales satu-satu ya ^^ tanpa kalian mungkin ff ini gak akan di lanjutkan~~

Mau jelek maupun tidak ff ini, kalo udah berhasil baca sampe akhir, tolong review ya fav and follow juga boleh ^^ tapi ingat pakek kata-kata yang sopan :D Yok review rame-rame xD biar dilanjutin dan makin semangat tuk nulis. See you chapter 7 dan terima kasih ~('▽'~) (~'▽')~


	7. Cause You are my star chapter 7

**Title**

Cause You are my star

 **Author**

KittyJihoon

 **Rate**

T

 **Length**

Long Chaptered

 **Cast**

All member SEVENTEEN, Jang Doyoon, Lee Jinki, Kim Kibum, Min Yoongi, Park Jimin

 **Pairing(s)**

Onkey, Yoonmin, Meanie, Jihan, Verkwan

 **Genre**

Humor, Romance, Family, Friendship, ANGST!

 **Warning**

Typo(s) perhaps would get you confused because I do not have many times to re-edit this one and perhaps it would get you bored and fall to sleep. So, beware! :D

 **Disclaimer**

This fanfict is mine but casts are creatures who created by God through their parents

 _ **P.S**_

Dicerita ini Jihoon bukan member seventeen dan digantikan sama Doyoon

.

.

.

 _Doyoon bangkit menghampiri jihoon yang sedang tertidur pulas lalu menatap jihoon dengan ekspresi yang susah untuk ditebak._

 _"Jihoon kau..."_

.

.

.

HAPPY READING!

++++++++++++++++++++Cause You're my star-CHAPTER 7++++++++++++++++++++++

.

.

.

Ingin rasanya doyoon meremas muka jihoon tapi apalah daya dirinya juga tak tega, apa salah jihoon? Semua orang berhak mencintai walaupun tak semua orang tak bisa membalas cinta.

 _"Jihoon kau sangat beruntung, seungcheol mencintaimu kuharap kau tidak mengecewakannya"_

Doyoon berbisik pelan lebih tepatnya kepada dirinya sendiri. Doyoon menghapus airmatanya ia mencoba tegar meskipun ini sakit.  
Sekilas ia melihat jihoon dan tersenyum lalu beranjak ke tempat tidur lebih baik ia istirahat.

"Hoshi hyung-?"

Chan merasa sedih melihat hyungnya menjadi seperti ini

"-lebih baik kita tidur aja hyung"

Tak ada jawaban dan chan pasrah

"Hyung-ie kalian juga tidur ini uda malam"

"Ya chan-ie kami duluan ya-" pamit jisoo sambil menuntun junghan berdiri -dia masih syok

"-Hey kalian juga tidur"

"Iya jisoo hyung"

Tinggal lah chan dan soonyoung yang belum masuk ke kamar. Pikiran Soonyoung uda entah kemana, disisi lain dia masih belum meminta maaf kepada jihoon disisi lain seungcheol mengutarakan perasaannya dan ini membuat soonyoung semakin pusing.

"Cinta itu sangat menyakitkan ya" lirih soonyoung

"Ne? Kau bilang apa hyung?"

Soonyoung menggeleng

"Hyung ayo kita masuk kedalam kau terlihat sangat letih"

"Hmm baiklah"

"Hyung masuk dulu aku ingin ke kamar mandi hehehe"

Soonyoung tersenyum "dasar kau ini"

Hati soonyoung seakan-akan teriris ketika sudah masuk kedalam kamar, ia menghampiri tempat tidur milik jihoon. Soonyoung tersenyum betapa bodohnya dirinya selama ini menyakiti malaikat-nya.  
Seseungguhnya ia tidak membenci jihoon tapi dia takut dengan perasaannya semenjak jihoon datang kehidupannya, kenormalannya semakin lama semakin pudar. Soonyoung tidak takut dengan status "gay" tapi dimata tuhan ini salahkan?

"Jihoon maafkan aku"

"Aku tidak membencimu tapi ini sulit untuk aku katakan jihoon-ah"

Hening

"A-a-aku memaki dirimu supaya aku bisa menghindari perasaan ini"

Jihoon menangis dalam tidurnya dengan sigap soonyoung menghapus airmatanya

"Maafkan aku" lirih soonyoung

Pagi telah tiba jihoon membuka matanya dengan berlahan, ia melihat sekeliling tidak ada orang didalam kamar ini kecuali dirinya. Jihoon mempout bibirnya tidak ada orang yang membangunkan dirinya?

"Jihoon hyung sudah bangun?"

Jihoon menoleh sambil memasang muka datarnya

"Menurutmu?"

"Galak amat sih hyung untung manis"

"Seokmin sekali lagi kau berkata seperti itu ku lempar jam ini"

Seokmin hanya menyengir sambil menunjukkan tangannya berbentuk v "peace" jihoon memutar kedua bola matanya dengan malas.

"Hyung cepat keluar sarapan uda siap"

"Iya kuda! Iya"

Dengan malas jihoon beranjak dari tempat tidurnya lalu keluar dari kamar.  
Sesampai diluar kamar bisa ia lihat semua sudah pada berkumpul dan dia duduk disamping seungcheol.  
Jihoon melirik soonyoung sebentar dan yang ditatap malah menatapnya juga, jihoon terkejut dan cepat-cepat ia memalingkan wajahnya.

"Seungcheol hyung?"

"Hmmm"

"T-t-tidak hyung nanti saja"

Seungcheol menatap jihoon seolah-olah matanya berbicara ada apa? Cerita saja. Jihoon seperti mengerti hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Sarapan dipagi ini tidak seperti biasanya, suasananya sangat berbeda tidak ada canda tawa. Sesekali seungkwan membuat lelucon dan berhasil membuat semua tertawa tapi setelah itu keadaannya menjadi kembali lagi kesemula.

"Aku uda siap"

"Seungcheol hyung bahkan nasimu belum habis"

"Aku kenyang jihoon-ie"

"Kasihan nasinya tidak kau makan"

"Aku kenyang"

"Hyung~~" rengek jihoon

Seungcheol tidak bisa menolak permintaan namja mungil disampingnya ini

"Iya iya aku makan lagi"

Doyoon tersenyum miris tapi dirinya sangat baik menutupi perasaan yang sudah tidak bisa di deskripsikan lagi tapi lain dengan soonyoung, ia sudah muak melihat keromantisan ini.

"Aku sudah kenyang" ucap soonyoung lalu pergi dari arena keromantisan itu

Seungcheol mengedikkan bahunya dia tidak perduli dengan ini tapi setidaknya soonyoung tidak berulah atau memaki jihoon lagi.

++++++++++++++++++++Cause You're my star-CHAPTER 7++++++++++++++++++++++

"Seungcheol hyung" panggil jihoon

"Iya jihoon-ie ada apa?"

Seungcheol tersenyum sangat manis kepada jihoon

"Aku ingin pulang ke rumah hyung"

Hening

Tak ada jawaban dari orang yang berada didepannya

"Hyung? Boleh ya?"

"Iya iya aku akan mengantarmu nanti"

"BENARKAH? TERIMA KASIH HYUNG!-"

Refleks jihoon memeluk seungcheol dengan sangat erat sampai-sampai leader seventeen ini kehabisan nafas

"-Aku akan siap siap sekarang hyung" lalu jihoon berlari ke kamarnya

Seungcheol menggeleng melihat tingkah jihoon seperti anak kecil saja. Dia menunggu dirinya di depan kamar sambil bersender di dinding.

"Seungkwan-ie mana minumnya?" Teriak vernon

"Sebentar hansol!" Teriak seungkwan dari dapur

Seungcheol menutup telinga apa harus mereka berteriak seperti itu? Ini dorm bukan hutan belantara

"Seungkwan!"

"Ishh iya suamiku iya! Aku datang"

Seungcheol ingin muntah pelangi sekarang, dirinya tidak salah dengarkan? Seungkwan bilang SUAMIKU? SUAMIKU katanya.  
Tidak lama seungkwan datang dari dapur sambil membawa dua gelas jus jeruk, saking terburu-burunya ia tidak sengaja menumpahkan jusnya.

"Seungkwan-ie kau menumpahkan jusnya"

"Iya seungcheol hyung setelah ini aku akan membersihkannya"

"Tidak usah biar aku yang akan membersihkannya"

"Terima kasih hyung" lalu seungkwan berlalu dari hadapannya

Sebelum seungcheol membersihkan tiba-tiba doyoon datang dari dapur dan menginjak lantai yang basah itu, doyoon kehilangan keseimbangannya sambil menutup mata mungkin setelah ini kepalanya akan bertemu dengan lantai itu.

Happpp

Sedetik kemudian Doyoon tak merasa sakit sedikit pun, apa dirinya sudah mati? Haha lelucon apa ini? Dengan berlahan dirinya membuka mata dan dia bisa melihat siapa yang menolongnya.

Doyoon menatap matanya dalam, mata pujaan hatinya. Seseorang yang menolongnya tersenyum kepadanya demi apapun tolong doyoon sekarang. Jantungnya tidak bisa bekerja dengan baik sekarang.

"Doyoon-ie?" Seungcheol membuyarkan lamunan doyoon

"Iya?"

Perlu diingat posisi mereka tidak berubah sekalipun. Seungcheol memang tidak punya perasaan apa-apa ke doyoon tapi posisi seperti ini entah kenapa membuat dia sangat nyaman dan dirinya yang melamun sekarang.

"Seungcheol-ah? Bisakah kau... eng... anu..."

"Ahh iya iya"

Seungcheol menarik doyoon berdiri sambil menggaruk tenguknya yang tidak gatal

"Terima kasih" ucap doyoon dengan muka memerah

"Seungcheol hyung ayo"

Doyoon mendesah kesal tiba tiba namja mungil itu muncul disaat yang tidak tepat.

"Kau sudah siap, aku akan menghubungi manager"

"Kalian mau kemana?" Tanya doyoon

"Mengantar jihoon dia ingin pulang" jawab seungcheol

 _"Seungcheol tolong jangan tersenyum seperti itu!"_ Gerutu doyoon dalam hati

"Kau mau ikut?"

"Tidak seungcheol-ah aku disini aja"

Lagi dan lagi seungcheol tersenyum lalu ia pamit sambil mengelus kepala doyoon dengan lembutnya *pliss papa coups jgn php-in anak orang*

Akhirnya mereka sampai didepan rumah jihoon.

"Seungcheol hyung kau tidak ingin masuk dulu?"

Seungcheol menggeleng "tidak, salam buat hyungmu ya. Kapan kau akan pulang?"

"Hari senin hyung"

"Nanti aku jemput, bye jihoon-ie"

Jihoon mengangguk dan melambaikan tangannya ke mobil seungcheol setelah jihoon tak melihat lagi mobil itu dirinya masuk ke pintu gerbang rumahnya.

*tingtong*

Jihoon memencet bel rumahnya, Jihoon menggigit bibir bawahnya dia tak sabar berjumpa dengan hyungnya dan dirinya bisa mendengar seseorang akan membuka pintu pasti itu jinki hyung.

"JINKI HYUNG!"

"JIHOON-IE" ucap kakak beradik bersamaan

Jinki menarik tangan jihoon dengan cukup kencang alhasil tubuh jihoon sudah berada didekapan jinki. Jinki memeluk dirinya dengan erat seolah-olah tidak ingin adiknya pergi lagi.

"Aku merindukanmu jihoon-ie sangat merindukanmu!"

"Aku juga hyung"

Untuk sementara biarlah mereka seperti ini saling berpelukan mencurahkan perasaan rindunya masing-masing.

...

"Jihoon-ie makan malam sudah siap" teriak jinki dari dapur

"Iya hyung!"

Jinki masih tidak percaya sudah sebulan dia tidak berteriak seperti ini padahal dulu -sebelum jihoon belum pergi. Setiap hari dirinya meneriaki adik kesayangannya sampai urat lehernya hampir terputus.

Tak lama jihoon sudah berada di ruang makan. Duo lee J ini pun akhirnya makan bersama kembali wah betapa rindunya mereka saat seperti ini.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu disana? Mereka baik kepadamu kan? Syuting bagaimana? Kau tidur dengan baikkan?"

Begitu banyak pertanyaan jinki kepadanya

"Semua pertanyaanmu aku jawab iya hyung"

"Baguslah" ucap jinki dan melanjutkan makan ayam gorengnya

"Hyung?"

"Iya?" Jinki mendongak

Jihoon ingin bertanya beribu pertanyaan yang berada dibenaknya saat ini tapi ia bingung harus memulai darimana

"Cinta itu apa?"

Jinki hampir tersendak buru-buru ia minum dan melihat adiknya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Hyung~~"

Sedetik kemudian jinki tersenyum adik kecilnya ini sudah dewasa ternyata.

"Cinta itu sebuah perasaan yang diberikan oleh Tuhan pada manusia untuk saling mencintai, saling memiliki dan cinta itu tidak bisa dipaksakan"

"Tapi..."

Ada jeda dari kalimatnya dan jinki dengan setia menunggu pertanyaan dari jihoon

"Tapi tuhan menciptakan manusia berpasangan hyung, apa tuhan tidak marah kepada kita?"

"Jihoon aku tau itu tapi apa kita harus menyalahi takdir kita seperti ini? Kalau ini takdir tuhan apa kita harus menyalahinya? Tidak kan?"

Jinki mengelus rambut jihoon dengan sayang, ia tau perasaannya dan mencoba untuk membuat jihoon mengerti.

"Jihoon tuhan sudah mengatur jodoh kita entah itu wanita atau pria. Kita hanya menerimanya saja hmm kau mengerti?"

Jihoon mengangguk paham setidaknya beban dihatinya telah berkurang sekarang.

"Jadi siapa orang yang beruntung itu yang dapat meluluhkan adik hyung ini?"

"Hyung!"

"Salah satu dari seventeen kah?"

Jihoon seketika membeku

"Apa dia? Aaa siapa namanya aku lupa s-s-s"

"HYUNG!" Muka jihoon memerah sangat merah malah

"Aku bahkan belum menyebut namanya dan mukamu sudah memerah seperti ini?"

"Hyung~~" rengek jihoon yang mencoba untuk menghentikan pembicaraan ini.

"Beritahu aku siapa orangnya jihoon-ie?"

*tingtong*

Demi puja kerang ajaib ada seseorang memencet bel rumahnya, ingatkan jihoon dia harus berterima kasih kepada orang itu dan cepat-cepat ia membuka pintu.

"Jihoon-ie?"

"Kibum hyung"

Pertama kali pintu terbuka jihoon dapat melihat senyuman key yang sangat cerah ketika melihat dirinya.

"Kapan kau pulang? Kenapa tidak memberitahu aku?"

"Hehehe tadi sore hyung, maaf aku tidak memberitahumu" jihoon menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ah sudahlah, hyungmu ada kan?"

"Iya, silahkan masuk hyung"

++++++++++++++++++++Cause You're my star-CHAPTER 7++++++++++++++++++++++

Hari minggu telah tiba  
Semua member seventeen telah berkumpul diruang tv, hari ini mereka tidak mempunyai schedule jadi waktu ini mereka manfaat untuk melihat episode pertama reality show mereka.  
Di lain tempat, jinki melihat CF di tv reality show jihoon akan ditayangkan sebentar lagi.

"Jihoon-ie cepat turun" teriak jinki

"Iya hyung" teriak jihoon dari kamarnya

Tak lama jihoon sudah muncul dihadapan jinki

"Ada apa hyung?"

Jinki menepuk sofa mengisyaratkan agar jihoon duduk disampingnya lalu jihoon menuruti permintaan hyungnya.

"Sebentar lagi reality showmu akan dimulai"

"Benarkah? Huwaaaaaa" senyum jihoon melebar saat mendengar ini.

Jinki hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan adiknya.  
Tak lama kemudian reality shownya tayang juga, jihoon berdoa semoga rating nya sangat bagus.

-SEVENTEEN DORM-

Mereka yang awalnya ribut seketika diam membisu ketika melihat video perjalanan jihoon dari audisi sampai pertama kalinya mereka berjumpa dengannya ditayangkan. Respon dari setiap member berbeda-beda.  
Vernon misalnya ekspresinya dari awal sampai akhir selalu ('o')  
Chan ekspresinya selalu menebar senyum ya dia dari awal sudah mengagumi jihoon karena talentanya.  
Seokmin sangat serius, doyoon hanya tersenyum simpul sedangkan seungcheol senyum tidak jelas kearah tv dan itu membuat seungkwan bergidik geli melihatnya.

Lain dengan soonyoung, ia daritadi hanya memasang wajah datarnya sesekali ia menunduk ketika senyuman jihoon muncul dilayar kaca. Soonyoung tak sanggup melihatnya, rasa bersalahnya semakin besar kalau dia melihat malaikat kecilnya.

 _"Lalu diantara semua member seventeen mana yang dancenya jauh lebih baik?"_

 _"Ya tentu saja hoshi, pantaslah dia menjadi leader performance team. Aku sampai berpikir kapan ia pelajari dance dengan begitu baiknya padahal schedule mereka sangat padat."_

Soonyoung tiba-tiba mendongak ketika mendengar jihoon berkata seperti itu selama diwawancara.

 _"Sepertinya kau mengagumi sosok hoshi apa itu benar lee jihoon-sii?"_

 _"Iya"_

Soonyoung menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia tak kuasa melihat ini. Cukup sudah! Ia harus meminta maaf jika jihoon sudah kembali.

"Jihoon-ie, hyung bangga melihatmu muncul di tv kkkkk" Dari tadi jinki terus mengulangi perkataannya ke jihoon

"Hyung kau sudah berkata itu sebanyak 20 ani 30 kali hyung!"

"Kau menghitungnya kekekeke"

"Hyung stop membuat wajah konyolmu itu aku merinding melihatnya"

Ya seperti inilah keluarga lee selalu dipenuhi canda maupun tawa dan jangan lupa ada pertengkaran yang tidak penting didalamnya.

"Yahhhh habis deh"

Jinki melirik jam sebentar "Yak jihoon-ie ini sudah 1 jam wajar sudah habis. Minggu depan lagi kau baru bisa melihat episode 2"

Jihoon mempout bibirnya selama itukah? Tapi setidaknya ia bisa melihat wajah seventeen. Baru ditinggal sehari jihoon sudah kangen mereka.

"Jihoon-ie kau tidak memberitahu jimin kau sudah pulang?"

Jihoon menggeleng "aku ingin memberi kejutan untuknya hyung"

"Oh iya besok kau sekolah, aku lupa"

"hyung uda tua makanya pikun"

"Yak! Beraninya kau bilang aku tua!"

"Emang kenyataannya kau tua kan hyung?"

Lihatlah pertengkaran seperti ini pun dipermasalahan ckckckck dasar keluarga lee

++++++++++++++++++++Cause You're my star-CHAPTER 7++++++++++++++++++++++

Hari ini hari pertama jihoon bersekolah kembali sejak ceo-nim meminta izin dari kepala sekolah untuk cuti sekolah selama sebulan.  
Dia bangun sangat awal sekali, ia tidak sabar untuk berjumpa dengan sahabatnya tercinta park jimin dan min yoongi.

"Hyung hari ini aku akan kembali lagi ke dorm jadi jangan menungguku"

"Iya jaga dirimu baik-baik disana"

Jinki memeluk adiknya sebentar sebelum jihoon masuk ke gerbang sekolah

"Bye jinki hyung aku menyayangimu" lalu jihoon masuk ke sekolah dengan terburu-buru

Jihoon mengintip jendela kelasnya ternyata jimin dan beberapa temannya sudah datang, jihoon menghela nafas entah kenapa ia jadi segugup ini.  
Jihoon membuka gagang pintu kelasnya dengan berlahan.

"PARK JIMIN!"

Jimin menoleh kearah seseorang yang memanggil dirinya dan bisa kalian tebak jimin membelalakkan mata tajamnya semampu yang ia bisa.

"LEE JIHOON!"

lalu mereka berdua berlari di depan kelas dan berpelukkan dengan sangat erat. Gara-gara kejadian itu membuat heboh satu kelas, lee jihoon murid berprestasi dan murid kebanggaan di sekolah telah kembali.

"Yak! Kapan kau pulang? Kenapa tidak mengabariku?"

"Surprise" dengan wajah yang amat datarnya

"Yak! Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu jihoon!"

Hening

Tapi semenit kemudian kedua sahabat ini tertawa terbahak-bahak sedangkan teman kelas mereka memandang mereka dengan tatapan aneh.  
Bunyi bel tanda masuk sekolah telah berbunyi, mau tidak mau jihoon dan jimin menghentikan tawa mereka dan duduk ditempat masing-masing.

"Wah lee jihoon sudah masuk sekolah" kata seonsangnim dengan ramahnya, Jihoon hanya tersenyum sopan.

"Baik kita lanjutkan pelajaran kita"

Beberapa jam kemudian  
Bel istirahat akhirnya berbunyi dan disinilah jihoon, jimin dan yoongi sekarang. Mereka bertiga sedang berada di kantin sekolah.

"Jihoon-ie gimana rasanya hidup bersama dengan idolamu?" Itu kalimat pertama yoongi sejak bertemu kembali dengan jihoon

"Sangat menyenangkan hyung"

"Apa mereka semua baik kepadamu?"

Jihoon terdiam sebentar, yoongi bisa melihat gestur tubuh jihoon yang menegang, yoongi memicingkan matanya curiga pasti ada yang tidak beres.

"Mereka semua sangat baik kepadaku tapi..."

"Tapi ada salah satu di antara mereka yang cuek kepadamu?" Sambung jimin

Jihoon menggeleng "bukan, dia sangat membenciku jimin-ah"

"Kenapa bisa?" Tanya yoongi

"Aku tidak tau hyung, semua yang aku lakukan selalu salah dimatanya" raut muka jihoon berubah sedih

"Kau ada masalah dengannya?"

"Aku tidak tau hyung" jihoon menghela nafas

"Jihoon-ah kau ingat pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengan yoongi hyung?"

Jihoon mengangguk

"Aku tidak sengaja menabrak dirinya lalu semenjak hari itu dia selalu memaki bahkan membenci diriku-"

Hening sesaat

"-kadang aku bingung sebesar itukah salahku? Dan semenjak hari itu juga aku berusaha mati-matian meminta maaf dan kau tau jihoon-ah?"

Jihoon menggeleng

"Ternyata orang yang disampingku ini tidak membenciku, dia hanya mencoba menghindari perasaannya tapi tidak berhasil"

Jimin terkekeh sedangkan yoongi mempout bibirnya kesal sekaligus merona merah, kenapa jimin menceritakan perjalanan cinta mereka berdua ke jihoon.

"Mungkin kasusmu sama seperti diriku jihoon-ah"

"Tapi jimin-ah?"

"Kenapa? Kau takut mendekatinya atau takut mengakui kesalahanmu? Oh come on kau tau kan perjuanganku mendapatkan yoongi-ku ini? Betapa kasar sifatnya? Betapa buruknya sikapnya ke diriku?"

Perkataan jimin tadi membuat yoongi geram dan memukul kepala jimin dengan kasar

"Hyung sakit!"

"Kau menyebalkan jimin-ie"

"Lihat jihoon bahkan dia masih sama seperti dulu"

Jihoon tertawa sampai matanya sudah tak bisa terlihat lagi.

 _"Tapi yoongi-mu tidak sama dengan soonyoung jimin-ah"_ batin jihoon sedih

-sementara itu-

Producer-nim reality show mereka datang ke gedung pledis dengan wajah yang sangat senang sepertinya ada kabar yang baik.  
Producer-nim mengetuk pintu ruangan ceo pledis entertaiment

"Masuk"

Setelah mendapat izin, producer-nim masuk kedalam

"Silahkan duduk donghoon-sii"

"Terima kasih"

Lalu producer-nim yang bernama lee donghoon itu pun duduk di depan ceo pledis

"Aku kesini ingin mengabari rating perdana reality show seventeen sangat bagus kita mendapatkan rating 18%"

"Benarkah?" Ceo-nim memandang donghoon tak percaya

"Iya mungkin ini semua berkat jihoon"

"Kan sudah kubilang dia anak yang sangat berbakat dan membawa keberuntungan untuk seventeen dan kalian"

Seseorang misterius masuk kedalam ruangan tanpa meminta izin terlebih dahulu.

"Kenapa kau bisa datang kesini?"

"Aku yang membawanya tapi tadi dia meminta izin untuk ke kamar mandi dulu" sambung donghoon

Seseorang misterius itu tersenyum dan duduk disamping donghoon

"Aku sangat berterima kasih kepadamu tapi..."

"Cukup ceo-nim jangan berkata itu lagi, aku muak dengarnya"

"Masih ada beberapa bulan lagi, kau masih bisa memikirkannya"

"Tidak ini sudah keputusanku"

Ceo-nim mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar, seseorang misterius di depannya ini sangat keras kepala.

"lalu apa kau sudah menceritakan ini ke membermu?"

Seseorang misterius itu menggelengkan kepalanya dengan senyuman smirknya

"Bahkan ke seungcheol?"

"Tidak ceo-nim"

"Tapi dia itu leadermu! Dia harus tau semua ini!"

"Aku tidak perduli" kata terakhir orang misterius kepada ceo-nim lalu dia meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Dia sangat keras kepala" ucap donghoon dan ceo-nim bersamaan

++++++++++++++++++++Cause You're my star-CHAPTER 7++++++++++++++++++++++

"Seungcheol-ah kau mau kemana?"

"Eh doyoon-ie, aku ingin menjemput jihoon kesekolah aku sudah berjanji kepadanya"

Doyoon hanya ber-O ria tapi tiba-tiba chan keluar dari kamar dan menghampiri kedua hyungnya ini.

"Hyung aku ikut!"

Seungcheol melirik jam yang berada ditangannya

"Iya tapi cepat sebentar lagi jihoon pulang"

"Yeeeee tunggu aku hyung"

Bel bertanda pulang sekolah berbunyi, jihoon memasukkan bukunya ke dalam tas merahnya. Lalu setelah itu jimin dan jihoon pergi ke kelas yoongi untuk menjemputnya.

"Jihoon kau pulang kemana?"

"Ke dorm seventeen jimin-ah"

"Tapi kau besok sekolah kan?"

"Iya tapi hari rabu aku izin karena ada syuting"

Mata jihoon menangkap seseorang yang melambaikan tangan kearahnya di depan gerbang sekolahnya. Dia menggunakan hoodie, masker, dan beanie sepertinya jihoon mengenali orang tersebut.

"Jihoon-ie kau mengenali orang itu?"

"Iya hyung"

"Siapa?" Tanya yoongi

"Kau akan tau sebentar lagi hyung" ucap jihoon sambil berlari kecil

Seseorang itu melepaskan maskernya ketika jihoon sudah mendekat dan dugaan jihoon benar dia seungcheol.

"Aku menepati janjiku jihoon-ie" ucap seungcheol dengan senangnya

"Jimin yoongi hyung kenalkan ini scoups leader seventeen"

Jimin dan yoongi membungkuk badannya ya walaupun mereka bukan fans seventeen tapi mereka senang melihat leader seventeen secara langsung.

"Jihoon-ie hyung"

Chan keluar dari mobil dan memeluk jihoon seketika jimin yoongi terperangah melihat mereka berdua, mereka sangat mirip membedakan cuma tingginya saja.

"Kau dino kan?" Tebak jimin

"Iya hyung dino imnida"

Tebakan jimin benar dia ingat sekarang, dia pernah melihat poster seventeen di kamar jihoon matanya tertuju ke salah satu member seventeen ada yang mirip dengan jihoon.

"Hyung, jimin aku duluan ya. Sampai jumpa besok"

"Iya jihoon hati-hati dijalan"

Setelah mobil telah menjauh dari pandangan mereka, mereka berdua pulang bersama sambil bergandengan tangan.

"Scoups sangat tampan ya" gumam yoongi dengan pelan tapi jimin masih bisa mendengarnya

"Oh sekarang kau ingin menjadi jihoon begitu? Jadi fanboy scoups gitu?" Sindir jimin

Yoongi terkekeh pelan dia sangat suka melihat jimin seperti ini

"Lanjutkan ketawa nya hyung kalau bisa lebih keras"

"Kau cemburu?"

Jimin berjalan cepat tanpa menjawab pertanyaan yoongi. Yoongi menggeleng kepalanya dia ingin menghiburnya tapi dia urungkan.  
Ok jimin tambah kesal sekarang, dia sedang merajuk tapi yoongi tidak menghiburnya bahkan meminta maaf pun tidak ada.  
Tapi tiba-tiba sepasang tangan melingkar manis di lehernya, jimin menahan senyum.

"Kau marah? Aku minta maaf jimin-ie" ucap yoongi dan mencium jimin tepat di pipinya

Senyum jimin merekah ketika yoongi melakukan ini, ini manis yoongi sangat manis.

"Kenapa tidak disini aja?" Ucap jimin sambil menunjukkan bibirnya

"Yak! Dasar Byuntae kau park pabo jimin!"

Ayo kita tinggalkan pasangan gila ini /? Kita lihat apa yang terjadi di dorm seventeen.

Soonyoung mondar mandir di pintu dorm mereka, dia tau jihoon akan pulang hari ini dan dia bertekad untuk meminta maaf ketika jihoon sudah muncul dihadapannya.  
Krek pintu terbuka soonyoung mematung jihoon sudah datang! Mulut soonyoung seakan-akan terkunci dia tidak tau berkata apa.  
Jihoon memandang soonyoung dan begitu pun sebaliknya. Atmosfir diantara mereka so awkward.

"Kau sudah pulang?" Soonyoung menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sama sekali

"Hmmm" setelah itu jihoon meninggalkan soonyoung

"Sial kenapa aku bisa menjadi seperti ini!" Batin soonyoung kesal

Jihoon sudah berganti baju dan duduk bareng seventeen di ruang tv, mereka bertanya bagaimana keadaan hyungnya, sekolahnya dan bahkan sahabatnya.  
*mansae~mansae~mansae~yeah* handphone seungcheol berbunyi buru-buru ia mengangkat

"Yeoboseyo"

"Ye?"

"AH JINJAYO?"

"NE GAMSAHAMNIDA CEO-NIM"

Sebagian member terkejut ketika seungcheol berteriak sangat keras, seungkwan bertanya-tanya ada apa dengan leadernya ini? Kenapa dia berteriak?

"Hyung ada apa?"

Bukan menjawab seungcheol menggoyang badan seungkwan lumayan kencang alhasil seungkwan menjadi pusing.

"Mianhe seungkwan-ie hehehe"

Seungcheol tersenyum lebar "yeorobun, rating reality show kita tembus 18%"

Seketika dorm seventeen berubah heboh, mereka tidak percaya dengan ini semua. Jihoon tak lupa mengucap syukur kepada tuhan permintaannya dikabulkan.

++++++++++++++++++++Cause You're my star-CHAPTER 7++++++++++++++++++++++

Makan malam telah selesai, jihoon pergi keluar dorm untuk berjalan-jalan dia sudah mendapatkan izin dan kata chan ada taman disekitar dorm mereka jadi dia memustuskan untuk pergi ke taman itu.

"Chan-ie dimana jihoon?"

"Jihoon hyung pergi ke taman hyung" Lalu seseorang itu pergi menyusul jihoon.

Jihoon memandang langit malam banyak bintang yang bertaburan disana dan jangan lupa kalau ada bintang pasti ada bulan yang menemaninya. Jihoon tersenyum bodoh kenapa ia baru tau ada taman disekitar sini padahal dia sudah sebulan disini. Pasti sangat menyenangkan setiap malam berada di taman ini membuat pikirannya tenang.

"Sangat indah kan melihat bintang dan bulan di malam hari"

Jihoon membelakkan kedua mata sipitnya, dia mengenal suara itu! Iya suara itu dan dia menoleh kebelakang.  
Seseorang itu menghampiri dan duduk disamping jihoon meskipun ada jarak diantara mereka.

"Ini tempat favoriteku kalau aku ada masalah aku selalu kesini jihoon"

Jihoon terdiam dia tak salah lihat kan atau mendengarkan? Orang disampingnya berkata lembut kepadanya.

"Jihoon-ie?"

Jihoon semakin frustasi, bahkan sekarang orang itu tersenyum manis kepadanya. Ok jihoon akui dia sangat tampan jika tersenyum tapi ia tidak bisa tutupi rasa takutnya ada apa dengan orang ini?

"Aku ingin meminta maaf kepadamu, maaf untuk segalanya jihoon-ie. Gara-gara aku kau menangis waktu itu. Aku minta maaf jihoon-ie" ucapnya dengan penuh penyesalan

Selama soonyoung berbicara jihoon tersenyum tipis. Hari ini hari keberuntungan untuk lee jihoon terima kasih tuhan.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu soonyoung, aku juga minta maaf selama ini aku juga punya salah kepadamu"

Soonyoung hanya mengangguk. Hening menyelimuti mereka berdua tidak ada yang berbicara, mungkin masih memikirkan apa yang ingin mereka katakan.

"Soonyoung?" Dan jihoon memecahkan keheningan itu

"Iya?"

"Enggg kenapa kau membenciku?"

 _"Karena aku tidak suka melihat seungcheol berada didekatmu"_ kata batin soonyoung

Jihoon menunggu jawabannya tapi tidak disangka soonyoung memeluk dirinya.

"Maaf" hanya itu jawaban sooyoung

Jihoon tersenyum kembali lalu membalas pelukan soonyoung, entah kenapa pelukan dari soonyoung sangat berbeda. Nyaman dan hangat. Seungcheol sering memeluknya tapi tidak sehangat atau senyaman ini.

 _"Tuhan tetaplah seperti ini aku tak ingin ini berubah"_

Dibawah sinar rembulan dan cahaya bintang yang menyaksikan kedua insan ini berpelukkan saling menyalurkan perasaan bersalah masing-masing akhirnya hubungan mereka membaik.

TBC

Copyright © 2016 KittyJihoon. All rights reserved.

Maaf membawa agama di ff ini ^^ aku tidak bermaksud untuk menjelekkan agama siapa pun. Aku rasa ini long chapter gak sih /? Panjang amat kek nya mpe capek ngetiknya xD 

Ok balik ke topik yeeee akhirnya soonhoon baikan xD bosan ih buat mereka bertengkar mulu ==  
Maaf moment meanie ma jihan tidak ada di chapter ini :") mau ngefokus duo sipit dulu ya '-')/  
Makin kedepan makin byk konflik yang tak terduga hohoho~~ jihoon masih belum tau siapa orang yang disukainya xD soonyoung uda mulai ngaku cieeee. Doyoon masih di phpin == seungcheol masih berusaha tuk dapatin jihoon ea xD  
Dan siapa orang misterius itu? Kalian akan tau di chapter yg akan datang tunggu saja ya '-')/

Beribu terima kasih! baik yang ngereview maupun silent reader terima kasih banyak ya *bow* tanpa kalian ff ini takkan ada xD halahhh terima kasih uda ngereview chapter 6 ^^ tapi setidaknya silent reader mau memberikan tanggapannya ToT aku senang baca review soalnya *plak

 **yayaerma1:** kita berdua kek kembar terpisah ya /? Sama mulu xD kita soonhoon shipper yang aneh~~ dan kek uda kenal btul sma sifat soonyoung xD soonyoung uda bosan kali lht aegyo jihoon /? Kek mukanya blg "alah gue tiap hari lht aegyo jihoon lebih dari ini, ini mah gak ada apa-apanya" xD makasih uda ngereview #kibarkolorsoonhoon xD

 **GitARMY:** ALHAMDULILLAH UDA ADA KEMAJUAN /? AYO HAFAL LAGI MUKA ANK SEVENTEEN 1 HARI 1 ORANG /? Makasih byk ya uda baca + review ditunggu review selanjutnya~~

 **mongyu0604:** gak sedih ah /? ini uda gak bkin jihoonnya sakit hati lg /?

 **Kwonsoonhoon:** doyoon gak ngapain2 jihoon kok ToT ini uda gak berantam lagi~~

 **clee6314:** maafkan saya yang membuat kamu yg tadinya berada diatas langit trus jatuh tiba-tiba :") tenang hoshi uda mulai bertindak /? Mama doyoon msh di friendzone sma seungcheol *papa coups jahat amat ya xD  
Tenang doyoon gak akan saya buat membenci jihoon justru dialah yang nanti bantuin seungcheol tuk dapatin jihoon~~ upps keceplosan x"DDDD jgn didengarin ini tidak benar xD makasih uda ngereview panjang kek gini ^^ tau aja aku suka review yg panjang /? Ditunggu komen yang selanjutnya~~

 **nadiyaulya02:** iya doyoon berhati emas ea~~ xD makasih uda ngereview ditunggu review selanjutnya~~

 **JonginDO:** ini uda dilanjutnya ^^ makasih uda ngereview

 **Firda473:** semoga yoonmin moment kamu suka ya cemburunya bkin ditabok /? Makasih uda ngereview ditunggu selanjutnya~~

 **Re-Panda68:** maksud aku di ff ini soonyoungnya rada kasar ke jihoon gtu ^^ maaf klu kamu gk suka sosok doyoon di ff ini bkn maksud buat dia jdi bgni :") makasih uda ngereview

 **SweetHoon:** tenang aku gak sejahat yg kamu kira #nangisdipojokkan yep kamu benar ini cintasegiempat ^^ dan bisa membuat salah satu diantara mereka atau bahkan semua akan ya gtu deh hahaha saya senang buat mereka hempas~ datanglagi~ hempas~ datanglagi~ makasih uda ngereview ^^

 **jihan:** dedek mansae jgn ngeflashback /? Kamu membuat aku senyum tak jelas seperti ini xD papi sekop senang buat mami dodo menderita nak~~ dan sekarang malah phpin mami dodo~~ yoi saya jihan shipper tapi lebih ke soonhoon sih xD kkkk ditunggu review panjang kamu kalau bisa sangat panjang /? Makasih uda ngereview dek mansae :******

 **jicheol9596:** *senyum* *senyum* makasih sarannya ^^ nanti aku pikirkan lagi ok :D tapi jgn kecewa kalau endingnya nanti ntah kek mana /? makasih uda ngereview ditunggu yang selanjutnya ^^

 **Guest:** halo new reader~~ gpp dan makasih uda ngereview ^^ senang loh ada reader baru kekekeke. Ditunggu review yg selanjutnya~~

 **faqihahzaki97:** ini uda dilanjutin makasih uda ngereview ditunggu review selanjutnya ^^

Oh makasih uda review chapter 6 dan maaf gak bisa bales satu-satu ya ^^ tanpa kalian mungkin ff ini gak akan di lanjutkan~~

Mau jelek maupun tidak ff ini, kalo udah berhasil baca sampe akhir, tolong review ya fav and follow juga boleh ^^ tapi ingat pakek kata-kata yang sopan :D Yok review rame-rame xD biar dilanjutin dan makin semangat tuk nulis. See you chapter 8 dan terima kasih ~('▽'~) (~'▽')~


	8. Cause You are my star Chapter 8

**Title**

Cause You are my star

 **Author**

KittyJihoon

 **Rate**

T

 **Length**

Long Chaptered

 **Cast**

All member SEVENTEEN, Jang Doyoon, Lee Jinki, Kim Kibum, Min Yoongi, Park Jimin

 **Main pairing(s)**

SOONHOON or JICHEOL or DOCHEOL

 **Pairing(s)**

Onkey, Yoonmin, Meanie, Jihan, Verkwan

 **Genre**

Humor, Romance, Family, Friendship, ANGST!

 **Warning**

Typo(s) perhaps would get you confused because I do not have many times to re-edit this one and perhaps it would get you bored and fall to sleep. So, beware! :D

 **Disclaimer**

This fanfict is mine but casts are creatures who created by God through their parents

 _ **P.S**_

Dicerita ini Jihoon bukan member seventeen dan digantikan sama Doyoon

.

.

.

 _"Tuhan tetaplah seperti ini aku tak ingin ini berubah"_

 _Dibawah sinar rembulan dan cahaya bintang yang menyaksikan kedua insan ini berpelukkan saling menyalurkan perasaan bersalah masing-masing akhirnya hubungan mereka membaik._

.

.

.

HAPPY READING!

++++++++++++++++++++Cause You're my star-CHAPTER 8++++++++++++++++++++++

.

.

.

Cukup lama mereka berpelukan dan sibuk berkutat pada pikiran masing-masing akhirnya mereka dengan terpaksa melepaskan pelukan ini.  
Mereka berdua tersenyum dan saling memandang satu sama lain sampai lupa ini waktunya untuk pulang ke dorm.

"Jihoon-ie ayo kita pulang ini sudah larut malam, aku tak mau kita dimarahi atau bahkan dicincang sma junghan hyung"

"Hmm" lalu mereka berdua meninggalkan taman

Selama di perjalanan ke dorm soonyoung dan jihoon hanya diam tak saling berbicara, mungkin bagi mereka melihat sepatu mereka itu lebih menarik dibanding bercerita atau sekedar basa basi.

"Aku pulang" ucap mereka berdua bersama-sama

Seventeen menatap mereka dengan tatapan tak percaya! Ini sebuah keajaiban, soonyoung dan jihoon musuh bebuyutan ani pasangan yang saling membenci ini sudah berbaikan? Oh god thanks for today! Ini hari yang paling beruntung untuk seventeen.

"Hyung kalian sudah baikan?" Seungkwan mengintrogasi mereka

"Iya sudah kenapa?" Jawab soonyoung

"Mencurigakan" seungkwan memicingkan kedua matanya, diva boo berubah menjadi detektif boo sekarang.

"Iya seungkwan-ie kami sudah baikkan" Jihoon membenarkan perkataan soonyoung

"Aigo kau perlu bukti?"

Soonyoung memutar badan jihoon agar berhadapan dengannya lalu dia memeluk tubuh mungil itu sambil mengelus rambut jihoon dengan sayang.

DOENG

Seungkwan melongo ternyata mereka sudah baikkan bahkan semua member ikut-ikutan melongo kecuali chan yang hanya memasang senyuman diwajahnya.

"Sudah percaya sekarang?" Semua member mengangguk

"Jihoon-ie maaf aku tadi memelukmu" bisik soonyoung

Jihoon mengedipkan kedua matanya bertanda iya untuk perkataan soonyoung tadi.

"Ayo jihoon-ie kau harus tidur besok sekolah" soonyoung menarik tangan jihoon ke kamar

Semua member merasa lega sekarang, tidak ada keributan lagi antara mereka. Tapi jisoo melirik seungcheol, ekspresi seungcheol sangat terlihat sekali dia cemburu melihat soonyoung dan jihoon.

"Seungcheol-ah?" Jisoo menepuk pelan pundak seungcheol

"Iya jisoo?"

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Kau cemburu?" Tanya jisoo dengan berhati-hati

"aku memang mencintainya dan jujur aku cemburu tapi aku tidak berhak untuk marah ke soonyoung, karena aku bukan siapa-siapa nya jihoon"

Seungcheol mencurahkan isi hatinya ke jisoo dengan jujur tanpa kebohongan sama sekali.  
Jisoo memandang seungcheol sedih, orang yang dihadapannya ini sangat bijak dan sabar.

"Aku sangat beruntung mempunyai leader seventeen seperti mu seungcheol-ah" jisoo tersenyum tulus

Waktu berputar sangat cepat sekali, pagi telah datang kembali, soonyoung orang keempat yang sudah bangun. Dia mengucek matanya lalu melihat jam yang berada disamping sudah jam 7 ternyata.

"Hyung, bangunkan jihoon hyung dia tak mau telat kan?" Kata chan yang ternyata sudah bangun terlebih dahulu dari soonyoung

Soonyoung mengangguk dan melirik kearah ranjang sampingnya, jihoon masih terlelap dengan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya.  
Lagi-lagi tugas soonyoung membangunkan si pemalas jihoon.

"Jihoon-ie bangun"  
Soonyoung mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh jihoon pelan namun ia sama sekali tidak bergemih.

"Jihoon-ie bangun kau harus sekolah" Soonyoung setengah berteriak namun ia tak kunjung bangun. Aish lee jihoon ini.

Soonyoung membuka selimut jihoon lalu memencet hidungnya dengan lumayan kencang.  
Soonyoung tersenyum senang jihoon mulai geresak gerusuk ia tidak bisa bernafas dengan baik. Jihoon menarik tangan sonyoung yang sudah berani memencet hidungnya dengan keras alhasil tubuh soonyoung jatuh diatas tubuhnya. Jihoon mulai membuka matanya.

"Soonyoung-ie?" Kata jihoon dengan suara yang masih serak

"Kenapa kau memencet hidungku tadi?" Sambungnya

Soonyoung tidak menjawab, ia sibuk memperhatikan wajah jihoon yang berada dibawahnya dengan seksama.

 _"Kenapa wajahnya sangat manis ketika bangun tidur seperti ini"_

Jantung soonyoung berdegup kencang dan itu pun terjadi pada diri jihoon juga. Entah setan mana yang masuk kedalam tubuh soonyoung  
Soonyoung mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke jihoon, tanpa jihoon sadari dirinya perlahan menutup matanya. Tidak butuh beberapa senti dipastikan bibir mereka sebentar lagi akan bertemu, semakin dekat.

"HOSHI HYUNG" panggil chan yang tiba-tiba

Sontak jihoon mendorong soonyoung agar menjauh dari tubuhnya. Soonyoung meringis kesakitan lalu menoleh kearah chan

"Lee chan!"

"Apa hyung? Ada apa?" Tanya chan polos

Soonyoung yang kesal pun meninggalkan chan dan jihoon yang masih berada dikamar.

"Jihoon-ie hyung aku salah apa? Kenapa hoshi hyung marah kepadaku?"

Chan mengerjap kedua matanya berulang kali, dia tidak tau apa-apa. Gestur tubuh jihoon berubah kikuk ia tidak tau harus berkata apa. Lebih baik ia mandi dibanding menjawab pertanyaan chan lalu dia meninggalkan chan sendirian.

 _"Tadi hoshi hyung sekarang jihoon hyung, aku salah apa?"_ Batin chan bertanya-tanya

Jihoon terdiam diri di dalam kamar mandi tanpa berniat melakukan apapun.  
 _"Apa yang terjadi padaku? Kenapa jantung ku berdetak seperti ini? Dan kenapa pipiku memerah? Aku tidak sedang jatuh cinta kan?"_ Batin jihoon bertanya-tanya

Jihoon memandang dirinya di depan pantulan cermin dan membasuh mukanya dengan perasaan campur aduk.

"Jihoon hyung, di kamar mandi ngapain sedang?" Ucap minghao polos

Jihoon membalas perkataan minghao di dalam kamar mandi "APA?"

"Maksud minghao, kau di dalam kamar mandi sedang melakukan apa? Kenapa lama sekali jihoon-ie" Junghan membetulkan kata-kata minghao

"Iya hyung sebentar lagi"

Setelah beberapa lama. Akhirnya jihoon keluar dari kamar mandi dengan seragam sekolahnya lalu ia berjalan kearah member lainnya dan junghan memberikan sarapan pagi untuknya.

"Makasih hyung" ucap jihoon dengan riang  
Junghan membalas dengan deheman dan senyuman.

Setelah jihoon menghabiskan sarapannya, dia bergegas memakai sepatunya.

"Jihoon-ie, hyung yang akan mengantarmu ke sekolah" kata seungcheol

"Tidak! Aku yang akan mengantarnya" ucap soonyoung dingin

Tanpa memperdulikan jihoon yang masih mengikat sepatunya, soonyoung langsung menarik tangan jihoon dan sontak membuat jihoon kaget.

"Yak! Yak! Soonyoung-ie kau tidak lihat aku sedang apa?"

"Sudahlah jihoon-ie. Ayo cepat nanti kau telat" Soonyoung menarik tangan jihoon sekali lagi.

"Yak! Yak! Tasku soonyoung, aku belum membawanya"

Soonyoung menoleh malas dan mengambil tas jihoon yang masih berada di dalam kamar lalu membawa jihoon-nya keluar dari dorm. Seungcheol yang melihat adegan itu hanya mematung dan tersenyum miris.

++++++++++++++++++++Cause You're my star-CHAPTER 8++++++++++++++++++++++

Mobil mereka sudah sampai di depan gerbang sekolah, jimin yang melihat mobil itu memicing matanya seperti mobil yang dipakai jihoon kemarin.

"Yoongi hyung tunggu sebentar" jimin menghentikan langkah yoongi

"Ada apa jimin-ie?"

"Itu?! Itu mobil yang menjemput jihoon kemarin kan?" Ucap jimin sambil menunjuk ke arah mobil.

Yoongi memicing matanya maklum mata mereka berdua sudah minus, yoongi hanya mengangguk.

"Soonyoung-ie terima kasih sudah mengantarku"

"Iya sama-sama" pemilik mata 10.10 hanya tersenyum manis

Soonyoung menahan tangan jihoon "nanti pulang sekolah aku yang akan menjemputmu"

"Iya bye soonyoung-ie" Lalu jihoon keluar dari mobil.

Yoongi dan jimin bersembunyi dan melihat secara diam-diam. Sial mereka tak bisa melihat siapa yang mengantar jihoon padahal jarak mereka cukup dekat dengan mobilnya.

"Hyung hyung lihat! Jihoon tersenyum padahal semalam dia sangat murung" bisik jimin

"Iya! Kita butuh penjelasan darinya. Lebih baik kita masuk ke kelas. Ini sudah mau masuk"

Beberapa jam kemudian  
Yoonmin menyeret jihoon ke kantin dan mendudukkan dirinya dengan secara paksa, jihoon mempout bibirnya dan menekuk wajahnya.

"Ada apa dengan kalian?"

Mereka berdua tidak menjawab malah memandang yang seakan-akan ingin memakan jihoon.

"Wae?!" Suara jihoon mulai meninggi

"Tadi pagi siapa yang mengantarmu?" Jimin mulai mengintrogasi sahabatnya ini

"Lalu kenapa tadi pagi kau tersenyum sangat cerah bahkan kalah dari sinar matahari" kening jimin berkerut kenapa pertanyaan yoongi sangat puitis sekali.

"Soonyoung"

Kening jimin tambah berkerut siapa soonyoung itu? Sedangkan yoongi hanya memasang wajah datarnya sambil memandang jihoon.

"Kenapa lagi? Yang mengantar ku tadi soonyoung"

"Siapa dia?" Tanya jimin bingung

Jihoon menghela nafas lalu dia menceritakan semua kejadian semalam. Entah jihoon sadari atau tidak, jihoon selalu tersenyum ketika menyebut nama soonyoung. Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya apa seseorang dihadapannya ini sedang jatuh cinta dengan namja yang bernama soonyoung itu?

"Oh jadi yang semalam kau bilang ada yang membencimu itu soonyoung?"

Jihoon mengangguk, jimin mulai paham sekarang. Kisah cinta yang menarik

"Kau jatuh cinta padanya?" Tanya yoongi to the point

Mata jihoon membulat sempurna "aku jatuh cinta dengannya? Yang benar aja hyung"

 _"Kau masih mengelak jihoon? Dasar anak nakal"_ batin yoongi sambil menahan senyumnya

"Jadi kau jatuh cinta dengan scoups?"

"JIMIN!"

"Atau dengan namja yang mengantarmu tadi pagi?" Jimin menaik nurunkan kedua alisnya

"Jimin tolong hentikan" rengek jihoon

Pertanyaan jimin ternyata membawa dampak yang besar bagi jihoon. Mukanya sangat merah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Hahaha lihat wajahmu jihoon"

"Tidak lucu jimin!"

Jimin menghentikan tawanya "jadi kapan kami akan berjumpa dengan soonyoung-mu?"

"Jimin kau sangat menyebalkan!"

Jihoon melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan membuang mukanya.

"Cieeee jihoon-ie ngambek" yoongi juga ikut menggoda adik kesayangannya ini

"Hyung! Kau juga sama! Dasar pasangan gila"

Yoongi dan jimin hanya terkekeh melihat jihoon karena untuk pertama kalinya mereka melihat jihoon sebahagia ini. Entah siapa yang jihoon cintai, mereka akan mendukung keputusannya.

Sementara itu hyungnya jihoon, jinki sedang sibuk di kantornya. Tugas kantornya sangat banyak sampai ia memijat keningnya dengan pelan sesekali ia melirik foto jihoon yang berada diatas mejanya. Memandang fotonya saja sudah cukup membantu dirinya untuk melupakan tugasnya ini.

*tok tok*

"Masuk" perintah jinki

"Jinki?"

Jinki menoleh ke orang dihadapannya lalu kembali sibuk dengan tugas kantornya.

"Dimana jihoon?"

"Dia berada di sekolah" Ucap jinki tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya

"Jangan berbohong jinki! Eomma kemarin melihat jihoon di tv!

Ternyata nyonya lee datang ke kantornya jinki.

"Oh ternyata anda masih bisa melihat tv? Ku pikir anda sangat sibuk"

"JINKI!" Bentak nyonya lee

"Apa anda tidak bisa mengunjungi atau bahkan melihat kami sedetik saja? Apa anda tidak bisa memperhatikan jihoon?-"

Jinki mencoba mengontrol emosinya, dihadapannya itu ibu nya bukan orang lain dan jinki tidak ingin perasaan ibunya terluka meskipun ia ingin.

"-lalu kenapa anda marah? Apa anda ingin melarang jihoon sekarang? Apa anda tidak senang melihat jihoon bahagia?"

"Jinki! Apa yang kau pikirkan! Untuk apa kau mengizinkan jihoon mengikuti itu? Bagaimana dengan sekolahnya!" Bentak nyonya lee lagi

"Eomma! Kemana dirimu saat jihoon membutuhkan izin untuk mengikuti itu? Hanya ada aku aja eomma! Aku dari awal melarangnya tapi dia memohon kepadaku. Dia berjanji nilai sekolahnya tidak akan hancur! Dan eomma tau?"

Nyonya lee hanya terdiam mendengar perkataan anak sulungnya. Jinki tidak dapat mengontrol emosinya lagi dan dia tidak perduli perkataannya akan membuat ibunya terluka atau tidak.

"Jihoon sangat bahagia ketika aku mengabulkan permintaannya dan dia bercerita kepadaku betapa idolanya sangat menyayangi dirinya dan kau eomma? Sebagai ibu kandungnya tidak bisa memberikan itu kepada jihoon!"

Nyonya lee menitikkan airmatanya ada penyesalan dalam dirinya

"Maafkan eomma jinki-ah"

"Bukan aku eomma tapi minta maaflah ke jihoon"

Jinki tersenyum tulus, nyonya lee merasa lega sebenci apapun anak sulungnya ke dirinya tapi jinki tidak pernah membuat ibunya kecewa.

++++++++++++++++++++Cause You're my star-CHAPTER 8++++++++++++++++++++++

Didalam kamar, soonyoung sudah sangat rapi. Dia menggunakan sebuah kaos berwarna abu-abu berlapis jaket berwarna putih sesekali ia menata rambutnya untuk merapikan penampilannya.  
Soonyoung melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan kirinya sudah waktunya dirinya menjemput jihoon.

"Hyung kau mau kemana?" Tanya chan ketika ia melihat soonyoung ingin keluar dari dorm.

"Aku ingin menjemput jihoon"

"Jihoon hyung? Bukannya seungcheol hyung yang menjemputnya?" Ucap chan polos

"APA?!"

"Iya hyung barusan saja perginya"

Soonyoung mengepal tangan kirinya sial kenapa seungcheol yang menjemputnya! Dengan emosi ia masuk ke dalam kamar lalu membanting pintu. Member yang lain terkejut ada masalah apa lagi sekarang.

"Jimin-ah? Besok aku tidak masuk tolong izinin aku ya"

"Iya terus hari ini siapa yang akan menjemputmu?"

Jihoon tersenyum malu "lihat saja nanti"

Tak berapa lama kemudian bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi, yoonmin dan jihoon sudah menuju ke gerbang pintu sekolah mereka. Jihoon tersenyum ketika dirinya melihat mobil yang akan menjemputnya sudah berada di depan sana.

"Soon... Seungcheol hyung?" Jihoon terkejut ternyata bukan soonyoung yang menjemputnya

"Kenapa kau terkejut jihoon-ie?"

"T-t-tidak hyung hehehe"

"Oh annyeonghaseyo scoups-sii" ucap jimin dan yoongi ketika mereka melihat dirinya.

Seungcheol membalas perkataan mereka dengan sebuah senyuman manisnya.

"Ku pikir yang menjemput jihoon itu soonyoung" gumam jimin pelan

Seungcheol mendengar itu dan membuat hatinya sakit, pantas saja jihoon terkejut melihatnya ternyata jihoon menunggu soonyoung bukan dirinya.

"Hyung ayo kita pulang"

"Iya jihoon-ie. Kalau begitu kami duluan ya jimin-sii yoongi-sii" pamit seungcheol

Sesampai di dorm jihoon mencari sosok soonyoung, dia tidak bisa menemukan namja yang mempunyai mata 10.10 dimana pun. Langkah jihoon terhenti dia lupa memeriksa kamar mungkin jihoon bisa menemukan soonyoung.  
Jihoon mengetuk pintu, tidak ada jawaban dari dalam. Jihoon masih ragu tapi akhirnya dia masuk ke dalam kamar dan orang yang sedang ia cari ternyata ada.

"Soonyoung-ie?"

Hening

"Soonyoung?"

Jihoon menghampiri namja itu dan menarik tangannya pelan agar soonyoung mau melihat wajahnya.

"Apa?" Ucapnya dingin

"Kenapa kau tidak menjemputku?"

"Bukannya seungcheol hyung yang menjemputmu" perkataannya semakin dingin

"I-iya" jihoon menunduk ia takut melihat orang yang sedang menatap tajam kearahnya sekarang.

"K-k-kau marah?" Sambungnya

"Menurutmu?"

Jihoon mulai memberanikan dirinya melihat soonyoung dan benar ekspresinya tidak bohong dia benar-benar marah.

"M-maaf"

Soongyoung menghela nafas panjang

"Kau harus ku beri pelajaran jihoon-ie" ucap soonyoung dengan senyuman liciknya

"S-Soonyoung! Apa yang kau lakukan? Jangan mendekat"

Jihoon semakin memundurkan langkahnya, saat namja di depannya ini semakin berjalan maju

"Berhenti! Jangan macam-macam" Teriak jihoon dengan wajah yang kini terlihat memerah.

Bukan soonyoung namanya jika ia menuruti ucapan jihoon. Tanpa kata, soonyoung semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya hingga tubuh jihoon tersudut pada dinding, membuat namja mungil ini tidak bisa lari lagi.

"S-soonyoung!" Ucap jihoon terbata ketika hembusan nafas soonyoung menerpa kulitnya dan menimbulkan sensasi aneh dalam dirinya.

Jihoon memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat, soonyoung mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke jihoon. Semakin dekat dan-

"HOSHI HYUNG"

-Rencananya gagal lagi

Jihoon membuka matanya dan mendorong soonyoung lalu berlari ke arah seokmin

"Terima kasih seokmin!" Ucap jihoon sambil memeluk seokmin sebentar lalu berlari meninggalkan kamar yang penuh dosa itu /?

Seokmin celengak celinguk dia bingung apa yang sudah terjadi dan sudah dipastikan soonyoung mengacak rambut dengan frustasi.

"Dasar kuda! Kau... ishhhhh"

"Apa hoshi hyung? Kenapa kau menyalahkan aku?"

"Tadi pagi chan sekarang seokmin terus setelah ini siapa lagi?!" Batin soonyoung kesal

Jihoon berlari dengan wajahnya yang masih melihat kearah kamar

Bruk!

Tak sengaja menabrak seseorang untung saja seseorang itu menangkapnya, jihoon mendongakkan kepala.

"S-seungcheol hyung?"

Seungcheol hanya diam dirinya sibuk memandang jihoon dengan seksama. Betapa sempurna nya ciptaan tuhan dan betapa beruntungnya seungcheol bisa melihat ini.  
Mingyu tak sengaja melihat moment ini memanggil wonwoo dengan suara yang pelan.

"Wae mingyu-ah?" Ucap wonwoo keras

Ssttt mingyu menginstruksi wonwoo untuk diam dan menunjuk dua orang yang saling memandang itu.

"Bagaimana jika soonyoung melihat ini?" Gumam Wonwoo dan tersenyum sedih

"Aku senang melihat mereka seperti itu" ucap jisoo tiba-tiba

"Iya itu benar sekali jisoo-ah" Junghan memeluk jisoo dari belakang

"Tapi apa kalian tidak memikirkan perasaan soonyoung?"

Mingyu menatap tak percaya  
"Soonyoung hyung mencintai jihoon hyung? Tanya mingyu kepada wonwoo

"Aku rasa begitu mingyu-ah"

"Bagaimana dengan perasaan jihoon?" Lirih junghan

"Pasti ada salah satu di antara mereka akan terluka" sambung jisoo sedih

"Jihoon akan membawa dampak besar bagi hubungan seungcheol dan soonyoung"

Doyoon berkata itu sambil memasang wajah yang tak bisa diuraikan lalu meninggalkan mereka yang terdiam akibat perkataannya.

++++++++++++++++++++Cause You're my star-CHAPTER 8++++++++++++++++++++++

Keesokan harinya

Seventeen dan jihoon mulai beraktivitas kembali, syuting seperti biasa.  
Tema hari ini seventeen akan bermain game dimana game ini menyatakan perasaan mereka kepada member yang mereka tidak tau siapa. Staff membawa sebuah kotak yang cukup kecil dan didalamnya berisi nama semua member termasuk jihoon. Satu orang harus mengambil satu kertas lalu utarakan unek-unek kalian kepada member yang bersangkutan.

Jisoo orang yang pertama mengambil kertas karena dia kalah kawi-bawi-bo. Jisoo berdoa dalam hati semoga dia dapat nama sang pujaan hatinya, jisoo mulai membuka dan sepertinya tuhan menyayanginya.

"Junghan" ucap jisoo sambil melihatkan kertasnya ke kamera

Junghan tersenyum cerah lalu dia berdiri di depan jisoo. Jisoo mulai berbicara

"Hi"

"Hi jisoo, my name is junghan yoon"

Jisoo terdiam sebentar entah kenapa permainan ini membuatnya sangat gugup.

"I'm missed you"

Member yang lain -dibelakang mereka sudah mulai berteriak tak jelas

"I'm always miss u"

Udara semakin memanas /? Mereka berteriak semakin keras salah satunya jihoon dan hansol, suara mereka yang lebih dominan dari yang lain.

Member selanjutnya hansol, junghan tersenyum smirk kearahnya mati kau nsol sekarang giliranmu.  
Hansol mengambil dan menunjukkan kertasnya, dia mendapat boo ajeng nya.

"Chagi"

Seungkwan menatap tak percaya dan refleks membuat wajah ('O')

"Terima kasih sudah mensupport dan menasehatiku selama ini. Terima kasih kau selalu berada disampingku" ucap hansol yang tak lepas memandang boo nya.

Member yang lain bertepuk tangan, mereka terharu. Maknae line bisa seromantis ini dan tolong jauhkan chan.  
Selanjutnya pasangan sensasional, Siapa lagi kalau bukan meanie, tuhan emang adil tadi jihan lalu verkwan dan sekarang meanie.

"Eyy mereka berdua sangat cocok" sindir hansol

"A-aku? Dengannya? Ucap wonwoo sambil menunjuk mingyu yang berada disampingnya.

Semua mengangguk dengan yakin sedangkan wonwoo menyilangkan tangannya yang berarti "tidak"

"Wonwoo hyung~~" rengek mingyu

"Hentikan membuat wajah seperti itu, sangat menjijikkan mingyu-ah"

Mingyu mempout bibirnya, kekasihnya ini sedang memuji atau menghina dirinya. Member yang lain hanya tertawa melihat pertengkaran kecil mingyu dan wonwoo.

Sekarang giliran jun yang mengambil kertas dan dia mendapatkan minghao cinta tersembunyinya /?  
Dengan malu-malu minghao maju ke depan dan jun tak pernah lepas menatapnya.

"Kenapa hyung melihatku seperti itu?"

"Aku melihatmu karena kau cute"

Pipi minghao mulai memerah

"Go way! I'm not cute"

Jun tak bisa lagi menyembunyikan perasaannya

"Aku menyukaimu dan kau sangat cute minghao-ah"

Bukan pipi lagi memerah tapi seluruh wajah minghao merah padam

"Bagaimana jika hyung tidak menyukaiku di masa depan?" Ucapnya malu

Dengan yakin yun menjawab "imposibble baby"

Member seventeen yang lain bingung kenapa mereka berdua senyam senyum seperti itu dan jawabannya karena pasangan ini berbicara bahasa china lebih tepatnya dongbei dialeg. Itu sebabnya member yang lain tak mengerti.

Tinggal dua pasang member lagi yang tersisa. Doyoon maju ke depan dan mengambil kertasnya lalu membukanya, betapa terkejutnya ia mendapatkan jihoon.

"Jihoon-ie"

"Iya hyung"

"Apa yang kau lakukan jika kau berada diposisiku?" Ucapnya pelan

Member lain termasuk jihoon mengkerutkan kening, pertanyaan doyoon membuat mereka sangat bingung.

"A-a-a maksudku jihoon, selama kau berada disini mereka semua sangat menyayangimu dan itu membuatku iri"

"Hyung janganlah begitu, aku takkan membuatmu iri doyoon-ie hyung"

"Kau tak pernah bisa mengerti posisiku jihoon-ah" batin doyoon sedih

Pasangan terakhir, pasangan yang akhir-akhir ini hubungannya meregang akhirnya maju. Semua diam tak ada yang berani berbicara.

"Hoshi-ah"

"Hmm"

"Maafkan aku jika aku pernah melukai perasaanmu"

Soonyoung menatap mata leadernya tidak ada kebohongan sedikit pun. Soonyoung tersenyum tulus

"Iya hyung"

Akhirnya game ini berakhir, semua merasa lega tidak ada lagi beban di hati mereka.  
Untuk beberapa menit producer-nim memerintahkan mereka untuk istirahat terlebih dahulu.

15 menit kemudian

Waktu istirahat telah usai, producer-nim memerintahkan seventeen untuk melatih jihoon dance lagu adore u dan mansae. Bagi jihoon ini sangatlah gampang, jihoon melakukan pemanasan terlebih dahulu. Musik sudah mulai terdengar, tanpa dilatih ternyata jihoon tau dance mereka -ya iyalah dia kan fanboy seventeen. Hampir sedikit lagi lagu adore u berakhir tiba-tiba

"AWWWWWWW"

Semua menoleh "JIHOON!"

TBC

Copyright © 2016 KittyJihoon. All rights reserved.

Maaf gak buat dialog antara seokmin sma chan ya ToT gk dpt feel dan gk dpt moment mereka.  
Ps: dialog anak seventeen diatas itu 100% REAL (Jihan, verkwan, meanie, junhao) bisa di cek di youtube ya *kedipkedip* klu vernon ngomong "chagi" syg sekali videonya uda dihpus ToT dan dialog meanie kata2 wonwoo yg marah /? aku yg buat xD selebihnya real ya

Gimana chapter 8 ini? Makin hancur makin gila /? Aigoo ntah knp chap ini otak saya tidak bersahabat tp semaksimal mungkin smoga kalian puas dengan soonhoon dan jicheol momentnya. Disini Meanie chan itu kubu soonhoon, Jihan di kubu jicheol. Kalian berada di kubu siapa? Buhahahaha xDD  
Prepare hati buat chap 9 ya ^^

Oh iya aku uda semester 4 dan naas sekali aku masuk siang ToT free nya cuma hari minggu *ngenes* nah tuk skrg updatenya setiap hari minggu ToT maaf ya :")

Beribu terima kasih! baik yang ngereview maupun silent reader terima kasih banyak ya *bow* tanpa kalian ff ini takkan ada xD halahhh terima kasih uda ngereview chapter 7 ^^ tapi setidaknya silent reader mau memberikan tanggapannya ToT aku senang baca review soalnya *plak

 **GitARMY:** CIEEEEE TAU BULE SEKARANG XD UDA TAU JIHOON SMA VERNON, AYO HAFAL LAGI /? BIAS NYA VERNON YA XD IYA JIHOON JATUH CINTA MA AKU /EH. YOONMIN? SIAP DIUSAHAIN BANYAKIN MOMENT MEREKA ^^ DITUNGGU REVIEW SELANJUTNYA

 **dhantieee:** ini uda lanjut ^^ doyoon gak ya? Hahaha xD ditunggu aja ya, ditunggu review selanjutnya~~

 **JonginDO:** ini uda lanjut ^^ maaf lama ya~~

 **yayaerma1:** soonyoung masih blum ngakui /? Tp sikapnya uda nunjukkin dia cinta ma jihoon cielah xD jihoon msh blum tau dia cinta ma siapa xD next chap kmu psti tau siapa cinta sejatinya /? Kamu siapanya soonyoung mpe tau gerak geriknya x( adiknya? Sepupunya? X( aku sbgi mantannya tdk terima #dilempargitarmajihoon btul jga kata kmu jihoon klu ada soonyoung, mau disuruh aegyo baks xD klu gk disuruh ma dia. Mukanya ... di tunggu review selanjutnya~~

 **Naegawoozi:** sebenarnya soonyoung msh blum ngakui dia cinta jihoon tp sikapnya uda ngasih sinyal /? Iya capek jga buat mreka bertengkar xD ani doyoon gak jahat tp sebel ma jihoon xD makasih uda ngereview dek rina ditunggu yang selanjutnya~~ :*

 **mongyu0604:** dek kmu masih muda jgn diabetes dlu /? Bingung mau blas apa ==

 **nadiyaulya02:** yeeeeee akhirnya mreka baikkan xD tidak mudah buat mreka jadian secepat itu xD

 **RGaniaa:** makasih ^^ ini uda dibanyakin momentnya xD

 **sophiasoraya21:** ini uda lanjut~~

 **Re-Panda68:** yeeeee maaf buat doyoon tersakiti hiks tp dia cocok dibuat praantagonis /?

 **Firda473:** yeeeeee ditunggu perjalanan cinta mereka yang penuh liku-liku xD

 **BSion:** senpaiiiiiii~~ makasih uda ngereview iya dsini cinta segiempat plak xD

 **Soonhoonbaby:** makasih~~ ^^ ini uda lanjut

 **Jihan:** dek mansae~~ dsini lbh byk kemajuan soonhoon nya xD dan jicheol jga plak xD kasihan mami dodo x( astaga kamu masih ingat ringtone hpnya jihoon xD pdhl itu chap 2 loh buhahahaha xD org misterius? Iya yoongi plak xD juju? Itu siapa? Juju gfriend buhahaha xD komenan kamu yg plg ngakak sumpah. Iya dong chap 7 special hari valentine, hari berkarat sedunia dan special buat kamu *kedipkedip* ditunggu komen selanjutnya dek mansae~~ :*****

 **meanieonfire:** di chap ini Soonhoon apa msh krg? Buhahahaha walaupun gagal xD poor hoshi. Analisa kamu benar sekali bung dan 2 namja super tampan merebutkan tsundere jihoon xD siapa yg akan menang? :/ tunggu chap 9 ya, kamu dikubu siapa hayo? XD tidak semudah itu aku bkin soonhoon jadian buhahaha xD di tunggu review selanjutnya~~ :***

 **faqihahzaki97:** makasih atas pujiannya :") walaupun aku tau ini ff byk sekali kekurangannya ToT thank u *send big hug* makasih atas sarannya jga ^^ ditunggu review selanjutnya~~

Oh makasih uda review chapter 7 dan maaf gak bisa bales satu-satu ya ^^ tanpa kalian mungkin ff ini gak akan di lanjutkan~~

Mau jelek maupun tidak ff ini, kalo udah berhasil baca sampe akhir, tolong review ya fav and follow juga boleh ^^ tapi ingat pakek kata-kata yang sopan :D Yok review rame-rame xD biar dilanjutin dan makin semangat tuk nulis. See you chapter 9 dan terima kasih ~('▽'~) (~'▽')~


	9. Cause You are my star chapter 9

**Title**

Cause You are my star

 **Author**

KittyJihoon

 **Rate**

T

 **Length**

Long Chaptered

 **Cast**

All member SEVENTEEN, Jang Doyoon, Lee Jinki, Kim Kibum, Min Yoongi, Park Jimin

 **Main pairing(s)**

SOONHOON or JICHEOL or DOCHEOL

 **Pairing(s)**

Onkey, Yoonmin, Meanie, Jihan, Verkwan

 **Genre**

Humor, Romance, Family, Friendship, ANGST!

 **Warning**

Typo(s) perhaps would get you confused because I do not have many times to re-edit this one and perhaps it would get you bored and fall to sleep. So, beware! :D

 **Disclaimer**

This fanfict is mine but casts are creatures who created by God through their parents

 _ **P.S**_

Dicerita ini Jihoon bukan member seventeen dan digantikan sama Doyoon

.

.

.

 _Musik sudah mulai terdengar, tanpa dilatih ternyata jihoon tau dance mereka -ya iyalah dia kan fanboy seventeen. Hampir sedikit lagi lagu adore u berakhir tiba-tiba_

 _"AWWWWWWW"_

 _Semua menoleh "JIHOON!"_

.

.

.

HAPPY READING!

++++++++++++++++++++Cause You're my star-CHAPTER 9++++++++++++++++++++++

.

.

.

Tanpa sengaja doyoon menjegal kaki jihoon membuat tubuh mungil itu tersungkur ke lantai. Jihoon berteriak sekeras mungkin, pergelangan kaki kirinya ia pegang dengan kuat. Seungcheol membulatkan matanya dengan perasaan sangat khawatir, ia orang pertama yang menghampiri jihoon

"Jihoon! Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Jihoon menggeleng dan meringis, cukup membuat tanda seperti itu seungcheol sudah mengerti.  
Tanpa meminta izin terlebih dahulu, seungcheol menggendong jihoon lalu membawa jihoon pergi. Soonyoung hanya terdiam membeku menyaksikan mereka pergi.

"Producer-nim bagaimana ini?" Jisoo memecahkan keheningan ruangan itu.

Producer mengacak rambutnya bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Bagaimana dengan proses syuting hari ini? Untuk beberapa lama dia berpikir dan member yang lain menunggu.

"Lebih baik kita tunda syuting untuk hari ini sampai jihoon pulih. Aku tidak mau memaksa kalian" producer tersenyum tulus kesehatan jihoon prioritas utama dibanding yang lain

"Lalu kami?"

"Kalian boleh pulang-"

Ucapan producer terpotong ketika soonyoung bersorak senang, semua menoleh kearahnya dan itu membuat dirinya menjadi kikuk

"A-a-a kondisi ku juga tidak bagus producer-nim badanku pegal leherku seperti mau patah. Ahhh sepertinya aku salah tidur hehehe"

Tangannya mengusap tengkuk lehernya, memijat pelan bagian yang terasa pegal padahal tidak pegal sama sekali. Mingyu memicing kedua matanya curiga melihat tingkah hyungnya itu.

"Modus! Bilang saja mau melihat kondisi jihoon hyung" cibir mingyu dan soonyoung melotot

"Sudah jangan bertengkar. Sebelum pulang bereskan dulu yang ada disini"

"Baik producer-nim"

"Producer-nim bolehkah aku pulang duluan? Aku sungguh tidak enak badan"

Semua menoleh malas melihatnya, producer tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Dalam batin Soonyoung meloncat kesenangan, dia akan merusak segalanya jika seungcheol mencoba berbuat macam-macam ke jihoonnya. Dengan secepat kilat sosok soonyoung sudah tidak ada lagi disitu.

"Dasar tukang modus!"

-SEVENTEEN DORM-  
Seungcheol dengan hati-hati membaringkan jihoon ke tempat tidur, jihoon masih memegang kaki kirinya. Seungcheol memperhatikan pergelangan kaki jihoon yang membengkak merah kebiruan.

"Sepertinya kau terkilir jihoon, sebentar aku akan kembali"

Tak lama seungcheol datang membawa nampan yang berisi semangkuk es, kain dan perban. Jihoon mengerutkan dahinya bingung dia tidak demam sekarang.

"Kau pasti bingung kan? Setau aku orang yang sedang terkilir tidak boleh dipijat" ucapnya sambil mengambil beberapa es dan membungkus kedalam kain

Seungcheol tersenyum lalu mengkompres pelan ke pergelangan kaki jihoon. Jihoon meringis sakit tapi matanya menatap kearah orang yang sedang mengobatinya, jihoon tersenyum tipis melihat seungcheol sama seperti melihat jinki.

"Kau tau jihoon? Kompres es ini akan mengurangi rasa sakit dan memar di pergelangan kakimu"

Jihoon mengangguk paham mendengar perkataan seungcheol. Setelah 15 menit mengkompres, seungcheol membalut pergelangan kaki jihoon dengan perban.  
Setelah itu dia mengambil bantal untuk mengganjal kaki jihoon. Karena seingat dia, kaki yang terkilir harus diganjal dengan bantal untuk mengurangi pembengkakan.

"Sudah selesai lebih baik kau istirahat jihoon" ucapnya sebelum pergi meninggalkan kamar

Soonyoung telah tiba di dorm, buru-buru ia masuk ke dalam kamar tanpa sepengetahuan seungcheol karena dirinya sedang berada di dapur.

"Jihoon?"

Soonyoung menghampiri namja mungil yang belum tertidur itu. Jihoon merasakan nyeri di hatinya, ucapan soonyoung sangat dingin tapi ada kekhawatiran disana. Apa soonyoung sedang marah? Kalau iya kenapa?

"Kakimu?"

"Sudah agak mendingan, seungcheol hyung yang mengobatinya"

Soonyoung mengepal menahan emosinya, dia benci mendengar jihoon menyebut nama seungcheol dan dia lebih benci dirinya sendiri, kenapa bukan dia orang pertama yang menolong jihoon.

"Kau istirahat lah aku akan keluar"

Soonyoung akan keluar kamar namun langkahnya terhenti saat jihoon menahan tangannya. Soonyoung kaget kenapa tangan mungil itu menahannya untuk pergi?

"Jangan pergi soonyoung-ie"

Persetan dengan semua harga dirinya, jihoon sudah tidak perduli. Dia membutuhkan soonyoung untuk saat ini.

"Apa yang kau bilang?" Ucap soonyoung yang masih membelakangi jihoon

"Jangan pergi"

Soonyoung tersenyum meskipun jawaban itu sangat pelan tapi telinga soonyoung masih berfungsi dengan sangat baik. Bukan soonyoung namanya yang langsung luluh begitu saja, dia masih bersikap cuek kepada jihoon walaupun hatinya sudah berontak.

"Kenapa?"

"Temani aku tidur soonyoung-ie aku tidak bisa tidur"

Soonyoung tak kuasa menahan sikap cueknya, dia membalikkan badannya dan tersenyum membuat dirinya semakin tampan. Soonyoung mendekati ranjang jihoon dan duduk dipinggir ranjang itu.

"Baiklah, aku akan menemanimu. Tapi kau harus berjanji kau harus tidur ya"

Jihoon mengangguk, soonyoung mulai bersenandung kecil untuknya sambil mengusap lembut surai rambutnya hingga jihoon tertidur.  
Soonyoung tersenyum ketika dia sudah tertidur, dia ingin pergi tapi kakinya tidak mengizinkannya. Soonyoung bangkit lalu memposisikan duduknya diatas ranjang tengah, kedua tangannya digunakan untuk pengganti bantal. Melihat wajah jihoon tertidur seperti ini membuat soonyoung mengantuk.  
Tak lama kemudian mereka berdua sudah terjatuh kedalam mimpi.

"Eyyy sudah ku bilang, hoshi hyung itu modus!"

"Soonyoung ahhhh betul dugaanku"

"Katanya sakit tapi apa?"

"Hyung aku tidak bisa melihat"

"Chan-ie kau masih kecil, pergilah"

"Kalian bisa diam tidak?"

Ternyata mingyu, wonwoo, jisoo, junghan dan chan mengintip kelakuan soonyoung terhadap jihoon sejak dari tadi. Tapi mereka berdua sama-sama bodoh, mereka tidak sadar ada orang yang sedang mengintip mereka.

"Ayo kita jangan ganggu mereka"

"Ahhh jisoo hyung kau tidak asik sama sekali"

"Bagaimana kalau seungcheol melihat ini?"

"Seungcheol hyung tidak ada disini hyung"

Panjang umur orang yang sedang mereka bicarakan muncul dibelakang mereka.

"Kapan kalian pulang?"

Semua terdiam membeku refleks langsung membalikkan badan mereka, wonwoo dan mingyu mencoba menutupi pintu kamar yang masih terbuka sedikit itu.

"A-a-a barusan saja seungcheol-ah"

"Hey mingyu-ah wonwoo-ah kalian sedang menutupi apa?"

"T-t-tidak ada hyung"

Seungcheol memicingkan matanya, dalam sekejap ia mendorong tubuh kedua orang yang bertubuh tinggi di seventeen menjauhi pintu kamar dan alangkah terkejutnya pemandangan yang ia lihat sekarang. Mereka yang berada disitu merasa takut, takut seungcheol akan berteriak atau lebih parah melempar barang seperti soonyoung yang lakukan.

"Loh kenapa kalian diam seperti itu?"

Mingyu dan wonwoo tersenyum lega setidaknya dorm mereka masih berstatus aman bukan siaga satu

"Hyung, kau tidak marah melihat mereka? Tanya mingyu dengan antusias

Seungcheol tersenyum sekilas tapi mereka tau itu bukan senyum yang tulus, nampak jelas di matanya dia sedang cemburu. Jisoo mengusap punggung seungcheol pelan, ingin memberi semangat untuknya.

"Kalau kau ada di posisiku? Kau akan melakukan apa?"

"Aku? Aku akan merebutnya dari hoshi hyung"

Seungcheol menggeleng "kenapa kau harus merebutnya? Apa jihoon itu milikmu?"

Mingyu terdiam dia tidak tau harus berkata apa, lebih tepatnya pikiran seungcheol.

"Aku sangat mencintainya sejak aku membuka pintu untuknya ketika dia datang pertama kalinya kesini. Kalau ada orang lain mencintainya untuk apa aku marah? Untuk apa merebutnya? Aku tidak punya hak mingyu-ah"

Seungcheol menghela nafas lalu melihat jihoon dan soonyoung yang sedang tertidur di dalam sana.

"Aku bertekad jihoon akan jadi milikku dan jika seseorang ingin merebutnya dariku? Aku tidak akan pernah memberinya! Karena jihoon sudah menjadi milikku. Apa kau paham mingyu-ah"

Seungcheol meninggalkan mereka yang membeku akibat perkataannya. Perkataan seungcheol manis tapi menusuk di hati mereka. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya antara soonyoung, jihoon dan seungcheol? Mereka berdoa semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa nantinya.

"Junghan hyung aku tidur bareng hyung ya. Aku tidak mau masuk kedalam. Biar mereka berdua di kamar ini"

"Lalu kau mau tidur dimana? Tidak ada tempat lagi chan-ie"

"Tidur sekasur denganmu lah hyung"

AHHHHH junghan, jisoo, mingyu dan wonwoo seperti ingin melempar bocah yang sungguh luar biasa polosnya ini ke sungai han.

++++++++++++++++++++Cause You're my star-CHAPTER 9++++++++++++++++++++++

Jihoon mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya ketika dia merasakan cahaya matahari menyusup dari balik jendela. Jihoon membuka matanya perlahan. Cukup terkejut ketika pemandangan pertama yang dia lihat adalah soonyoung.  
Jihoon memperhatikan wajah soonyoung yang sedang tertidur seksama dan tersenyum tipis ternyata soonyoung tidak meninggalkan dirinya? Dan bahkan rela tidur dalam keadaan duduk seperti ini? Padahal dia bisa tidur di ranjang tengahnya itu. Perlakuan soonyoung membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu jihoon-ie, aku tau aku sangat tampan bukan?"

Soonyoung membuka matanya "pagi jihoon-ie"

Satu kecupan tipis dan singkat mendarat di bibir jihoon. Soonyoung bangkit dan meninggalkan jihoon yang masih membeku disana akibat ulahnya namun langkahnya terhenti.

"Hari ini kita tidak ada syuting, Aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Bersiaplah" ucap soonyoung sambil menahan senyum, ia tak tahan melihat jihoon seperti itu. Sangat menggemaskan. Lalu dirinya pergi meninggalkan kamar.

Namun ia kembali lagi masuk ke dalam kamar dan menampakkan wajahnya sambil mengeluarkan senyum iblisnya itu.

"Kau perlu bantuan? Apa perlu aku memandikan mu jihoon-ie?" tanyanya dengan wajah yang-dibuat-buat-polos.

"YAK! KWON MESUM SOONYOUNG! ENYAHLAH KAU" ucap jihoon setengah berteriak dengan hitungan detik bantal sudah mendarat ke wajah soonyoung.

Soonyoung terkekeh dan benar-benar pergi meninggalkan jihoon sendirian di dalam kamar. Jihoon seketika merasa tubuhnya melemas, dia mengingat kejadian yang barusan terjadi. Soonyoung menciumnya tepat di bibir. Jihoon memegang bibirnya walaupun cuma sekedar kecupan, dia masih bisa merasakan bibir soonyoung.

"Shit kwon soonyoung! Ini ciuman pertamaku!"

Jihoon sudah berpakaian tanpa dibantu siapapun. Kaki nya sudah mulai membaik walaupun ada rasa nyeri disana. Seungcheol yang berjalan ke arah ruangan tv sekilas melihat jihoon didalam kamar dan memutuskan untuk ke kamar saja.

"Kau mau kemana jihoon-ie?" Ucapnya sambil bersandar di pintu kamar

Jihoon tersenyum tanpa menoleh, dia sudah tau pemilik suara itu.

"Aku mau pulang hyung"

"Biar aku antar"

Jihoon menggeleng "tidak usah soonyoung yang akan mengantarku"

"Yayaya baiklah, kakimu?"

"Uda mulai membaik hyung. Terima kasih untuk yang kemarin"

"Sama-sama jihoon-ie"

Senyum seungcheol memudar ketika dia melihat soonyoung berjalan ke arah sini. Tanpa disuruh seungcheol pergi meninggalkan kamar, hatinya masih panas ketika melihat kejadian tadi malam.

"Jihoon-ie sudah selesai"

"Sudah soonyoung-ie"

Soonyoung menuntun jihoon berjalan sebenarnya jihoon tidak mau, dia bersikeras bisa berjalan tanpa dibantu. Tapi apalah daya, kakinya tak sanggup berjalan jauh karena dari tadi jihoon sudah berdiri cukup lama.  
Setelah jihoon berpamitan kepada member yang lain, mereka berdua pergi meninggalkan dorm.  
Tak cukup beberapa lama akhirnya mereka sampai di depan gerbang pintu rumah jihoon.

"Aku bisa sendiri soonyoung"

Jihoon si keras kepala mencoba berjalan sendiri tapi

"AWWWWWW" belum berjalan jauh jihoon sudah mau oleng tapi untunglah soonyoung menangkapnya

"Dasar keras kepala! Kakimu masih sakit jihoon! Kau membuatku khawatir"

Jihoon tersenyum senang sambil melihat kearah sampingnya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang ya jihoon tau ini perasaan apa, semoga dia tidak salah.

 _"Ya tuhan aku jatuh cinta kepadanya"_

TING TONG  
Soonyoung memencet bel beberapa kali tak ada satu pun yang membuka pintu. Kemana semua penghuni rumah ini? Apa hyungnya jihoon sedang tidak ada dirumah? Soonyoung baru ingat ini hari kamis, mungkin hyungnya jihoon berada di kantor untuk saat ini.  
Memutuskan meninggalkan rumah itu tapi samar-samar soonyoung dan jihoon mendengar seseorang berjalan ke arah pintu dan benar sekali seseorang itu membuka pintu.

"Jihoon!"

Jihoon sungguh luar biasa kagetnya, dia tak bisa mengatakan apapun selain memandang seseorang yang ada dihadapannya.

"Eomma" ucapnya lirih

Nyonya lee langsung memeluk jihoon dengan erat, soonyoung refleks melepas tangan jihoon dari pundaknya.

"Jihoon"

"Eomma"

Soonyoung terharu melihat ibu dan anak yang sedang berpelukan melepas rindu. Jihoon tak pernah bercerita tentang keluarganya kecuali hyungnya kepada dirinya. Soonyoung bisa melihat mungkin orangtua jihoon sangatlah sibuk sampai tidak bisa memperhatikan namja mungil disampingnya.

"Kakimu kenapa jihoon?"

"A-a-a itu enggg"

"Kakinya terkilir eommo-nim tapi jangan khawatir kami semua sudah mengobatinya"

Nyonya lee baru sadar ada seseorang disini. Nyonya lee melihat soonyoung dari atas sampai bawah. Sangat tampan. Dan melirik jihoon yang entah kenapa malu.

"Siapa namamu nak?"

"Kwon soonyoung eommo-nim"

"Ayo masuk dulu, kau pasti belum sarapan kan?"

"Tidak usah eommo-nim"

"Kau tega melihatku seperti ini soonyoung-ie"

Soonyoung lupa jihoon masih belum bisa berjalan sendiri. Melirik jihoon yang mempout bibirnya. Jangan seperti itu, soonyoung tak sanggup untuk meninggalkan jihoon.

"Anak pintar" ucap jihoon

Soonyoung menuntun jihoon sampai ke ruangan makan. Ternyata jinki sedang berada di dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Jinki terkejut melihat soonyoung dan kaki jihoon.

"Jinki hyung!"

"Kakimu jihoon-ie?"

"Aku terkilir saat latihan kemarin hyung hehehe"

"Lain kali harus berhati-hati"

Jihoon mengangguk, jinki melihat soonyoung ada banyak pertanyaan yang muncul dibenaknya. Apa ini seseorang yang bernama scoups? Namja yang pernah jihoon ceritakan waktu lalu.

"Oh hyung, ini soonyoung"

Ternyata bukan scoups, jinki teringat jihoon belum memberi tau nama namja yang dia ceritakan waktu itu. Apa ini orangnya? Atau scoups?

"Jinki? Kenapa melamun?"

"Tidak eomma"

"Eomma kapan appa pulang?"

"Sebentar lagi jihoon-ie"

Soonyoung merasa nyaman berada disini. Keluarga lee sangatlah menyenangkan. Berbeda dengan jihoon, sifat hyungnya jauh lebih menyenangkan. Siapapun yang mendengar leluconnya atau melihat senyumnya otomatis kalian ikut tersenyum juga.  
Tak berapa lama, bel rumah mereka berbunyi lagi. Jihoon bangkit dan ingin membuka pintunya tapi rasa nyeri dikakinya sangat menyiksa dirinya.

"Awwwww"

"Jihoon!"

Refleks soonyoung menangkapnya lagi. Jihoon melihatnya lagi. Wajah mereka berdua sangatlah dekat. Nampak dari raut wajah soonyoung dia sangat khawatir. Eomma dan jinki tertawa pelan menyaksikan moment langka ini.  
Tak salah lagi pasti ini orang yang jihoon cintai bukan yang bernama scoups itu.

"Uhuk"

Jinki berpura-pura batuk, soonyoung dan jihoon jadi salah tingkah. Jinki terkekeh lalu membuka pintu dan ternyata benar appa mereka pulang ke rumah. Jinki tersenyum akhirnya sekian lama keluarga mereka berkumpul kembali dan semoga tidak ada lagi masalah diantara mereka.

++++++++++++++++++++Cause You're my star-CHAPTER 9++++++++++++++++++++++

Dua hari berlalu jihoon sudah bisa berjalan lagi tanpa perban yang melekat dikakinya dan tanpa bantuan orang lain lagi. Jihoon turun lalu berjalan ke ruang makan. Orangtuanya dan jinki sudah menunggunya disana. Senyum jihoon merekah, ia senang melihat orangtuanya berada disini, selalu mengurusnya selalu memanjakannya dan inilah yang jihoon inginkan selama ini.

"Jihoon cepat sarapan nanti kau terlambat sekolah"

"Iya appa"

"Jinki, nanti antarkan jihoon ya"

"Ne"

Setelah selesai makan, jihoon berpamitan kepada orangtuanya dan jangan lupa kecupan manis di pipi yang diberikan oleh eommanya.  
Sepanjang jalan, jinki tak berhenti mengoceh dia selalu memberikan pertanyaan yang membuat pipi jihoon memerah.

"Soonyoung itu namja yang kau ceritakan padaku kan?"

"-Jadi kau cinta padanya?"

"-Lalu scoups?"

"-Jihoon-ie jawab"

Jihoon menghela nafas panjang kenapa hyungnya sangat berisik sekali.

"Hyung bisakah kau diam"

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan diam sebelum kau menjawab pertanyaanku"

"Kau sangat menyebalkan hyung"

Jihoon mempout bibirnya, jinki terkekeh pelan. Sangat menggemaskan.

"Jangan lakukan itu. Apa kau mau soonyoung jatuh cinta padamu melihatmu seperti ini?"

Jihoon terbatuk seketika mukanya sudah merah padam.

"Hyung bisakah kau jangan menggodaku?"

"Siapa yang menggodamu eoh?"

Jinki tertawa dan lihat! Tanpa harus jihoon menjawab pertanyaannya. Jinki sudah tau jihoon menyukai namja yang dua hari lalu datang ke rumah mereka.  
Setiba di depan gerbang sekolah ternyata jimin dan yoongi sudah menunggunya. Jihoon melambaikan tangannya lalu jimin dan yoongi menghampirinya.

"Oh jinki hyung apa kabar?"

"Baik jimin-ie"

"Hyung aku ke sekolah dulu ya"

Jinki mengangguk jihoon keluar dari mobil lalu mereka bertiga masuk ke kelas masing-masing.  
Jimin mengkerutkan keningnya ada yang salah dari sahabatnya. Ya senyuman jihoon itu sangat menganggunya, bukan dia tidak suka jihoon tersenyum tapi jihoon tersenyum sendiri seperti orang gila yang ia temui tadi di jalan.

"Kau sehat?"

Jihoon melirik dan mengangguk ya tentunya senyuman itu masih ada diwajahnya. Jimin menggeleng cepat sepertinya jihoon yang ada disampingnya bukan jihoon yang ia kenal.

"Kau gila?"

Pertanyaan jimin sukses mendapatkan satu pukulan keras dikepalanya.  
"Awwww" jimin langsung memegang kepalanya ya pukulan itu lumayan sakit. Perlu di ingat jangan mengatakan apapun yang membuat jihoon sakit hati kalau tidak mau mendapatkan kekerasan. "Bodoh!" Dan cacian dari seorang lee jihoon. Kalau sudah begini jihoon tidak ada manisnya sama sekali.

"Wae?"

"Mwo?!"

"Ada apa denganmu? Senyam senyum kau pikir kau manis ah? Lebih baik kau memasang wajah datarmu dibanding senyuman itu. Sungguh mengerikan!"

Bukan menjawab jihoon malah tertawa ngakak sampai-sampai seluruh temannya melihat ke arahnya. Jihoon menghentikan tawanya dan meminta maaf.

"Hehehe sebenarnya-"

KRINGGGG  
Ucapan jihoon terpotong ketika mendengar bel sekolah telah berbunyi. Dia menghela nafas panjang mungkin bukan sekarang waktunya untuk bercerita karena seonsaeng-nim telah masuk ke kelas mereka.

.  
.

"Aku sedang mencintai seseorang"

Jimin dan yoongi memandang satu sama lain "IGE MWOYA?!" Teriakkan mereka sukses membuat penghuni kantin menghentikan aktivitas mereka dan melirik tajam ke arah jimin dan yoongi. Raut wajah mereka berdua berubah seolah-olah mereka sedang melihat guru killer. Jihoon menutupi mulutnya sungguh ini menggelikan untuknya.

"Jangan tertawa jihoon"

"Maaf maaf hahaha"

"Lanjutkan topik yang tadi, kau jatuh cinta? Dengan siapa?"

"Dengan soonyoung? Benarkan?" Ucap yoongi dengan penuh keyakinan

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau hyung?"

Yoongi tersenyum sambil mengedikkan bahunya. Ucapannya waktu lalu terbukti benar, jihoon mencintai soonyoung tapi waktu itu jihoon belum mau mengakuinya karena masih bertengkar hebat dengan soonyoung.

"Kapan kau akan mengenalkan soonyoung kepada kami?"

"Tenanglah jimin nanti kalian juga bisa melihatnya"

Lalu mereka bertiga melanjutkan makan siang yang sempat tertunda akibat percakapan ini.  
Satu jam sebelum jihoon pulang sekolah, soonyoung datang ke rumah jihoon.

"Soonyoung silahkan masuk"

"Tidak usah jinki hyung, aku kesini cuma meminta izin"

"Izin apa?"

"Membawa jihoon kembali ke dorm karena harus menyelesaikan syuting yang sempat tertunda hyung"

"Ahh tidak masalah, jaga jihoon disana ya soonyoung"

Soonyoung tersenyum lalu pamit ke jinki karena ia harus menjemput jihoon. "Soonyoung?" Langkahnya terhenti lalu melihat jinki untuk sekali lagi.

"Iya hyung?"

"Apa kau mencintai jihoon?"

Soonyoung membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Pertanyaan ini sangat mendadak untuknya, ia harus berkata apa? Bohong kalau ia tidak mencintai jihoon. Dia sangat mencintai jihoon melebihi mencintai dirinya sendiri.

"Soonyoung?"

"-Aku tau kau mencintai jihoon, jadi aku mohon kepadamu jagalah jihoon dengan baik. Jangan membuat jihoon bersedih selama aku tidak ada disampingnya"

Soonyoung mengangguk dia senang, dia sudah mendapatkan restu dari hyungnya jihoon. Tinggal selangkah lagi untuk mendapatkan jihoon.

++++++++++++++++++++Cause You're my star-CHAPTER 9++++++++++++++++++++++

"Kapan kau syuting lagi?"

"Aku tidak ta-"

Ucapan jihoon terhenti ketika melihat soonyoung sudah berada dihadapannya.

"Soonyoung?"

Jimin dan yoongi mengkerutkan keningnya "soonyoung?" Mereka tidak mengerti perkataan jihoon sampai mereka sadar tatapan jihoon lurus kedepan bukan kearah jimin dan yoongi.  
Mereka berdua terkejut melihat sosok namja yang berada dihadapan mereka. Dia bertubuh tinggi, cukup tampan bagi jimin karena scoups jauh lebih tampan dan mempunyai mata sipit jauh lebih sipit dari mata mereka bertiga.

"Jimin, yoongi hyung ini soonyoung"

"Ahhh ini orangnya!"

"Yayaya seleramu cukup bagus jihoon"

"Yoongi hyung!"

Soonyoung mengkerutkan keningnya ia tidak mengerti mereka bertiga sedang membicarakan apa.

"Soonyoung-sii aku akan memberitahu sesuatu kepadamu"

Pembicaraan ini cukup membuat soonyoung tertarik dan jihoon sudah berancang-ancang kalau yoongi akan memberitahu rahasianya kepada soonyoung.

"Jihoon cinta pada- hmmftt" mulut yoongi langsung dibekap oleh jihoon. Jihoon menjinjit sebisa mungkin karena yoongi jauh lebih tinggi darinya. Jimin terkekeh dan lihat ekspresi wajah soonyoung yang susah untuk dijelaskan.

 _"Jihoon cinta? Cinta dengan siapa? Tolong jangan membuatku seperti ini. Cinta kepadaku? Atau kepada ... Tolong jangan katakan dia mencintai orang itu!"_

Akibat ulah yoongi, selama perjalanan pulang. Soonyoung terus memikirkan perkataan yoongi sampai ia menghiraukan semua pertanyaan jihoon dan tentu saja jihoon ngambek dan tidak mau bertanya lagi kepada soonyoung.

Semua member bingung melihat dua orang yang baru saja sampai di dorm. Jihoon mempout bibirnya sedangkan soonyoung memijat keningnya yang pening. Chan yang sedang di dalam kamar kaget melihat soonyoung tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Hoshi hyung gwenchana?"

Hening

"Hyung?"

Hening lagi

"WOY HYUNG"

"APA WOY?!"

Chan kaget bukan main teriakan soonyoung jauh lebih keras dibandingkan suaranya. "Mian" hanya itu kata soonyoung untuk chan.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan hyung?"

"Baik apanya? Bisa kau lihat aku sekarang? Aku sangat sakit. Sakitnya tuh disini"

Soonyoung mulai bertingkah lebay, dia berakting seolah-olah hatinya sangat sakit yang sebenarnya itu emang benar. Chan bergedik geli melihatnya, tidak biasanya soonyoung seperti ini.

"Apa yang terjadi hyung?"

"Dia!"

"Dia? Dia siapa?"

"Jihoonlah siapa lagi chan-ie"

Soonyoung mulai meratapi nasibnya dia sedang galau dan sekarang bocah ingusan ini menambah kegalauannya. Dia salah orang untuk mencurahkan hatinya.

"Iya lalu kenapa?" Lihat! Kalian bisa melihatnya, siapa yang enggak dongkol melihat tingkah kepolosan seorang lee chan.

"Arggghhh"

"Loh hyung aku salah lagi?"

Sementara itu doyoon keluar dari dorm untuk mencari seungcheol. Sejak jihoon datang, batang hidungnya tidak terlihat sama sekali.  
"Oh!" Ternyata seungcheol sedang berada di taman. Doyoon menghampirinya dan duduk disamping seungcheol.

"Kau sedang apa disini?"

"Eh doyoon. Sedang mencari udara segar"

Doyoon tau seungcheol sedang berbohong. Sepandai apapun seungcheol menyembunyikannya, pasti tercium juga oleh doyoon.

"Kau punya masalah? Ceritalah kepadaku"

"Kau yakin mau mendengarnya?"

"Tentu saja"

"A-a-aku ingin menyatakan perasaanku kepada jihoon"

Bagaikan tersambar petir di sore hari mendengar perkataan seungcheol. Jantung beserta paru-parunya seperti berhenti berfungsi. Semua tubuhnya mati rasa. Dia tau seungcheol mencintai jihoon tapi tidak harus mengutarakannya kan.

"Doyoon?" Seungcheol menepuk pundaknya pelan

"Ahh ye?"

Seungcheol terkekeh pelan sambil mengelus rambut doyoon gemas.

"Kau mendengar perkataanku?"

"Ne"

.  
.

"Ah jadi kau galau hyung gara-gara teman jihoon hyung bilang jihoon hyung menyukai seseorang?"

Soonyoung mengangguk

"Kalau jihoon hyung menyukaimu gimana hyung? Dan kalau dia menyukai orang lain kenapa kau harus galau? Dapatkan hatinya sebelum dia diambil orang lain"

Chan tersenyum lebar setidaknya dia bisa memberikan solusi buat soonyoung.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengutarakan perasaanmu kepada jihoon hyung? Bukannya kau sudah mendapat restu dari hyungnya?" Sambungnya.

Ternyata curhat kepada chan tidak terlalu buruk yang soonyoung kira, cukup membantu untuknya.

"Kau pintar chan-ie"

.

.

"Kau bisa membantuku kan?"

Doyoon mengangguk walaupun dia tidak ingin tapi hatinya bahagia melihat orang yang dia cintai bisa tersenyum lebar seperti ini.

"Kapan kau akan menyatakan perasaanmu itu seungcheol-ah?"

Pertanyaan yang sama diucapkan juga oleh chan kepada soonyoung

"Hoshi hyung kapan kau akan menyatakan perasaanmu kepada jihoon hyung?"

Di tempat yang berbeda, dua orang yang berbeda. Menyukai satu namja yang sama. Mereka tersenyum bahagia dan sama-sama menjawab "tidak sekarang, tunggulah 3 bulan"

"Kenapa lama sekali hoshi hyung"

"Aku tidak mau terburu-buru chan-ie aku juga belum tau jihoon menyukai siapa? Aku akan mencoba membuat jihoon jatuh cinta kepadaku terlebih dahulu!"

Chan tersenyum senang, ia akan mendukung hyungnya ini "fighting hyung!"

Di lain tempat, doyoon tersenyum lega setidaknya seungcheol tidak mengutarakan perasaannya sekarang. Masih ada tiga bulan untuknya mencuri hati seungcheol walaupun itu sangat mustahil untuknya.

"Aku akan membuat jihoon jatuh cinta kepadaku setelah itu jihoon jadi milikku"

Tatapan doyoon berubah menjadi sendu. Ia melirik namja yang berada disampingnya. Seungcheol sangat bahagia sekarang.

 _"Tidak bisakah aku menggeser posisi jihoon dari hatimu?"_

TBC

Copyright © 2016 KittyJihoon. All rights reserved.

Halo~~ apa kabar? Kkkkk maaf ya "ingkar janji" blg setiap hari minggu eh baru hari ini ngepostnya ToT tugas aku numpuk bgt sumpah hiks... persentase juga buanyak bgt hiks... derita anak kuliah hiks...

Chap ini bkn original yg ada di otak aku sbnarnya /? seharusnya chapter ini ada "sesuatu" tapi hrus diundur jdi chap 10. Dan msh ada 4 chap lagi untuk tamatin ini terus aku mau hiatus dlu hiks...  
Semoga chap ini kalian bisa meraba /? Apa yg akan terjadi buhahaha xD dan siapapun yg berhasil nebak dgn benar, ku kasih hadiah  
Krna beberapa review ada yg jawabannya benar *prok prok* dan ada yg hampir mendekati loh hahaha xD  
Sempat kesal sedikit kok bisa tau == tapi ending chap ini bakal gak ada yg bisa nebak buhahaha

Makasih loh ya uda ngereview chap 8 nya. Berikut balasan reviewnya~~

 **mongyu0604:** jgn diabetes dek~~ gemesin ya soonhoon nya? Iya emang couple plg gemesin xD noh soonyoung uda berhasil cium jihoon cieeeeee gak ada yg ganggu. Puja kerang ajaib~~

 **yayaerma1:** ini lagi jgn diabetes kkkkk xD di chap ini soonyoung uda berhasil cium jihoon xD uda jelas ya siapa yg di pilih jihoon buhahaha xD asek manggil soonyoung oppa, baru sadar aku seline curut 96l gk bisa manggil oppa xD ditunggu review selanjutnya~~ maaf lama update ya

 **Kalajengking:** AAAAA NEW READER serem bgt namanya hahaha ahh kamu junhao shipper ya kkkkk alhamdulillah kamu ska ff abal yg aneh ini ditunggu review selanjutnya~~

 **Naegawoozi:** makin ksni makin banyak moment ya dek siapa yg gak mesum lht keimutan seorang lee jihoon dan rencana yg sebenarnya yg gak direncanain /? Berhasil juga morning kiss cieeeeee xD pertarungan soon vs seung dimulai buhahaha uda tau lah yg dipilih jihoon siapa? Ditunggu review selanjutnya dek~~

 **RGaniaa:** makasih pujiannya ^^ dan rencananya berhasil jga morning kiss~~ Ditunggu review selanjutnya

 **BSion:** soalnya kamu senpai aku /? Ff kamu keren bgt soalnya ok aku panggil kamu bi /? Rencananya mau buat bgtu tapi ini kan berpasangan /? Bersyukurlah usahanya di chap ini gak ada yg ganggu buhahaha~~ ditunggu review selanjutnya bi ^^

 **Firda473:** yep kamu benar kakek jihoon /? Keseleo buhahaha xD

 **JonginDO:** ehhh kk uda semester 6 aku msh semester 4 kak ToT makasih uda ngereview ^^

 **GitARMY:** ini uda lanjut~~

 **SweetHoon:** kkkk no problem dek ^^ usahanya gk sia2 chap ini, morning kiss yg tdk terduga buhahaha xD plisss buang firasat sprti itu hiks ToT sebenarnya gak ada konflik keluarga, cuma mau nongolin orangtuanya jihoon kkkkk soalnya dri chap 1 mpe 7 gak nongol2 xD makasih uda ngereview ditunggu review selanjutnya~~

 **Jihan:** plih dua-duanya aja hahaha di chap ini soonyoung uda berhasil dong nyiumnya xD sprti yg kmu blg jihoon suka soonyoung cieeeeee indigo /? SAMA DEK MANSAE SAMA! Gara2 moment itu aku jg jdi jihan shipper momentnya singkat tp manis xD sbnarnya gak ada masalah antara jinki sma mamanya tapi cuma mau nunjukkin orangtua jihoon itu ada /? Maaf updatenya lama /? Aku kangen kmu /? Hahaha ditunggu review panjang selanjutnya ^^ mansae~~

 **Sorin0604:** ada new reader halo~~ makasih uda ngereview dan uda bkin kamu suka ma ff abal2 ini hehehe makasih pujiannya ^^ ditunggu review selanjutnya ^^

Mau jelek maupun tidak ff ini, kalo udah berhasil baca sampe akhir, tolong review ya fav and follow juga boleh ^^ tapi ingat pakek kata-kata yang sopan :D Yok review rame-rame xD biar dilanjutin dan makin semangat tuk nulis. See you chapter 10 dan terima kasih ~('▽'~) (~'▽')~

 **PS!**  
1\. Disini uda pada dengar lagu taemin yg baru belom? Njirrr smua lagu di album "press it" enk semua dengarin + lht dancenya berasa lht hoshi

2\. Beberapa hari ini badmood bro gara2 hoshi nulis nama seokmin di pertanyaan kalau kalian jdi wanita, siapa member yg kalian pilih? Kretek woy bacanya /? Apa krna jihoon uke makanya hoshi gk mau nulis namanya gtu ToT

3\. Chap depan belum tau kapan di post ToT belum siap tugas masuk tugas yg lain hiks... uda 4 persentase menunggu njirrr ini ngampus atau apa? ToT

 **KULIAH TIDAK SEINDAH YANG KALIAN PIKIRKAN!**

Wassalam


	10. Cause You are my star Chapter 10

**Title**

Cause You are my star

 **Author**

KittyJihoon

 **Rate**

T

 **Length**

Long Chaptered

 **Cast**

All member SEVENTEEN, Jang Doyoon, Lee Jinki, Kim Kibum, Min Yoongi, Park Jimin

 **Main pairing(s)**

SOONHOON or JICHEOL or DOCHEOL

 **Pairing(s)**

Onkey, Yoonmin, Meanie, Jihan, Verkwan

 **Genre**

Humor, Romance, Family, Friendship, ANGST!

 **Warning**

Typo(s) perhaps would get you confused because I do not have many times to re-edit this one and perhaps it would get you bored and fall to sleep. So, beware! :D

 **Disclaimer**

This fanfict is mine but casts are creatures who created by God through their parents

 _ **P.S**_

Dicerita ini Jihoon bukan member seventeen dan digantikan sama Doyoon

.

.

.

 _Tatapan doyoon berubah menjadi sendu. Ia melirik namja yang berada disampingnya. Seungcheol sangat bahagia sekarang._

 _"Tidak bisakah aku menggeser posisi jihoon dari hatimu?_ "

.

.

.

HAPPY READING!

++++++++++++++++++++Cause You're my star-CHAPTER 10++++++++++++++++++++++

.

.

.

Tanpa terasa tiga bulan sudah berlalu. Berbagai cara soonyoung dan seungcheol lakukan untuk menaklukan hati seorang lee jihoon. Semua orang tidak merasa curiga kecuali chan dan doyoon karena sudah mengetahui rencana mereka berdua.  
Chan terlalu excited siapa yang tidak senang melihat hyung kesayangannya selalu memberikan perhatiannya kepada hyung yang selalu ia puja.  
Lain halnya dengan doyoon segala upaya telah ia tunjukkan tapi hasilnya? Tidak ada, yang ada dia selalu mendengar curhatan seungcheol tentang jihoon. Doyoon hanya bisa pasrah, pasrah dengan semua ini. Dan hanya tuhan dan jihoon yang bisa menjawabnya.

 _Sabtu: 05-September-2015_  
Pagi yang cerah dan senyuman soonyoung terus mengembang tiada hentinya. Chan terkekeh pelan melihatnya dan dia bersyukur jihoon tidak ada disini kalau dia ada? Mungkin merasa jijik melihat soonyoung seperti ini.

"Chan-ie kau sudah tau rencana kita kan?"

"Sudah hyung"

"Bagus! Sekarang kita harus mencari barang yang perlu aku butuhkan"

Chan mengangguk "jihoon hyung?"

"Aku sudah memberitahunya semalam" ucap soonyoung dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Semoga berhasil hyung"

Jihoon sudah sampai di depan gerbang sekolahnya. Tentu saja seungcheol yang mengantarnya. Mereka berdua merasa sedikit curiga kepada soonyoung karena tadi pagi soonyoung berbaik hati mau mengizinkan seungcheol mengantarkan jihoon biasanya? Dia menarik paksa tangan jihoon ketika seungcheol berusaha mengantarkan jihoon ke sekolah.

"Jihoon?"

"Ne" ucap jihoon yang masih sibuk dengan sabuk pengaman

"Kau nanti malam ada waktu?"

Jihoon akhirnya berhasil melepaskan sabuk pengamannya dan melihat ke arah seungcheol.

"Wae hyung?"

"Nanti jam 8 malam bisakah kau ke taman dekat dorm kita?"

Jihoon mengkerutkan dahinya kenapa soonyoung dan seungcheol sama-sama membuat janji di tempat yang sama dan di waktu yang bersamaan?

"Jihoon?"

Jihoon masih berperang pikiran di otaknya. Lebih baik ia memilih soonyoung terlebih dahulu, lalu ia bertemu seungcheol. Karena jihoon yakin seungcheol tidak akan marah kepada dirinya kalau seungcheol menunggunya sebentar saja.

"Ne aku akan kesana hyung"

Setelah itu jihoon pamit dan masuk ke dalam sekolahnya. Seungcheol tersenyum kemudian mengambil handphone di dalam saku celananya, sepertinya ia menghubungi seseorang.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"Kau dimana?"

"Baik tunggu sebentar aku akan kesana"

Tak lama seungcheol memerintahkan managernya untuk pergi ke tempat orang yang ia telepon tadi.

Sepanjang jalan jihoon memikirkan apa yang akan soonyoung dan seungcheol bicarakan nanti? Kenapa di tempat yang sama ani emang benar di taman tapi letaknya pasti tidak sama. Soonyoung memberitahunya semalam jihoon harus pergi ke tempat yang paling pojok di daerah taman tersebut. Lalu kenapa harus di pojok? Kenapa tidak di tempat biasa mereka? Apa yang mau soonyoung bicarakan? Dan seungcheol? Arghhh memikirkan ini membuatnya pusing.  
Yoongi yang sejak tadi melihat namja mungil dengan wajah kusutnya mencoba untuk menghampirinya.

"Jihoon-ie"

"Yoongi hyung!"

"Gwenchana?"

"Aniyo"

"Waeyo hmm?"

"Aku ingin bolos hyung kepalaku seperti mau pecah sekarang"

"Ide yang bagus sebentar aku akan menelpon jimin dulu"

Jihoon membuktikan ucapannya. Jihoon, yoongi dan jimin membolos untuk sehari ini dan mereka pergi ke perpustakaan sekolah. Mereka duduk paling sudut supaya suara mereka tidak kedengaran oleh pengawas.  
Jihoon terus menekuk wajahnya, yoongi dan jimin saling memandang satu sama lain heran melihat jihoon seperti ini.

"Jihoon-ie kau kenapa?"

Tidak ada jawaban

"Jihoon? Kau ada masalah?"

Mereka berdua bisa mendengar helahan nafas panjang jihoon. Segitu rumitkah masalah jihoon?

"Aku bingung"

"Bingung?" Tanya jimin heran

Jihoon mengangguk "scoups hyung dan soonyoung membuat janji dan aku disuruh datang. Apa kalian tau? Mereka membuat janji di tempat yang sama dan di waktu yang bersamaan juga!"

Yoongi dan jimin membulatkan mata mereka masing-masing. Perasaan yoongi sudah mulai tak enak, ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi kepada jihoon tapi dirinya mencoba untuk tidak memikirkan hal ini.

"Yang benar saja jihoon-ah"

"Aku serius jimin!"

"Jangan-jangan mereka ingin menembak mu?" Ucap jimin dengan asal

Jihoon tertawa remeh "kau gila jimin! Mana mungkin!"

"Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin jihoon-ie"

Jihoon menoleh ke arah yoongi. Bingung itu sudah pasti, tidak mungkin kedua orang namja yang jihoon sayangi itu mengajak dirinya untuk berkencan. Pasti bukan itu!

"Kalau ucapanku ini benar siapa yang akan kau pilih?"

"Yoongi hyung! Kau ini bicarakan apa?"

"Eyy hyung pasti jihoon memilih soonyoung"

"Kau jimin! Arghhh kepalaku makin pusing"

"Ucapanku emang benar kan?"

Rona merah muncul di pipi jihoon, jihoon tidak bisa mengelak itu semua. Yoongi dan jimin hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala. Seorang lee jihoon dulunya tidak percaya dengan cinta sesama jenis dan selalu berteriak "aku normal" harus kemakan omongannya sendiri. Jatuh cinta pula membuat jihoon bisa setres seperti ini.

Sementara itu, Seseorang yang seungcheol hubungi tadi melambaikan tangannya. Seungcheol tersenyum dan menghampiri seseorang tersebut.

"Lama sekali"

Seseorang itu mempout bibirnya tanpa ia sadari, seungcheol terus memandanginya. Ada sesuatu yang menjalar di hatinya tapi seungcheol tidak bisa mengatakan perasaan apa yang ada di dalam dirinya.

"Maaf tadi aku mengantar jihoon dulu"

Seseorang itu memutar bola matanya dia lagi dia lagi, bisa tidak nama jihoon itu di hapus dalam kehidupan seungcheol.

"Apa jihoon sepenting itu kah?"

"Tentu saja. Kau tau kan aku-"

"Mencintainya kan? Aku bosan mendengar kata itu seungcheol-ah"

Seungcheol mengacak rambut seseorang yang dihadapannya ini dengan gemas.

"Jangan mengacak rambutku! Aku tidak tampan lagi kau tau?!"

"Kau cantik"

Hening

"Kau cantik doyoon-ie"

Entah seungcheol sadar atau tidak dengan ucapannya. Doyoon membeku untuk sesaat dan langsung memutar badannya, ia tidak mau seungcheol melihat wajahnya yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Hey! Kau mau kemana? Jangan tinggalin aku doyoon-ie"

Seungcheol mengejar doyoon, bersyukur tidak ada yang mengenali mereka disini tanpa make up dan tanpa masker.

"Yak doyoon-ie" ok akibat mengejar doyoon, seungcheol sudah ngos-ngosan sekarang. "Apa?" Yang dipanggil merasa tidak merasa bersalah malah berkata ketus seperti itu.

"Kenapa kau tinggalin aku?"

"Karena kau bilang aku cantik"

Kedua mata seungcheol melebar secara berlahan-lahan dan seketika dia tertawa. Apa ucapannya salah? Selain junghan, doyoon juga termasuk cantik kan?

"Kau emang cantik doyoon-ie"

"Aku tampan!"

"Baik baik kau tampan doyoon!"

"Bagus! Sekarang jangan buang waktu lagi. Kita harus mencari keperluanmu untuk malam nanti!"

"Ne" seungcheol tersenyum lebar.

++++++++++++++++++++Cause You're my star-CHAPTER 10++++++++++++++++++++++

Di sebuah toko, seungcheol sibuk dengan memilih bunga yang akan diberikan kepada jihoon untuk nanti malam. Namun dia tidak tau harus memilih yang mana, disini sangat banyak bunga berbagai macam warna mulai dari putih sampai warna yang tidak pernah kalian jumpai ada disini. Doyoon yang dari tadi hanya diam pun geram melihat seungcheol.

"Awwww"

"Kau disini mau membeli bunga atau memperhatikan bunga?"

Seungcheol mempout bibirnya sambil memegang kepalanya yang tadi dipukul oleh doyoon.

"Dasar payah. Apa kau tidak bisa memilih bunga sambil memikirkan jihoon?"

"Maksudmu?" Tanyanya yang masih memegang kepalanya

Doyoon menghela nafas dengan jengkelnya "pilihlah bunga sesuai dengan karakter jihoon seungcheol-ah"

Seungcheol mengkerutkan keningnya sejak kapan memilih bunga harus di sesuaikan dengan karakter seseorang? Seungcheol menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat, doyoon mungkin lebih tau tentang bunga dibandingkan dengan dirinya.

"Aku rasa anggrek ini bisa mewakili karakter jihoon"

"Kenapa?"

"Jihoon itu menarik bukan? Siapa pun yang melihatnya ingin mengenalnya secara dekat. Dia juga punya kepribadian baik dan cuek tapi dia juga punya sisi misterius yang sulit dipahami orang. Dia memiliki aura yang tenang tapi menarik."

Ya anggrek sangat pas untuk jihoon, seungcheol tersenyum lalu meminta pelayan untuk membungkus bunganya. Selagi menunggu, leader seventeen ini melirik doyoon yang sedang mengamati bunga sambil tersenyum.  
Betapa nyamannya seungcheol melihat senyumannya itu. Tapi dia tidak mau menatapnya terlalu lama karena untuk saat ini nama jihoon sedang berada di dalamnya.

Di tempat yang lain, soonyoung dan chan telah sampai di taman sambil membawa kotak besar yang entah apa isinya. Soonyoung tersenyum bahagia, ia tak sabar dan ingin memutar waktu menjadi malam hari tapi soonyoung harus menunggu beberapa jam lagi.

"Chan-ie kau sudah tau kan apa yang harus kau lakukan?"

"Jangan khawatir hoshi hyung"

"Sip!"

Chan mulai mengeluarkan lampu LED warna-warni di dalam kotak lalu dengan hati-hati memasangnya di pohon yang berada di taman tersebut. Chan yang sibuk menghias pohon lain halnya dengan soonyoung, ia menyusun lilin di setiap jalan menuju taman yang ia hias hanya demi jihoon. Dengan hati yang berdegup kencang, ia yakin jihoon akan terpesona melihat ini.

"Hyung lampunya masih tersisa. Mau di pasang dimana lagi?"

"Pasang di pagar itu saja chan-ie"

Chan mengangguk dan mulai mengerjakan apa yang soonyoung perintahkan. Tak lama kemudian taman yang berada di pojok, semula tak sedap di pandang oleh mata menjadi sangat indah. Mereka berdua puas dengan hasilnya.

"Hyung sepertinya ada kurang?"

"Apa?"

"Masih ada sisa lilin?"

Soonyoung mengangguk "masih kenapa?"

Chan tidak menjawab melainkan mengambil lilin yang berada di dalam kotak dan mulai menyusun lilin tersebut sampai berbentuk love. Soonyoung sangat takjub melihatnya, dia akui chan emang maknae di seventeen tapi otaknya bisa mengalahkan leader mereka. Anak yang tidak bisa dibaca pikirannya.

"Kau pintar chan-ie"

"Aku emang pintar hyung"

"Dasar kau ini"

Tidak terasa sore telah tiba dan apa kalian tau? Jihoon sedang menunggu jemputannya, dia kesal sangat kesal kemana orang yang biasanya menjemputnya? Baik soonyoung maupun seungcheol tak satupun dari mereka yang muncul dihadapannya.  
Tak lama kemudian, sebuah mobil sudah berhenti. Jihoon sudah berancang-ancang akan memukul soonyoung tapi bukan soonyoung yang keluar dari mobil hitam tersebut melainkan ...

"Seungkwan? Vernon?"

"Maaf hyung kami terlambat tadi soonyoung menelponku agar menjemputmu"

Jihoon memutar kedua matanya "kemana dia?"

"Aku tidak tau sejak siang dia pergi bersama chan"

Jihoon yang sejak tadi kesal langsung masuk ke dalam mobil tanpa mendengar jawaban vernon terlebih dahulu. Seungkwan dan vernon hanya bisa mengkedipkan mata mereka melihat namja mungil yang sedang kesal itu persis sekali dengan macan. Macan betina ini jangan di ganggu untuk sementara waktu.

"Kami pulang hyung-deul"

"Selamat da... Jihoon-ie kau kenapa?"

Sayang sekali tidak ada jawaban dari sang empunya. Junghan hanya bisa melongo melihat jihoon masuk kedalam kamar dan membanting pintu. Seungkwan menyilangkan tangannya agar junghan tidak mengganggu jihoon dulu.  
Jihoon melempar tasnya di sembarang tempat dengan kesal. Namun tampaknya mata jihoon sedang menangkap sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. Ada sebuah note kecil yang di tempelkan dengan sengaja di kaca. Jihoon mengambil note itu dan tak lama senyuman sudah muncul di wajahnya dan jangan lupa semburat merah jambu juga hadir di wajah putihnya.

 _Jihoon-ie kau tidak lupa dengan janji kita kan? Temui namja tampan ini di taman jam 8 jangan telat ok!  
Ps: maaf aku tadi tidak bisa menjemputmu~~_  
_soonyoung_

Jihoon melihat jam tangannya. Sudah jam 6 masih sempat untuk dirinya "berdandan" agar soonyoung terpesona melihatnya.

.

.

.

"Ahh hyung akhirnya selesai juga"

Soonyoung berdiri meregangkan punggungnya karena sejak tadi dia jongkok dan menyalakan semua lilin yang sudah tersusun rapi disana.

"Kau benar sejak siang kita berada disini. Jam berapa sekarang?"

"Jam 7 hyung"

"APA? I JAM LAGI? DAN AKU BELUM MANDI CHAN-IE"

"Eyy hyung kau sudah wangi tanpa mandi jadi tidak-"

"ASTAGA CHAN-IE AKU LUPA!"

"-masalah. Kenapa lagi hoshi hyung?"

"Aku lupa membeli bunga!"

"Eyy hyung. Kita sudah mempersiapkan ini dan kau lupa membeli bunga? Hyung! Kau niat gak sih menembak jihoon hyung?"

Soonyoung hanya menyengir gak jelas disana. Tinggal 1 jam lagi sempatlah untuk membeli bunga karena toko bunga tak jauh dari taman. Soonyoung bergegas pergi namun ia kembali lagi.

"Chan-ie ayo"

"Tidak hyung aku disini saja menunggu jihoon hyung"

"Ayolah chan-ie waktu kita cukup untuk membeli bunga"

"Tapi hyung..."

Soonyoung menarik paksa tangan chan, chan hanya bisa pasrah dan mengikuti kemana soonyoung membawanya pergi.  
Saat mereka berdua menuju keluar gerbang taman, mereka berpapasan dengan seungcheol dan doyoon tapi tak satupun dari mereka baik soonyoung maupun seungcheol menyadari itu.

"Seungcheol tunggu"

Seungcheol menghentikan langkahnya dan melirik doyoon "ada apa?"

"Tadi itu soonyoung kan?"

"Mana?" Tanyanya sambil melihat ke arah kiri dan kanannya "Aku tidak melihatnya disini. Kau mungkin salah lihat doyoon-ah"

Doyoon mengedikkan bahunya mungkin dia tadi salah melihat orang. Sedetik kemudian mereka berjalan kembali tetapi ada sebuah cahaya warna warni yang sangat indah di pojok taman itu membuat seungcheol penasaran dan berjalan ke arah sana.  
Seungcheol dan doyoon terkesima, lampu warna warni menghiasi pohon begitu juga dengan pagarnya. Dan tak lupa lilin bersusun indah sepanjang jalan.

"Aku tidak tau ada taman yang indah disini. Sejak kapan taman ini seperti ini?"

"Kau benar seungcheol-ah"

"Ini membuat rencanaku berjalan dengan sempurna. Tinggal menunggu jihoon datang"

++++++++++++++++++++Cause You're my star-CHAPTER 10++++++++++++++++++++++

Di dalam kamar jihoon masih memeriksa penampilannya sebelum ia pergi. Ia terlihat sangat imut mengenakan sweater polkadot dan newsboy cap berwarna hitam sudah terpampang rapi di kepalanya semakin membuatnya menjadi menggemaskan. "Ya sudah selesai ayo kita pergi" ucapnya lalu meninggalkan kamar dan berpamitan kepada junghan.  
Sisa member yang berada di dorm nampak bingung melihat jihoon dalam sekejap moodnya berubah begitu saja. Padahal tadi dia seperti seekor macan dan sekarang berubah menjadi seekor anak kucing yang menggemaskan.

Akhirnya jihoon telah sampai di taman dan celengak-celinguk mencari keberadaan tempat yang di maksud soonyoung. Sampai ia menemukan tempat yang bercahaya di ujung taman, jihoon mendekati tempat yang bercahaya tersebut. Matanya berbinar melihat sekelilingnya, sepanjang jalan yang ia lewati ada ratusan lilin bersusun indah disana, pohon maupun pagarnya tak lupa dihiasi dengan apiknya.

 _Apa soonyoung yang melakukan ini semua?_

Langkah jihoon terhenti saat mendapati seseorang yang membelakanginya sudah berada di hadapannya. Jantung jihoon yang sudah berdegup kencang dan tak lupa rasa gugup menghantuinya.

 _"Soonyoung?"_

Seseorang yang jihoon panggil itu memutarkan badannya. Senyuman jihoon yang semula sangat merekah lama kelamaan meredup. Alangkah terkejut hatinya saat ia tau siapa seseorang itu? Bukan soonyoung yang ia dapat melainkan Choi Seungcheol.

.

.

.

"Hoshi hyung kau pintar memilih bunga. Aku yakin jihoon hyung menyukainya"

"Tentu saja. Mawar putih ini sangat pas untuk jihoon-ku"

"Hoshi hyung?"

"Hmm"

"Sebaiknya aku pulang saja hyung, aku yakin junghan hyung mengkhawatirkan diriku dan aku tidak mau mengganggu acara kalian berdua" ucap chan dengan polosnya

"Baiklah bilang sama junghan hyung. Aku telat pulang ya"

"Tenang saja. Aku tunggu traktiran mu hyung"

"Aishh dasar kau ini"

Chan tertawa pelan dan mulai menjauhi soonyoung. Soonyoung menggelengkan kepalanya, sesekali ia melirik jam tangannya sial sudah jam 8.

Apa jihoon sudah sampai disana?

Soonyoung mempercepat langkahnya agar sampai ke tujuan.

.

.

.

"Jihoon-ie"

"Seungcheol hyung? Sedang apa kau disini?"

Jihoon bertanya dengan raut wajah yang sangat membingungkan. Ia yakin dirinya tidak salah tempat, seharusnya soonyoung yang berada disini bukan namja yang sedang dihadapannya ini.

"Kau sudah lupa janjiku?"

"Tidak hyung. Apa kau yang melakukan ini semua?"

"Tentu saja"

Jihoon mengkerutkan keningnya dua kali lipat. Jika seungcheol mendekorasi taman ini lalu dimana tempat yang soonyoung katakan?  
Sedang sibuk jihoon berpikir. Seungcheol terlihat sangat gugup sekaligus sudah siap untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada namja yang sudah bercat rambut menjadi brown ini.

"Jihoon-ie?"

"Ne hyung"

Seungcheol menghela nafas berkali-kali, ia bingung mau bicara mulai darimana. Sedangkan jihoon hanya memasang wajah datarnya.

"Aku bukan seseorang yang pandai merangkai kata-kata dan aku akan mengatakan ini yang sejujurnya. Aku mencintaimu jihoon-ie-"

Jihoon membulatkan matanya

"-Aku mencintaimu sejak pertama kali kita bertemu. Aku mencintaimu saat kau selalu membutuhkanku. Aku mencintaimu bagaimana kau tersenyum, tertawa bahkan sedih maupun menangis. Aku mencintaimu bukan karena ada alasan tapi aku mencintaimu dengan setulus hatiku"

Seungcheol mengungkapkannya penuh dengan perasaan dan tampak jelas ketulusan dari pancaran matanya.

"Aku mencintaimu lebih dari perasaan seorang hyung yang menyayangi dongsaengnya tapi lebih terhadap seseorang yang berharap bahwa kau juga akan membalas perasaan ku dengan cinta. Jadi lee jihoon..."

Seungcheol berlutut dihadapan jihoon sambil mengeluarkan sebuket bunga anggrek.

"... Mau kah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Jihoon hanya bisa terdiam. Dia tidak tau harus berkata apa, di satu sisi dia mencintai seungcheol tapi hanya sebatas hyung dan dongsaeng dan di sisi lain, dia sudah menemukan seseorang yang ia cintai.

"Jihoon jangan diam saja, jawab pertanyaanku"

Jihoon masih terdiam sementara seungcheol masih setia menunggu jawaban dari jihoon.

"Hyung..."

"Ya lee jihoon"

Jihoon menghela nafas sebentar. Mungkin perkataannya ini bisa saja menyakiti hati seungcheol.

"Maafkan aku hyung"

"Jangan ucapkan kata itu"

"Hyung maafkan aku, aku memang mencintaimu tapi kau sudah ku anggap sebagai hyungku. Aku tidak bisa menerimamu"

++++++++++++++++++++Cause You're my star-CHAPTER 10++++++++++++++++++++++

Akhirnya soonyoung sampai di taman, di tangan kanannya ia membawa seikat mawar putih. Dengan senyuman yang menghiasi wajahnya, ia melihat jihoon yang sedang menunggunya disana. Ia melangkah menghampiri jihoon namun senyumannya seketika menghilang dan langkahnya mendadak berhenti ketika jihoon bersama seungcheol.

Jihoon mendirikan seungcheol yang sedari tadi sudah berlutut lalu memeluknya. Soonyoung meremas mawar yang ada di genggamannya, tak perduli duri yang ada di mawar itu dan tangannya sudah berdarah. Soonyoung ingin pergi tapi hatinya tidak berkata demikian. Tapi pada akhirnya ia pergi, tak sanggup melihat ini semua. Hatinya sangat hancur, sangat-sangat hancur.

Jihoon melepaskan pelukannya dan beralih mengusap pipi seungcheol dengan lembut. Sementara seungcheol menggenggam erat tangan jihoon seakan ia takut kehilangan namja mungil itu.

"Seungcheol hyung ku harap setelah ini kau bisa mendapatkan seseorang yang mencintai dirimu lebih dari kau mencintai diriku"

Secara perlahan jihoon melepaskan tangannya dari pipi seungcheol dan berbalik badan serta meninggalkan seungcheol sendirian disana. Jihoon berlari mencari soonyoung.  
Doyoon yang sedari tadi bersembunyi akhirnya keluar menghampiri seungcheol.

"Kau tak apa?"

Seungcheol hanya terdiam tanpa berniat menjawabnya. "Seungcheol-ah" doyoon memutar badan seungcheol agar berhadapan dengannya. Melihat seungcheol seperti ini membuat doyoon miris. Menyaksikan namja ini tertunduk lemas, tangan kanannya mengepal kencang. Dari suara isakan kecil yang doyoon dengarkan serta tetesan air yang terkadang jatuh dari wajah tertunduk itu, dia menangis.

Ini untuk pertama kalinya doyoon melihat namja selaku leader seventeen ini menangis.

"Menangislah sepuasmu" bisik doyoon lembut, menarik kepala seungcheol ke dalam pelukannya.  
Dalam isakannya seungcheol mengeluarkan semua seluruh isi hatinya kepada doyoon dan doyoon hanya diam membisu mendengarnya.

"Apa yang kurang dariku doyoon?"

 _Tidak ada kau sangat sempurna_

"Kenapa jihoon tidak mencintaiku?"

 _Karena dia bodoh_

"Apakah tidak ada orang yang mencintaiku?"

 _Ada itu aku_

"Kalau ada siapa orangnya?"

 _Orang yang sedang menenangkan hatimu ini seungcheol-ah_

Airmata seungcheol mengalir deras tanpa henti. Doyoon hanya bisa menepuk-nepuk punggung seungcheol, mengelusinya halus. Mengeratkan pelukan mereka untuk lebih menenangkan hatinya.

 _Kenapa kau tega menyakiti hati seungcheol, jihoon!_

Jihoon masih mencari keberadaan soonyoung sampai ia menemukan soonyoung duduk sendirian di tempat biasa mereka menghabiskan malam bersama.

"Soonyoung! Aku sudah mencarimu dimana-mana ternyata kau berada disini uh dasar menyebalkan dan OH! KWON SOONYOUNG TANGANMU!"

Soonyoung tak mengubris perkataan jihoon. Jihoon menghampiri dan menyentuh pundak lelaki itu tetapi soonyoung langsung menepis tangan itu dari pundaknya.

"Pergi kau lee jihoon"

Jihoon terkejut dan bingung mendapati soonyoung yang berubah 180 derajat.

"Soonyoung ada apa denganmu?"

"Apa kau tidak tau aku sudah lama menunggumu tapi kau malah bertemu dengan choi seungcheol _BRENGSEK_ itu sambil berpelukan mesra dengannya"

"K-k-kau melihatnya? Kau salam paham soonyoung-ie"

"DIAM KAU LEE JIHOON! Aku sudah melihatnya dengan mataku sendiri dan kau masih menyangkalnya?! Hebat kau lee jihoon!"

"S-s-soonyoung"

Jihoon mencoba menyentuh pundak namja itu tapi sayang namja itu langsung menepisnya.

"Apa? Untuk apa kau mencariku lagi? Kau sudah ada seungcheol kan? Ku ucapkan selamat untukmu dan seungcheol _brengsek_ itu"

"Soonyoung dengarkan aku dulu-"

Perkataan jihoon terpotong saat soonyoung mendorong dirinya hingga terjatuh di tanah. Jihoon meringis kesakitan dia tidak percaya soonyoung tega melakukan ini kepadanya.

"Kau jangan pernah bicara kepadaku lagi! Aku tidak mau merusak hubungan kalian dan sekali lagi ku ucapkan selamat"

Dengan emosi yang memuncak, soonyoung meninggalkan taman. Sekilas dia tau jihoon menangis karenanya tapi ia sudah tidak perduli dengan itu. Emosi, kecewa dan sedih itulah menggambarkan soonyoung untuk saat ini.

 _Soonyoung jangan pergi_

Soonyoung berjalan lesuh ke arah pintu dorm. Sebelum ia membuka pintu dirinya sudah abruk dan jatuh di depan pintu. Airmata nya yang sedari tadi ia tahan harus lolos begitu saja tanpa izin darinya. Hatinya hancur berkeping-keping saat seseorang yang ia cintai sudah di miliki oleh orang lain, ternyata cinta ini lebih menyakitkan dari yang ia bayangkan.

 _Lee jihoon kenapa kau tega padaku? Kenapa kau lebih memilih dia dibanding aku?_

Dibawah sinar rembulan dan bintang yang membuat hubungan mereka bersatu dan dibawah sinar rembulan dan bintang juga membuat hubungan mereka hancur begitu saja.

TBC

Copyright © 2016 KittyJihoon. All rights reserved.

Gimana dengan chap 10 ini? Hahaha chap yg plg aku tunggu-tunggu. Gak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan membuat soonhoon bersatu buhahaha. Plisss jgn marah ke saya klu ff nya di luar dugaan kalian smua my carat-deul mumumu :***

Yeee tugas alhamdulillah sudah selesai dan tinggal persentase TAPI uts sepertinya akan memanggil saya bro tapi santai 2-3 minggu lagi saya ujian. Di usahakan fast update muhehehe tergantung mood saya /? Mood saya akhir2 ini lagi sedih dan ff ini jga berdampak tak baik juga hahaha abaikan! Chap ini terinspirasi dri kehidupan saya. Bisa diblg hampir mirip tp tdk ada kekerasan hahaha~~

Beribu terima kasih! baik yang ngereview maupun silent reader terima kasih banyak ya *bow* tanpa kalian ff ini takkan ada xD halahhh terima kasih uda ngereview chapter 9 ^^ tapi setidaknya silent reader mau memberikan tanggapannya ToT aku senang baca review soalnya *plak  
Berikut balasan reviewnya~~

 **JonginDO:** makasih kak ^^ ditunggu review selanjutnya

 **GithaCallie:** CIEEEEE GANTI UNAME /? CIEEEEE UDA BISA KENAL 3 MEMBER #kasihtumpeng senang deh berkat ff ini kmu lbh dkt ma ank seventeen kkkk xD makasih uda ngereview ditunggu selanjutnya~~

 **mongyu0604:** nunggu ff abal2an ini ya huhuhuhu makasih uda ngereview sepanjang samudera hindia hiks ToT dan siapin tisu ya buat chap ini /? Jgn asah golok ya hahaha

 **yayaerma1:** jgn diabetes mulu dek hahaha xD TEBAKAN ANDA SALAH HOHOHO tlg jgn bunuh saya klu kmu kecewa berat sma chap ini #mukapolos sebenarnya emang mau buat soonhoon shipper baper sih #dilempargitar hahaha. Yoonmin or Minyoon saya suka 2-2nya mreka uke seme bisa berganti posisi buhahaha xD

 **Sonewbamin:** eyyy jgn manggil senpai xD panggil kk aja uda ckup kok kkkk xD atau kitty? Jihoon? Atau miranda juga boleh ^^ iya soonyoung kalau dkt jihoon dia jdi yadong gtu xD tp plisss jgn sakit hati sma chap ini ya #smirk kkk makasih uda ngereview ^^ ditunggu review selanjutnya~~

 **BSion:** plisss jgn benci bunda dodo hiks~~ dan maaf klu kmu kecewa berat sma chap ini #elapingus plisss soonhoon itu uda ngasih kode tp mreka gk peka ok sabar xD tp hubungan mreka harus berakhir seperti ini #sayagalaujadinya xD makasih uda ngereview ditunggu yg selanjutnya bi~~

 **Naegawoozi:** MAAF BERIBU MAAF kalau kamu akan membenci saya setelah membaca chap ini ok saya terima hiks xD karena kondisi saya akhir2 ini lg rada galau ntah knp ff saya jd bgini hiksss xD adil ya kan mreka bertiga tidak bisa saling memiliki hiks~~

 **Re-Panda68:** iya emang benar kuliah itu gk ada nikmat2nya hiks ToT iya uda dpt lampu hijau tp hrus berhadapan dgn seungcheol dlu kkkk dan mreka bertiga terakhir tidak ada yg saling memiliki hahaha #tawanista makasih uda ngereview~~ ditunggu yg selanjutnya~~

 **nadiyaulya02:** IYA MAKASIH ^^ BUAT SOONYOUNG SEMANGAT JANGAN PATAH HATI NAK KKKKK

 **RGaniaa:** plisss jgn kejang2 lht soonhoon hahaha~~ dan plisss jgn marah pas kmu bca chap ini hiks ToT dan no soonhoon no jicheol dsini hahahahaha xD adil ya kan? Tidak ada yg saling memiliki di chap ini hohoho

 **Jihan:** dan seperti bisa review kamu dek mansae seperti samudra atlantik tinggal menunggu kapal titanic muncul di permukaan kembali hahaha abaikan! Cieeee senang ya lht chap kmren? Dan cieeeee yg baper lht chap ini buhahaha maafkan kk ya dek mansae xD kk gk ska lht soonhoon bersatu begitu mudahnya /? Cinta sejati itu pasti byk rintangannya muhehehe. Iya tidak ada pertikaian keluarga dsni ^^ cma pertikaian soonhooncheol saja muhehehe gak lah bercanda xD yg jelas chap depan jicheol baikkan dan soonyoung mkin parah /? Uppss ini spoiler muhehehe xD makasih uda ngereview dek mansae ditunggu review panjang selanjutnya ^^

 **SweetHoon:** uda gk penasaran lg kan? Kkkk iya dong nunggu 3 bulan biar jihoon tau harus memilih siapa xD tp disaat ia sudah tau siapa yg ia pilih, seungcheol dtg nembak /? Dan soonyoung dtg hikssss. Maafkan saya klu kamu kecewa sma chap ini muhehehe xD ditunggu review selanjutnya ^^

 **KimJi17CARAT:** kkkk makasih uda blg ff ini lucu pdhl menurut saya garing /? Dan maaf request kmu blg ini gak ada tembak2an HARUS saya buat muhahahaha xD biar yg baca juga hancur berkeping2 kek soonhooncheol hahaha xD makasih uda ngereview + new reader kek nya ^^. Ditunggu review selanjutnya~~

 **Sorin0604:** makasih ya uda blg ff ini bagus #kedipbarengjihoon. makasih uda ngereview ditunggu review selanjutnya~~

Sekali lagi makasih uda review chapter 9 dan maaf gak bisa bales satu-satu ya ^^ tanpa kalian mungkin ff ini gak akan di lanjutkan~~

Mau jelek maupun tidak ff ini, kalo udah berhasil baca sampe akhir, tolong review ya fav and follow juga boleh ^^ tapi ingat pakek kata-kata yang sopan :D Yok review rame-rame xD biar dilanjutin dan makin semangat tuk nulis. See you chapter 11 dan terima kasih ~('▽'~) (~'▽')~


	11. Cause You are my star Chapter 11

**Title**

Cause You are my star

 **Author**

KittyJihoon

 **Rate**

T

 **Length**

Long Chaptered

 **Cast**

All member SEVENTEEN, Jang Doyoon, Lee Jinki, Kim Kibum, Min Yoongi, Park Jimin

 **Main pairing(s)**

SOONHOON or JICHEOL or DOCHEOL

 **Pairing(s)**

Onkey, Yoonmin, Meanie, Jihan, Verkwan

 **Genre**

Humor, Romance, Family, Friendship, ANGST!

 **Warning**

Typo(s) perhaps would get you confused because I do not have many times to re-edit this one and perhaps it would get you bored and fall to sleep. So, beware! :D

 **Disclaimer**

This fanfict is mine but casts are creatures who created by God through their parents

 _ **P.S**_

Dicerita ini Jihoon bukan member seventeen dan digantikan sama Doyoon

.

.

.

 _Lee jihoon kenapa kau tega padaku? Kenapa kau lebih memilih dia dibanding aku?_

 _Dibawah sinar rembulan dan bintang yang membuat hubungan mereka bersatu dan dibawah sinar rembulan dan bintang juga membuat hubungan mereka hancur begitu saja._

.

.

.

HAPPY READING!

++++++++++++++++++++Cause You're my star-CHAPTER 11++++++++++++++++++++++

.

.

.

Setelah cukup lama soonyoung menangis, soonyoung bangkit dan mengusap airmatanya dengan kasar. Ia membuka pintu, masuk ke dalam lalu menutupnya kembali. Cukup terkejut ketika ia membalikkan badannya karena chan datang secara tiba-tiba dan menghampiri dirinya.

"Hyung? Gimana hasilnya? Diterima? Loh jihoon hyung mana? HYUNG TANGANMU!"

Soonyoung hanya memasang wajah datar andalannya dan tak berniat sekali pun untuk menjawab pertanyaan chan.

"Hoshi hyung?"

Tanpa menjawab, soonyoung pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu. Chan memandang punggung hyungnya itu pergi menuju ke kamar junghan. Kerutan di keningnya pun muncul ada apa dengan soonyoung?

Junghan dan jisoo yang sedang berpelukkan mesra tiba-tiba menghentikan aktivitas mereka, ketika mendengar ketukan pintu dari luar. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari dalam, seseorang itu masuk. Junghan dan jisoo terkejut dan hanya bisa saling memandang satu sama lain.

"Soonyoung?"

"Hyung maaf aku telah mengganggumu"

Junghan menggangguk "tak apa, soonyoung kenapa dengan tanganmu?"

"Tak perlu khawatir, aku akan mengobatinya hyung"

"Cepatlah kau obati kalau tidak nanti infeksi"

Soonyoung menganggukkan kepalanya

"Kenapa kau kemari? Kau ada masalah?" Ucap junghan lagi

"Aku ingin kita berdua bertukar tempat tidur hyung"

Seketika ruangan kamar itu menjadi membeku mendengar perkataan soonyoung. Bahkan mingyu yang tidak perduli dengan kedatangan soonyoung sejak awal, bangun dari tidurnya karena syok mendengar ini.

"APA?!"

.

.

.

Jihoon masih menangis dan bahkan ada selahan teriakan kecil dalam tangisnya.  
"Soonyoung-ah kkkau salahhh paham! Dengarkan dulu penjelasanku" tangisnya pecah kembali dan tidak mau berhenti semenjak soonyoung meninggalkannya sendirian 15 menit yang lalu. Ia tak perduli jika seseorang melihatnya menangis seperti ini.

"Tuhan kenapa kau membuatku menjadi seperti ini? Aku sangat mencintainya tuhan. KWON SOONYOUNG! AKU MENCINTAIMU"

"Kwon soonyoung! Kenapa kau tidak mau mendengarkanku? Kau jahat! Sangat jahat! Kenapa kau selalu bersikap manis kepadaku kalau ujungnya kita begini soonyoung-ah!"

Kali ini jihoon hanya ingin memuaskan rasa sakitnya. Apa yang jihoon pendam dan sembunyikan, ingin ia teriakkan semuanya. Tak peduli suaranya mulai menghilang. Tinggal lirihan, gumaman. Jihoon tidak peduli.

"Bulan bintang dengarkan isi hatiku, sampaikan pada kwon soonyoung"

Seketika jihoon tersentak dan menggeleng keras tidak! Ini bukan akhir dari segalanya. Ia harus bisa menyelesaikan permasalahan ini sampai selesai. Dirinya dan seungcheol tidak ada hubungan apa-apa, soonyoung hanya salah paham saja. Semoga soonyoung mau mendengarkannya sekali lagi dan tak memandang jijik lagi ke arahnya.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak sedang bercanda kan hyung?"

Soonyoung memandang tajam ke arah mingyu "kau pikir aku sedang bercanda sekarang?" Mingyu menelan ludah nya sendiri dan menggeleng cepat.

"Alasannya?"

"Tidak ada jisoo hyung, aku hanya ingin tidur disini sampai syuting ini berakhir"

Junghan merengek dan menggelengkan kepalanya, ia tidak mau harus berpisah dengan jisoo walaupun itu cuma sedetik saja.

"Lalu jihoon hyung? Bukannya kau tidak mau berpisah dengannya?"

Soonyoung tidak mengubris pertanyaan mingyu "jisoo hyung ku mohon"  
Jisoo memang diam tapi dia mencoba untuk membaca situasi, sepertinya ada masalah antara soonyoung dengan jihoon.

"Kau ada masalah dengan jihoon?"

"Junghan hyung ku mohon untuk 2 bulan saja ya?"

"Aku benarkan soonyoung?"

Lagi dan lagi soonyoung tidak mengubris semua pertanyaan yang berhubungan dengan jihoon membuat jisoo semakin yakin dengan feelingnya.  
Untuk beberapa saat jisoo berdiskusi dengan junghan mencoba membuat junghan mengerti kondisi soonyoung untuk saat ini. Dengan berat hati junghan setuju dengan pendapat jisoo.

"Baiklah aku setuju soonyoung-ah"

"BENARKAH? Terima kasih junghan hyung jisoo hyung"

Soonyoung langsung berlari namun sebelum ia mengambil semua barang yang ada di kamarnya lalu memindahkannya di kamar junghan. Ia mengobati tangannya terlebih dahulu, tak ada rasa sakit yang ia rasakan. Mungkin menurutnya rasa sakit yang di hatinya lebih sakit dibandingkan tangannya.

Setelah mengobati tangannya, soonyoung pun masuk ke dalam kamar "baru" nya. Wonwoo yang dari tadi tidur, bangun tiba-tiba dan ngeblank begitu melihat soonyoung yang sudah tidur -lebih tepatnya pura-pura tidur dalam kamar mereka.

"Mingyu-ah soonyoung?"

"Aku tidak tau apa yang sedang terjadi hyung. Tapi sepertinya hoshi hyung dan jihoon hyung bertengkar lagi" bisik mingyu pelan

Wonwoo memasang wajah emo nya sambil memandang soonyoung dibawah sana. Apa yang sedang terjadi? Mereka bertengkar lagi? Kalau iya kenapa? Bukannya selama ini hubungan mereka baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

"Junghan hyung?"

Chan terkejut saat melihat junghan datang ke kamarnya sambil membawa bantal dan guling kesayangannya.

"Maaf chan-ie untuk sementara aku tidur disini. Kau tidak keberatan?"

Chan hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya "apa sedang terjadi dengan hoshi hyung? Ucapnya bingung. Semenjak pulang dari taman, soonyoung lebih diam dan tak mau berkata sepatah kata pun. "Apa ini berkaitan dengan jihoon hyung?" Tanya lagi.

"Aku tidak tau tadi soonyoung hanya memohon untuk pindah kamar saja sisanya aku tidak tau. Lebih baik kau tanyakan pada jihoon"

Akhirnya setelah 30 menit kemudian, jihoon pulang ke dorm dengan raut wajah yang susah untuk di tebak. Siapa pun yang melihatnya pasti mengira dia antara baik-baik saja atau tidak baik-baik saja.  
Sama seperti chan, jihoon juga sangat terkejut melihat junghan berada di dalam kamarnya dan tidur di tempat tidur milik soonyoung.

"Kau sudah pulang rupanya hyung"

Jihoon hanya mengangguk "dan hyung kau harus tau, junghan hyung dan hoshi hyung bertukar tempat tidur untuk sementara waktu ini."

Jihoon mengepal tangan kanannya, matanya sudah mulai berkaca-kaca lagi. Soonyoung benar-benar melakukannya! Dia tidak bohong, dia mulai menjauhi dirinya. Apa hubungan mereka tidak bisa di satukan kembali?

"Jihoon hyung apa tadi terjadi sesuatu?"

Jihoon tidak mau menjawab, sama sekali. Dia hanya berjalan melewati chan dan junghan yang sedang berdiri menunggu jawabannya. Sepertinya jihoon membutuhkan istirahat dan tak mau membahas ini lagi.

 _Kalau ini sudah final dari keputusanmu, aku akan menurutinya soonyoung!_

"Hyung..." junghan menepuk pelan pundak chan sambil menggeleng. "Jangan ganggu jihoon dulu kasih waktu untuk dia menenangkan diri"

.

.

.

 _Setidaknya aku lega bisa menenangkanmu dan menghapus air matamu._

Lama-kelamaan isakan seungcheol mereda, tinggal guncangan-guncangan kecil hadir di tubuh tegap itu. Doyoon melepaskan pelukan mereka, kembali menatap seungcheol yang masih membasahi matanya.

"Seungcheol-ah ayo kita pulang. Mereka pasti mengkhawatirkan kita"

"Hmm" gumamnya sambil menghapus sisa airmatanya

Tepat jam 11 malam mereka berdua meninggalkan taman itu dan kembali pulang ke dorm.

Sesampai di dorm, seungcheol terdiam bingung mau melakukan apa? Apa ia harus tidur di dalam kamar itu? Disana ada jihoon-nya! Ani jihoon bukan miliknya. Doyoon bisa mendengar helaan nafas frustasi seungcheol. Ia melirik dan menepuk pelan pundak namja yang di sampingnya. Doyoon tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya agar seungcheol masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Seungcheol hyung!"

"Usstt chan-ie diamlah jihoon sedang tidur"

"Kalian belum tidur? Junghan kenapa kau-"

"Soonyoung menyuruhku untuk tidur disini sampai syuting ini berakhir"

Doyoon dan seungcheol sama-sama membulatkan mata mereka. Apa yang sedang terjadi? Seungcheol melirik jihoon yang sedang tidur dengan tidak nyamannya. Seketika raut wajah seungcheol menjadi sedih kembali.

"Kenapa soonyoung menjadi seperti ini?"

"Semenjak dia pulang sifatnya berubah, aku tidak tau kenapa dan ketika aku bertanya kepada jihoon hyung dia tidak mau menjawabnya-"

Seungcheol mengkerutkan keningnya sepertinya tidak ada yang beres.

"-dan kau hyung kenapa kau baru pulang sekarang? Kau pergi kemana? Apa kau juga ada kaitannya dengan masalah ini?"

"A-a-aku? Tentu saja bukan!"

"Kenapa kau terbata seperti itu seungcheol-ah, mencurigakan"

"Yak! Junghan-ah aku pergi bersama doyoon karena ada urusan. Apa kau lupa?"

Junghan hanya manggut-manggut, seungcheol menyengir dan chan kedip-kedip tak mengerti tapi ada satu orang yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam, seperti ia memikirkan sesuatu.

 _"Seungcheol tunggu"_

 _"ada apa?"_

 _"Tadi itu soonyoung kan?"_

 _"Mana? Aku tidak melihatnya disini. Kau mungkin salah lihat doyoon-ah"_

 _"Soonyoung menyuruhku untuk tidur disini sampai syuting ini berakhir"_

 _"Semenjak dia pulang sifatnya berubah, aku tidak tau kenapa dan ketika aku bertanya kepada jihoon hyung dia tidak mau menjawabnya"_

Doyoon membelalakkan kedua matanya, ia teringat tak sengaja melihat soonyoung di taman tapi sayang ia tak melihat chan yang juga ikut bersamanya.

 _Soonyoung? Sedang apa ia berada di taman itu?_

 _"Aku tidak tau ada taman yang indah disini. Sejak kapan taman ini seperti ini?"_

 _"Kau benar seungcheol-ah"_

Tubuh doyoon menegang, matanya masih membulat dengan sempurna. Apa yang sedang ia pikirkan ini tak mungkin terjadi kan?

 _Taman itu! Apa soonyoung yang membuatnya? Lalu apa ini ada kaitannya dengan jihoon? Aku harus mencari tau._

++++++++++++++++++++Cause You're my star-CHAPTER 11++++++++++++++++++++++

Keadaan sarapan di pagi hari ini suasana dorm seventeen terlihat canggung. Sejak kemarin Soonyoung tak ada satu pun kata terucap dari bibirnya, jihoon dan seungcheol juga ada "sesuatu" jarak di antara mereka. Membuat member yang lain merasa kebingungan melihat mereka bertiga. Ada apa? Kenapa? Dan mengapa? Ketiga kata ini yang ada di pikiran setiap member.

"Pagi jihoon-ie"

Deg?! Suara itu!

"Jihoon-ie?"

Namja mungil itu masih belum merespon seseorang yang memanggilnya. Entah kenapa ada aura kecanggungan antara mereka berdua, bahkan seseorang itu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sama sekali.

"Maaf untuk yang kemarin. Anggap aku tidak pernah berkata itu kepadamu jihoon"

Jihoon melirik sebentar "untuk apa meminta maaf hyung? Aku sudah melupakan semuanya"

Seungcheol tersenyum dan mengacak rambut namja yang masih ia cintai dengan gemas.

"Jadi maukah kau menjadi dongsaengku lagi?"

Jihoon berpura-pura memalingkan wajahnya dan membuat seungcheol menjadi sedih. Tetapi sedetik kemudian jihoon tertawa berhasil membuat seungcheol masuk kedalam tipuannya.

"Tentu saja. Kau lah hyung terbaikku disini"

Seungcheol melebarkan senyumannya dan langsung memeluk namja mungil itu dengan eratnya.

"Terima kasih jihoon-ie" lalu melepaskan pelukannya. Perasaannya sudah mulai tenang sekarang bahkan lebih baik seperti ini. Toh jihoon juga miliknya walaupun dengan status yang berbeda.

"Kau masih mau mengelak lagi jihoon-sii?"

Jihoon sangat terkejut mendengar suara itu. Suara yang tiba-tiba muncul setelah seungcheol tak ada lagi disampingnya.

"Soonyoung?!"

Namja itu hanya memunculkan senyum smirknya "kalian memang pacaran kan? Dan jangan bilang kau ingin membantahnya lagi! Aku sudah punya bukti!" ucapnya dingin dan berlalu meninggalkan jihoon yang sudah mulai menitikkan airmatanya.

 _Kau salah paham soonyoung-ah_

Jihoon duduk sendirian di sofa sambil memikirkan kejadian tadi, airmatanya sudah tidak mengalir lagi tetapi akibat ini matanya sedikit membengkak. 

"Jihoon?" Namja mungil ini terlihat sedikit terkejut dan mendongak ke samping.

"Seungcheol hyung?"

"Ada masalah?"

Jihoon menggeleng "aku hanya ingin pulang hyung"

"Kau ingin pulang? Bersiaplah, aku akan mengantarmu"

"Terima kasih" ucap jihoon sambil tersenyum dan langsung meninggalkan seungcheol sendirian.

.

.

.

"Hyung kau mau masuk?"

"Tidak usah jihoon-ie titip salam buat orangtuamu dan hyungmu ya"

"Baik hyung!"

TING TONG

Tak perlu menunggu waktu yang lama, pintu rumah jihoon sudah terbuka dengan lebar. Jinki terkejut saat jihoon tiba-tiba memeluknya sangat kencang.  
"Jihoon?" Dan bajunya sedikit basah, ya adik kesayangannya sedang menangis. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Jihoon menggeleng dalam pelukannya.

Jinki hanya bisa mengelus punggung mungil itu dengan pelan, berusaha untuk menenangkan adiknya. Senyum khawatir dan sedih menghias di wajah tampannya, untuk pertama kali ia melihat jihoon menangis. Karena dirinya tau sebesar apapun masalah yang dihadapi jihoon, adiknya tidak pernah menangis.

"Kalau jihoon-ie sudah tenang, ceritalah pada hyung. Hyung pasti membantumu"

.

.

.

"Ahhh aku merasa pusing, masalah datang lagi. Soonyoung, seungcheol dan jihoon ada apa di antara mereka?"

"Betul hyung dan apa kau tidak merasa aneh sikap soonyoung ke seungcheol hari ini?"

"Ya kalau aku memikirkan ini aku akan menjadi gila"

"Jangan berkata seperti itu, aku selalu bersamamu junghan-ie kita harus memecahkan masalah ini"

"Betul kata jisoo hyung"

Mingyu, wonwoo, joshua dan junghan menghela nafas mereka. Lagi dan lagi ada masalah lagi, mereka berempat yang tidak tau apa-apa harus kena dampaknya. Mau tidak mau mereka harus membuat keadaan menjadi seperti semula.

Sedangkan chan yang juga ikut duduk bersama mereka, merasa sedih. Ingin membantu, tapi ia juga tidak tau apa-apa. Hanya sedikit yang ia tau tentang masalah ini, itu pun hanya "soonyoung menyatakan perasaannya ke jihoon".

"Apa yang ku bilang terjadi kan? Gara-gara jihoon hubungan seungcheol dan soonyoung menjadi seperti ini!"

Doyoon menampakkan dirinya di hadapan mereka berlima. Dari tadi ia menguping pembicaraan mereka. Dengan cara ini, ia tau apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Apa maksudmu hyung!"

Wonwoo meninggikan ucapannya

"Kau tidak mengerti maksudku? Ahh! Kau bela saja anak ingusan itu!"

"DOYOON HYUNG!"

Wonwoo menarik kerah baju doyoon dan ingin melancarkan aksinya "meninju" tepat di wajah doyoon. Namun saat 5 cm lagi tangannya terhenti, dihadapannya ini hyung tertua dan tak mungkin ia meninjunya.

"Kenapa berhenti? PUKUL SAJA KALAU UCAPANKU TADI TIDAK BENAR!"

Wonwoo semakin geram tapi ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa, ia tidak mau masalah menjadi bertambah rumit.

"Kau takut? Atau kau setuju dengan ucapanku? Tentu saja semenjak anak ingusan itu datang, hubungan seungcheol dan soonyoung menjadi buruk. Aku heran apa istimewa dari anak ingusan itu? Atau dia anak ja-"

BUGGH!

Sebuah tinju melayang keras ke wajah namja kurang ajar itu.

Yah, wonwoo dengan kepalan tangannya masih mengapung. Menunjukkan ekspresi yang benar-benar marah. Pikirannya kini kacau, emosi menguasainya.

"WONWOO HYUNG?!"

"WONWOO?!"

"Hentikan wonwoo hyung"

"Lepaskan aku mingyu! Dia harus di beri pelajaran"

Doyoon meringis, memegang sudut bibirnya. Ada darah disana tapi untung tidak banyak.

"Kenapa kau membelanya?!"

"Kenapa aku membelanya? Jihoon anak yang sangat baik!"

"BAIK KATAMU! Dia sangat jahat kau tau! Dan apa kau tau kemana dan kenapa kemarin aku dan seungcheol pergi? Seungcheol meminta bantuan kepadaku agar rencananya berjalan dengan lancar!"

"Rencana? Apa maksudmu doyoon?"

"Ya junghan, rencananya mengungkapkan perasaan dia ke jihoon!"

Semua membulatkan matanya bahkan chan paling syok mendengar ini.

"Kemarin semua rencana kami berjalan dengan mulus sampai seungcheol ngungkapin perasaannya. Dan kalian tau apa yang sedang terjadi? JIHOON MENOLAKNYA! Gara-gara itu seungcheol menangis! Dan aku sangat membenci melihatnya menangis! ITU YANG KAU SEBUT JIHOON BAIK? DIA SANGAT JAHAT WONWOO-AH!"

Chan terduduk lemas di sofa, sedangkan yang lain hanya bisa terdiam membeku mendengar penjelasan doyoon. Teka teki masalah ini akhirnya terbongkar.

"Sudahlah doyoon-ie jangan membahas ini lagi"

"Seungcheol?!"

Semua menatap kaget melihat kedatangan seungcheol yang sangat tiba-tiba. Seungcheol tersenyum dan membantu doyoon untuk berdiri.

"Doyoon! Bibirmu?"

"Tak apa, ini hanya luka kecil"

Seungcheol melirik tajam ke arah 5 orang yang sedari tadi diam.

"Biar aku obati doyoon-ie"

"Hmmm"

Lalu seungcheol dan doyoon meninggalkan kelima anak muda yang masih betah terdiam membeku disana.

"Chan-ie! Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Junghan tersadar dari lamunannya dan melihat chan terduduk lemas disana.

"Aku tak apa hyung tapi..."

"Tapi?"

Chan terdiam kembali

"Tapi apa chan-ie? Bilang saja kepada kami"

"Aku tak yakin jisoo hyung"

Jisoo mengkerutkan keningnya dan duduk di samping chan di ikuti oleh mingyu, wonwoo dan junghan.

"Hyung?"

Semua menoleh ke arah chan "ya?"

"Sepertinya aku tau masalah ini, aku yakin kalian pasti terkejut mendengarnya tapi percayalah kemarin hoshi hyung juga menyatakan perasaannya ke jihoon hyung di taman"

Bagaikan di sambar petir di pagi hari, semua yang mendengar perkataan chan membulatkan mata mereka sebesar mungkin.

++++++++++++++++++++Cause You're my star-CHAPTER 11++++++++++++++++++++++

"Soonyoung melakukan ini kepadamu?"

Jihoon mengangguk lemas, jinki terdiam untuk sesaat ia masih tidak percaya dengan semua ini. Soonyoung yang sangat mencintai jihoon tega melakukan ini kepadanya.

"Hyung! Aku sudah menjelaskan semua tapi dia tidak mau mendengarnya! Dia salah paham hyung..."

Ucapan jihoon terhenti, airmatanya jatuh kembali. Jihoon mengutuk dirinya sendiri, kenapa dia bisa secengeng ini? Kenapa cinta membuatnya tidak berdaya seperti ini?!

"Aku mencintainya hyung..."

Tubuh jinki sedikit menegang mendengarnya namun seketika tersenyum. Jinki mengelus rambut adiknya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Percayalah soonyoung juga mencintaimu, cinta kalian yang akan menyatukan kau dan soonyoung mu itu kembali" ucapnya sambil menjawil hidung mungil milik jihoon

Muka jihoon mulai memerah dan hanya bisa tersenyum tersipu "terima kasih hyung"

"Hyung aku mau masuk ke dalam kamar dulu ya"

Jinki mengangguk sambil memandang adiknya beranjak pergi ke kamarnya. Ketika namja mungil itu sudah masuk ke dalam kamarnya, jinki mengeluarkan handphone nya dan menelpon seseorang.

"Jimin-ah bisakah kau ke rumah?"

"Jihoon sedang sedih"

"Jangan lupa ajak juga yoongi ke rumah"

Klik!

Jinki mengakhiri sambungannya, ia menghela nafas. Semoga jimin dan yoongi bisa membuat jihoon ceria kembali.

.

.

.

"Katamu hoshi menyatakan perasaannya ke jihoon? Dan doyoon bilang seungcheol juga menyatakan perasaannya ke jihoon? Lalu hoshi pulang dengan wajah yang muram, jihoon dan seungcheol juga pulang dengan wajah muram. AHHHH MOLLA! kalau memikirkan ini aku bisa jadi gila"

Junghan mulai sedikit frustasi memikirkan ini. Jangankan junghan, mingyu, wonwoo dan chan juga frustasi dengan ini. Hanya jisoo yang terlihat tenang tapi di lihat dari raut wajahnya, dia juga memikirkan masalah ini.

"Inti permasalahan ini apa? Kemarin aku tidak melihat seungcheol hyung disana. Aku dari siang sampai malam ada disana dan OH! AKU BARU INGAT HYUNG! Hoshi hyung belum membeli bunga jadi kami berdua pergi setelah itu aku pulang ke dorm. Apa jangan-jangan?"

Chan menggelengkan kepalanya, jika yang ada dipikirannya bebar-benar terjadi. TIDAK! Ini pasti salah! Ini tidak mungkin terjadi kan?

"Intinya ketika kalian pergi, seungcheol dan doyoon datang. Aku ingat kemarin jihoon pergi mungkin mau bertemu soonyoung tapi malah bertemu seungcheol dan acara "penembakkan" itu terjadi"

"Dan ketika seungcheol hyung menyatakan cintanya ke jihoon hyung, hoshi hyung menyaksikan itu semua? Begitukah maksudmu jisoo hyung?"

Bingo! Tebakan jisoo dan mingyu benar. Setelah mendengar semua apa yang sedang terjadi. Mereka berdua bisa menyimpulkan masalah ini.

"Intinya soonyoung salah paham"

"Salah paham?"

"Ya wonwoo-ah kau tidak lihat ekspresi wajah mereka bertiga? Sama-sama patah hati. Seungcheol ditolak dan soonyoung salah paham mengira mereka sudah jadian"

"Jihoon?"

"Aku yakin dia mengejar soonyoung dan mencoba menjelaskan tapi soonyoung tidak mau mendengar"

"Masalah yang sangat rumit"

"Tidak rumit wonwoo-ah cuma ada kesalahpahaman saja, tenang aku yang akan bicara ini ke soonyoung"

Wonwoo, mingyu, junghan dan chan hanya bisa mengangguk, pasrah dan menyerahkan masalah ini ke jisoo. Karena soonyoung juga dekat dengannya dan jisoo juga di kenal lemah lembut dalam bicara.

Sementara itu  
Seungcheol membawa doyoon ke dalam kamar dan tak lupa ia juga membawa nampan berisi botol alkohol dan obat merah lalu kapas dan ban aid.

"Aku tak suka ketika kau bilang jihoon jahat dan sudah ku bilang jangan membahas ini di depan anak-anak" decak seungcheol saat membuka tutup alkohol lalu meneteskannya pada sebongkah kapas kecil.

"Maaf"

"Kenapa bisa seperti ini? Apa saja yang sudah kau bilang kepada mereka?" Ucap seungcheol lalu mengarahkan kapas ke bibir doyoon.

"Sudahlah jangan membahas ini lagi, ini hanya luka kecil dan masalah kecil"

Seungcheol cemberut, membentuk pout di bibirnya. "Kalau aku tau apa yang sedang terjadi. Aku takkan memaafkan kalian semua" ucapnya dengan tegas lalu menekankan kapas yang basah oleh alkohol itu keras ke sudut bibir doyoon.

"Aaaaww! Appo seungcheol! Yaaak! Hentikan!" jerit doyoon kencang, mendorong tangan seungcheol dari wajahnya.

"RASAKAN!"

"Dasar monster!"

"MWORAGO?!"

"Monster! AAAAWWW HENTIKAN SEUNGCHEOL?!"

.

.

.

Namja bermata 10:10 kwon soonyoung sedang duduk di taman dimana tempat itu saksi bisu pertengkaran dia dengan jihoon. Matanya menatap kosong pada dedaunan yang jatuh berserakan disekitarnya. Sejak tadi ia terus mengingat kejadian kemarin dan tadi pagi, masih jelas di ingatannya seungcheol memeluk erat jihoon.

Soonyoung mulai memejamkan matanya merasakan hembusan angin yang semakin kencang. Dedaunan yang jatuh terlihat berterbangan tak tentu arah.

"Untuk apa aku memikirkan dia lagi? Dia sudah menjadi milik orang lain. Haruskah aku melupakannya?" Gumamnya pada diri sendiri

Perlahan kaki panjangnya beranjak pergi meninggalkan taman. Sudah berapa jam ia berada disini? Dan sudah waktunya ia pulang ke dorm. Berharap namja mungil yang sangat ia cintai itu pulang ke rumahnya.

Sepanjang jalan menuju dorm, pikiran soonyoung masih dalam keadaan kacau. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan selain berjalan lurus ke depan. Sepanjang jalan juga semua orang memperhatikannya, menatapnya iba. Untung saja mereka tidak mengenal soonyoung, kalau tidak mungkin saja sudah muncul berita yang tidak-tidak terhadap dirinya.

"Aku pulang"

"Soonyoung?!"

Soonyoung tersenyum tipis dan berjalan menghampiri kelima orang yang sudah menunggunya sejak tadi. 

"Aku ingin bicara kepadamu" ucap jisoo dan mengisyaratkan agar yang lain meninggalkan mereka berdua sendirian.

"Ada apa hyung?"

"Ini soal jihoon"

Soonyoung memandang jisoo dengan tatapan tak suka "aku tak mau membahas ini" dan meninggalkan jisoo sendirian disana.

"Kemarin kau ingin menyatakan perasaanmu ke jihoon bukan?"

Langkah soonyoung terhenti, nafasnya tercekat, matanya membulat sempurna mendengar perkataan jisoo. "Aku benar kan?" Ucapnya sekali lagi agar soonyoung mau melihat dan mendengar penjelasannya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau?"

"Aku tau semua dan tolong soonyoung lebih baik kau mendengar penjelasan jihoon dulu"

"Aku tak ingin mendengarnya, semua yang ku lihat sudah menjelaskan semuanya"

"Tapi soonyoung-ah..."

"Hyung aku tak ingin membahas ini lagi"

Soonyoung benar-benar pergi meninggalkan jisoo sendirian disana dan pergi menuju kamar "baru" nya.

 _Dasar keras kepala_

.

.

.

TOK-TOK

"Masuk"

Seseorang misterius itu datang kembali ke ruangan ceo pledis entertaiment. Sudah begitu lama ia tak berkunjung ke tempat ini. Ceo-nim mendongak siapa yang datang dan hanya bisa tersenyum ke arahnya. Pasti ada yang ia ingin katakan kepadanya.

"Aku ingin bicara"

Tebakan ceo-nim terbukti benar, pasti ada sesuatu yang di katakan atau permintaan dari seseorang misterius itu.

"Bicaralah"

"Jihoon berbuat masalah di dorm"

Ceo-nim menghela nafas panjangnya "sekarang ada apa lagi?"

"Dan aku ingin reality show ini di percepat"

BRUGH!

Ceo-nim menggebrak meja dengan kasar namun seseorang misterius itu terlihat tidak peduli "kau sadar apa yang barusan kau katakan?" Lelaki tua itu menyandarkan punggungnya kasar pada sandaran kursi di belakangnya. Matanya terpejam berusaha menahan emosinya sedangkan tangan kanannya memijit pelan keningnya.

"Kau tak bisa seperti ini! Memutuskan ide konyol mu itu! Tinggal 2 bulan lagi!-"

"-Kau sangat lucu ah! Ingat perjanjian kita. Kalau kau berbuat macam-macam aku akan membatalkan perjanjian kita!"

"Tapi ceo-nim kau harus tau ini semenjak dia datang keadaan dorm kami sangat kacau dan tadi pagi juga ada perkelahian"

Ceo-nim menghela nafas sabar "kau yang membawanya kemari dan KAU MENYESAL SEKARANG?!"

Seseorang misterius itu tidak bisa berkutik lagi. Setelah perkataan ceo barusan. Barulah ia berpikir.

Ia menyesal? Tentu saja iya! Kalau ia tau membawa jihoon menjadi sebuah malah petaka ia takkan mau membawa dan bahkan menrekomendasikan jihoon ke ceo-nya. Tapi apalah daya perjanjian yang ia buat dengan ceo-nim harus terjadi.

"Menyesal sekarang tidak ada gunanya tinggal 2 bulan lagi dan semuanya berakhir. Kalau kau ingin perjanjian kita tetap lanjut, jangan mengeluh dan bertahanlah sampai ini selesai! Kau mengerti?!"

"Ne ceo-nim"

"Sekarang kau boleh pulang, kau tak ingin yang lain merasa curiga kan?"

"Ne! Aku pamit ceo-nim"

Ceo-nim hanya menjawab dengan anggukan. Setelah sosok misterius itu pergi dan tak ada lagi di ruangannya. Ceo-nim menggelengkan kepalanya. Sikap sosok misterius itu membuatnya sakit kepala.

TBC

Copyright © 2016 KittyJihoon. All rights reserved

Maaf beribu maaf baru ngepost sekarang hehehe xD bukan karena mood saya down kek kemaren tapi ada begitu banyak alasan kenapa baru sekarang ngepostnya.

1\. Sibuk buat ff soonhoon yang baru hehehe pasti sebagian reader yang ada disini uda bca ff "your heart is my heart" yg belum, dibaca + di review ya ^^ #promosi

2\. Tugas kuliah yang menumpuk dan hari senin uda UTS, SAYA MOHON MAAF untuk 2 minggu HIATUS ya ^^

3\. Saya sibuk nonton produce101 lol jdi gak nafsu buat ngetik ff *plak

Dan terakhir

4\. Saya gk dpt ilham /? Kemaren sempat pengen gk lanjutin ini ff gara2 gak dpt kata2 yg pas untuk chapter ini lol padahal ide di otak byk bgt muhahaha tapi tenang ide konyol itu uda saya singkirkan.

Beribu terima kasih uda ngereview chapter 10 ^^ ! baik yang ngereview maupun silent reader. Terima kasih banyak ya *bow* tanpa kalian ff ini takkan ada xD tapi setidaknya silent reader mau memberikan tanggapannya ToT

Berikut balasan reviewnya~~

 **yayaerma1:** mereka berempat gak akan bahagia trololol tunggu di chap berikut dan berikutnya hahaha xD saya senang lht couple menderita apalagi shippernya == iya kan minyoon atau yoonmin itu bisa bertukar tempat xD tp kk lbh ska minyoon sih tp nama official mreka yoonmin hehehe

 **JonginDO:** seungcheol doyoon gak salah, authornya yg salah buhahaha xD

 **Deelin:** jgn kesal sma mreka, kesal sma saya aja xD knp seungcheol mengabaikan hatinya? Karena di hati nya msh ada jihoon eaaaa xD

 **Firda473:** iya soonyoung emosian klu jihoon uda ma cwok lain haha xD kasihan jihoon nya ToT chan mau nunggu tp tangannya uda di tarek duluan ma si hosh

 **nadiyaulya02:** dia lbh mentingi egonya dibanding jihoon hiks ToT

 **mongyu0604:** cieee ultahnya 5 sept saya jga! Apa jangan2 kita? Kk beradik? #smirk xD kenapa gk ska lht soonhoon senang? Karena saya soonhoon shipper yang ska buat mreka menderita dibanding senang lol

 **Naegawoozi:** kenapa kamu baper sayang ToT ini ff gk bkin baper /? Ff soonhoon yg baru kamu jga baper ToT kmu baperan mah orangnya haha xD tp kk senang buat org baper :3 ada rasa kepuasan sendiri == nah chap ini gmna? Bkin baper jga kah?

 **GithaCallie:** karena soonyoung uda keburu kecewa ma jihoon hiks ToT

 **Calum'sNoona:** iya soonyoung dengarin penjelasan jihoon dlu ToT

 **Virginia381:** gak janji buat ff ini happy end xD

 **Sonewbamin:** ya ampun kenapa saya slalu buat org baper ya ToT maafkan saya *bow* iya soonyoung slalu mendepankan egonya ToT krena sifatnya ini slalu buat jihoon menderita

 **SweetHoon:** feeling kmu hebat~~ tau aja deh gemes haha xD semoga 2 couple ini cpt jadiannya aamiin xD

 **NichanJung:** klu seungcheol gk ngaku taman itu bkn buatan dia, seungcheol harus ngomong apa? ToT iya doyoon cinmat ma seungcheol hiks ToT gak janji buat mreka balikkan cepat /?

 **RGaniaa:** jangan teriak2 kasihan telinga soonyoung /? Makasih uda blg ff ini the best hahaha saya senang ^^ karna saya adil /? Gk ada couple2an hahaha xD

 **Jihan:** halo dek mansae~~ kangen bgt nih~~ jgnkan kamu kk yg buat ff ini jga baper #plak tp ada rasa kepuasan sendiri buat soonhoon jdi kek gtu #smirk  
Pertama: ini emang kebetulan seungcheol soonyoung nembak jihoon cma tmptnya berbeda tapi gara2 seungcheol lht taman pojok tuh, tempatnya pun berubah.  
Kedua: takdir tidak mau jihoon jumpa soonyoung dlu haha xD  
Ketiga: iya itu karena soonyoung terlalu egois haha xD  
Maafkan kk ya dek mansae buat kmu baper kek gni xD kmu mau nangis /? Bca ff soonhoon kk yg baru ya haha xD ditunggu review panjang kamu~~

 **Devi yana:** sesuai request kmu uda aku bkin ya cma beda penokohan saya ^^ kmu maunya jihoon yg sakit tp gk sampek hati /? Jdi soonyoung yg aku buat sakit. Klu kamu bca review aku, di baca ff "your heart is my heart" ya tapi klu blum puas /? Sip aku buat yg baru~~

 **Sorin0604:** annyeong ^^ ini uda lanjut. Makasih atas pujiannya ^^

 **aqizakura:** no problem and thank u ya uda ngebut baca dari chap 1 mpe chap 10 hahaha xD kenapa ada halangan? Karena saya ska buat mreka menderita tp bahagia di akhir hahaha

 **KimJi17CARAT:** kamu sepertinya emang peramal /? Tebakan kmu benar lg hahaha xD soonyoung semakin jauh dari jihoon plak xD

Sekali lagi makasih uda review chapter 10 dan maaf gak bisa bales satu-satu ya ^^ tanpa kalian mungkin ff ini gak akan di lanjutkan~~

Mau jelek maupun tidak ff ini, kalo udah berhasil baca sampe akhir, tolong review ya fav and follow juga boleh ^^ tapi ingat pakek kata-kata yang sopan :D Yok review rame-rame xD biar dilanjutin dan makin semangat tuk nulis. See you chapter 12 dan terima kasih ~('▽'~) (~'▽')~


	12. Cause You are my star Chapter 12

**Title**

Cause You are my star

 **Author**

KittyJihoon

 **Rate**

T

 **Length**

Long Chaptered

 **Cast**

All member SEVENTEEN, Jang Doyoon, Lee Jinki, Kim Kibum, Min Yoongi, Park Jimin

 **Main pairing(s)**

SOONHOON or JICHEOL or DOCHEOL

 **Pairing(s)**

Onkey, Yoonmin, Meanie, Jihan, Verkwan

 **Genre**

Humor, Romance, Family, Friendship, ANGST!

 **Warning**

Typo(s) perhaps would get you confused because I do not have many times to re-edit this one and perhaps it would get you bored and fall to sleep. So, beware! :D

 **Disclaimer**

This fanfict is mine but casts are creatures who created by God through their parents

 _ **P.S**_

Dicerita ini Jihoon bukan member seventeen dan digantikan sama Doyoon

.

.

.

 _"Ne! Aku pamit ceo-nim"_

 _Ceo-nim hanya menjawab dengan anggukan. Setelah sosok misterius itu pergi dan tak ada lagi di ruangannya. Ceo-nim menggelengkan kepalanya. Sikap sosok misterius itu membuatnya sakit kepala_  
.

.

.

 **HAPPY READING!**

 **++++++++++++++++++++Cause You're my star-CHAPTER 12++++++++++++++++++++++**

.

.

.

Mentari pagi telah menampakkan dirinya. Bias sinarnya kini telah menembus sebuah tirai berwarna biru muda tersebut. Sosok namja mulai mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya tatkala sinar mentari kini mulai mengenai matanya yang semula masih terpejam dengan nyenyaknya.

Tak lama setelahnya, dia pun menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat sebuah jam besar yang tergantung di dinding kamar.

06.00 A.M.

"Yoongi hyung?! Bangun!"

Namun sangat disayangkan namja yang bernama yoongi itu tak kunjung bangun. Jimin menghela nafas beratnya, dia sudah tau betul yoongi-nya susah di bangunkan apalagi namja yang di sebelah yoongi "lee jihoon" yang lagi tertidur dengan pulas.

Tunggu kenapa jimin dan yoongi ada di dalam kamar jihoon? Ya semenjak kemarin jihoon dalam fase "galau beratnya" mau tak mau jimin dan yoongi yang notabene nya sahabat sehidup semati jihoon harus membujuk, merayu dan bahkan bersujud agar jihoon ceria kembali.

Ternyata sosok macan yang sedang galau itu lebih mengerikan dibandingkan tidak galau. Mereka berdua harus menurut perkataan jihoon, kemarin kata jihoon dengan masih ya tsundere nya. Mereka berdua harus menginap dan tidur bareng dengannya. Semula jimin dan yoongi menolak dengan tegas tetapi jihoon menangis meraung mengatakan mereka berdua jahat sama seperti soonyoung.

Alhasil berakhirlah begini jimin dan yoongi hanya bisa pasrah dan menuruti perkataan jihoon, tidur bertiga di tempat tidur ya lumayan besar lah. Kalau kecil? Mungkin mereka bertiga sudah seperti ikan sarden.

"Yoongi hyung?!"

"Berisik"

"Kita harus pulang! Kau tak ingat kita tak membawa seragam sekolah kesini!"

"Tutup mulutmu"

"Aigooooo MIN YOONGI!"

Jimin sudah berada dalam limit kesabarannya, tenang itu bukan suara bentakkan tapi lebih tepatnya suara seperti tikus kejepit.

"Kau sangat berisik, mau aku bunuh jimin-ah?" Gumam jihoon dalam tidurnya

Jimin dengan refleks menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Tak menyangka suaranya bisa membangunkan si monster kecil itu.

"Hoammm kau berisik! Ayo kita pulang, kita harus sekolah"

Yoongi melemparkan selimutnya entah kemana. Sebelum keluar dalam kamar jihoon. Jimin dan yoongi pamit kepadanya, mereka yakin pasti jihoon tak mendengarkan perkataan mereka.

"Eh kalian sudah bangun? Tunggu lah sebentar eommo-nim akan membuat sarapan"

"Aniyo eommo-nim kami harus pergi sekolah dan kami lupa membawa baju hehehe"

"Ah baiklah" ucap nyonya lee sambil tersenyum

"Kalau begitu kami permisi eommo-nim"

"Ne, hati-hati di jalan jimin-ie yoongi-ie"

-SEVENTEEN DORM- 

Alarm yang sangat berisik membangunkan seungcheol dari tidur lelapnya. Lalu ia berusaha mencari letak alarm itu hanya dengan tangan tanpa melihatnya dan kemudian mematikannya.

Seungcheol meletakkan telapak tangan ke kening dan matanya lalu mengusap rambutnya kebelakang. Menghela nafas dalam, mencoba mengembalikan seluruh tenaga yang ada pada dirinya. Setelah seluruh nyawanya terkumpul, seungcheol membuka matanya. Melirik jam digital di sebelah kirinya menunjukkan pukul 06.30 A.M.

"Adeul-ah wake up"

Dengan enggan seungcheol bangun, mendudukkan tubuhnya. Dan membangunkan satu per satu membernya.

"Ne"

Itu suara junghan, dia orang kedua yang berhasil bangun dari tidur lelapnya.

"Cepat bangun, kita harus ke gedung pledis. Apa kalian lupa?"

"Ne hyung!"

Dengan malas, chan dan doyoon pun akhirnya membuka mata mereka dan beranjak pergi dari kamar itu. Sepertinya mereka akan mandi.

"Junghan kau bangunkan yang lain. Aku mau menelpon jihoon dan memberitahu hal ini"

Junghan menurut, tersenyum sekilas. Lalu pergi meninggalkan seungcheol sendirian disana. Seungcheol mengambil handphonenya yang letaknya tak jauh dari bantalnya. Dirinya menghela nafas sebentar, entah kenapa menjadi gugup seperti ini. Tolong seungcheol move-on lah.

.

.

.

Mansae Mansae Mansae yeah~~

Lagu Mansae membangunkan tidur jihoon. Semenjak yoongi dan jimin yang sudah pergi, jihoon masih belum bangun dari tidurnya. Dengan malas, jihoon mencari handphonenya. Melihat layarnya sekilas lalu menekan tombol OK.

"Ne hyung?" Tanyanya serak, masih berusaha menyadarkan diri sepenuhnya.

 _"Jihoon-ie, hari ini ceo-nim menyuruh kita datang ke gedung pledis. Kau harus kesana arasseo?"_

"Baik hyung."

 _"Kau ingin kami menjemputmu?"_

"Ani hyung, aku kesana bersama jinki hyung. Aku tidak mau merepotkan kalian"

 _"Hahaha baiklah. Aku akan menunggumu disana"_

"Ne hyung" Balasnya menutup telepon lalu kembali meletakkan ponsel sembarangan.

Setelah sepuluh menit, jihoon yang telah selesai membersihkan dirinya kemudian beranjak menuju ke lemarinya berukuran besar yang berisikan pakaian-pakaian miliknya.

Setelah memilah-milah, jihoon pun memutuskan untuk memakai kaus putih lengan pendek, kemeja biru muda dan dibaluti dengan hoodie bermotif belang biru dongker dan putih . Setelah merasa cukup, ia pun segera mengambil handphone miliknya dan beranjak keluar dari kamarnya.

"Anak eomma sudah bangun? Dan kenapa serapi ini? Kau tidak sekolah jihoon-ie?"

Jihoon tersenyum dengan manisnya. Lalu menghampiri nyonya lee, tak lupa kecupan dan pelukkan yang diberikan jihoon kepada dirinya.

"Tidak eomma, hari ini aku disuruh datang ke gedung pledis. Sekolah juga sudah memaklumi eomma-"

Ucapan Jihoon sangat bersemangat sekali di pagi ini. Syukurlah kegalauannya sudah beranjak hilang.

"-Tinggal 2 bulan lagi dan ini semua akan berakhir" ucapnya lirih tapi sedetik kemudian senyuman itu sudah hadir kembali ke wajahnya

"Selamat pagi jihoon-ie, eomma"

Jihoon menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggilnya, begitu juga dengan nyonya lee. "Selamat pagi juga hyung"

"Kau mau pergi kemana sepagi ini?" Ucap jinki sambil melihat adiknya dari atas sampai bawah

"Hehehe hyung tolong antarkan aku ke gedung pledis ya" pintanya

"Baiklah selesai sarapan aku akan mengantarmu"

"Terima kasih hyung, kau adalah hyung terbaikku"

Jihoon memeluk erat sang kakak, jinki dengan senang hati membalas pelukkan tersebut. Nyonya lee hanya bisa tersenyum menyaksikan kedua anaknya ini.

.

.

.

"Jinki hyung?"

Jinki menoleh sebentar lalu fokus kembali ke jalanan "ya jihoon-ie?"

"Aku ingin ke salon"

Jinki mengkerutkan keningnya "untuk apa?"

"Aku ingin mengecat rambutku saja"

Jinki tertawa sebentar dan lihat reaksi jihoon sekarang, ia mempout bibirnya, sungguh manis sekali.

"Asal kau tau, rambut pink mu sudah cocok untukmu jihoon-ie sayang"

"Aku tak ingin melihat warna ini lagi!"

"Apa ini karna soonyoung?"

Jihoon terdiam, tidak mau menjawab. Tanpa perlu jihoon menjawab, jinki sudah tau jawabannya. Warna rambut pink nya seperti membawa kejadian buruk dalam hidupnya.

"Baiklah kita ke salon setelah itu aku akan mengantarmu ke gedung pledis"

Senyum jihoon muncul lagi "terima kasih hyung"

15 menit kemudian  
Akhirnya mereka berdua telah sampai ke tempat tujuan. Jihoon lebih dulu masuk ke dalam salon dan kapster menyambutnya dengan ramah.

"Aku ingin hair coloring-"

Jihoon berpikir sebentar warna apa yang cocok untuknya.

"Bagaimana kalau light brown tuan?"

Pemilik rambut merah muda itu langsung menatap kapster "apa cocok untukku?"

"Tentu saja bahkan anda jauh lebih menggemaskan jika menggunakan warna itu"

Kedua pipi jihoon memerah samar dan tunggu kenapa jihoon tidak marah ketika orang menyebut dirinya menggemaskan.

"Ya sudah aku pilih warna itu saja"

Tepat jam 10.00 akhirnya rambut jihoon telah berubah warna. Tenyata benar, jihoon semakin menggemaskan dengan rambut light brownnya. Dengan senyum mengambang, ia menghampiri jinki -yang sudah tampak bosan.

"Hyung"

Merasa terpanggil, jinki mendongak. Lelah dan bosan yang ia rasakan hilang seketika. Jihoon menurun-naikkan kedua alisnya seperti menggoda. Jinki berdiri lalu mengacak rambut adiknya dengan gemas.

"Aigooo jihoon sepertinya aku ingin memakanmu!"

"Hyung!"

"Kau ingin aku membelikan balon berbentuk hati untukmu hmm?" Ucapnya sambil mencubit pipi kanan jihoon dengan gemas

"Hyung!"

"Lalu kau bawa sepeda. Aigoo kau seperti bocah hilang mencari-"

"-AWWWWW SAKIT JIHOON-IE"

Tanpa ampun jihoon memukul badan hyungnya dengan keras "jihoon awww aku ini hyungmu!"

"Aku tak perduli! Kau bukan hyungku!"

"Awwww jihoon! Awwww hentikan!"

Mari kita berdoa untuk jinki oppa #prayforjinki

 **++++++++++++++++++++Cause You're my star-CHAPTER 12++++++++++++++++++++++**

13 member semua telah berkumpul bersama ceo mereka di gedung pledis. Sesuai perkataan seungcheol, sepertinya ada rapat. Namun, rapat itu harus di tunda dulu, mengingat sosok mungil tak kunjung datang.

Jam sudah menunjukkan 10.00 A.M seharusnya jihoon sudah datang, seungcheol menggerutu di dalam hatinya. Lihatlah sang ceo sudah menunjukkan muka tak mengenakkan hati.

Tok-tok  
Sepertinya pintu telah di ketuk oleh seseorang, seungcheol yakin pasti itu jihoon. Kalau dugaannya benar, ia akan memaki namja mungil itu.

"Yak! Lee jihoon apa kau tau-"

Seungcheol terpaku

"-jam berapa sekarang?" Ucapnya semakin lama semakin kecil

Junghan mengkerutkan keningnya, lalu lantas melihat jihoon yang berdiri di ambang pintu -bukan hanya junghan tapi seluruh mata tertuju kepadanya. Jihoon sedikit risih hanya bisa mengedipkan matanya berulang kali.

"Jihoon rambut baru!"

"Aigo kyeopta"

"Hyung kau sangat lucu"

"Jihoon uri aegi"

Jihoon tersenyum masam jika saja ini bukan di ruangan ceo. Gitar bahkan apapun bisa jihoon lempar sekarang.  
Suasana menjadi ricuh, ricuh gara-gara rambut baru jihoon.

Namun soonyoung tetap diam disana, tak perduli dengan ini. Tetapi matanya tidak berbohong, ia selalu menatap jihoon tanpa lelah. Ia akui apapun yang dikatakan oleh member yang lain itu benar, jihoon-nya benar-benar menggemaskan dan cantik.

"Bisa kita mulai rapatnya?"

Suasana berubah hening kembali, mereka melupakan ceo pledis entertaiment ini.

"Maafkan kami ceo-nim"

"Tak apa, jihoon duduklah"

"Kalian telah di undang oleh pihak Mnet-"

Suasana menjadi tegang

"-kalian akan pergi ke hongkong untuk acara MaMa sebulan lagi"

Mata semua orang melebar tak percaya, menghadiri MaMa? Ini salah satu doa dari seventeen dan ini pertama kalinya artis pledis di undang oleh MaMa. Sebuah prestasi yang patut di banggakan bukan?

"Tolong persiapkan diri kalian sebaik mungkin dan kau lee jihoon, kau akan ikut bersama mereka juga"

Dan ini juga membuat jihoon sangat bangga, bisa pergi ke hongkong, bertemu para idol disana. 

.

.

.

"Apa kau berbohong kepadaku? Jihoon tampak baik dengan semua"

Ceo-nim bertanya kepada sosok misterius itu, setelah semua member keluar. Ceo memanggil dia.

"Aku tidak berbohong!"

"Atau kau yang berbuat masalah dengan mereka? Dan mencoba membuat jihoon masuk dalam dramamu?"

Sosok misterius itu terdiam, sial. Dia seperti disudutkan, lee jihoon! Semua gara-gara dirinya.

"Kau depresi? Kalau iya kau ceritakan saja kepada membermu?"

"Aku tak ingin melukai perasaan mereka"

"Ah! Kau sangat lucu, kau masih memikirkan perasaan mereka?! Lalu untuk apa kau merencanakan ini semua?!"

"Sebab itulah aku ingin mereka membenci diriku, tolong ceo-nim diamlah"

"Ya kau benar! Mereka semua akan membencimu kalau tau kebenaran ini!"

Sosok misterius tersenyum licik, dia tak perduli. Semua membenci dirinya? Emang itu yang ia inginkan. Tanpa pamit terlebih dahulu, sosok misterius itu pergi begitu saja.

"Aku tak tau jalan pikiran anak itu"

.

.

.

"Kau dari mana saja? Kami menunggumu" ucap seungcheol dengan raut sedikit amarah disana

"Maafkan aku"

Seungcheol menghela nafas, tersenyum. "Kau masuklah"

Sekali lagi leader seventeen mengecek dua mobil, apa semua membernya sudah lengkap?

"Dimana wonwoo?"

"Aku tidak tau hyung"

Seungcheol mencoba menahan amarahnya, sudah ketemu 1 hilang lagi 1. Sampai akhirnya matanya menangkap sosok itu berjalan mendekatinya, tanpa rasa bersalah, hanya memasang wajah emonya.

"Aku tadi ke kamar mandi hyung"

"Terserah, cepatlah masuk! Kita harus berlatih untuk MaMa"

"Ne hyung"

Sebulan telah berlalu, semua orang telah membawa koper masing-masing dan mereka tampak bahagia saat tiba di bandara. Kenapa tidak? Fansite-nim dan carat banyak datang ke bandara, dan mereka berteriak saat melihat jihoon juga ikut bersama seventeen ke hongkong.

Jihoon tersenyum malu dan menyapa semua carat disana. Seungcheol yang selalu disampingnya, juga ikut tersenyum. Akhirnya senyum tulus itu telah kembali. Mereka berdua tidak memikirkan lagi kejadian sebulan yang lalu, namun lain dengan soonyoung yang tampak murung dari hari ke hari.

Beberapa jam kemudian

"Huwaaaaa hongkong!"

"Baru pertama kalinya aku kesini"

Mereka telah sampai di hongkong dan manager membawa mereka ke hotel agar seventeen + jihoon beristirahat sejenak sebelum rehearsal. Ketika sampai di hotel, manager membagikan kunci kamar, satu kamar ditempati dua orang. Kali ini jihoon satu kamar dengan mingyu.

"Hyung, kau senang berada disini?"

"Tentu mingyu-ah" jawab jihoon seadanya

"Jihoon hyung"

"Hmm"

Jihoon masih sibuk mengeluarkan beberapa baju dan peralatan yang ada di kopernya.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu"

"Katakan saja"

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan hoshi hyung?"

Jihoon menghentikan aktivitasnya, ia menoleh ke arah mingyu dan mingyu melihatnya.

"Kau bisa melihatnya kan?" Ucapnya lirih

"Hyung sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi?"

Raut muka mingyu berubah serius, ia tau semua tapi ingin memastikan sekali lagi kejadian sebulan yang lalu.

"Aku juga tidak tau, dia marah kepadaku dan berkata, aku dan seungcheol hyung berkencan-"

Sosok mungil itu tersenyum miris

"-aku sudah berusaha untuk menjelaskan kepadanya tetapi dia tidak mau mendengar-"

Sosok mungil itu juga menundukkan kepalanya dan memainkan kuku tangannya.

"-sebenarnya sebulan yang lalu seungcheol hyung menyatakan perasaannya kepadaku tapi aku menolaknya"

Mingyu hanya bisa mendengar keluhan dari jihoon. Dia tak menyangka namja "kasar" itu sangat terbuka kepada dirinya.

"Kenapa kau menolak seungcheol hyung?"

Jihoon terdiam, ia lebih suka memainkan kuku tangannya dibanding menjawab pertanyaan mingyu. Mungkin menghilangkan rasa gugupnya.

"Karena aku mencintai orang lain"

Mingyu tersenyum "dan orang itu hoshi hyung?"

Jihoon mendongak, mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Demi tuhan, mingyu melihat itu! sangat menggemaskan sekali.

"B-b-bagaimana kau bisa tau?"

"Sudah terlihat jelas dari matamu hyung, kau mencintai hoshi hyung"

Semburat merah jambu sudah mulai menyebar di wajahnya. Dan demi tuhan sekali lagi mingyu melihat itu! Bisa-bisa mingyu diabetes melihat jihoon.

"Tenang hyung, aku kan membantu kalian bersatu lagi"

"Kau takkan bisa, biarlah seperti ini. Aku tak mau masuk ke dalam kehidupannya lagi"

"Tapi kau menyakiti hatimu sendiri hyung"

"Biarlah, mungkin ini yang terbaik untuk kami berdua"

"Jihoon hyung! Jangan keras kepala seperti hoshi hyung!"

"Haha! Lalu kau akan melakukan apa? Soonyoung tidak akan mau mendengar perkataanmu mingyu! Dan hatiku semakin sakit. Cukup jangan membahas ini! Ini keputusan ku! Tolong jangan ikut campur" ucap jihoon sangat lirih

Hari ini mingyu dapat melihat sosok jihoon seperti apa. Begitu rapuh di dalam namun di luar ia begitu kuat. Sangat miris. Mingyu membawa jihoon dalam pelukkannya.

"Maafkan aku hyung"

 **++++++++++++++++++++Cause You're my star-CHAPTER 12++++++++++++++++++++++**

Waktunya untuk rehearsal, jihoon duduk di bangku penonton. Melihat seventeen dan monsta x sedang latihan bersama, sepertinya ada colaborasi antara mereka. Begitulah pemikiran jihoon.

Jihoon sudah tampak mulai bosan, matanya melihat sekeliling. Begitu banyak idol yang datang. Jihoon melihat SHINee -idola kesayangan orang yang paling ia cinta "soonyoung" ada bigbang juga disana. Jihoon sangat bersyukur bisa berada disini.

"Jihoon-ie"

Suara yang terdengar lembut di telinganya membuat dirinya membuyarkan lamunannya. Dan terlonjak kaget seseorang itu begitu dekat dengan dirinya.

"Junghan hyung"

"Kau sedang melamun apa hmm?"

"Tidak ada hyung, kalian sudah selesai?"

Junghan mengangguk

"Setelah ini kita mau kemana hyung?"

"Mau makan, kau pasti lapar juga kan?"

Dan jihoon juga tersadar, member yang lain tidak bersama junghan. Junghan sepertinya tau jihoon ingin berkata apa.

"Mereka sudah pergi duluan"

Junghan menarik tangan mungil milik jihoon "kajja jihoon-ie"

Tibalah mereka berdua di sebuah restoran yang letaknya tidak jauh dari tempat rehearsal. Jisoo melambaikan tangannya, junghan tersenyum dan membawa jihoon ikut bersamanya. Namun, jihoon menghentikan langkahnya. Ia bingung harus duduk dimana, semua duduk berpasangan kecuali ada satu orang.

"Jihoon-ie kau duduk bersama soonyoung"

Pemikiran jihoon terbukti benar, ia harus duduk dengan orang yang ingin dia jauhi. Jisoo dan junghan tersenyum satu sama lain. Semoga cara ini bisa membuat mereka bersatu kembali.

"Junghan hyung bisa kita bertukar tempat duduk?"

Junghan menggeleng lalu menarik tangannya jihoon agar mendekati meja soonyoung. Jihoon hanya bisa mengedipkan matanya berulang kali saat tiba di meja itu.

"Soonyoung-ie, hyung titip jihoon kepadamu. Tak ada tempat duduk lagi untuknya"

Pemilik mata 10:10 memasang wajah datar dan senyuman sangat tipis ke arah junghan. Matanya sibuk melihat sekelilingnya. Dengan berat hati ia menyetujui permintaan junghan. Junghan tersenyum penuh dengan kemenangan dan jihoon bergerutu dalam hatinya akan membunuh malaikat itu setelah ini.

Setelah junghan pergi, suasana sangat canggung menyelimuti mereka berdua. Bahkan jihoon sangat enggan untuk duduk bersama dengan soonyoung.

"Duduklah"

Itu kalimat pertama yang soonyoung lontarkan setelah beberapa lama mereka berdua membisu satu sama lain.

"Ne"

J

ihoon menuruti dan duduk di depannya, namun tetap saja setelah itu tak ada lagi percakapan diantara mereka sampai makanan telah datang.

"Jihoon"

"Ne?"

"Ada saus di bibirmu"

Tanpa soonyoung sadari, ia menghapus saus yang berada di bibir namja mungil tersebut. Tubuh jihoon menegang, nafasnya tercekat saat wajah soonyoung begitu dekat dengan dirinya. Soonyoung menatapnya lekat, sejujurnya ia sangat merindukan jihoon. Tapi apalah daya, jihoon sudah milik orang lain. Baginya, Jihoon bagaikan bintang di malam hari yang sangat susah untuk diraih.

"Maaf"

Jihoon tersenyum sangat manis, diam-diam soonyoung menatap namja yang ada di depannya sekilas dan juga ikut tersenyum.

"Tak apa soonyoung" 

.

.

.

"Sepertinya rencana kita mulai berhasil junghan-ie"

"Ya kau benar tapi tetap saja soonyoung masih salah paham kan?"

"Aku juga sudah berusaha tapi tidak berhasil"

Jisoo menyandarkan badannya ke kursi sambil menghela nafas panjang.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan jisoo-ah?"

Tidak menjawab pertanyaan kekasihnya, dengan wajah kalemnya dirinya sibuk menatap kedua orang yang sangat canggung itu. Terlintas dari otaknya, ada satu cara lagi agar soonyoung mau mendengar kebenaran ini.

"Seungcheol"

Junghan tak mengerti "maksudmu?"

"Ya seungcheol, cuma dia yang bisa membuat mereka bersatu kembali"

"Bagaimana caranya?"

Jisoo menatap dan tersenyum kepada kekasihnya "tenang saja junghan-ie serahkan semua padaku" 

.

.

.

Sepanjang jalan menuju hotel mereka, member seventeen yang lain sengaja berjalan cepat dan meninggalkan soonyoung dan jihoon yang sedikit tertinggal jauh dari mereka. Junghan tertawa sedikit saat melihat kedua orang yang saling mencintai itu dihantui rasa canggung.

Disaat semua orang senang, seungcheol sang leader tak merasa curiga sekalipun. Dia juga tersenyum saat melihat soonyoung dan jihoon bersama, perlu diketahui dirinya belum mengetahui kejadian yang menimpa soonyoung dan jihoon.

"Kau tidak cemburu melihat mereka?"

"Eoh? Sedikit doyoon-ie"

Doyoon memutar kedua bola matanya malas, ah sampai kapan cintanya bisa dibalas?

"Aku juga cemburu seungcheol-ah" gumamnya pada diri sendiri

"Kau berkata sesuatu doyoon-ie?"

Doyoon menggeleng dan tersenyum mencoba menutupi rasa kegugupannya.

"Kau sangat menggemaskan"

Sedetik seungcheol berkata seperti itu, semburat merat jambu mulai menampakkan dirinya di kedua pipi doyoon.

Seungcheol yang sadar dengan hal itu, hanya bisa tersenyum sendiri. Hatinya yang selalu ia ucapkan untuk jihoon seorang, sepertinya sebentar lagi akan digantikan oleh seseorang.

.

.

.

"Jihoon"

"Soonyoung"

Mereka berdua terkejut dan saling memandang satu sama lain.

"Kau duluan"

"Kau duluan"

Sedetik kemudian mereka berdua tertawa -tepatnya dalam hati mereka masing-masing.  
Setelah berkata seperti itu, tak ada satu pun dari mereka baik soonyoung maupun jihoon yang mau memulai pembicaraan.

"Aku pergi"

Jihoon menghentikan jalannya saat soonyoung sudah tidak berada disampingnya, raut wajahnya berubah sendu saat punggung namja tinggi itu sudah berada dikerumunan member yang lain.

"Tidak bisakah kau berhenti marah kepadaku soonyoung?"

"Kalau kau menganggap aku dan seungcheol hyung berkencan tapi setidaknya kita masih bisa berteman bukan?"

"Sudah sebulan berlalu tapi ahhh aku tidak mengerti dirimu kwon soonyoung"

Pertanyaan itu ia lontarkan begitu saja sepanjang jalan. Jihoon menendang botol kaleng yang ada di jalan, ia sudah muak dengan ini, sampai kapan dan kapan berakhirnya drama ini, yang sangat menyakitkan hatinya.

 **++++++++++++++++++++Cause You're my star-CHAPTER 12++++++++++++++++++++++**

Hari yang ditunggu telah tiba, seventeen sangat bersemangat sekali hari ini. Ya hari ini untuk pertama kalinya mereka akan tampil di acara penghargaan tertinggi di korea.

Jihoon sibuk menyemangati seventeen di backstage, leader mereka juga melakukan hal yang sama. Sebelum tampil, mereka membuat lingkaran dan menyatukan tangan.

"Hana dul set SEVENTEEN FIGHTING!"

Beberapa jam kemudian

"Huwaaa akhirnya hyung selesai juga"

"Kerja bagus hari ini kalian tidak melakukan kesalahan"

"Aku bangga dengan kalian semua. Setelah ini berjanjilah, kita akan membuat pledis bangga dan comeback yang akan datang harus lebih baik lagi"

"Ne seungcheol hyung!"

Dan mereka bertiga belas memeluk satu sama lain. Namun, salah satu mereka memasang fake smile dan sangat baik menyembunyikan perasaannya.

 _Maafkan aku_

.

.

.

Menutup pintu kamar pelan, jisoo berjalan dengan santai. "Seungcheol-ah" menepuk pelan pundak namja yang beberapa bulan lebih tua darinya.

Seungcheol yang sibuk memasukkan pakaiannya ke dalam koper, mengingat besok mereka harus pulang kembali ke seoul, hanya menoleh sebentar lalu sibuk dengan urusannya kembali.

"Ada apa jisoo-ah?"

"Aku ingin bicara"

Seperti diacuhkan, jisoo tetap memasang wajah kalemnya, menepuk pelan pundak namja berlesung pipit itu sekali lagi.

"Katakan saja aku akan mendengarkanmu jisoo-ah"

"Ini soal jihoon"

Mendengar nama jihoon, seungcheol langsung menatap jisoo. Ada kekhawatiran di wajahnya, ya jisoo bisa melihat dengan jelas.

"Ada apa dengan jihoon?"

"Tidak ada, aku hanya ingin permasalahan ini cepat selesai"

Seungcheol mengkerutkan keningnya, bingung. "Permasalahan apa maksudmu?"

"Sebulan yang lalu kau tidak mengingatnya?"

Namja yang ada di depannya, menggeleng tidak mengerti.

"Kau menyatakan perasaanmu ke jihoon tapi jihoon menolakmu. Apa kau masih tidak mengingat seungcheol?"

Membulatkan matanya sebisa yang ia bisa, seungcheol tak percaya kenapa jisoo bisa mengetahui ini.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau?"

"Aku tau semuanya dan gara-gara ini hubungan soonyoung dan jihoon merenggang"

"Soonyoung?! Jihoon?! Apa maksudmu jisoo! Aku tidak mengerti!"

"Taman itu... Taman yang menjadi saksi bisu pernyataan cintamu ke jihoon itu taman yang dibuat soonyoung untuk jihoon"

Tubuh seungcheol menegang bahkan sangat kaku mendengar penjelasan jisoo. Apa jangan-jangan?

"Malam itu soonyoung akan menyatakan perasaannya ke jihoon tapi seketika hancur begitu dia melihat kau menyatakan perasaanmu ke jihoon!"

"Aku tau kenapa jihoon menolakmu, tak perlu ku sebutkan lagi. Kau pasti mengerti ucapanku seungcheol"

Namja itu menundukkan kepalanya, rasa bersalah, marah, cemburu, sakit hati sangat terlihat jelas di matanya.

"Bisakah kau persatukan mereka kembali? Mereka saling mencintai seungcheol-ah"

"Tapi bisakah kau mengerti perasaanku jisoo?!" Ucapnya dengan nada tinggi

"Setidaknya kau pikirkan jihoon! Aku emang tidak tau apa yang terjadi saat jihoon bertemu soonyoung pada malam itu tapi bisakah kau melihat mata jihoon?! Dia orang paling tersakiti diantara kalian bertiga!"

Jisoo mencoba mengontrol emosinya sendiri, dihadapannya orang yang sangat ia hormati. Seungcheol dianggapnya sudah seperti kakak kandungnya sendiri.

"Aku tau ini berat untukmu cheol-ah tapi tak salahkan melihat orang yang yang kau cintai bahagia dengan pilihan hatinya? Dan aku yakin ada seseorang yang sangat mencintaimu melebihi kau mencintai jihoon"

Jisoo tersenyum lembut lalu meninggalkan seungcheol sendirian di dalam kamar. Ya tugasnya sudah selesai, tinggal menunggu jawaban seungcheol. Ia yakin seungcheol akan mempersatukan soonyoung dan jihoon kembali.

Setelah jisoo pergi, namja pemilik lesung pipit ini terduduk lemas di kasur. Meremas rambutnya pelan lalu mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. Ucapan jisoo terus terngiang di kepalanya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

TBC

Copyright © 2016 KittyJihoon. All rights reserved

Alhamdulillah akhirnya setelah 3 minggu saya hiatus, ini ff chap 12 sudah selesai. Fiuh == masih ada yang menunggu ff abal-abalan ini kekeke maafkan saya baru update sekarang. Kuliah penghalang saya dan mood saya menulis pun menurun ntah kenapa apa gara-gara soonhoon yang sekarang seperti ada "jarak" diantara mereka ntahlah. Hahaha xD

Untuk membalas dendam, setelah ini saya mau buat FMV Soonhoon lagi ^^ ayo monggo dilihat official youtube soonhoon saya *plak atau mungkin diantara kalian sudah melihatnya buhahaha xD

Oh iya tinggal 3 chap lagi ff terpanjang dikehidupan saya akan end. Chap end endingnya bakalan ada 2 happy dan sad ending ^^ jgn marah2 ke saya ok. Cuma mau ngasih tau "ada yang bakal sakit hati di chap end" syalalala. Baca review pada marah ke soonyoung smua buhahaha maafkan tmn saya si keras batu itu ya xD

Beribu terima kasih uda ngereview chapter 11 ^^ ! baik yang ngereview maupun silent reader. Terima kasih banyak ya *bow* tanpa kalian ff ini takkan ada xD tapi setidaknya silent reader mau memberikan tanggapannya ToT

Berikut balasan reviewnya~~

 **mongyu0604:** soalnya jihoon sangat cocok dibuat menderita /? Dpt gtu feelnya buhahaha. Soonhoon kpn2 saya buat bersatu ya dek, doakan saja seungcheol mau satukan soonhoon kembali

 **JonginDO:** ini uda update maaf lama ya hiksss

 **Naegawoozi:** maafkan saya dek ToT ff kmren gk baper ah cma perasaanmu aja itu :v chap ini gk baper2 x ya kan? Ini sesuai sama soonhoon real yg sekarang eaaaaa xD

 **aqizakura:** soonyoung bkn keras kepala cuma dia terlanjur sakit hati ke jihoon gtu aja hiksss ToT sosok misterius itu doyoon? Nanti kmu bakal tau juga ^^ dan saya sudah kembali dari perhiatusan~~

 **Calum'sNoona:** kekekeke teruslah menebak siapa si misterius itu, saya ska xD

 **GithaCallie:** MAAF LAMA HIKSSS INI UDA LANJUT~~

 **Re-Panda68:** kamu akan tau nanti kekeke~~ iya karakter soonyoung disini emang seperti itu buhahaha dan keknya di real pun dia seperti itu xD

 **Meanieonfire:** buhahaha iya soonyoung jahat ih ma jihoon ToT tidak ada antagonis disni xD cma ada beberapa alasan kenapa mreka mnjdi sprti itu~~

 **Park Rinhyun-Uchiha:** iya ini ff plg ribet :v dan saya sbgai author baca ulang jga blg ini ribet waks xD jgn marah ke saya hikssss ini smua salah soonyoung

 **TaTianTae:** jadiannya tunggu seungcheol menjelaskan ini smua xDDD maklum namanya msh anak muda /? Usss jgn diksh tau kmu tau siapa org misterius itu kkkk xD

 **NichanJung:** maafkan saya bahkan sampai sekarang kesalah pahaman itu belum bisa dipatahkan /? Klu kmu uda bca chap ini, bakal tau seungcheol pnya atau gk perasaan ke doyoon kekekeke

 **KimJi17CARAT:** hosh uda keburu kecewa berat ke jihoon sayang~~ klu kmu berada di posisi hosh pasti akan melakukan hal yg sama eaaaaa xD kmu ramal soonhoon jadian? Siap2 aja kkkk

 **nadiyaulya02:** yg kamu blg akan terwujud tp bkn di chap ini buhahaha

 **RGaniaa:** maafkan saya klu uda bkin kamu ilfeel ke hosh xD maafkan hosh jga

 **yayaerma1:** iya ff ini mkin ribet xD tp saya ska buat ff seperti ini buhahahaha xD

 **Sorin0604:** annyeong ^^ ini uda update ya maaf lama kekeke

 **Jihan:** DEDEK MANSAE HALO~~~ APA KABAR? HIKSSS KANGEN /? iya maafkan kakak pretty u /? mu ini ya tenang, sabar sedikit bentar lagi uda gk ada perang lg /? Tunggu seungcheol nya saja buhahaha. Orang misterius ya? Maunya siapa hayo? Nanti kmu jga bkl tau dek xD oh iya dek, kmu pnya twitter atau line atau apa gtu? Biar bisa kontak2an /? Buhahaha ditunggu review panjang kmu dek mansae ^^

 **Virginia381:** ini uda lanjut~~

 **sweetiesugar1004:** soonyoung! Dengarin tuh buhahaha

Sekali lagi makasih uda review chapter 11 dan maaf gak bisa bales satu-satu ya ^^ tanpa kalian mungkin ff ini gak akan di lanjutkan~~

Mau jelek maupun tidak ff ini, kalo udah berhasil baca sampe akhir, tolong review ya fav and follow juga boleh ^^ tapi ingat pakek kata-kata yang sopan :D Yok review rame-rame xD biar dilanjutin dan makin semangat tuk nulis. See you chapter 13 dan terima kasih ~('▽'~) (~'▽')~


	13. Cause You are my star Chapter 13

**Title**

Cause You are my star

 **Author**

KittyJihoon

 **Rate**

T

 **Length**

Long Chaptered

 **Cast**

All member SEVENTEEN, Jang Doyoon, Lee Jinki, Kim Kibum, Min Yoongi, Park Jimin

 **Main pairing(s)**

SOONHOON or JICHEOL or DOCHEOL

 **Pairing(s)**

Onkey, Yoonmin, Meanie, Jihan, Verkwan

 **Genre**

Humor, Romance, Family, Friendship, ANGST!

 **Warning**

Typo(s) perhaps would get you confused because I do not have many times to re-edit this one and perhaps it would get you bored and fall to sleep. So, beware! :D

 **Disclaimer**

This fanfict is mine but casts are creatures who created by God through their parents

 _ **P.S**_

Dicerita ini Jihoon bukan member seventeen dan digantikan sama Doyoon

.

.

.

 _Setelah jisoo pergi, namja pemilik lesung pipit ini terduduk lemas di kasur. Meremas rambutnya pelan lalu mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. Ucapan jisoo terus terngiang di kepalanya._

 _"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"_  
.

.

.

 **HAPPY READING!**

 **++++++++++++++++++++Cause You're my star-CHAPTER 13++++++++++++++++++++++**

.

.

.

"Seungcheol? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Doyoon baru kembali dari kamar mandi, terkejut melihat namja itu sedikit frustasi disana. Dengan wajah yang khawatir, dirinya memberanikan diri untuk menyentuh pundak orang yang sangat ia cintai.

"Aku baik doyoon-ie" ucapnya sambil tersenyum lembut

Doyoon tau seungcheol sedang berbohong kepadanya, tapi ia ingin tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Cerita kepadaku"

"Jangan mengkhawatirkan diriku doyoon-ah"

Doyoon berdecak kesal "jelas aku mengkhawatirkan mu cheol-ah. Jangan berbohong! Apa yang sedang terjadi?!"

Seungcheol hanya bisa menghela nafas, ntah kenapa ia selalu mengalah dengan namja yang sedang berada dihadapannya. Dengan sekali tarikan, namja itu sudah berada di pangkuannya. Alhasil, namja bernama doyoon itu terkejut dan merona hebat.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan cheol-ah?"

Seungcheol mengeluarkan senyuman smirk, bermain sebentar dengan doyoon tak masalah kan?

"Kenapa kau terlihat gugup doyoon-ie?"

"A-a-aku tidak gugup cuma enggg terkejut haha iya aku terkejut"

Seungcheol mencoba menahan tawanya, betapa menyenangkan menggoda doyoon seperti ini.

 _Manis sekali_

Ada sesuatu yang aneh masuk dalam hatinya ketika melihat doyoon menjadi seperti ini.

"L-lepaskan aku cheol!"

Sumpah demi apapun doyoon tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa gugupnya, ia takut, ia takut seungcheol akan menyadari detak jantungnya.

"Kalau aku tidak mau?"

"Aku akan ..."

Mencoba memikirkan cara apa supaya ia bebas dari namja ini.

"Menciumku?"

Mata doyoon melotot kearah seungcheol persis seperti harimau yang akan bersiap-siap menerkam mangsanya.

"Seperti ini?"

Sebelum memulai aksinya -memaki dirinya, seungcheol mencium pipi doyoon sekilas lalu secepat kilat pergi dari kamar.

Tubuh doyoon membatu, refleks tangannya menyentuh pipi yang sudah dikecup oleh seungcheol. Ia tersenyum malu dan bahkan ia lupa untuk memaki namja kurang ajar itu.

Langkah seungcheol terhenti saat ia sudah menjauh dari kamarnya.

 _Sial! Aku lupa memasukkan baju ku kedalam koper_

Mau tak mau, dengan terpaksa ia harus kembali lagi ke kamar. Mengingat besok mereka sudah meninggalkan hongkong.

Jantung seungcheol berdetak kencang saat ia sudah berada di depan pintu kamar, dirinya sungguh malu mengingat kejadian barusan yang terjadi.

Ia masuk ke dalam lalu pintu tersebut dengan sangat pelan ia menutupnya. Seperti seorang pencuri, seungcheol mengendap dan berdoa semoga doyoon sudah tidur walaupun doa nya takkan terkabul.

"Untuk apa kau kembali? Sudah siap ku kebiri?"

Seungcheol menyengir hebat "tidak, aku lupa untuk memasukkan baju ke koper"

"Sudah ku bereskan"

"Jinja?"

Doyoon mengangguk dan menunjukkan kopernya sudah berbungkus rapi disana.

"Gomawo doyoon-ie"

Sebagai ucapan terima kasih, seungcheol mengacak rambut namja bersurai coklat itu dengan lembut. Tentu saja, hal sekecil ini mampu membuat doyoon merona -lagi.

"Cheol-ah"

"Wae?"

"Tadi kau kenapa? Apa kau sedang ada masalah?"

Doyoon berharap, kali ini seungcheol mau menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Sedikit ah akhirnya aku mengetahui kejadian sebulan yang lalu"

"Sebulan yang lalu?"

"Ya dimana taman itu sebenarnya soonyoung yang buat dan itu untuk jihoon" ucapnya lirih

"Apa maksudmu?"

Sejujurnya doyoon tak mengerti ucapan seungcheol.

"Soonyoung ingin menyatakan perasaannya ke jihoon-" ada jeda dari perkataannya namun dilanjutkannya lagi "-tapi saat itu akulah yang duluan dan mengaku taman itu aku yang buat"

Doyoon melebarkan kedua matanya, setelah sebulan lamanya, akhirnya ia mengetahui semuanya. Jadi ini alasannya kenapa jihoon tak menerima namja itu dan alasan kenapa soonyoung menjauh dari jihoon?

Dan satu hal yang ingin ia ketahui, apa soonyoung melihat semua? Melihat seungcheol menyatakan perasaannya ke jihoon?

Doyoon menatap seungcheol dengan sedih, raut wajah sedih seungcheol yang ia ingin hapus, kembali lagi. Ia tak suka itu!

"Jihoon dan soonyoung saling mencintai. Apa yang harus aku lakukan doyoon-ah? Apa aku harus mempersatukan mereka? Dan membuat mereka berbaikkan kembali?"

"Itu harus tapi yakinkan dirimu cheol-ah, kalau kau masih mencintainya lupakan dia! Relakan dia untuk orang lain" _dan kau bisa tau menjadi diriku seperti apa._

"Tapi..."

"Tapi apa? Aku tak menyuruhmu melupakan dia secepatnya kan? Lupakan dia secara perlahan lalu satukan-"

BRUGH

Doyoon membeku tiba-tiba saja seungcheol memeluknya saat erat "kau bisa membantuku melupakan dirinya?" Tanpa ia sadari, doyoon tersenyum dan membalas pelukkannya "tentu saja seungcheol"

.

.

.

"Bagaimana jisoo-ah?"

Junghan langsung menghampiri ketika kekasihnya sudah kembali dari kamar seungcheol. "Yang bisa kau lihat" jisoo tersenyum hambar.

"Maksudnya?"

Jisoo menghela nafas sebentar "aku sudah memberitahunya tapi dia belum memutuskan jawabannya" ucapnya lalu berjalan menuju kasurnya.

Junghan mengekori kekasihnya dari belakang dan menahan lengan jisoo sejenak. Jisoo tersenyum sangat tipis membuat ia sedih, bingung harus melakukan apa.

"Jisoo-ah kita harus bersabar, melupakan seseorang itu tidaklah mudah"

"Seperti kau melupakan seungcheol?"

"Yak!" Junghan mengkerucutkan bibirnya "itu masa laluku jisoo-ah" ucap junghan sambil memegang pipi kekasihnya. Sementara kekasihnya -hong jisoo hanya diam tanpa memperlihatkan senyuman sedikit pun.

"Seungcheol sudah ku anggap sebagai temanku. Cuma kau yang ada di hatiku"

Junghan menjatuhkan dirinya ke pelukan jisoo dan menyembunyikan wajahnya ke dada kekasihnya setelah berkata seperti itu.

"Yak kau marah kepadaku? Apa kau tidak percaya padaku? Jisoo aku mencintaimu! Kau tau itu kan?" Tanya junghan bertubi-tubi karena sedari tadi jisoo hanya diam saja.

Tanpa ia sadari, jisoo tidak marah cuma ia menahan senyumannya, sungguh junghan-nya sangat manis sekali. Perkataannya membuat ia sadar, bahwa melupakan seseorang itu tidaklah mudah.

Ia jadi teringat bagaimana dirinya mendapatkan junghan, bagaimana ia berjuang dengan keras agar bisa mengubur nama seungcheol dipikiran junghan. Karena Junghan sejak dulu telah menyukai leader tampan itu, jisoo sangat tau itu.

Bagaimana sakitnya saat melihat wajah junghan menangis saat ia mengetahui seungcheol tak ada rasa terhadap junghan, dan berhari-hari jisoo bersabar, menghiburnya, menjaganya tanpa lelah sedikit pun.

Sampai junghan menyadari sikap jisoo selama ini dan akhirnya ia mau membuka hatinya untuk jisoo.

Detik terakhir perjuangan ia untuk mendapat hati junghan. Dengan sikap gentleman ia menyatakan perasaannya, ia siap jika junghan tak menerimanya. Namun siapa sangka? Junghan menerimanya dan berakhir dengan ciuman hangat disana.

"Aku tidak marah han-ie terima kasih telah menyadarkan diriku, kau tau? Aku juga sangat mencintaimu"

Junghan mendongak cepat dan jisoo menatapnya dengan penuh arti. Sebuah senyuman tak bisa mereka sembunyikan lagi. Mereka berdua tersenyum bersama.

"Aku beruntung memilikimu junghan-ie"

 **++++++++++++++++++++Cause You're my star-CHAPTER 13++++++++++++++++++++++**

Hari ini syuting terakhir untuk seventeen bersama lee jihoon, sudah hampir 5 bulan 25 hari jihoon habiskan bersama dengan member seventeen.

Seventeen tak mengetahui bahwa hari ini syuting terakhir, mereka syuting seperti biasa tak ada kesedihan. Semua terlihat senang. Sampai syuting dinyatakan berakhir dan disitulah mereka baru mengetahuinya.

.

.

.

"Ada apa lagi sekarang? Aku tau ini semua telah selesai tapi bisakah wajahmu tidak sesenang itu?"

Namja misterius itu datang lagi ke ruangan ceo pledis, tidak memasang wajah kusutnya lagi. Ia datang dengan wajah yang berseri-seri, membuat ceo nya menjadi takut.

"Apa aku salah menjadi seperti ini?" Ucapnya sambil mempout bibirnya

"Tidak usah bertele, cepat jelaskan kenapa kau kemari!"

"Ahh itu aku ingin mengundur perjanjian kita"

Perkataannya membuat ceo naik darah "Kau ingin mempermainkan ku?!" Ceo pledis itu menghentakkan tangannya ke meja dengan keras.

"Tidak, hanya meminta mengundur saja" dan dengan santainya ia berkata seperti itu tanpa ada rasa takut.

"Lebih baik batalkan saja! Jihoon juga belum mengetahui ini!"

Namja itu hanya bisa menggeleng "tidak, perjanjian kita tetap kita lanjutkan, aku hanya meminta untuk diundur saja"

"Apa alasanmu dengan semua ini?!"

Lagi dan lagi namja itu tersenyum, tak mau menjawab pertanyaan dari ceonya. Sungguh tak mempunyai sopan santun sekali.

"Sampai kapan?"

"Sampai aku bisa melupakan dirinya dan aku yakin ini takkan lama"

Setelah berkata seperti itu, namja kurang ajar itu pergi meninggalkan ceo yang sedari tadi pusing oleh sikapnya.

 **Dua hari sebelum pergi**

Lee jihoon sudah membereskan semua bajunya ke dalam koper, tinggal empat baju lagi. Cukup baginya untuk selama dua hari.

"Hyung? Kau mau kemana?"

Itu lee chan, si bontot di seventeen. Dongsaeng kesayangan jihoon dan member yang lain.

"Kau tak ingat? Dua hari lagi aku harus pergi dari sini"

Chan menjadi sedih "tak bisakah hyung tinggal disini selamanya?" Ucapnya polos

Jihoon hanya bisa tersenyum "tidak, aku bukan siapa-siapa lagi disini chan-ie"

"Loh jihoon-ie kau sudah siap bersiap-siap?" Jihoon mendongak ternyata junghan sudah berada di belakangnya.

"Sudah hyung"

Namja malaikat itu tersenyum dan mengelus rambut jihoon dengan pelan.

"Jihoon-ie? Bagaimana hubungan mu dengan soonyoung?"

"Seperti biasa hyung, ia menjauh dariku" ucapnya sangat lirih namun mereka berdua masih bisa mendengarnya.

Junghan menatapnya sedih, seungcheol masih belum memberitahu kebenaran ini kepada soonyoung.

 _Seungcheol, kenapa?_

Sama seperti junghan, chan juga bersedih melihat nasib kedua hyung yang paling ia sayangi. Saling mencintai namun tak bisa disatukan.

Ia ingin membantu tapi apa yang ia dapat? Soonyoung sama sekali tak mau mendengarnya bahkan pernah memarahinya.

"Jangan bersedih hyung"

"Aku baik chan-ie percayalah"

Jihoon tersenyum sangat tulus, ia sudah pasrah dengan semua.

.

.

.

"Sampai kapan dia membisu seperti itu?!"

Junghan sedari tadi mengomel tak jelas di ruangan tengah. Untung saja, di ruangan itu hanya ada dirinya, jisoo, mingyu dan wonwoo. Yang lain? Jangan ditanya.

Jihoon,chan dan seokmin berada di kamar, verkwan bersama junhao sedang berkencan bersama kata mereka sih double date. Lain hal dengan soonyoung yang hilang ntah kemana, ya mereka semua tau dia ingin menghindar dari jihoon.

Seungcheol dan doyoon lelaki tetua di seventeen itu sejak pagi sudah pergi entah kemana, kata mereka ada urusan sebentar. Jadi mereka meminta tolong junghan dan jisoo mengawasi member yang lain.

"Hyung tenanglah"

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang mingyu-ah! Dua hari lagi jihoon pergi dan soonyoung masih belum mengetahui semua ini?!"

"Kita sudah berusaha hyung, mungkin mereka berdua memang tidak di takdirkan untuk bersatu!"

"Jangan berkata seperti itu wonwoo-ah. Ah! Choi seungcheol kau! Arghhhh"

Jisoo langsung bangkit dari duduknya, menghampiri dan mengelus punggung kekasihnya dengan lembut. Jisoo sudah hafal betul sifat junghan, ia akan marah jika anak kesayangannya dilukai, ia bisa saja mencekik leher seungcheol kalau sudah di ambang batas kesabarannya.

"Yak jisoo-ah... hiks... tidak bisakah... kau membuat... mereka bersatu"

Dan satu hal yang perlu kalian ketahui, jika junghan sudah berada di puncak emosinya, ia akan menangis di bahu kekasihnya. Junghan bisa marah dan menangis di waktu yang bersamaan.

"Kau harus percaya dengan seungcheol, han-ie. Berhentilah menangis"

Dengan sigap, jisoo segera menghapus air mata junghan dengan kedua ibu jarinya.

"Kau jelek jika sedang menangis" jisoo menangkup wajah kekasihnya dan memberikan senyuman hangat. Sedetik kemudian junghan terkekeh kecil di sela tangisannya.

"Bisakah kalian berdua menghentikan adegan seperti itu hyung?"

Upps mereka berdua sampai melupakan mingyu dan wonwoo yang dari tadi menonton adegan romantis ini.

"Maafkan kami mingyu-ah"

"Tak masalah junghan hyung, lagi pula kami sangat jarang melihat jisoo hyung bertingkah seperti ini"

Wajah jisoo sudah dipastikan menjadi sangat merah, mingyu dan wonwoo tertawa lebar melihat ini. Menyenangkan sekali menggoda namja yang sangat taat agama ini.

"Sudah puas menggoda jisoo? Sekarang kalian berdua minta maaf"

"Tidak mau"

"Hahaha ampun junghan hyung"

Dan perlu kalian tau sekali lagi, junghan tetaplah junghan. Walaupun ia sedang marah bahkan menangis. Ia sangat cepat berubah moodnya, tadi ia menangis sekarang malah mengejar dongsaeng kurang ajar yang sudah menghina kekasihnya.

 **++++++++++++++++++++Cause You're my star-CHAPTER 13++++++++++++++++++++++**

Hari ini hari terakhir jihoon bersama idola kesayangannya, chan sudah memohon kepada jihoon agar pulangnya malam hari saja. Kata chan sih mereka akan buat pesta perpisahan kecil-kecilan untuknya.

Semua terlihat bahagia terkecuali junghan yang masih memikirkan nasib jihoon dan soonyoung. Jisoo sudah membujuknya agar tidak memikirkan hal ini. Jisoo selalu berkata jika mereka memang ditakdirkan untuk bersatu biar tuhan yang mengatur semuanya.

Ya semoga itu terjadi.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin dengan hatimu sekarang?"

"Kau tak percaya?"

Doyoon menggeleng, seungcheol hanya bisa menghela nafas lalu mengacak rambut doyoon pelan.

"Ini memang sakit tapi hatiku lebih sakit melihat jihoon yang selalu bersedih seperti itu"

"Kau masih memikirkan dirinya?"

"Apa yang dikatakan jisoo waktu itu emang benar" seungcheol menggubris pertanyaan dari doyoon.

"Apa yang dikatakannya?"

"Tak salahkan melihat orang yang kau cintai bahagia bersama orang yang dicintainya?"

Doyoon tertegun mendengar itu, sekilas di dalam hati dan pikirannya ada rasa bersalah kepada jihoon. Ia langsung menundukkan kepalanya.

"Dan dia juga bilang pasti ada seseorang yang mencintaimu lebih kau mencintai jihoon"

Doyoon mendongak alangkah terkejutnya ia mendapati seungcheol sedang menatap matanya dalam dan ada sebuah senyuman manis disana.

 _Dan orang itu adalah kau doyoon-ie_

"Lalu apa rencanamu sekarang?"

"Aku akan mengatakan semuanya tapi saat ini bukan waktu yang tepat"

"Lalu kapan?"

"Aku a-"

"Hyung! Aigo kalian berdua ada disini? Cepat keluar dan bantu kami"

Ucapan seungcheol langsung terpotong dengan kehadiran minghao yang secara tiba-tiba. Semua member pada sibuk mempersiapkan pesta, malah mereka berdua asyik sendiri mengobrol di dalam kamar.

"Iya hao-ah"

Seungcheol lebih dulu keluar dari kamar, matanya langsung melotot, betapa sibuknya mereka semua, membantu mingyu memasak. Leader seventeen ini seketika ingin membuang mukanya, ia sungguh malu, sebagai leader ia hanya bisa bersantai ria tanpa memikirkan yang lain.

"Adeul-ah ada yang bisa ku bantu?"

"Untung kau datang hyung, tolong bersihkan ikan ini"

"Cuma ini?"

"Ya nanti kalau ada yang lain akan ku beritahu hyung"

"Baik mingyu"

"Bagaimana denganku?"

Ternyata doyoon diam-diam mengekor seungcheol dari belakang. "Lebih baik hyung bantu seungkwan membuat kimchi saja" perintah mingyu dengan lembut.

Doyoon mengangguk dan melesat pergi mencari keberadaan seungkwan.

.

.

.

"Dimana soonyoung?"

"Dia sedang berada di taman hyung"

"Terima kasih hao-ah"

Ketika pesta kecil-kecilan telah berakhir tanpa ada yang tau -kecuali minghao, soonyoung pergi. Seungcheol ingin mengutuk lelaki bermata sipit itu. Sudah tau setelah pesta berakhir, jihoon akan pergi meninggalkan dorm mereka. Ada dimana otaknya sebenarnya? Apa ia tidak mau mengucap perpisahan kepadanya?

Seungcheol berlari sekencang yang ia bisa, ia takut akan terlambat memberitahu soonyoung sebelum jihoon benar-benar telah pergi.

Nafasnya terengah-engah saat tiba di taman, namun mencoba mengontrol nafasnya agar kembali seperti semula. Dengan santai, ia menghampiri soonyoung yang duduk sendirian sambil memandang langit malam.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?"

Soonyoung menatapnya tanpa memberi jawaban. Cukup lama ia terdiam, dan kemudian ia mengangguk untuk sebagai jawaban.

"Kau bingung kenapa aku berada disini, bukan? Dan kau bingung kenapa aku tidak di dorm karena jihoon sebentar lagi akan pergi?" Tanyanya bertubi-tubi padahal lawan bicaranya sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan dirinya.

"Kenapa kau disini soonyoung-ah? Kau tidak mau mengucapkan perpisahan untuk jihoon?"

Sekali lagi soonyoung tidak mau menjawabnya, ia lebih memilih memandang langit malam yang berisi bintang dan bulan dibanding menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Kau marah kepadaku?"

"Bisakah kau berhenti bicara hyung?"

Untuk pertama kalinya seungcheol mendengar suara soonyoung lagi.

"Aku tidak akan berhenti sebelum kau mengetahui ini semua"

Soonyoung berdecak sebal, ingin rasanya menendang hyungnya. Ia hanya ingin sendirian untuk malam ini.

"Kau mencintai jihoon?"

Sampai pertanyaan ini mampu membuat soonyoung menegang, tak mampu untuk bergerak sama sekali.

"Kau harus tau jihoon juga mencintaimu"

Deg! Jantung soonyoung berdetak sangat kencang mendengar pengakuan seungcheol. Ia tak salah mendengarkan?

"Sebelumnya aku minta maaf karena aku telah mendahuluimu menyatakan perasaan ke jihoon tapi aku ditolak"

"Alasan aku ditolak karena dia mencintai orang lain dan menganggap aku sebagai hyungnya"

"Soonyoung-ah maafkan aku telah membuatmu salah paham ke jihoon, aku juga baru mengetahui ini sebulan yang lalu dari jisoo"

"Kalau kau ingin tau lebih, kau bisa bertanya soal ini ke jisoo"

Disela pembicaraannya, seungcheol terdiam, menghela nafas beratnya. Ia tak sanggup untuk mengatakan ini namun harus dikatakan.

"Dan maafkan aku baru memberitahukan mu, aku harus meyakinkan perasaanku terlebih dahulu. Dan sekarang aku rela jihoon menjadi milikmu"

Soonyoung berusaha menahan airmatanya agar tidak jatuh, ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri tidak mau mendengar penjelasan dari jihoon, jisoo maupun chan.

Ia merasa menjadi lelaki bodoh yang hanya mendepankan egonya tanpa mau mengetahui kebenarannya.

Ia juga merasa menjadi lelaki paling bodoh yang tega melihat orang yang paling ia cintai menangis, di maki, di buat kasar olehnya.

Tangan kanannya mengepal sangat kencang, yang ia butuhkan sekarang adalah lee jihoon, jihoon-nya. Ia ingin memeluk dirinya dan meminta maaf beribu kali karena sikapnya selama ini.

Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, soonyoung langsung berlari meninggalkan seungcheol sendirian. Dia berdoa semoga jihoon belum pergi. Dan doyoon yang berada di pohon, menyembunyikan dirinya dari seungcheol. Tersenyum tulus melihat keberanian dan keikhlasan hatinya.

Kau yang terbaik choi seungcheol

.

.

.

"Kau sedang mencari siapa hyung?"

Mingyu dari tadi terus memperhatikan gerak gerik jihoon yang sepertinya sedang mencari seseorang.

"Mencari soonyoung hyung?"

Jihoon menggeleng lemah dan berusaha untuk tidak menampakkan, kalau dirinya memang benar mencari pemuda bermata sipit itu.

"Jihoon-ie kopermu sudah aku bawakan"

Semua orang telah berkumpul di luar dorm mereka, mobil untuk mengantar jihoon juga sudah sampai. Jihoon tersenyum kecut melihat satu per satu orang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai hyung, teman, dan dongsaengnya.

Sejujurnya ia ingin tinggal selamanya bersama mereka, selama tinggal selama enam bulan bersama mereka, melihat mereka, jihoon sudah memutuskan akan menjadi idol di masa depan.

"Jaga dirimu jihoon-ie sekali-kali berkunjunglah kemari"

Itu junghan, orang yang paling menyayangi dirinya. Dia sudah seperti "eomma" baginya. Malaikat berhati mulia sekaligus bisa menjadi iblis sewaktu-waktu.

"Hyung aku akan merindukanmu"

Itu chan, orang yang memuja dirinya. Ia sudah menganggap chan sebagai adik dan kadang chan bisa menjadi hyung untuknya.

Satu per satu semua orang mengucapkan selamat tinggal untuknya, namun ada tiga orang yang tidak berada disini, membuatnya semakin bersedih. Seungcheol, doyoon dan soonyoung.

Tetapi seungcheol dan doyoon sudah berpamitan kepada jihoon sebelum mereka berdua pergi entah kemana. Namun ada satu orang yang sedari tadi tidak muncul batang hidungnya.

 _Kau dimana soonyoung-ie?_

"Jihoon-ie masuklah ke dalam mobil" suara berat manager membuyarkan lamunan jihoon. Ia mengangguk, sekali lagi mengedarkan pandangannya sebelum ia pergi.

"Jaga dirimu jihoon-ie kami menyayangimu"

Jihoon tersenyum dan menghela nafas, saatnya ia harus pergi dari sini.

"JIHOON"

Langkah jihoon terhenti seketika saat mendengar suara seseorang yang tak asing lagi ditelinganya. Semua membalikkan badan kecuali jihoon, dan mendapati soonyoung yang sudah berada dibelakang mereka.

Semua tersenyum bahagia, akhirnya ini terjadi juga. "Adeul-ah masuk ke dalam udara malam ini sangat dingin. Manager-nim bisakah kau pergi dulu, tinggalkan mereka berdua disini" perintah junghan, agar jihoon dan soonyoung bisa menyelesaikan permasalahan mereka.

Masih betah jihoon dengan posisi seperti itu, tiba-tiba sepasang tangan melingkar di perutnya, dan dada bidang menempel di punggungnya. Memeluk tubuhnya erat, mengunci pergerakannya.

"Aku mencintaimu jihoon-ie"

Jihoon menegang, seluruh badannya menjadi kaku. Jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang sekarang.

"Maafkan aku jihoon-ie"

Jihoon bisa mendengar suara serak dari mulut soonyoung, apa ia sedang menahan airmatanya?

"Maafkan aku yang tidak mau mendengar penjelasanmu, aku yang terlalu bodoh mempercayai dengan apa yang aku lihat, maafkan aku yang telah melukai perasaanmu jihoon"

Jihoon meremas kedua tangannya yang terkepal seiring dengan pelukan soonyoung yang semakin erat. Ia menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Menahan airmata yang terasa ingin terjatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

"Aku sangat merasa bersalah kepadamu jihoon-ie. Tolong maafkan aku jihoon-ie"

Soonyoung memutar tubuh jihoon agar ia menghadap kearahnya. Akhirnya mata mereka bertemu, hati jihoon merasa teriris melihat soonyoung seperti ini.

Jihoon mengusap buliran kecil yang terjatuh melewati pipi chubby lelaki itu. Ia tak menyangka soonyoung menangis dan sangat menyesali perbuatannya.

"Jangan menangis soonyoung-ie"

Setelah mendengar ucapan jihoon, tanpa berpikir lagi soonyoung menarik jihoon kedalam pelukannya. Mendekap lelaki mungil itu begitu erat dari sebelumnya.

"Maafkan aku jihoon"

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu tanpa kau minta"

Cukup lama mereka berpelukkan, soonyoung melepaskan dan menangkup wajah mungil milik jihoon. Ia mengusap airmata yang belum mau berhenti mengalir dari matanya.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu lee jihoon" jihoon tersenyum disela tangisannya, ditatapnya wajah tampan lelaki itu lekat-lekat, wajah yang selalu membuat hatinya berdebar-debar.

Perlahan soonyoung mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah jihoon, seakan mengerti, jihoon menutup matanya. Bibir mereka akhirnya bertemu. Soonyoung mengulumnya dengan penuh cinta. Menyalurkan rasa hangat dan kasih sayang tanpa ada nafsu sedikit pun.

Tak berapa lama, tautan bibir mereka pun terlepas. Kemudian, soonyoung menempelkan dahinya ke dahinya jihoon. Soonyoung juga menggesekkan hidungnya ke hidung jihoon, membuat jihoon tertawa.

"Saranghae soonyoung"

"Nado jihoon"

Semula mereka saling membenci namun pada akhirnya mereka saling mencintai.  
Mereka saling mencintai, tetapi banyak cobaan rintangan yang mereka hadapi.  
Mereka saling mencintai, tetapi tidak bisa disatukan dengan mudah.  
Mereka ingin menyerah tetapi tuhan telah menakdirkan mereka untuk bersatu.

Sekali lagi bintang dan bulan menampakkan dirinya di malam ini. Begitu juga dengan mereka, mereka berbaikkan, bertengkar dan sekarang sudah bersatu, bintang dan bulan inilah yang menjadi saksi bisu perjalanan cinta mereka.

Dimana ada bulan pasti ada bintang yang selalu menemaninya.  
Dimana ada jihoon pasti ada soonyoung yang selalu menjaganya, mengawasinya dan menemaninya.

THE END

EH…

Di gorok sama yang baca hahaha bercanda ^^

TBC

Copyright © 2016 KittyJihoon. All rights reserved

Ada yang senang lihat soonhoon bersatu? Akhirnya dri chap 1 sampe chap ini akhirnya mereka bersatu *prok prok prok*  
Fiuh 2 minggu saya mengerjakan ini ya allah == ya maklum, byk kerjaan di kampus, buat FMV dan buat ff baru kkkkk

Ayo dilihat *sekalian promosi*  
FMV soonhoon saya judulnya "hoshi love woozi everytime" xD klu gk ada lht di youtube "kittyleeo" xDD  
FF soonhoon baru "Trying to Get You" ini masih prologue, aku butuh reviewan dari kalian, mau lht respon dari kalian ^^ insya allah chap 1 bkl di publish secepatnya hehehe.

Beribu terima kasih uda ngereview chapter 12 ^^ ! baik yang ngereview maupun silent reader. Terima kasih banyak ya *bow* tanpa kalian ff ini takkan ada xD tapi setidaknya silent reader mau memberikan tanggapannya ToT

Berikut balasan reviewnya~~

 **mongyu0604:** halo dek... jgn marah2 == nanti cepat tua loh /? Uda puas blum lht soonhoon bersatu kek gni? Buhahaha awas salah tebak org misterius itu nanti pada marah loh /?

 **JonginDO:** ini sudah lanjut~~

 **svtbae:** dan disini jihoon bkn sedih lg tp bahagia kkkk xD anda puas? Org misterius itu hmmm usst jgn di ksh tau ya hahaha

 **GithaCallie:** maafkan saya lama update nya ToT byk yg harus saya kerjakan hiksss. Ini uda semaksimal mungkin cpt update kkkk

 **TaTianTae:** taraaaa~~ chap ini mereka akhirnya bersatu hahaha ^^ maafkan saya tlah membuatmu berlumutan sprti itu kekeke

 **adore96:** apa anda puas melihat chapter ini kkkk xDDD saya bahagia bgt akhirnya soonhoon bersatu hiksss :"V kmu akan mengetahui org misterius itu di chap ending ^^

 **Kkamjongmin:** maaf saya updatenya lama hehehe ^^ akhirnya soonyoung gak jadi batu lg /? Kmu harus berterima kasih ke seungcheol hahaha dia gk jahat kok ToT kmu hrus mengerti perasaan dia hiksss

 **Park Rinhyun-Uchiha:** gpp kamu benci ma saya tp pas sudah baca chapter ini pasti kmu sgt berterima kasih ke saya buhahaha xD kmu akan tau org misterius itu di chap ending nanti ^^

 **Naegawoozi:** dedek rina kkkk apa kamu sudah puas kk buat soonhoon bersatu? Hahaha maafkan kk yg sudah nipu kmu di twitter buhahahaha xD

 **sweetiesugar1004:** kpn masalah ini selesai? Ya di chapter ini ^^ kmu bahagia karena uda saya bkin mreka bersatu buhahaha xD

 **aqizakura:** kmu kepo ma org misterius? Tunggu chap ending ya hahaha xD uda senang blum lht soonhoon bersatu? Tinggal docheol yg blum saya satukan buhahaha xD tunggu 2 chap lg ya dan bca jga ff saya yg baru ya hahaha xD

 **Jihan:** halo dedek mansae ku ^^ knp kmu memikirkan org misterius itu? Hahahaha xD jihoon milik saya seorang jgn di culik /? kmu sudah pnya jihan dek lol xD apa kamu senang melihat soonhoon bersatu dan jihan moment yg aduhai sekali dsni hahaha xD  
Kak yeppeuda mu ini emang pngen kenal kmu lbh dkt /? Cuih /? Dan kita cma bisa berinteraksi di ff ini aja hiksss ToT dan ff ini bkln berakhir 2 chap lagi. Jadi, kmu hrus bca ff kk "trying to get you" ya biar bsa kontak2an buhahaha xD  
Kk yeppeuda tunggu review panjang kmu dek mansae fighting~~

 **Inchii17:** apa kamu bakalan teriak lg pas bca chap ini? Hahahaha xD maafkan kk juga sudah nipu kmu di twitter td hahaha xD

 **Sorin0604:** terima kasih juga atas dukungan dan doa kmu tuk saya ^^ bca jga ff "trying to get you" jga ya

 **jedjjune:** dan ketemu the end gk bkln jumpa ff ini lg kekeke~~

 **layladitna:** ini uda dimaksimal mungkin update cpt ^^ hehehe

Sekali lagi makasih uda review chapter 12 dan maaf gak bisa bales satu-satu ya ^^ tanpa kalian mungkin ff ini gak akan di lanjutkan~~

Mau jelek maupun tidak ff ini, kalo udah berhasil baca sampe akhir, tolong review ya fav and follow juga boleh ^^ tapi ingat pakek kata-kata yang sopan :D Yok review rame-rame xD biar dilanjutin dan makin semangat tuk nulis. See you chapter 14 dan terima kasih ~('▽'~) (~'▽')~


	14. Cause You are my star Chapter 14

**Title**

Cause You are my star

 **Author**

KittyJihoon

 **Rate**

T

 **Length**

Chaptered

 **Cast**

All member SEVENTEEN, Jang Doyoon, Lee Jinki, Kim Kibum, Min Yoongi, Park Jimin

 **Main pairing(s)**

SOONHOON or JICHEOL or DOCHEOL

 **Pairing(s)**

Onkey, Yoonmin, Meanie, Jihan, Verkwan

 **Genre**

Humor, Romance, Family, Friendship, ANGST!

 **Warning**

Typo(s) perhaps would get you confused because I do not have many times to re-edit this one and perhaps it would get you bored and fall to sleep. So, beware! :D

 **Disclaimer**

This fanfict is mine but casts are creatures who created by God through their parents

 _ **P.S**_

Dicerita ini Jihoon bukan member seventeen dan digantikan sama Doyoon

.

.

.

 _Sekali lagi bintang dan bulan menampakkan dirinya di malam ini. Begitu juga dengan mereka, mereka berbaikkan, bertengkar dan sekarang sudah bersatu, bintang dan bulan inilah yang menjadi saksi bisu perjalanan cinta mereka._

 _Dimana ada bulan pasti ada bintang yang selalu menemaninya.  
Dimana ada jihoon pasti ada soonyoung yang selalu menjaganya, mengawasinya dan menemaninya._  
.

.

.

 **HAPPY READING!**

 **++++++++++++++++++++Cause You're my star-CHAPTER 14++++++++++++++++++++++**

.

.

.

"Choi seungcheol!"

Merasa terpanggil, lelaki yang sedang menunduk itu mendongak dan terkejut saat melihat doyoon sudah berlutut dihadapannya dengan kedua tangannya bertumpu di kedua pahanya.

"A-a-apa yang kau lakukan?"

Doyoon hanya tersenyum sangat manis "kau choi seungcheol kan? Leader seventeen?! Aku penggemar beratmu!"

Lelaki yang berumur lebih muda beberapa hari dengannya, hanya bisa terdiam sejenak. "Ne, aku choi seungcheol. Tapi bisakah kau memanggilku scoups saja?" Gumamnya sambil tertawa pelan.

"Scoups-sii? Aigo aku lebih suka memanggilmu dengan seungcheol saja"

"Khusus untukmu, kau boleh memanggilku apa saja"

Mata doyoon berbinar-binar "benarkah?" Dan seungcheol hanya membalas dengan anggukan.

"Kau tak membawa apapun? Kau tau kan seorang penggemar pasti membawa pena dan kertas"

"Aku tak mempunyai itu seungcheol-sii tapi bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu darimu?"

Seungcheol menelengkan kepalanya, tersenyum dan menaikkan kedua alisnya. Doyoon melihat itu seakan ingin meninju lelaki itu, perlakuannya sungguh manis sekali.

"Apa permintaanmu?"

"Aku hanya ingin memelukmu saja"

Seungcheol tersenyum lebar "itu gampang" ucapnya sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya. Tanpa bertanya lagi, doyoon langsung menghambur memeluk seungcheol. Erat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan tadi, aku bangga padamu cheol-ah" bisiknya lirih namun seungcheol masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Itu harus aku lakukan doyoon-ie. Sekarang aku bahagia melihat jihoon dan soonyoung bersatu" ujarnya sambil mengelus rambut doyoon.

Doyoon tersenyum dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke permukaan dada orang yang ia cintai, untuk sehari ini aja, ia melakukan ini. Sementara seungcheol sangat menikmati waktunya bersama doyoon. Apa yang ada di hatinya, ia sudah yakin sekarang.

Cukup berapa lama mereka berpelukkan, akhirnya doyoon terlebih dahulu melepas pelukkannya. Mereka berdua bertatapan sangat dalam sampai doyoon memberanikan diri untuk menangkup pipi lelaki itu dengan kedua tangannya.

"Seungcheol-ah kau yang terbaik"

Setelah mendengar itu, lelaki itu hanya menjawil hidung doyoon pelan "itu juga karena dirimu. Terima kasih"

"Bukan karena diriku tapi hatimu yang sudah bisa menerima"

Seungcheol tertawa "iya doyoon-ie" entah kenapa ia selalu bisa mengalah dengan doyoon. Apa ini kelemahannya?

"Aku senang kau bisa tertawa kembali, kau sangat jelek kalau merengut seperti tidak diberi makan 1 bulan"

"Yak! Doyoon-ah apa yang kau bilang? Ehhh jangan lari!"

Seungcheol bangkit, merasa tak terima. Ia berlari mengejar doyoon. "Ampuni aku hulk coups"

"Yak! Panggilan apa itu! Sini jangan lari!"

Dan berakhirlah mereka berdua kejar-kejaran di malam hari seperti ini. Biarlah mereka berdua melupakan masalah sejenak.

.

.

.

"Sudah harus pergi ya?" ucap soonyoung berat hati saat melihat manager sudah datang dan masuk ke dalam mobil.

Jika boleh, ia ingin menahan jihoon tetap berada disini, namun ia tidak mempunyai hak untuk mengambil keputusan itu.

"Aku pasti akan sering menghubungimu jihoon-ie"

"Call"

"Jaga dirimu disana, kalau ada waktu aku akan ke rumahmu jihoon-ie"

Soonyoung tersenyum lalu mengecup dahinya sangat lama, hingga mata jihoon terpejam, nampak sangat menikmati. Jantungnya semakin berdebar saja, saat ciuman itu perlahan turun ke hidung kecilnya, kedua pipi chubbynya, dan berhenti di bibir mungilnya, melumat lembut bibir itu sebelum melepasnya. Sampai akhirnya benar-benar lepas mengingat sudah waktunya jihoon harus pergi.

"Aku akan sangat merindukanmu jihoon-ie"

Tersenyum manis sambil mengacak rambut jihoon, dan kembali memeluk tubuh jihoon, ah belum pergi saja, lelaki bermata sipit ini sudah merindukan lelaki mungil itu.

"Aku juga soonyoung-ie"

Melepas pelukan soonyoung dan mengecup bibir kekasihnya singkat, melambaikan tangannya sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil.

Soonyoung tak lepas memperhatikan lelaki mungil itu sampai benar-benar mobil sudah menghilang dari pandangannya. Ia tersenyum, ia sangat bahagia malam hari.

 _Saranghae lee jihoon_

.

.

.

"Ey lihat siapa yang baru saja jadian?" ejek seokmin saat menyadari soonyoung sudah masuk ke dalam dorm.

Soonyoung memberikan cengiran khasnya kepada semua member dan membuat sebagian dari mereka bergedik geli melihatnya.

"Dan siapa yang tidak mau mendengar penjelasan dan main hakim sendiri?"

Sindir seseorang yang berada di ujung sana, siapa lagi kalau bukan junghan. Namun sindiran halus itu disertai dengan senyuman tulus dari junghan.

"Maafkan aku hyung" ucap soonyoung yang masih tersenyum.

"Apa jihoon sudah pulang?"

"Iya wonwoo"

"Baru saja dia pergi, aku sudah merindukan jihoon hyung"

"Kau benar mingyu hyung, aku juga merindukan lelaki mungil itu" ucap chan dengan polosnya

"Aku yakin kalau jihoon mendengar ini, kau akan menerima grand piano atau gitar dari jihoon"

"Aku tidak takut hyung dan dia juga sudah pergi"

"Lee chan?!"

Deg! Suara itu!

Chan baru sadar bahwa soonyoung hyungnya sudah menjadi kekasih resmi lee jihoon. Chan menelan ludah, ia melihat soonyoung berjalan mendekatinya, merangkulnya dengan sedikit kasar. Namun tetap tersenyum.

"Kau bilang apa tadi hmm?"

"A-aniyo hyung a-a-aku hanya bercanda tadi hehe"

"Jangan mengejek jihoon-ku lagi, cuma aku yang bisa memanggilnya mungil. Kau mengerti?" Ancamnya sambil berbisik

Chan terlihat gugup, seketika ia beranjak, berlari dan masuk ke dalam kamar. "Ampuni aku soonyoung-ie hyung" soonyoung tertawa keras sukses membuat maknae seventeen ketakutan.

 **++++++++++++++++++++Cause You're my star-CHAPTER 14++++++++++++++++++++++**

Mansae~ Mansae~ Mansae~ Yeah

Jihoon berdecak kesal, handphonenya sudah berkali-kali berbunyi sepagi ini! Siapa yang menghubunginya sepagi ini? Apa dia tidak tau cara sopan santun?

Jihoon membiarkan handphonenya begitu saja, ia lebih baik melanjutkan tidur. Namun, lagi dan lagi handphone berwarna putih itu berbunyi kembali. Dengan kasar, ia mengambil dan menekan kasar.

"YAK! APA KAU TIDAK MEMPUNYAI SOPAN SANTUN?!"

Kalian pasti mengira si penelpon akan terkejut mendengar makian manis dari seorang lee jihoon? Salah, perkiraan kalian salah, si penelpon justru tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Akhirnya kau bangun jihoon-ie"

"Eh?" Jihoon terkejut "soonyoung-ie?" Ucapnya melembut

"Selamat pagi My Kwon"

Jihoon merona mendengar sebutan itu tapi jihoon tetaplah jihoon, ia masih sok bersikap tsundere dan hanya mengucap "Pagi"

"Kau lihat jam berapa sekarang? Aku capek menghubungimu sampai kau terbangun. Aigo kau tidak pernah berubah jihoon-ie, tapi tak masalah aku masih mencintaimu"

Jihoon hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar ocehan kekasihnya. Tak bisa ia bayangkan wajah omelan soonyoung, pasti sangatlah lucu.

"Lee jihoon?"

"Ya?"

"Aku sangat merindukanmu"

"Aku juga soonyoung-ie"

Hening

Tak ada satu pun dari mereka mau memulai percakapan kembali, sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. Jihoon menggigit bibirnya, menunggu soonyoung untuk berbicara. Namun, sang empu tak kunjung berbicara.

"Young-ie? Kau masih disana?"

Soonyoung tersenyum "young-ie? Panggilan yang bagus kekeke"

"Young-ie?"

"Hmmm?"

"Aku mencintaimu"

Kali ini lelaki sipit itu tersenyum sangat lebar memperlihatkan giginya yang rapi dan matanya sampai tak bisa melihat lagi.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu jihoon-ie"

 _Aku bahagia telah memilikimu_

.

.

.

Sudah satu jam yoongi dan jimin berada di cafe. Sambil melirik jam tangan yang berada di tangan kirinya, yoongi menghembuskan nafasnya dengan gusar, sedangkan jimin hanya tertawa geli melihat kekasihnya yang sudah mati kebosanan.

"Maaf aku telat"

"Suara itu! Cih datar sekali apa dia tak bisa meminta maaf dengan tulus? Dan ekspresinya? Ayolah bisakah kau menunjukkan wajah yang menyesal? Bukan wajah tanpa dosa seperti itu?"

Tak henti-hentinya yoongi mengeluarkan kata keramatnya di dalam hati. Ia masih punya hati untuk tidak mengucapkan secara langsung, takut melukai perasaan lelaki mungil yang berada dihadapannya. Walaupun ia ingin.

"Tak apa jihoon-ie duduklah"

"Kalian lama menungguku?"

"Ya tapi tak masalah. Senang melihatmu kembali jihoon-ie"

Jihoon tersenyum tulus kearah jimin, ya jimin selalu mengerti dirinya dalam masalah ketelatan. Ia takkan mengeluh dan setia menunggunya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja disana jihoon-ie? Selama permasalahan itu?"

"Lebih dari itu"

"Maksudmu?"

Jihoon ingin membalas namun yoongi yang sedari tadi diam malah menjawab pertanyaan dari kekasihnya.

"Permasalahan sudah selesai kan? Dan sepertinya kau sudah mendapatkan lelaki bermata sipit itu, apa aku benar?"

"Dari mana kau tau hyung?!" Ucap jihoon terkejut

"Ucapan seorang min yoongi takkan pernah salah HAHAHA"

Yoongi dengan bangganya berkata seperti itu dan tertawa keras sampai seluruh pengunjung melihat kearah meja mereka.

Risih, yoongi menghentikan tawanya dan membungkuk maaf ke pengunjung atas sikapnya. Jimin dan jihoon hanya bisa menyembunyikan tawa mereka, takut lelaki itu akan marah besar.

"Jadi kau sekarang sudah menjadi kekasih soonyoung?"

"Ya jimin"

Semburat merah jambu langsung muncul di wajah putih mulusnya, terlihat sangat manis sekali dimata kedua sahabatnya.

"Jihoon boleh aku meminjam handphone mu sebentar?"

Lelaki mungil menatapnya sebentar "Boleh hyung" dan mengeluarkan benda berwarna putih.

Tanpa ragu, ia mengambil dan sibuk melakukan sesuatu dengan handphonenya. Jihoon mengkerutkan keningnya, sebenarnya yoongi sedang mencari apa di handphonenya.

Tak lama benda berwarna putih itu sudah berada di telinganya, ia sedang menghubungi seseorang namun jihoon tidak tau siapa yang dihubungi olehnya.

"..."

"Aku bukan jihoon, ini aku yoongi"

"..."

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat untukmu dan jihoon"

"..."

Jihoon mendengar dan seketika menunduk. Ternyata lelaki yang mirip dengannya sedang menghubungi soonyoung -kekasihnya.

"Soonyoung aku ingin bicara serius"

"..."

Yoongi menatap lelaki mungil sambil tersenyum "kau jaga jihoon dengan baik, jangan membuat dirinya menangis lagi"

Soonyoung hanya bisa diam membisu, mendengar perkataan lelaki yang lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya.

"Dia sudah ku anggap seperti adik kandungku, dia keras kepala dan tidak bisa dikasari, ku harap kau bisa pahami dirinya. Tapi ingat satu hal, dia kasar tapi jauh dilubuk hatinya jihoon berhati malaikat. Jangan salah paham dengan sikapnya. Kau mengerti soonyoung?"

"..."

"Dan dia sangat mencintaimu, terlihat jelas dari matanya"

Seluruh wajah jihoon sudah merah padam, sampai ke telinga. Sampai Jihoon tak bisa merasakan lagi hawa dingin AC yang berada di cafe.

"Tolong jaga dia dan ingat pesanku"

"..."

"Ya aku tutup sekarang"

Yoongi mengakhiri sambungannya, melirik lagi dan lelaki mungil itu masih menenggelamkan wajahnya mungkin karena efek malu.

"Jihoon-ie?" Merasa terpanggil, akhirnya ia mendongak dan melihat yoongi tersenyum sangat tulus kepadanya dan kemudian mengembalikan handphone ke pemilik aslinya.

"Dia bilang dia juga sangat mencintaimu jihoon-ie"

Blush

Sudah dipastikan wajahnya merah padam lagi akibat ulah yoongi.

.

.

.

Soonyoung harus mengakhiri sambungan ketika merasa terganggu kebisingan yang telah diciptakan di ruangan tengah dorm mereka.

"Yoongi hyung sudah dulu ya"

Lalu beranjak pergi dari kasurnya, ia tak langsung keluar begitu saja. Ia mengintip. Ingin mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi. Ia bisa melihat seungkwan dan doyoon sedang beradu mulut, bukan, mereka tidak bertengkar. Hanya saja seungkwan sedang menyindir pedas ke doyoon.

Tunggu, dimana yang lain? Dan dimana seungcheol? Jika kejadian seperti ini terjadi, seungcheol selalu melerai dan memberi nasihat namun tidak untuk kali ini, soonyoung tak melihat batang hidungnya.

"Apa rencanamu hyung?"

"Kau membenci jihoon hyung bukan?-"

"-Karena seungcheol hyung mencintai jihoon hyung?"

"Apa maksudmu?!"

"Aku tau semua hyung jangan menutupinya lagi, aku memang diam saja sampai jihoon hyung pergi dari sini, karena aku tak ingin melukai perasaannya. Tapi aku tidak tahan lagi!"

"Kau sedang bicara apa ah?!"

Seungkwan tertawa sinis, sedang bicara apa katanya? Ia tau semua niat busuk seseorang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai hyungnya sendiri.

"Aku tak menyangka kau begitu hyung, walaupun begitu aku senang jihoon hyung menang darimu dari segala hal"

Soonyoung tak mengerti perbincangan mereka berdua. Sungguh. Niat busuk? Jihoon menang? Membenci jihoon? Apa maksudnya?

"Apa yang kau ketahui seungkwan!"

"SEGALANYA"

"Bukti apa yang kau dapat?! Kau tak bisa menuduhku sembarangan!"

"Bukti? Hanya kau yang bisa membongkarnya"

Doyoon meremas rambutnya dengan frustasi, sungguh ia tak mengerti. Apa yang sedang terjadi dengan seungkwan? Ia memang membenci jihoon tapi itu dulu setelah seungcheol menyadarkannya.

"Kenapa kau membenci jihoon hyung?"

"Dan kenapa kau selalu menuduh jihoon hyung yang tidak-tidak kepada member yang lain"

"Untuk apa kau melakukan ini? Apa salah dia hyung?"

Seungkwan memilih untuk terdiam terlebih dahulu, ia menatap doyoon. Ia sudah muak dengan raut wajah palsu itu. Sedangkan soonyoung yang berada di dalam kamar merasa bingung, marah, kecewa, walaupun ia tak tau kejadian yang sebenarnya.

"Apa kau mencintai seungcheol hyung?"

"..."

"Aku benar?"

"..."

"Jangan diam saja hyung! Jawab pertanyaanku! Kau mencintai seungcheol hyung?"

"IYA! IYA SEUNGKWAN IYA! AKU SANGAT MENCINTAINYA! DAN APA YANG TELAH KAU UCAPKAN SEMUA SALAH! AKU TAK PERNAH BEGITU! KAU SALAH MENUDUHKU! TAPI PERTANYAANMU TERAKHIR, IYA AKU MEMANG MENCINTAINYA"

Dengan satu tarikan nafas, dengan lantangnya doyoon berkata seperti itu kepada seungkwan. Soonyoung yang berada di dalam kamar membesarkan kedua bola matanya.

"Doyoon?"

Seketika tubuhnya tak bisa ia gerakan, kaku untuk bergerak. Suara itu, suara yang berhasil membuat doyoon menjadi seperti ini.

"Seungcheol?" Ucapnya sangat lirih

 **++++++++++++++++++++Cause You're my star-CHAPTER 14++++++++++++++++++++++**

"Doyoon? Eh kau mau pergi kemana?!"

Pertanyaan itu tidak digubrisnya, ia berlalu begitu saja, meninggalkan seungcheol dan seungkwan. Meninggalkan tanda tanya di hati seungcheol, apa benar ucapan doyoon? Ucapan selama ini dia sangat mencintainya.

Setelah sekian detik ia memikirkan itu, dengan tatapan tajam seungcheol melirik seungkwan yang sedari diam saja. Ia tak menyangka, lelaki yang mempunyai suara indah tersebut mampu menuduh dan melukai perasaan membernya sendiri.

"Apa kau sadar dengan ucapanmu seungkwan?"

Hening, jika sudah begini seungkwan tak mampu untuk berkata.

"Jelaskan padaku seungkwan?!"

Pertanyaan kedua ia juga tak mampu membuka mulutnya.

"KENAPA KAU MENUDUHNYA BOO SEUNGKWAN?!"

Pertanyaan ketiga sukses membuat seungkwan mati ketakutan, ia menggigit bibirnya, matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. Dan sekarang dirinya hanya butuh hansol-nya, ya hansol-nya.

Sementara seungcheol bergeming dan mengutuk dirinya karena sudah membentak lelaki di depannya, seharusnya ia tak boleh seperti ini.

"Boo? Dengar maafkan hyung, a-a-aku salah sudah membentakmu"

"T-t-tak apa hyung, maaf aku mau ke kamarku dulu"

Seungcheol meremas rambutnya ketika ia sudah tak melihat lelaki itu di hadapannya lagi, menghela nafas sebentar lalu pergi kembali untuk mencari doyoon.

.

.

.

"Seungkwan? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Soonyoung hati-hati mendekati lelaki itu yang masih terdiam. Seungkwan mengangguk, tersenyum kikuk layaknya pencuri yang tertangkap basah.

"Aku sudah mendengar semua, ada apa dengan dirimu eum?"

Butuh waktu yang lama soonyoung menunggu jawaban, dan akhirnya lelaki bertubuh bulat itu mau menjawab, setidaknya ia ingin seungkwan mau membagi kekesalan kepada dirinya.

"Aku yakin kau bakal tak percaya hyung, tapi doyoon hyung yang sekarang benar-benar berubah. Aku tidak menuduhnya tapi kenyataannya dia sering menjelekkan jihoon hyung dan ..."

"Dan apa seungkwan-ie?"

"Aku tak ingin mengatakannya hyung, aku selalu berkata kepada diriku sendiri, ini tidak mungkin terjadi. Aku belum siap menerima ini! Anggap aku salah paham hyung tapi kemungkinan buruk akan terjadi"

Selama bercerita dirinya terus menunduk tanpa melihat lawan bicaranya, sampai seungkwan dapat merasakan tangan lembut menyentuh rambutnya, iya itu tangan soonyoung.

"Seungkwan hey, ada apa dengan dirimu? Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa. Aku paham perasaanmu, tak masalah kau mau menceritakan kepadaku atau tidak. Tenanglah semua kan baik-baik saja"

"Terima kasih hyung dan hyung bisa tinggalkan aku sendiri?" ujar seungkwan pelan, terdengar soonyoung menghembuskan nafasnya berat, ia sangat paham jika adik manisnya ini sedang dalam mood yang tidak baik. Akhirnya dengan terpaksa ia meninggalkan seungkwan, membiarkan lelaki itu untuk sendirian di dalam kamar.

 _Tapi kau takkan mengerti soonyoung hyung_

 **++++++++++++++++++++Cause You're my star-CHAPTER 14++++++++++++++++++++++**

Seungcheol berlari semampu yang ia bisa dan ia berharap bisa menemukan lelaki manis itu. Nafasnya sudah berada di batas normalnya, ia terengah-engah dan berhenti di sebuah taman.

Sampai matanya tertuju kepada sosok yang sangat familiar di matanya. "Apakah itu dia?" Ucapnya dalam hati. Untuk beberapa saat, seungcheol menetralkan nafasnya lalu berjalan mendekati sosok itu.

"Ku harap dia tidak mengejarku"

Seungcheol bisa mendengar lelaki itu sedang berbicara sendiri, seungcheol tersenyum. Dengan cepat, ia membalikkan tubuh itu dan menaruhkan bibirnya ke bibir tipis itu. Hanya menempel saja, tidak melakukan apa-apa.

Doyoon sedikit syok, membelalakkan matanya kaget, namun tak lama kemudian matanya perlahan meredup, semakin redup, hingga terpejam sempurna saat seungcheol mulai melumat bibirnya.

"Saranghae" lirih seungcheol setelah melepas ciumannya. Menyusuri wajah doyoon dengan tangan-nya. Doyoon tetap diam, dadanya semakin bergemuruh, posisi mereka sangat dekat, hanya berjarak beberapa centi saja, hingga nafas seungcheol terasa hangat dipipinya yang panas.

"Aku mencintaimu" ucapnya lagi lalu mengecup bibir itu lagi. Perlahan kedua tangan doyoon bergerak merengkuh pinggang seungcheol, meremas blazer lelaki itu kuat seiring dengan ciuman seungcheol yang semakin dalam. Doyoon mulai berani membalasnya, memiringkan sedikit kepalanya agar lebih leluasa untuk mereka melakukannya. Saling menyesap, melumat, hingga terdengar lenguhan dan kecapan dari mulut mereka berdua.

Akhirnya lelaki itu melepas tautan bibir mereka, sebentar mengecup pipi kanan doyoon. Doyoon tersenyum dengan sangat manis "aku juga mencintaimu cheol-ah" ucapnya mesra seraya menempelkan kening meraka.

 _Tuhan terima kasih akhirnya aku mendapatkannya_

.

.

.

Lelaki bermata kelewatan sipit, kwon soonyoung tampak berjalan ringan menuju ke gedung pledis. Ia tersenyum manis, ingin meminta izin agar ia bisa menemui kekasihnya, ya sekaligus memberitahukan kepada ceo-nya, sekarang ia sudah resmi memiliki kekasih seminggu yang lalu. Namun, langkahnya sempat terhenti.

"Bukankah ini, mobil ini ..." umpatnya dalam hati. Lelaki itu menajamkan pandangannya.

 _Ah bukan mungkin perasaanku saja_

Sebelum soonyoung, sosok misterius itu datang kembali tepat setengah jam sebelum lelaki bermata sipit itu datang kemari. Lelaki itu berjalan dengan gaya angkuhnya, menatap tajam ke depan tanpa memperdulikan hal di sekitarnya, tak lupa senyuman smirk sudah ia munculkan.

"Kau? Sedang apa kemari?"

"Aku sudah putuskan ceo-nim tiga bulan lagi rencana kita akan berakhir"

Ceo pledis itu tersenyum sinis "benarkah? Apa rencanamu sudah berjalan dengan lancar?"

"Sudah, aku sudah mendapatkan apa yang ku mau"

Lelaki itu tersenyum sangat manis dan memamerkan gigi rapinya, siapa pun yang melihatnya pasti akan tau lelaki itu sangat bahagia.

"Kau terlihat sangat senang sekali"

"Tentu saja" balasnya

"Apa karena choi seungcheol?"

Waktu terasa terhenti baginya, jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang tak mampu untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari pendiri pledis entertaiment.

"Apa aku benar?-"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"-Jang doyoon-sii?"

Terungkap sudah siapa sosok misterius yang selalu menghantui beberapa bulan terakhir, ya dia jang doyoon.

Ceo-nim bisa melihat semua yang ada di wajah doyoon, semburat mejah jambu yang menambah kecantikkannya. Namun, senyuman itu tak mampu menutupi sesuatu yang ada dihatinya. Senyuman yang sangat lirih.

"Hahaha ne ceo-nim"

"Sudah ku duga, selamat untukmu"

"Terima kasih kalau begitu aku permisi ceo-nim maaf telah mengganggu waktu anda"

"Ya silahkan"

Doyoon segera meninggalkan ruangan tersebut lalu membuka pintu. Alangkah terkejutnya, apa yang ia lihat sekarang. Seseorang sedang menatapnya tajam, seperti ingin membunuh dirinya.

"Hyung! Kau?!"

TBC

Copyright © 2016 KittyJihoon. All rights reserved

 **NOTE:  
**

Maaf bgt ini telat bgt ya ampun hikssss... Wifi dirumah lagi bermasalah hiksss T^T dan maaf bgt ini kependekkan, lagi gk dpt inspirasi lol dan sebelum puasa harus kelar kekeke ya **doakan** moga bisa lunas ini ff sma ff satu lg. 

Saya umumkan saya hiatus selama bulan puasa dan kalau gak ada halangan seminggu setelah lebaran baru lanjutin ffnya kalau saya gk bisa nepatin janji ya ^^ biar lebih barokah menjalankan ibadah gtu~~ buhahaha xD dan saya juga harus UAS T^T tinggal selangkah lagi untuk ke semester 5 yeeeee

Disini ada yg ikutan nonton fanmeet nanti? Kekeke saya ikutan alhamdulillah terima kasih kepada mama dan ayah :* nah klu kalian lht cwek berjilbab, kecil bgt trus pas hi-5 atau foto *aamiin* brg jihoon terhenti sebentar /? ITU SAYA! ITU SAYA! TOT mau jumpa juga boleh /? Tp aslinya saya pemalu 100% xD  
See u ya guys~~ see u juga di VIP ^^

Nah selama berbulan-bulan akhirnya kalian mengetahui siapa sosok misterius kekeke siapa yg menjawab "jang doyoon" kalian mendapat nilai 100 *prok prok* chap ending bakal terbongkar semuanya "apa maksud dan tujuannya" kekeke

 **Saya tegaskan sekali lagi chap ending di ff ini "Happy end dan Sad end" diblg angst jga bsa sih hahaha**

Beribu terima kasih uda ngereview chapter 13 ^^ ! baik yang ngereview maupun silent reader. Terima kasih banyak ya *bow* tanpa kalian ff ini takkan ada xD tapi setidaknya silent reader mau memberikan tanggapannya ToT

Berikut balasan reviewnya~~

 **mongyu0604:** terima kasih buat komenan yg super panjang~~ ya makasih atas pujiannya hahaha xD tebakan anda SALAH SEMUA u,u itu smua si doyoon bkn si jun, vernon, atau dedek dino u,u

 **adore96:** alhamdulillah ToT docheol jga bersatu :""" ani, chap 15 endingnya kekeke T^T tunggu chap endingnya ya hehehe

 **Naegawoozi:** apa kamu nin senang jga lht docheol bersatu? Buhahaha xDDD manis kan chap kemarin? Apa kabar dgn chap ini dan di tambah moment soonhoom bertebaran? Kekeke xD prepare hati ya buat chap ending hahahaha

 **TaTianTae:** pertanyaan kmu uda dijawab smua /? Docheol akhirnya saya buat mreka bersatu hahaha xD

 **Inchii17:** kmu ay selalu teriak klo ada soonhoon u,u chap ini gmna? Teriak gaje jga? Hahaha xD

 **Park Rinhyun-Uchiha:** sama-sama~~ chap ini docheol jga uda saya satukan buhahaha xD moga puas ya /?

 **RGaniaa:** oh my cheol /?

 **aqizakura:** pertanyaan kmu uda dijawab di chap ini ya kekeke xD siapa sosok misterius itu? Kapan docheol bersatu? Kekeke xD makasih loh uda mau bca ff yg satu lg /? Di tunggu ya ^^

 **RGania:** saya org baik /? Smua couple saya satukan tp ttp chap end gk bsa di ganggu /? Bakal ada yg merana hahaha xD #lestarikansoonhoon

 **GithaAC:** CHAN-IE GK KANGEN GITHA NUNA xD btw kmu ska si chan ya ampun xD pedofil /?

 **Virginia381:** thank u ^^

 **nadiyaulya02:** finally~~

 **svtbae:** kmu yg baca uda malu, gmna saya yg ngetik ffnya T^T muka uda kek kepiting rebus /? Org misteriusnya uda dijwab ya ^^

 **Firda473:** saya juga terhura akhirnya soonhoon dan docheol bersatu jga *elap ingus*

 **Sorin0604:** thanks u for your support ^^

 **Jihan:** dek mansae ya allah kk yeppeuda mu terhura membaca review kamu xD senang ya ada jihan moment kekeke xD sesuai request kmu, kk bakal masukin jihan di cast di ff baru kk hahaha xD

Kabar kk? Alhamdulillah kk yeppeuda mu ini baik-baik saja kok. Iya kita hanya bisa kontak2an lwt bginian u,u gk etis sekali T^T makanya dek buat twitter, kmu linenya brapa? Masa gk pnya bgtuan /? Kmu nonton fanmeet kagak? Jumpa yok jumpa /? Btw smua pertanyaan kmu siapa org mister ius itu uda dijabarkan /? Chap ini ya kekeke

 **IlHyeKwon:** ada new reader kekeke makasih uda baca ff ini dri chap 1 mpe skrg haha. Ya chap end bakal angst tp tenang ada happy end nya jga. Hahaha xD tenang saya gk buat jihoon menderita lg ^^ dan maaf gk nepatin janji buat fast update T^T

 **yoongiminjiyoung:** maaf gk bisa buat fast update /? Tp janji chap end bkl fast update doakan saja ya ^^ eh fansite hari ini, soonhoon akhirnya duduk sebelah2an hikssss saya terhura ya allah

 **JonginDO:** ini uda lanjut kekeke

 **seolhanna97:** pertanyaan kmu sudah dijwab sma chap ini ^^

Sekali lagi makasih uda review chapter 13 dan maaf gak bisa bales satu-satu ya ^^ tanpa kalian mungkin ff ini gak akan di lanjutkan~~

Mau jelek maupun tidak ff ini, kalo udah berhasil baca sampe akhir, tolong review ya fav and follow juga boleh ^^ tapi ingat pakek kata-kata yang sopan :D Yok review rame-rame xD biar dilanjutin dan makin semangat tuk nulis. See you chapter CHAP ENDING dan terima kasih ~('▽'~) (~'▽')~


	15. Cause You are my star Chapter 15

**Title**

Cause You are my star

 **Author**

KittyJihoon

 **Rate**

T

 **Length**

Chaptered

 **Cast**

All member SEVENTEEN, Jang Doyoon, Lee Jinki, Kim Kibum, Min Yoongi, Park Jimin

 **Main pairing(s)**

SOONHOON or JICHEOL or DOCHEOL

 **Pairing(s)**

Onkey, Yoonmin, Meanie, Jihan, Verkwan

 **Genre**

Humor, Romance, Family, Friendship, ANGST!

 **Warning**

Typo(s) perhaps would get you confused because I do not have many times to re-edit this one and perhaps it would get you bored and fall to sleep. So, beware! :D

 **Disclaimer**

This fanfict is mine but casts are creatures who created by God through their parents

 _ **P.S**_

Dicerita ini Jihoon bukan member seventeen dan digantikan sama Doyoon

 **WARNING!** FINAL CHAP TERLALU PANJANG, BACALAH PELAN-PELAN AGAR MENGERTI. TERLALU BANYAK **FLASHBACK!**

.

.

.

 _"Sudah ku duga, selamat untukmu"_

 _"Terima kasih kalau begitu aku permisi ceo-nim maaf telah mengganggu waktu anda"_

 _"Ya silahkan"_

 _Doyoon segera meninggalkan ruangan tersebut lalu membuka pintu. Alangkah terkejutnya, apa yang ia lihat sekarang. Seseorang sedang menatapnya tajam, seperti ingin membunuh dirinya._

 _"Hyung! Kau?!"  
_.

.

.

 **HAPPY READING!**

 **++++++++++++++++++++Cause You're my star-CHAPTER 15++++++++++++++++++++++**

 **FINAL CHAP  
**.

.

.

Semua orang tidak mengerti, semua orang juga bingung. Kenapa mereka semua dikumpulkan disini. Sudah 10 menit mereka menunggu, namun yang ditunggu tak kunjung datang. Tadi pagi ceo menghubungi Seungcheol memberitahukan ada rapat mendadak dan semua anggota harus datang.

Seungcheol terus melirik arloji yang berada di tangan kirinya, ia terlihat gelisah. Kenapa tidak? Sang kekasih sejak pagi tidak ada di dorm, pergi entah kemana dan tidak memberitahunya. Soonyoung yang berada disampingnya, menepuk pelan pundaknya dan tersenyum.

"Jangan khawatir hyung, Doyoon hyung pasti datang. Aku sudah mengirim pesan padanya"

Begitulah kata Soonyoung, tapi tetap saja Seungcheol gelisah. Kegelisahan yang dirasakannya lenyap, ketika pintu ruangan itu terbuka dan ia bisa melihat ceonya bersama Doyoon. Seungcheol tersenyum kearah Doyoon namun Doyoon hanya tersenyum tipis dan ia bisa melihat ada raut kesedihan disana. Apa yang sedang terjadi?

"Maaf aku datang terlambat dan maaf aku harus mengumpulkan kalian semua. Ada yang ingin ku sampaikan"

Ruangan itu berubah menjadi suasana tegang, Soonyoung dan Seungkwan merasakan sesuatu bakal terjadi namun pikiran negatif itu langsung ditepis mereka berdua. _Apa ini waktunya?_ Lain hal dengan Seungcheol, ia terus menatap Doyoon. Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Doyoon?

"Aku ingin mengumumkan, hari ini Jang Doyoon resmi keluar dari SEVENTEEN"

.

.

.

 _ **Setahun yang lalu**_

 _"Ceo-nim, aku ingin mengakhiri kontrak ini"_

 _"APA?! LELUCON APA INI DOYOON!"_

 _Ceo Pledis itu marah besar mendengar ucapan yang telah dikeluarkan oleh orang yang berada di hadapannya. Tangannya mengepal kencang dan menghentakkan ke meja dengan kuat._

 _"Aku sedang tidak bercanda"_

 _"Apa kau sadar dengan ucapanmu?!"_

 _"Ya"_

 _Ceo menghela nafas kasar sambil menutup matanya. Untuk beberapa saat, ia terdiam, mencoba untuk mengontrol emosinya dan bersikap bijak dalam masalah besar ini._

 _"Apa alasanmu?"_

 _"Aku tidak mau menjadi penyanyi, sejak dulu aku audisi disini untuk menjadi aktor. Anda sudah tau itu tapi kenapa anda selalu memaksa? Aku ingin menjadi aktor bukan seorang penyanyi!"_

 _"Tapi apa kau tidak berpikir tentang yang lain?! Dengan alasan seperti itu kau dengan mudahnya mengakhiri ini? Apa kau tidak berpikir Seungcheol juga sama sepertimu! Dia ingin menjadi aktor tapi kemampuannya tidak ada disitu! Aku tidak memaksa siapapun! Aku melakukan ini juga demi kebaikan kalian"_

 _"Maafkan aku ceo-nim, aku selalu mencoba untuk bertahan, aku sangat menyayangi mereka semua. Tapi aku sudah tak sanggup menjalani ini semua"_

 _Sejenak suasana menjadi diam kembali, sibuk mengontrol emosi masing-masing dan sibuk beragumen, siapa yang paling benar diantara mereka. Ceo memijat keningnya dengan pelan, sesekali ia berpikir untuk memecahkan masalah ini._

 _"Baik, aku akan mempertimbangkan keputusanmu. Sebelum aku memutuskan, kau harus bertahan dan bersikaplah seperti biasa"_

.

.

.

Semua yang berada di ruangan itu melebarkan kedua matanya, tak menyangka apa yang sudah di ucapkan oleh ceo mereka. Seungcheol yang paling syok mendengar ini. Kekasihnya keluar dari seventeen? Meninggalkan dirinya dan member lainnya. Lalu apa alasannya?

"Alasan Jang Doyoon keluar karena ia ingin menjadi aktor. Dan aku sudah menemukan pengganti posisi Doyoon"

Setelah mendengar ini, semua member terlihat sangat syok. Secepat itukah menemukan pengganti Doyoon? Semua member bertanya-tanya siapa sosok itu dan mampu membuat ceo nya langsung menunjuknya untuk mengganti posisi Doyoon.

"Kau yang berada diluar sekarang boleh masuk"

Semua mata tertuju pada pintu, penasaran akan siapa sosok pengganti Doyoon tersebut. Sosok itu masuk ke dalam ruangan, lagi dan lagi semua member melebarkan kedua matanya. Sosok itu bertubuh mungil dan tersenyum namun matanya tertuju pada lelaki sipit yang berada diujung sana. Soonyoung membalas dan melebarkan senyumannya saat tau sosok itu adalah ...

"LEE JIHOON?!"

.

.

.

 _"Ceo-nim aku punya ide"_

 _"Katakan"_

 _"Bisakah anda mencari pengganti diriku? Aku tak ingin seventeen menjadi 12 member. Setidaknya ada seseorang yang bisa menggantikan posisiku"_

 _"Trainee kita belum mencukupi untuk debut Doyoon-sii"_

 _Lelaki itu menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi di belakangnya dan melipatkan kedua tangannya di dada. Matanya terpejam, berusaha untuk mencari solusi. Namun tak ada._

 _"Aku punya seseorang yang bisa menggantikan diriku tanpa harus di trainee"_

 _"Apa kau sudah gila?! Aku tidak percaya dengan perkataanmu Doyoon-sii"_

 _"Percaya padaku ceo-nim, dia penggemar berat seventeen dan dia seorang siswa yang sangat berprestasi di sekolahnya"_

 _"Bagaimana kau bisa tau?"_

 _"Sepupuku Park Jimin bersahabat dengan dirinya. Jimin selalu memberitahu tentang dirinya kepadaku ceo-nim"_

 _"Siapa namanya?"_

 _"Lee Jihoon"_

.

.

.

"Jihoon? Kau?!"

"Tenanglah Seungcheol"

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang ceo-nim? Aku tidak mengerti ini! JANG DOYOON! BISAKAH KAU MENJELASKAN KEPADA KAMI SEMUA?!"

Doyoon hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya, ia tau akan menerima ini dan sudah siap dengan bentakan, cacian, makian dari membernya maupun dari kekasihnya.

Seungcheol sangat kecewa, ia seperti leader yang tidak tau apa-apa. Sudah berulang kali ia mengatakan kepada membernya, jika kalian punya masalah, bicaralah, kita akan menyelesaikan masalah bersama-sama. Namun, apa nyatanya? Ia merasa telah dikhianati, ini sangat sakit saat tau kekasihnya sendirilah yang telah mengkhianati dirinya.

"Seungcheol hyung"

Ucap Jihoon dengan lirih, ia menjadi sedih melihat hyung kesayangan sedikit frustasi dan penuh amarah disana. Soonyoung menggelengkan kepalanya, agar Jihoon tidak mencampuri masalah ini.

"Tenanglah, semua akan baik-baik saja" ucap Soonyoung tanpa suara, Jihoon mengerti dan langsung menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sebelumnya aku ingin meminta maaf kepada kalian semua"

Semua terdiam mendengar Doyoon berbicara. Doyoon berkata sangat tulus dan matanya menatap Seungcheol. Ada rasa penyesalan dalam dirinya tapi ini sudah keputusannya dari awal.

"Maafkan aku"

.

.

.

 _"Ceo-nim ku harap anda bisa menerima usulanku ini. Bagaimana kita membuat sebuah reality show seperti reality show SHINee sunbaenim "world date with SHINee" ceo-nim"_

 _"Aku pernah mendengar itu, audisi untuk para penggemar dan penggemar yang beruntung berkencan dengan idolanya dalam beberapa hari?"_

 _"Ya, anda ingin melihat kemampuan Jihoon bukan? Buatlah reality show seperti itu dan kasih waktu 6 bulan setelah itu keputusan ada di tangan anda"_

 _"Apa kau yakin Jihoon akan mengikuti audisi itu?"_

 _"Tenang saja Jimin akan membantuku ceo-nim"_

 _Ceo pasrah dan tersenyum kearah Doyoon "terserah kau saja"_

.

.

.

 _Handphone berwarna putih itu terus berdering, tak ada yang mengangkatnya. Sang pemilik ternyata sedang berada di dalam kamar mandi._

 _Tak lama akhirnya ia keluar sambil mengeringkan rambut basahnya dengan handuk. Handphonenya berdering kembali, buru-buru ia mengambil benda itu dan mengkerutkan keningnya saat tau siapa yang menghubunginya._

 _Doyoon_

 _Lelaki itu terlihat bingung, jarang sekali sepupunya menghubunginya tapi entah kenapa di pagi hari ini, ia menghubunginya. Ada apa dengan dirinya?_

 _"Annyeong haseyo"_

 _"Annyeong haseyo Jimin-ah akhirnya kau menjawab juga"_

 _"Maaf Doyoon-goon aku habis mandi, ada apa? Tumben kau menghubungiku"_

 _"Aku perlu bantuanmu"_

 _"Katakan saja"_

 _"Tolong kau rayu Jihoon untuk mengikuti audisi reality show kami, pastikan ia datang. Tolong aku Jimin-ah"_

 _"Audisi?! Apa maksudmu? Untuk apa? Apa yang sedang terjadi? Kau tidak membuat ulah disana kan Doyoon-goon?"_

 _"Aku akan menceritakan padamu saat kita bertemu nanti. Tolong aku! Pastikan Jihoon mengikuti audisi itu"_

 _"Baiklah kalau itu kemauanmu"_

 _"Terima kasih Jimin-ah"_

.

.

.

 _"Yak! Jihoon-ah! Jihoon-ah! Aigoooo hey berhenti!"_

 _Jihoon berhenti dan menoleh kebelakang dan dia melihat sahabatnya, Park Jimin yang sedang berlari menuju kearahnya sambil membawa kertas seperti brosur yang Jihoon tak tau isinya apa._

 _"Jimin-ah ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau berlari seperti itu?" Mata Jihoon menyipit melihat tingkah sahabatnya._

 _"Ahh ahh kau yang tuli ahh aku daritadi sudah memanggilmu ahh pas kau sudah turun dari mobil" Jimin kecapekan iya pagi-pagi dia sudah berlari cukup kencang demi Jihoon._

 _"Hey tenangkan dulu dirimu. Tarik nafas lalu buang" dan tanpa sadar Jimin mengikuti instruksi Jihoon dengan baik tak lama nafas Jimin mulai normal kembali_

 _"Nah ada apa?"_

 _"Jihoon-ah lihat aku membawa brosur ini khusus buatmu. Kau takkan percaya! SEVENTEEN akan syuting reality show pertama mereka! dan kau tau? reality show ini membuka audisi untuk penggemar mereka siapa yang menang bakal berjumpa dengan SEVENTEEN!"_

 _Jimin sangat antusias menceritakan isi brosur kepada jihoon. Ya sahabatnya ini fanboy seventeen. dia ingin sahabatnya bisa menang dan mewujudkan impiannya selama ini._

 _"Maksudmu Jimin?"_

 _Ok Jimin mulai kesal, sekarang lihat ekspresi Jihoon antara senang, terharu, bingung dan apa Jihoon tak mengerti apa yang ia dikatakan? Kemana otak jenius Jihoon? Kemana fanboying Jihoon? Jihoon selalu connect dan excited kalau berbau seventeen._

 _"Yak! dengarkan aku dengan baik-baik! seventeen membuka audisi ya seperti menunjukkan bakat, siapa yang menang dia akan ikut bermain dengan mereka! kau tau reality show "world date with SHINee" ya seperti itulah kira-kira ahh kau baca sendirilah, ini brosurnya"_

 _Jimin melirik Jihoon yang sedang membaca brosur itu. Senyuman manis sudah muncul di wajahnya, sepertinya rencana dirinya dan Doyoon akan berjalan sempurna._

.

.

.

 _Doyoon menghela nafas lega saat Jimin memberitahukan bahwa Jihoon akan mengikuti audisi reality show mereka. Ia berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa menuju ruangan yang akhir-akhir ini selalu ia kunjungi._

 _"Dia akan mengikuti audisi ceo-nim! Jihoon datang ceo-nim!"_

 _Tampaknya ceo merasa tak suka mendengar hal ini "bisakah kau mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu sebelum masuk?"_

 _"Maafkan aku ceo-nim"_

 _"Kau senang? Sepertinya rencanamu berjalan dengan sempurna. Jangan mengecewakanku Doyoon-sii"_

 _"Anda takkan menyesal"_

.

.

.

 _"Sepertinya peserta kita seorang fanboy dan peserta pertama laki-laki di audisi ini, Lee Jihoon silahkan naik keatas panggung"_

 _Ceo-nim menegakkan tubuhnya dengan sempurna saat mengetahui nama Lee Jihoon dipanggil. Ia bisa melihat seseorang bertubuh mungil yang tinggi nya cuma beberapa senti dari Chan._

 _Kerutan di keningnya muncul apa ini sosok yang selalu diceritakan oleh Doyoon? Dari segi penampilan dirinya tak yakin oleh kemampuan seseorang yang berada diatas panggung tersebut._

 _"Annyeong haseyo Lee Jihoon imnida"_

 _Helahan nafas berat secara refleks dikeluarkan oleh pendiri pledis entertaiment itu. Baru begini saja, ia sudah gugup seperti itu, gimana kalau seseorang bernama Jihoon itu menunjukkan bakatnya? Apa ia akan pingsan di tempat?_

 _"Doyoon! Tamat riwayatmu!"_

 _Alunan musik sudah mulai terdengar, Jihoon mencoba bernyanyi dengan sebaik mungkin._

 _Jihoon menyanyi dengan merdunya dan jangan lupa rap nya juga tak kalah bagus. Semua orang bertepuk tangan melihat kemampuan Jihoon sungguh luar biasa._

 _Bahkan ceo-nim tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat sekarang. Apa yang dikatakan Doyoon terbukti benar. Seseorang bertubuh mungil itu memiliki kemampuan baik._

 _"Selain bernyanyi dan rap, aku ingin menunjukkan bakat danceku"_

 _Musik chris brown telah diputar, Jihoon seperti menyatu dengan lagu tersebut. Ceo-nim yang menyaksikan itu bisa melihat tubuh Soonyoung yang notabenenya main dancer di SEVENTEEN berada di tubuh mungil itu._

 _Senyuman dan sececah harapan muncul dibenaknya, ia yakin Lee Jihoon akan membawa dampak besar untuk SEVENTEEN. Pemuda bertubuh mungil yang memiliki banyak bakat dan menggantikan posisi Doyoon. Namun ada satu hal ia belum mengetahui, ada satu bakat terpendam yang dimiliki oleh Jihoon yaitu "seorang composer"_

.

.

.

 _Setelah mengetahui Jihoon menjadi pemenang, Kontrak selama 6 bulan telah ia setujui dan disepakati oleh dua orang pihak, Jihoon dan producer reality show. Namun Jihoon tidak mengetahui ada rencana besar, yang bisa saja membuat hidupnya berubah._

 _Ceo tidak mau ikut turun tangan dalam masalah persetujuan kontrak ini, ia serahkan kepada Park Donghoon selaku producer yang menangani reality show SEVENTEEN kali ini._

 _"Ceo-nim anda tak menyesal bukan?"_

 _Ceo melirik sebentar kearah sampingnya, ah anak ini kapan munculnya. Begitulah yang ada dibenaknya._

 _"Tak perlu menjawabnya ceo-nim, aku sudah tau jawabannya"_

 _"Kau sudah tau jawabanku? Mau aku bilang iya atau tidak, reality show ini harus dilaksanakan karena permintaanmu. Ya kau benar, dia benar-benar sangat berbakat"_

 _Doyoon tersenyum penuh kemenangan mendengar hal ini, akhirnya impiannya menjadi seorang aktor terwujud walaupun ia harus menunggu waktu 6 bulan lagi._

 _"Tapi Doyoon-sii apa kau sudah memikirkan hal ini dengan baik? Aku masih berharap kau masih mau berada di SEVENTEEN"_

 _"Tidak ceo-nim, keputusannya tidak bisa ku ubah lagi"_

 _"Kau takkan menyesal?"_

 _"Iya aku tak akan menyesali apa yang telah ku lakukan"_

 _Dan Doyoon takkan pernah tau apa yang akan terjadi di masa yang akan datang. Keputusan yang ia pilih membawanya ke jalan penyesalan._

.

.

.

 _Hari berganti hari, Jihoon telah masuk dalam kehidupan SEVENTEEN tanpa ada masalah besar walaupun Jihoon dan Soonyoung selalu bertengkar ntah apa sebabnya. Doyoon tak begitu peduli dengan hal itu. Sampai suatu hari, perkataan itu membuatnya hancur._

 _"Apa salah Jihoon kepadamu?"_

 _Hening_

 _"Tolong jangan sakiti Jihoon lagi"_

 _"Apa urusanmu hyung! Apa kau mencintainya?"_

 _Hening kembali_

 _Tidak ada sahutan dari pria didepannya._

 _"Hyung jawab!"_

 _"IYA SOONYOUNG AKU MENCINTAINYA-!"_

 _"-Jadi ku peringatkan kepadamu jangan pernah membuat Jihoon menangis lagi-"_

 _Seungcheol menghela nafas sebentar._

 _"-Aku takkan pernah membiarkan siapapun menyakiti Jihoon lagi termasuk kau Soonyoung!"_

 _Doyoon dibalik pintu kamar terkulai lemas, ia menguping pembicaraan Seungcheol dan Soonyoung. Dirinya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan sedikit frustasi._

 _"Tidak! Seungcheol tidak mencintai Jihoon!"_

 _Doyoon masih tidak percaya dengan semua ini. dia masih teringat bagaimana Seungcheol menepuk pelan pipinya, bagaimana Seungcheol bersikap manis ke dirinya. Airmatanya mengalir sangat deras ketika Doyoon memikirkan ini._

 _Cintanya...  
Cinta Doyoon bertepuk sebelah tangan_

 _Tak lama kemudian, Doyoon bangkit menghampiri Jihoon yang sedang tertidur pulas lalu menatap Jihoon dengan ekspresi yang susah untuk ditebak._

 _Ini masih pemula untuknya, masih banyak rintangan Doyoon selanjutnya. Rintangan yang semakin lama semakin ia membenci Jihoon._

.

.

.

 _Semenjak hari itu, Seungcheol semakin perhatian kepada Jihoon, selalu mengantar jemput ke sekolah dan masih banyak yang terjadi. Membuat hati Doyoon menjadi dongkol melihatnya. Dibalik wajah manis yang selalu ia tunjukkan kepada Jihoon, ia selalu memburukkan dirinya kepada member yang lain._

 _Masih ingat kejadian Jihoon tak sengaja menabrak Seungcheol namun langsung ditangkap olehnya. Mingyu, Wonwoo, Jisoo dan Junghan melihat itu membahas siapa yang dicintai oleh Jihoon. Seungcheol atau Soonyoung? Yang notabenenya kedua orang itu sangat mencintai Jihoon. Doyoon melihat dan menguping pembicaraan itu merasa sakit hati._

 _"Tapi apa kalian tidak memikirkan perasaan Soonyoung?"_

 _Mingyu menatap tak percaya  
"Soonyoung hyung mencintai Jihoon hyung?" Tanya Mingyu kepada Wonwoo_

 _"Aku rasa begitu Mingyu-ah"_

 _"Bagaimana dengan perasaan Jihoon?" Lirih Junghan_

 _"Pasti ada salah satu di antara mereka akan terluka" sambung Jisoo sedih_

 _"Jihoon akan membawa dampak besar bagi hubungan Seungcheol dan Soonyoung"_

 _Doyoon berkata itu sambil memasang wajah yang tak bisa diuraikan lalu meninggalkan mereka yang terdiam akibat perkataannya._

.

.

.

 _Hari berikutnya producer-nim memerintahkan SEVENTEEN untuk melatih Jihoon dance lagu adore u dan mansae. Saat di detik terakhir lagu adore u akan berakhir, Doyoon tersenyum licik dan dengan sengaja menjegal kaki Jihoon membuat tubuh mungil itu tersungkur ke lantai._

 _Rasakan!_

 _"AWWWWWWWWW"_

 _Jihoon berteriak sekeras mungkin, pergelangan kaki kirinya ia pegang dengan kuat. Seungcheol membulatkan matanya dengan perasaan sangat khawatir, ia orang pertama yang menghampiri Jihoon._

 _"Jihoon! Kau tidak apa-apa?"_

 _Jihoon menggeleng dan meringis, cukup membuat tanda seperti itu Seungcheol sudah mengerti. Tanpa meminta izin terlebih dahulu, Seungcheol menggendong Jihoon lalu membawa Jihoon pergi._

 _Lagi dan lagi Doyoon harus merasakan sakit terlalu dalam di hatinya._

.

.

.

 _Hari berikutnya hari terburuk baginya.  
Ia masih bisa sabar saat mendengar orang yang ia cintai mencintai orang lain.  
Ia masih bisa sabar saat melihat orang yang ia cintai sangat peduli kepada orang yang dia cintai.  
Ia masih bisa sabar saat melihat mereka berdua.  
Tapi ia tak bisa menahan ini lagi saat mendengar ..._

 _"Kau sedang apa disini?"_

 _"Eh Doyoon. Sedang mencari udara segar"_

 _Doyoon tau Seungcheol sedang berbohong. Sepandai apapun Seungcheol menyembunyikannya, pasti tercium juga oleh Doyoon._

 _"Kau punya masalah? Ceritalah kepadaku"_

 _"Kau yakin mau mendengarnya?"_

 _"Tentu saja"_

 _"A-a-aku ingin menyatakan perasaanku kepada Jihoon"_

 _Bagaikan tersambar petir di sore hari mendengar perkataan Seungcheol. Jantung beserta paru-parunya seperti berhenti berfungsi. Semua tubuhnya mati rasa. Dia tau Seungcheol mencintai Jihoon tapi tidak harus mengutarakannya kan._

 _"Doyoon?" Seungcheol menepuk pundaknya pelan_

 _"Ahh ye?"_

 _Seungcheol terkekeh pelan sambil mengelus rambut Doyoon gemas._

 _"Kau mendengar perkataanku?"_

 _"Ne"_

 _"Kau bisa membantuku kan?"_

 _Doyoon mengangguk walaupun dia tidak ingin tapi hatinya bahagia melihat orang yang dia cintai bisa tersenyum lebar seperti ini._

 _"Aku akan membuat Jihoon jatuh cinta kepadaku setelah itu Jihoon jadi milikku"_

 _Tatapan Doyoon berubah menjadi sendu. Ia melirik namja yang berada disampingnya. Seungcheol sangat bahagia sekarang._

 _"Tidak bisakah aku menggeser posisi Jihoon dari hatimu?"_

.

.

.

 _Tanpa terasa tiga bulan sudah berlalu. Lebih tepatnya tanggal 05-September-2015 ya pastinya kalian sudah tau hari apa itu? Hari dimana Soonyoung dan Seungcheol mengungkapkan perasaan mereka kepada orang yang sama Lee Jihoon._

 _Dan dihari itu juga Doyoon semakin membenci bahkan ingin mengutuk namja mungil itu yang sudah membuat orang yang paling ia cintai menangis di malam itu._

 _"Lee Jihoon... Mau kah kau menjadi kekasihku?"_

 _"Maafkan aku hyung"_

 _"Jangan ucapkan kata itu"_

 _"Hyung maafkan aku, aku memang mencintaimu tapi kau sudah ku anggap sebagai hyungku. Aku tidak bisa menerimamu-"_

 _"-Seungcheol hyung ku harap setelah ini kau bisa mendapatkan seseorang yang mencintai dirimu lebih dari kau mencintai diriku"_

 _Secara perlahan Jihoon melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Seungcheol dan berbalik badan serta meninggalkan Seungcheol sendirian disana. Jihoon berlari mencari Soonyoung.  
Doyoon yang sedari tadi bersembunyi akhirnya keluar menghampiri Seungcheol._

 _"Kau tak apa?"_

 _Seungcheol hanya terdiam tanpa berniat menjawabnya. "Seungcheol-ah" Doyoon memutar badan Seungcheol agar berhadapan dengannya. Melihat seungcheol seperti ini membuat Doyoon miris. Menyaksikan namja ini tertunduk lemas, tangan kanannya mengepal kencang. Dari suara isakan kecil yang doyoon dengarkan serta tetesan air yang terkadang jatuh dari wajah tertunduk itu, dia menangis._

 _Ini untuk pertama kalinya Doyoon melihat namja selaku leader seventeen ini menangis._

 _"Menangislah sepuasmu" bisik Doyoon lembut, menarik kepala Seungcheol ke dalam pelukannya.  
Dalam isakannya Seungcheol mengeluarkan semua seluruh isi hatinya kepada Doyoon dan Doyoon hanya diam membisu mendengarnya._

 _"Apa yang kurang dariku Doyoon?"_

 _Tidak ada kau sangat sempurna_

 _"Kenapa Jihoon tidak mencintaiku?"_

 _Karena dia bodoh_

 _"Apakah tidak ada orang yang mencintaiku?"_

 _Ada itu aku_

 _"Kalau ada siapa orangnya?"_

 _Orang yang sedang menenangkan hatimu ini Seungcheol-ah_

 _Airmata Seungcheol mengalir deras tanpa henti. Doyoon hanya bisa menepuk-nepuk punggung Seungcheol, mengelusinya halus. Mengeratkan pelukan mereka untuk lebih menenangkan hatinya._

 _Kenapa kau tega menyakiti hati Seungcheol, Jihoon!_

.

.

.

 _"Apa yang ku bilang terjadi kan? Gara-gara Jihoon hubungan Seungcheol dan Soonyoung menjadi seperti ini!"_

 _Doyoon menampakkan dirinya di hadapan mereka berlima. Dari tadi ia menguping pembicaraan mereka._

 _"Apa maksudmu hyung!"_

 _Wonwoo meninggikan ucapannya_

 _"Kau tidak mengerti maksudku? Ahh! Kau bela saja anak ingusan itu!"_

 _"DOYOON HYUNG!"_

 _Wonwoo menarik kerah baju Doyoon dan ingin melancarkan aksinya "meninju" tepat di wajah Doyoon. Namun saat 5 cm lagi tangannya terhenti, dihadapannya ini hyung tertua dan tak mungkin ia meninjunya._

 _"Kenapa berhenti? PUKUL SAJA KALAU UCAPANKU TADI TIDAK BENAR!"_

 _Wonwoo semakin geram tapi ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa, ia tidak mau masalah menjadi bertambah rumit._

 _"Kau takut? Atau kau setuju dengan ucapanku? Tentu saja semenjak anak ingusan itu datang, hubungan Seungcheol dan Soonyoung menjadi buruk. Aku heran apa istimewa dari anak ingusan itu? Atau dia anak ja-"_

 _BUGGH!_

 _Sebuah tinju melayang keras ke wajah namja kurang ajar itu._

 _Yah, Wonwoo dengan kepalan tangannya masih mengapung. Menunjukkan ekspresi yang benar-benar marah. Pikirannya kini kacau, emosi menguasainya._

 _"WONWOO HYUNG?!"_

 _"WONWOO?!"_

 _"Hentikan Wonwoo hyung"_

 _"Lepaskan aku Mingyu! Dia harus di beri pelajaran"_

 _Doyoon meringis, memegang sudut bibirnya. Ada darah disana tapi untung tidak banyak._

 _"Kenapa kau membelanya?!"_

 _"Kenapa aku membelanya? Jihoon anak yang sangat baik!"_

 _"BAIK KATAMU! Dia sangat jahat kau tau! Dan apa kau tau kemana dan kenapa kemarin aku dan Seungcheol pergi? Seungcheol meminta bantuan kepadaku agar rencananya berjalan dengan lancar!"_

 _"Rencana? Apa maksudmu Doyoon?"_

 _"Ya Junghan, rencananya mengungkapkan perasaan dia ke Jihoon!"_

 _Semua membulatkan matanya bahkan Chan paling syok mendengar ini._

 _"Kemarin semua rencana kami berjalan dengan mulus sampai Seungcheol ngungkapin perasaannya. Dan kalian tau apa yang sedang terjadi? JIHOON MENOLAKNYA! Gara-gara itu Seungcheol menangis! Dan aku sangat membenci melihatnya menangis! ITU YANG KAU SEBUT JIHOON BAIK? DIA SANGAT JAHAT WONWOO-AH!"_

 _Akhirnya apa yang ia pendam selama ini, ia keluarkan semuanya. Ia tunjukkan kepada semua kalau ia sangat membenci Lee Jihoon, ia sangat membencinya._

.

.

.

 _Ketika perasaan benci itu semakin membesar dan disaat itulah rasa penyesalan timbul didalam hatinya, dimana membawa Jihoon dalam kehidupan SEVENTEEN membawa dampak buruk baginya._

 _TOK-TOK_

 _"Masuk"_

 _Doyoon datang kembali ke ruangan ceo Pledis Entertaiment. Sudah begitu lama ia tak berkunjung ke tempat ini. Ceo-nim mendongak siapa yang datang dan hanya bisa tersenyum ke arahnya. Pasti ada yang ia ingin katakan kepadanya._

 _"Aku ingin bicara"_

 _Tebakan ceo-nim terbukti benar, pasti ada sesuatu yang di katakan atau permintaan dari Doyoon._

 _"Bicaralah"_

 _"Jihoon berbuat masalah di dorm"_

 _Ceo-nim menghela nafas panjangnya "sekarang ada apa lagi?"_

 _"Dan aku ingin reality show ini di percepat"_

 _BRUGH!_

 _Ceo-nim menggebrak meja dengan kasar namun seseorang yang berada dihadapannya itu terlihat tidak peduli "kau sadar apa yang barusan kau katakan?" Lelaki tua itu menyandarkan punggungnya kasar pada sandaran kursi di belakangnya. Matanya terpejam berusaha menahan emosinya sedangkan tangan kanannya memijit pelan keningnya._

 _"Kau tak bisa seperti ini! Memutuskan ide konyol mu itu! Tinggal 2 bulan lagi!-"_

 _"-Kau sangat lucu ah! Ingat perjanjian kita. Kalau kau berbuat macam-macam aku akan membatalkan perjanjian kita!"_

 _"Tapi ceo-nim kau harus tau ini semenjak dia datang keadaan dorm kami sangat kacau dan tadi pagi juga ada perkelahian"_

 _Ceo-nim menghela nafas sabar "kau yang membawanya kemari dan KAU MENYESAL SEKARANG?!"_

 _Doyoom tidak bisa berkutik lagi. Setelah perkataan ceo barusan. Barulah ia berpikir._

 _Ia menyesal? Tentu saja iya! Kalau ia tau membawa Jihoon menjadi sebuah malah petaka ia takkan mau membawa dan bahkan menrekomendasikan Jihoon ke ceo-nya. Tapi apalah daya perjanjian yang ia buat dengan ceo-nim harus terjadi._

 _"Menyesal sekarang tidak ada gunanya tinggal 2 bulan lagi dan semuanya berakhir. Kalau kau ingin perjanjian kita tetap lanjut, jangan mengeluh dan bertahanlah sampai ini selesai! Kau mengerti?!"_

 _"Ne ceo-nim"_

 _"Sekarang kau boleh pulang, kau tak ingin yang lain merasa curiga kan?"_

 _"Ne! Aku pamit ceo-nim"_

 _Setelah ia keluar dari ruangan tersebut, ia tak menyadari ada seseorang yang tak sengaja menguping pembicaraan itu dan sembunyi dibelakang dinding saat melihat Doyoon keluar._

 _"Aku tak menyangka Doyoon hyung mempunyai sebuah rahasia selama ini, tapi kenapa Jihoon hyung juga terlibat dalam masalah ini?-"_

 _"-dan kenapa Doyoon hyung memberitahukan yang tidak benar kepada ceo-nim? Tidak! Ini semua salah! Aku harus menyelidikinya"_

 _Boo Seungkwan memutuskan untuk pulang ke dorm tanpa masuk ke dalam ruangan ceo nya. Hari ini Seungkwan menemui ceo, ingin membahas schedule sukira nya yang padat. Namun sebelum ia mengetuk pintu, ia mendapati hentakan keras dari dalam ruangan. Seungkwan tak mau masuk dan memutuskan untuk meninggalkan gedung tersebut._

 _Langkahnya terhenti ketika suara seseorang yang ia kenal sedang bicara dan ia memutuskan untuk menguping saja. Matanya membulat dengan sempurna saat mengetahui pembicaraan itu._

 _Ia bersyukur bisa mengetahui rencana Doyoon walaupun tak mengetahui segalanya. Tapi rahasia ini harus ia pendam dulu, ia ingin mengatakan kepada Seungcheol namun ia tak mempunyai bukti yang cukup, cuma Doyoon yang bisa mengungkapkan segalanya._

.

.

.

 _"Apa kau berbohong kepadaku? Jihoon tampak baik dengan semua"_

 _"Aku tidak berbohong!"_

 _"Atau kau yang berbuat masalah dengan mereka? Dan mencoba membuat Jihoon masuk dalam dramamu?"_

 _Doyoon terdiam, sial. Dia seperti disudutkan, Lee Jihoon! Semua gara-gara dirinya._

 _"Kau depresi? Kalau iya kau, ceritakan saja kepada membermu?"_

 _"Aku tak ingin melukai perasaan mereka"_

 _"Ah! Kau sangat lucu, kau masih memikirkan perasaan mereka?! Lalu untuk apa kau merencanakan ini semua?!"_

 _"Sebab itulah aku ingin mereka membenci diriku, tolong ceo-nim diamlah"_

 _"Ya kau benar! Mereka semua akan membencimu kalau tau kebenaran ini!"_

 _Doyoon tersenyum licik, dia tak perduli. Semua membenci dirinya? Emang itu yang ia inginkan. Tanpa pamit terlebih dahulu, ia pergi begitu saja._

 _"Aku tak tau jalan pikiran anak itu"_

.

.

.

 _Ketika kau sangat membenci kepada seseorang. Perasaan itu akan lenyap seketika, jika kau bersama orang yang kau cintai. Kenapa tidak? Tanpa kau sadari saat orang yang kau cintai terluka karena orang yang kau benci, disitu lah kau akan belajar perlahan-lahan untuk tidak membenci kepada orang yang tidak bersalah._

 _Maksudku kau membenci seseorang itu karena dia menolak orang yang kau cintai? Itu alasan yang tidak masuk akal atau kau yang terlalu kekanakkan membenci seseorang karena hal itu. Wajar jika seseorang menolak orang lain, apa itu perlu dibenci? Alasan yang konyol._

 _"Jihoon dan Soonyoung saling mencintai. Apa yang harus aku lakukan Doyoon-ah? Apa aku harus mempersatukan mereka? Dan membuat mereka berbaikkan kembali?"_

 _"Itu harus tapi yakinkan dirimu Cheol-ah, kalau kau masih mencintainya lupakan dia! Relakan dia untuk orang lain"_

 _"Tapi..."_

 _"Tapi apa? Aku tak menyuruhmu melupakan dia secepatnya kan? Lupakan dia secara perlahan lalu satukan-"_

 _BRUGH_

 _Doyoon membeku tiba-tiba saja Seungcheol memeluknya saat erat "kau bisa membantuku melupakan dirinya?" Tanpa ia sadari, Doyoon tersenyum dan membalas pelukkannya "tentu saja Seungcheol"_

.

.

.

 _"Ada apa lagi sekarang? Aku tau ini semua telah selesai tapi bisakah wajahmu tidak sesenang itu?"_

 _Doyoon datang kembali ke ruangan ceo pledis, tidak memasang wajah kusutnya lagi. Ia datang dengan wajah yang berseri-seri, membuat ceo nya menjadi takut._

 _"Apa aku salah menjadi seperti ini?" Ucapnya sambil mempout bibirnya_

 _"Tidak usah bertele, cepat jelaskan kenapa kau kemari!"_

 _"Ahh itu aku ingin mengundur perjanjian kita"_

 _Perkataannya membuat ceo naik darah "Kau ingin mempermainkan ku?!" Ceo pledis itu menghentakkan tangannya ke meja dengan keras._

 _"Tidak, hanya meminta mengundur saja" dan dengan santainya ia berkata seperti itu tanpa ada rasa takut._

 _"Lebih baik batalkan saja! Jihoon juga belum mengetahui ini!"_

 _Namja itu hanya bisa menggeleng "tidak, perjanjian kita tetap kita lanjutkan, aku hanya meminta untuk diundur saja"_

 _"Apa alasanmu dengan semua ini?!"_

 _Lagi dan lagi namja itu tersenyum, tak mau menjawab pertanyaan dari ceonya. Sungguh tak mempunyai sopan santun sekali._

 _"Sampai kapan?"_

 _"Sampai aku bisa melupakan dirinya dan aku yakin ini takkan lama"_

.

.

.

 _Perlahan dengan pasti, perasaan benci itu akan hilang dengan sendirinya. Dan tanpa kau sadari juga orang yang kau cintai juga mencintaimu karena perbuatanmu sendiri._

 _"Kau yakin dengan hatimu sekarang?"_

 _"Kau tak percaya?"_

 _Doyoon menggeleng, Seungcheol hanya bisa menghela nafas lalu mengacak rambut doyoon pelan._

 _"Ini memang sakit tapi hatiku lebih sakit melihat Jihoon yang selalu bersedih seperti itu"_

 _"Kau masih memikirkan dirinya?"_

 _"Apa yang dikatakan Jisoo waktu itu emang benar" Seungcheol menggubris pertanyaan dari Doyoon._

 _"Apa yang dikatakannya?"_

 _"Tak salahkan melihat orang yang kau cintai bahagia bersama orang yang dicintainya?"_

 _Doyoon tertegun mendengar itu, sekilas di dalam hati dan pikirannya ada rasa bersalah kepada Jihoon. Ia langsung menundukkan kepalanya._

 _"Dan dia juga bilang pasti ada seseorang yang mencintaimu lebih kau mencintai Jihoon"_

 _Doyoon mendongak alangkah terkejutnya ia mendapati Seungcheol sedang menatap matanya dalam dan ada sebuah senyuman manis disana._

 _Dan orang itu adalah kau Doyoon-ie_

 _"Lalu apa rencanamu sekarang?"_

 _"Aku akan mengatakan semuanya tapi saat ini bukan waktu yang tepat"_

.

.

.

 _"Apa yang kau lakukan tadi, aku bangga padamu Cheol-ah" bisiknya lirih namun Seungcheol masih bisa mendengarnya._

 _"Itu harus aku lakukan Doyoon-ie. Sekarang aku bahagia melihat Jihoon dan Soonyoung bersatu" ujarnya sambil mengelus rambut Doyoon._

 _Doyoon tersenyum dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke permukaan dada orang yang ia cintai, untuk sehari ini aja, ia melakukan ini. Sementara Seungcheol sangat menikmati waktunya bersama Doyoon. Apa yang ada di hatinya, ia sudah yakin sekarang._

 _Cukup berapa lama mereka berpelukkan, akhirnya Doyoon terlebih dahulu melepas pelukkannya. Mereka berdua bertatapan sangat dalam sampai Doyoon memberanikan diri untuk menangkup pipi lelaki itu dengan kedua tangannya._

 _"Seungcheol-ah kau yang terbaik"_

 _Setelah mendengar itu, lelaki itu hanya menjawil hidung Doyoon pelan "itu juga karena dirimu. Terima kasih"_

 _"Bukan karena diriku tapi hatimu yang sudah bisa menerima"_

 _Seungcheol tertawa "iya Doyoon-ie"_

.

.

.

 _Rasa benci itu sudah hilang dari hatinya yang terdalam. Namun, cobaan terus datang kepadanya. Siapa sangka salah satu diantara mereka mengetahui rencananya. Tapi berkat otak cerdiknya ia bisa melalui ini semua._

 _"Apa rencanamu hyung?"_

 _"Kau membenci Jihoon hyung bukan?-"_

 _"-Karena Seungcheol hyung mencintai Jihoon hyung?"_

 _"Apa maksudmu?!"_

 _"Aku tau semua hyung jangan menutupinya lagi, aku memang diam saja sampai Jihoon hyung pergi dari sini, karena aku tak ingin melukai perasaannya. Tapi aku tidak tahan lagi!"_

 _"Kau sedang bicara apa ah?!"_

 _Seungkwan tertawa sinis, sedang bicara apa katanya? Ia tau semua niat busuk seseorang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai hyungnya sendiri._

 _"Aku tak menyangka kau begitu hyung, walaupun begitu aku senang Jihoon hyung menang darimu dari segala hal"_

 _"Apa yang kau ketahui Seungkwan!"_

 _"SEGALANYA"_

 _"Bukti apa yang kau dapat?! Kau tak bisa menuduhku sembarangan!"_

 _"Bukti? Hanya kau yang bisa membongkarnya"_

 _Doyoon berpura-pura meremas rambutnya dengan frustasi. Apa Seungkwan benar-benar mengetahui rencananya? Untuk masalah Jihoon, ia memang membenci Jihoon tapi itu dulu sebelum Seungcheol menyadarkannya._

 _"Kenapa kau membenci Jihoon hyung?"_

 _"Dan kenapa kau selalu menuduh Jihoon hyung yang tidak-tidak kepada member yang lain"_

 _"Untuk apa kau melakukan ini? Apa salah dia hyung?"_

 _Seungkwan memilih untuk terdiam terlebih dahulu, ia menatap Doyoon. Ia sudah muak dengan raut wajah palsu itu._

 _"Apa kau mencintai Seungcheol hyung?"_

 _"..."_

 _"Aku benar?"_

 _"..."_

 _"Jangan diam saja hyung! Jawab pertanyaanku! Kau mencintai Seungcheol hyung?"_

 _"IYA! IYA SEUNGKWAN IYA! AKU SANGAT MENCINTAINYA! DAN APA YANG TELAH KAU UCAPKAN SEMUA SALAH! AKU TAK PERNAH BEGITU! KAU SALAH MENUDUHKU! TAPI PERTANYAANMU TERAKHIR, IYA AKU MEMANG MENCINTAINYA"_

.

.

.

 _Berterima kasihlah kepada Seungkwan, berkatnya ia mendapatkan cintanya walaupun ia tau ujungnya akan menyakiti orang yang paling ia cintai. Namun, ia tetap bersyukur walau hanya sebentar, akhirnya ia bisa mendapatkannya juga._

 _"Saranghae" lirih Seungcheol setelah melepas ciumannya. Menyusuri wajah doyoon dengan tangan-nya. Doyoon tetap diam, dadanya semakin bergemuruh, posisi mereka sangat dekat, hanya berjarak beberapa centi saja, hingga nafas Seungcheol terasa hangat dipipinya yang panas._

 _"Aku mencintaimu" ucapnya lagi lalu mengecup bibir itu lagi. Perlahan kedua tangan Doyoon bergerak merengkuh pinggang Seungcheol, meremas blazer lelaki itu kuat seiring dengan ciuman Seungcheol yang semakin dalam. Doyoon mulai berani membalasnya, memiringkan sedikit kepalanya agar lebih leluasa untuk mereka melakukannya. Saling menyesap, melumat, hingga terdengar lenguhan dan kecapan dari mulut mereka berdua._

 _Akhirnya lelaki itu melepas tautan bibir mereka, sebentar mengecup pipi kanan doyoon. Doyoon tersenyum dengan sangat manis "aku juga mencintaimu Cheol-ah" ucapnya mesra seraya menempelkan kening meraka._

 _Tuhan terima kasih akhirnya aku mendapatkannya_

.

.

.

 _"Kau? Sedang apa kemari?"_

 _"Aku sudah putuskan ceo-nim tiga bulan lagi rencana kita akan berakhir"_

 _Ceo pledis itu tersenyum sinis "Benarkah? Apa rencanamu sudah berjalan dengan lancar?"_

 _"Sudah, aku sudah mendapatkan apa yang ku mau"_

 _Lelaki itu tersenyum sangat manis dan memamerkan gigi rapinya, siapa pun yang melihatnya pasti akan tau lelaki itu sangat bahagia._

 _"Kau terlihat sangat senang sekali"_

 _"Tentu saja" balasnya_

 _"Apa karena Choi Seungcheol?"_

 _Waktu terasa terhenti baginya, jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang tak mampu untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari pendiri pledis entertaiment._

 _"Apa aku benar? Jang doyoon-sii?"_

 _Ceo-nim bisa melihat semua yang ada di wajah doyoon, semburat mejah jambu yang menambah kecantikkannya. Namun, senyuman itu tak mampu menutupi sesuatu yang ada dihatinya. Senyuman yang sangat lirih._

 _"Hahaha ne ceo-nim"_

 _"Sudah ku duga, selamat untukmu"_

 _"Terima kasih kalau begitu aku permisi ceo-nim maaf telah mengganggu waktu anda"_

 _"Ya silahkan"_

 _Doyoon segera meninggalkan ruangan tersebut lalu membuka pintu. Alangkah terkejutnya, apa yang ia lihat sekarang. Seseorang sedang menatapnya tajam, seperti ingin membunuh dirinya._

 _"Hyung! Kau?!"_

 _"S-S-Soonyoung?!"_

 _Soonyoung menarik paksa pergelangan tangan Doyoon, membawa namja itu jauh dari ruangan ceonya._

 _"Jadi apa yang dikatakan Seungkwan itu benar? Apa rencanamu? Kenapa Jihoon juga terlibat?! Apa mau mu hyung?"_

 _"Soonyoung kau salah paham! Apa yang kau dengar itu tidak benar! A-a-aku tidak mempunyai rencana apapun!"_

 _"Sudah ketahuan masih bisa berbohong? Kau hebat Jang Doyoon! Ya terserah kau saja, aku tidak akan memberitahukan ini kepada Seungcheol hyung"_

 _Soonyoung mencoba untuk tidak main hakim sendiri, posisinya sama seperti Seungkwan. Ia tidak mempunyai bukti apa-apa, bisa jadi orang yang dihadapannya ini akan berbohong lagi dan memainkan sebuah drama yang baru, jika ia memberitahukan kepada leadernya._

 _"Tapi ingat pesanku ini! Jika kau melukai Jihoonku sekali saja, aku takkan mengampunimu hyung!"_

 _Namja sipit itu mengancungkan jari telunjuknya ke Doyoon, ia sangat marah sekarang. Matanya sangat tidak bersahabat._

 _"S-S-Soonyoung ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan"_

 _"Tenang hyung aku tidak akan memberitahukan ini, aku hanya menunggu 3 bulan saja. Lebih seru jika kau yang memberitahunya"_

 _Setelah berkata seperti itu, Soonyoung langsung melesat pergi dari tempat itu dengan tatapan datar. Sementara Doyoon hanya terdiam terpaku, ia tidak boleh menyiakan waktu 3 bulan terakhir bersama Seungcheol._

.

.

.

 _"Doyoon-ie kau dari mana saja? Aku mencarimu"_

 _Kekasihnya mendekati dirinya sambil tersenyum manis. Nafasnya tercekat saat melihat senyuman itu. Seungcheol sudah berada dihadapannya, dengan cepat Doyoon memalingkan wajahnya kearah yang lain, tak sanggup untuk menatap kekasihnya. Ia terlalu mencintai lelaki ini, lelaki yang selalu menuntunnya ke jalan yang lebih baik._

 _"Hey ada apa? Tatap aku Doyoon-ie"_

 _Seungcheol menarik dagu Doyoon dengan jemari tangan kanannya, akhirnya Doyoon menatapnya juga. Seungcheol mengulas senyuman lembut hingga Doyoon tak kuasa lagi untuk menatapnya, ia memeluk Seungcheol dengan erat seakan ia takkan bisa memeluknya lagi._

 _"Doyoon-ie? Ada apa? Tidak ada terjadi masalahkan?"_

 _Doyoon menggeleng "aku hanya ingin memelukmu saja"_

 _Seungcheol tersenyum dan membalas pelukkan itu tak kalah eratnya. Sungguh ia sangat mencintai lelaki ini._

 _"Aku mencintaimu Doyoon-ie"_

 _"Aku juga"_

 _"Jangan pernah meninggalkanku arasseo?"_

 _Airmata Doyoon lolos keluar dari kedua matanya, jangan pernah meninggalkanku? Justru Doyoon akan meninggalkan Seungcheol dalam waktu 3 bulan lagi._

 _Maafkan aku Choi Seungcheol_

.

.

.

 _ **Tiga bulan kemudian**_

 _"Ceo-nim ini sudah waktunya"_

 _Ceo benar-benar pasrah sekarang, jika keputusan ini sudah final. Baiklah ia akan menurutinya, Jihoon menggantikan posisi Doyoon jauh lebih menguntungkan._

 _"Kau yakin Jihoon akan menerima semua ini?"_

 _"Aku akan meyakinkannya ceo-nim, lagi pula ada kekasihnya disini, pasti dia akan menjaga Jihoon dengan baik"_

 _"Kekasihnya? Siapa?"_

 _"Kwon Soonyoung"_

 _Ceo tersenyum, Soonyoung dan Jihoon sedang berkencan? Itu bagus, mereka berdua sudah cocok dari awal. Berwajah mirip, sifat yang sama dan prestasi yang luar biasa. Jika digabungkan akan menghasilkan sesuatu._

 _"Aku tak menyangka anak sipit itu sudah dewasa sekarang-"_

 _"-Bagaimana denganmu? Kau sudah siap berpisah dengan Seungcheol?"_

 _Doyoon membeku ditempat, nama itu nama yang susah mati harus ia kuburkan sejak kemarin. Ia tak mau mendengar nama itu lagi._

 _"Ha ceo-nim ayo kita jemput Jihoon sekarang"_

 _Menggubris pertanyaan dari ceonya, Doyoon langsung pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu terlebih dahulu. Pendiri Pledis hanya bisa menatap punggung pemuda itu. Ia menghela nafas panjang. Dan segera menyusul Doyoon._

.

.

.

 _Mereka tiba di depan gerbang pagar rumah Jihoon, ini baru pertama kalinya Doyoon dan ceo datang ke rumah Jihoon. Rumah yang besar bercat putih, wow siapapun yang melihatnya yakin bahwa Jihoon orang yang berada. Penjaga yang melihat mereka langsung membuka gerbang. Doyoon dan ceo tersenyum dan masuk ke dalam._

 _Doyoon memencet bel di depan rumah Jihoon beberapa kali sampai pemilik rumah membuka pintunya dan ternyata yang membuka hyungnya Jihoon, Jinki._

 _"Annyeong haseyo anda pasti hyungnya Jihoon?"_

 _"Annyeong haseyo iya aku Jinki, jangan formal begitu hehehe"_

 _Jinki dan Jihoon kakak beradik berwajah hampir mirip namun kepribadian yang sangat berbeda. Begitulah yang ada di benak Doyoon dan ceo._

 _"Silahkan masuk"_

 _"Terima kasih"_

 _Jinki mempersilahkan mereka berdua untuk masuk dan duduk di ruang tamu._

 _"Tunggu sebentar aku akan memanggil Jihoon"_

 _Doyoon mengangguk dan tersenyum_

 _"Jihoon-ie ada yang mencarimu" panggil Jinki dari bawah tangga._

 _"iya hyung" teriak Jihoon dari lantai atas. Tak berapa lama ia turun dan terkejut saat melihat Doyoon dan ceo Pledis ada di ruang tamu rumah mereka._

 _Sedang apa mereka kemari?_

 _"Annyeong haseyo hyung, ceo-nim" ucapnya sambil membungkukkan badan._

 _"Jihoon-sii ada yang ingin aku bicarakan"_

 _"Bicara tentang apa ceo-nim?"_

 _"Begini Jihoon hari ini kau resmi menjadi member SEVENTEEN yang baru menggantikan posisi Doyoon maka dari itu, Jinki-sii aku datang kemari untuk meminta izin membawa Jihoon"_

 _Jinki dan Jihoon membulatkan mata mereka setelah mendengar perkataan yang baru saja dikatakan ceo._

 _"Maksud anda ceo-nim?"_

 _"Aku akan menceritakan semua yang telah terjadi Jihoon-ie"_

 _Doyoon menghela nafas sebentar lalu menatap mata Jihoon dalam dan menceritakan semua rencana dia selama ini. Selama ia bercerita, Jihoon tak bisa menutupi perasaannya. Ia marah, sedih dan seperti dipermainkan disini, orang yang dihadapannya seakan sedang mencari keuntungan dalam dirinya._

 _Bahkan ia tak menyangka, sahabatnya juga terlibat dalam rencana ini. Perlu digaris bawahi sahabatnya Park Jimin orang yang selalu ia percayai._

 _"Jadi Jimin itu sepupumu hyung?"_

 _Doyoon mengangguk "maaf Jihoon aku tidak bermaksud mempermainkanmu disini"_

 _"Hyung kau tau? Aku sangat kecewa pada dirimu dan Jimin"_

 _"Maafkan aku Jihoon"_

 _Jihoon mengalihkan wajahnya kemana saja asalkan jangan melihat orang yang berada dihadapannya._

 _"Jihoon-sii kau sudah mendengar semuanya, sekarang keputusannya ada di tanganmu tapi aku tidak mau ada kata penolakkan. Doyoon sudah resmi keluar dari SEVENTEEN hari ini"_

 _Jihoon tidak mau menjawab, ia lebih memilih untuk berdiam saja. Ia masih sangat kecewa sekarang._

 _"Jinki-sii tolong kau bujuk dia"_

 _"Untuk apa aku membujuknya? Kalian sudah mempermainkan dia dari awal! Apa kalian tidak tau perasaannya sekarang!"_

 _Ceo berusaha untuk mengontrol emosinya, apa yang ditakutkan benar-benar terjadi. Siapa yang mau disalahkan sekarang? Ia tak mau memikirkan hal itu, hal yang terpenting sekarang bagaimana cara membujuk Jihoon untuk menandatangani kontrak ini._

 _"Jihoon-sii aku sudah tidak tau sekarang, aku sangat membutuhkanmu dalam grup ini. Dan Jinki-sii tolong izinkan kami membawa Jihoon, kami akan menjaganya dengan baik disana dan jangan lupa ada Soonyoung juga disana"_

 _Jihoon melirik sedikit ketika nama Soonyoung disebut. Bagaimana ceo tau tentang hubungan mereka berdua?_

 _"Ini surat perjanjian kontrak, Jihoon-sii pikirkan ini dengan baik"_

 _Jihoon melihatnya, melihat kertas putih yang berada di meja. Sejenak ia memikirkan ini, ini suatu langkah yang bagus untuknya. Menjadi seorang penyanyi dan composer terkenal adalah cita-citanya selama ini._

 _Namun didetik menit kemudian, ia tersadar. Impian itu harus ia kubur dalam-dalam karena Jinki hyung tidak mengizinkan ia menjadi seorang penyanyi._

 _"Jihoon-ie?"_

 _Jinki menepuk pelan pundaknya "apa yang kau pikirkan? Hyung tidak akan melarangmu lagi, apapun yang kau lakukan asal membuatmu bahagia aku juga bahagia"_

 _"Tapi bagaimana dengan appa dan eomma?" Jihoon tersenyum tipis_

 _"Hyung akan membicarakan ini kepada mereka, kau jangan khawatir"_

 _Jihoon tersenyum lebar sampai kedua dimple lucu miliknya muncul, dan jangan lupa semburat merah jambu juga muncul di wajahnya. Jinki tersenyum lega, senang melihat Jihoon seperti ini._

 _"Hyung terima kasih"_

 _Jihoon memeluk hyungnya dengan sangat erat sekali, Jinki tertawa melihat tingkah adiknya dalam pelukkan erat mereka. Tak lupa ceo dan Doyoon juga tersenyum lega. Akhirnya misi mereka berdua sukses._

 _"Ceo-nim tolong wujudkan impian Jihoon, anda pasti belum mengetahui hal ini. Jihoon ini seorang composer di sekolah"_

 _"Composer?"_

 _Jinki mengangguk "ya, tapi dia tidak mau menunjukkannya"_

 _Ceo takjub melihat kemampuan Jihoon. Pemuda mungil yang banyak talenta. Ceo sempat berpikir jika ia seorang composer, maka dia tak butuh lagi mencari composer lain. Jihoon akan menjadi composer di SEVENTEEN._

 _"Sekarang Jihoon-sii kau tanda tangani kontrak ini"_

 _Jihoon tersenyum "baiklah"_

.

.

.

"Maaf katamu? Ha baru sekarang kau memikirkan kata-kata itu?!"

Seungcheol bangkit dan ingin meninggalkan ruangan, namun tangannya ditahan oleh Doyoon. Seungcheol memejamkan matanya, demi apapun ia harus bisa menahan rasa amarahnya.

"Lepaskan tanganku!"

"Maaf"

"Lepas!"

"Maaf"

"Sudah ku bilang! Lepaskan tanganku!"

Seungcheol menghempaskan tangan mungil itu dari tangannya, kilat menusuk muncul dari kedua mata lelaki selaku leader di SEVENTEEN dan kemudian ia pergi. Doyoon terpaku melihatnya dan airmatanya tanpa disangka jatuh begitu saja.

"Doyoon hyung kau baik-baik saja?"

"T-t-tidak"

"Lebih baik kau kejar dia dan selesaikan masalahmu Doyoon-sii"

"Ya ceo-nim"

Dan Doyoon mengejar cintanya, ia jadi teringat dulu Seungcheol lah yang mengejarnya untuk menyatakan perasaannya dan sekarang kejadian terulang, tapi malah dia yang mengejar Seungcheol untuk meminta maaf dan mungkin saja mengakhiri hubungan mereka.

"Jisoo-sii selama Seungcheol tidak ada disini, kau yang menggantikan posisinya dan tolong kau sampaikan berita ini nanti ke dia-"

"-Hari ini Jihoon telah resmi menjadi member tetap dan dia juga menjadi composer kalian-"

"-Karena Doyoon pergi, aku sudah merencanakan membuat unit untuk di team ini. Ada 3 unit, vocal, hiphop dan performance. Masing-masing team salah satu akan menjadi leadernya"

Semua member merasa antusias dengan rencana baru ceo. Ini tak pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Ada 3 unit team dalam satu grup.

Ceo juga mengumumkan siapa saja yang masuk di dalam vocal team, hiphop team dan performance team.

Vocal team: Jihoon (leader), Seungkwan, Seokmin, Jisoo dan Junghan.

Hiphop team: Seungcheol (leader), Mingyu, Wonwoo dan Hansol.

Performance team: Soonyoung (leader), Chan, Jun dan Minghao

"Dan untukmu Jihoon-sii namamu sekarang bukan Jihoon tapi Woozi, ku dengar itu nama panggilanmu di sekolah kan?"

Jihoon tersenyum dan mengangguk

"Dan ku dengar juga karena kau mengidolakan Hoshi makanya kau diejek dengan sebutan Woozi. Hoshi Woozi ya nama kalian terdengar mirip"

Soonyoung tersedak seketika, sedangkan Jihoon sudah merona hebat. Sial, siapa yang memberitahukan nama Woozi itu kepada ceonya? Apa jangan-jangan Jimin?

"Kenapa Soonyoung? Aku sudah tau kalian sekarang menjalin sebuah hubungan. Aku harap hubungan ini tidak sampai tau ke publik, berhati-hatilah"

"Ne ceo-nim"

"Baiklah kalian boleh pulang ke dorm dan Jisoo jangan lupa dengan pesanku"

.

.

.

"Jihoon-ie aku sangat merindukanmu"

Soonyoung memeluk erat Jihoon-nya. Ini sudah dua bulan mereka tidak bertemu, ya mereka pernah bertemu tiga bulan yang lalu tapi cuma sekali, sesudah itu baik Soonyoung maupun Jihoon sangatlah sibuk, sampai mereka tidak bisa bertemu hanya sekedar menelpon atau menukar pesan kalau rindu sedang melanda.

"S-S-Soonyoung jangan memelukku! Ada ceo disini! Apa kau tidak malu?"

Jihoon terus-terusan meronta dalam pelukkan Soonyoung. Bukan apa-apa, dia juga sangat merindukan lelaki yang terlampau sipit ini. Tapi keadaannya tidak tepat, mereka sedang berpelukkan di depan ceo mereka sendiri.

Pendiri Pledis menyaksikan kejadian itu hanya bisa senyum-senyum sendiri, ini sangat menggemaskan. Ia jadi teringat kepada istri dan anaknya dan tiba-tiba saja ia juga merindukan istrinya.

"Ehem bisakah kalian melanjutkan di dorm saja? Member yang lain sudah menunggu kalian diluar sana"

Soonyoung menyengir, Jihoon menatapnya datar. Sudah diperingatkan oleh ceonya, tetap saja pelukkan ini tidak dilepas olehnya.

"Lepaskan aku! Dasar tidak tau malu!" cicitnya sambil menusuk-nusuk jari telunjuknya ke perut Soonyoung.

"Jihoon-ie malu ya, aigo manisnya"

Soonyoung menatapnya, memberikan senyuman manis kepadanya. Ia langsung menunduk, tak sanggup melihat kekasihnya. Malu? Iya Jihoon sangat malu jika ditatap seperti itu.

"Mau sampai kapan kalian seperti itu? Soonyoung lepaskan Jihoon sekarang!"

Soonyoung menggeleng dengan imutnya, Jihoon geram melihatnya lalu mendapatkan ide, dia menginjak kaki Soonyoung.

"Awwwww! Sakit Jihoon"

Berhasil, dia sudah terlepas dari Soonyoung.

"Rasakan!"

Lalu ia pergi tak lupa ia menjulurkan lidahnya sebelum pergi. Soonyoung melihat itu! Dan menggeleng melihat tingkah bocah mungil itu.

 _Aigo manisnya Jihoonku_

.

.

.

"Seungcheol?"

Ia sudah hafal dimana tempat Seungcheol kunjungi jika ia sedang sedih atau marah. Ya itu tempat dimana Seungcheol menyatakan perasaannya kepada Doyoon tiga bulan yang lalu.

"Untuk apa kau kemari? Pergilah!"

"Tidak! Kita harus menyelesaikan permasalahan ini"

Seungcheol menatap mata seseorang yang ada dihadapannya. Raut wajahnya bisa ditebak oleh Doyoon. Marah, kecewa, sedih semua menjadi satu.

"Apa? Kita sudah berakhir! Tak ada permasalahan lagi, sekarang pergilah!"

Doyoon membeku, tubuhnya bahkan tak bisa ia rasakan lagi. Perkataan yang telah keluar dari mulut Seungcheol bagaikan petir yang menyambarnya di siang hari.

"B-b-berakhir?" Lirihnya

"Apa kau tidak mendengarnya? KITA BERAKHIR DOYOON-SII"

Tesssss

Airmatanya jatuh begitu saja, Seungcheol mengakhiri hubungan ini secara sepihak. Ini tidak adil untuknya.

"Tapi aku sangat mencintaimu Seungcheol"

"Aku bahkan tak merasakan perasaan itu dalam diriku"

Seungcheol membalikkan badannya, bohong ia tak mempunyai perasaan kepada Doyoon. Seungcheol sangat mencintai orang itu! Bahkan ia berani taruhan, ia takkan sanggup hidup tanpa dirinya.

"Kau berbohong cheol"

"Untuk apa aku berbohong?"

"Tatap aku sekarang dan katakan kau tidak pernah mencintaiku!"

Seungcheol menuruti permintaan dari mantan kekasihnya. Ia membalikkan badannya lagi dan menatap dalam mata Doyoon.

"Aku tidak pernah mencintaimu-"

"-Aku tidak pernah mencintaimu sedetik pun! Aku hanya mempermainmu saja!"

Doyoon memejamkan matanya saat Seungcheol mengucapkan itu, airmatanya juga tidak mau berhenti. Ia tau Seungcheol pasti berbohong.

Doyoon sudah tau ia akan menerima semua perlakuan ini. Mungkin inilah balasan yang ia dapat karena telah menyakiti perasaan orang yang sangat ia cintai.

"Maafkan aku Seungcheol, semua ini salahku"

"Sekarang kau lihat sendiri, tapi aku sangat terluka sehingga tidak bisa mengatakan padamu bahwa aku baik-baik saja tapi ahh lupakan saja, kita sudah berakhir dan-"

"-Jang Doyoon-sii, selamat tinggal"

Setelah berkata itu Seungcheol pergi. Namun, Doyoon memegang tangan Seungcheol mencoba untuk menahannya tapi mereka sama sekali tidak berhadapan, keduanya sama-sama menangis.

Menangisi nasib hubungan mereka.

.

.

.

Berita Doyoon meninggalkan SEVENTEEN dan Jihoon menjadi member baru menggantikan posisi Doyoon menghiasi media korea. Banyak pro dan kontra dalam hal ini, namun Ceo Pledis Han Seongsu tetap menjalankan rencana besar untuk SEVENTEEN.

Han Seongsu akan membuktikan kepada publik bahwa kelak SEVENTEEN menjadi sukses dan dicintai oleh masyarakat korea. Dan semoga lagu yang di composer oleh Woozi mampu menyihir mata dan telinga yang mendengarnya.

 **Dua bulan kemudian**

SEVENTEEN dengan formasi yang baru telah mengeluarkan first album mereka. Lagu comeback mereka berjudul "pretty u" Woozi tidak menyangka lagu hasil ciptaannya berhasil masuk top 3 di MelOn dan chart musik lainnya. Dan dia juga tidak menyangka lagunya berhasil mendapatkan first win di Show Champion. Ia sampai menangis tersedu-sedu sangat pengumuman itu berlangsung.

"Jihoon hyung kau sangat hebat!"

"Terima kasih hyung!"

Lihat bahkan member lain bangga pada dirinya, tapi dari semua itu ceo mereka lah yang paling bangga dengan Jihoon.

"Aku sungguh berterima kasih padamu Doyoon, membawa Jihoon seperti surga bagiku"

Han Seongsu bergumam sendiri pada dirinya. Ya perusahaannya sekarang beranjak naik berkat Jihoon, saham perusahaan mereka juga melonjak naik. Ia juga tidak menyangka dengan hal itu. Jihoon anak emas bagi perusahaannya.

.

.

.

Jihoon tidak menyangka dengan semua ini. Awalnya dia mengira ini hanya sebuah mimpi belaka, tapi ia salah, ini bukan mimpi melainkan kenyataan.

Menjadi seorang penyanyi sekaligus composer adalah cita-citanya dan berjumpa SEVENTEEN juga keinginan terbesarnya. Karena Jihoon ini fanboy mereka.

Dan lihatlah sekarang, keinginannya terwujud. Jihoon menjadi member, leader vocal team dan composer di SEVENTEEN. Ia sungguh berterima kasih kepada Doyoon, ya pada awalnya dia sungguh kecewa padanya.

Ini sudah setahun berlalu, tidak ada yang berubah. Seungcheol masih menjadi seperti yang dulu, ia adalah hyung terbaiknya disini tapi jangan mencoba-coba membahas tentang Doyoon, ia takkan suka mendengar namanya.

Mengenai Doyoon, mereka sudah kehilangan kontak dengannya. Semenjak kejadian waktu yang lalu, ia benar-benar ditelan bumi. Tapi beberapa waktu yang lalu Jihoon melihatnya di televisi, dia sudah menjadi aktor. Akhirnya cita-cita terwujud juga. Jihoon senang melihatnya.

"Jihoon-ie? Kau sedang melamun apa? Aku menyuruhmu disini untuk refreshing bukan memikirkan lagu bodoh itu!"

Jihoon melirik ke arah sampingnya, ya itu Kwon Soonyoung. Kekasih idiotnya. Seseorang yang dulunya sangat ia benci namun berjalannya waktu, siapa sangka Soonyoung menjadi orang yang sangat ia cintai. Jihoon bingung kenapa dia bisa mencintainya, Soonyoung sangat idiot sungguh.

"Dan kau melamun lagi?"

Soonyoung mempout bibirnya, lucu sekali. Jihoon mencoba menahan senyum dan tawanya, ya kalian tau Jihoon tidak suka mengumbar perasaannya kepada orang yang dia cintai.

"Aku tidak melamun Young-ie"

"Tapi kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu! Kau sedang memikirkan apa?"

"Seungcheol hyung"

Muka Soonyoung langsung berubah masam, Jihoon tertawa terbahak di dalam hati. Inilah yang membuatnya jatuh cinta kepada Soonyoung, dia sangat lucu.

"Kau merajuk? Aku bercanda Young-ie"

"Siapa bilang aku merajuk?"

Dia tersenyum manis kepada Jihoon. Dilihat dari jarak sedekat ini, ia sangatlah tampan. Eh kenapa pipiku menjadi panas?

"Jihoon-ie lihat ada bintang"

Jihoon mendongak keatas, ada ribuan bintang di langit sana. Bintang? Bintang ya? Dia jadi teringat dengan sesuatu. Bintang dan bulan adalah simbol cinta mereka berdua. Bintang dan bulan yang mempersatukan mereka dalam ikatan ini.

"Dan ada bulan yang menemaninya"

Soonyoung mengalihkan pandangannya dan melihat Jihoon. Lelaki mungil disampingnya ini seperti bulan baginya.

"Ya bintang dan bulan tidak bisa dipisahkan seperti kau dan aku"

Soonyoung menarik Jihoon dan merangkul pundaknya. Soonyoung melihat langit malam kembali dan mereka melihat bintang jatuh.

"Aku tidak akan pernah, tidak akan pernah melepaskan bintang yang sudah kupegang"

"Yah, jangan pernah lepaskan. Aku hanya bersinar di depanmu my moon"

Mereka berdua menatap satu sama lain dan tersenyum bersama.

"Aku mencintaimu Jihoon-ie"

"Aku juga"

Lalu mereka berdua menyatukan kening mereka dan tertawa bersama. Sampai kapanpun Soonyoung dan Jihoon akan selalu bersama sampai kematian memisahkan mereka berdua.

You are the sun  
You make me shine  
Or more like the stars  
That twinkle at night

You are the moon  
That glows in my heart  
You're my daytime my nighttime  
My world  
You're my life  
(Michael Jackson - You are My Life)

 **THE END**

 **Copyright © 2016 KittyJihoon. All rights reserved**

Alhamdulillah akhirnya FF ini tamat juga. Ini terlalu kepanjangan kan? Sebenarnya mau buat 2 part tp setelah dipikir xD lbh baik digabungkan saja buhahaha. Semoga endingnya tdk mengecewakan kalian ya hehehe.

Mungkin ini sangat telat tp saya kittyjihoon ^^ ingin mengucapkan minal aidzin walfaizin mohon maaf lahir dan batin. Maaf kalau ada kata-kata dari saya atau dri ff ini menyinggung kalian mohon dimaafkan.

 **Special thanks to:**  
 **Mongyu0604** ada yg tau author ini? Atau kenal dia di twitter? Bagi yang merasa telah kami bohongi xD mohon maafkan kami, ini adik kandung saya LOL. Terima kasih ya uda mau dengarin cerita absurd ini == makasih jga uda ngasih saran yg gk bermutu xD dia org pertama saya ksh tau jalan cerita ini smpek akhir. Dan dia syok bgt guys xD gk nyangka Doyoon rencanain ini smua lol.

 **NaegaWoozi** dan **Inchii17** terima kasih juga buat kalian, my fav dongsaeng ^^ ini soonhoon shipper tergalau kalau Soonyoung ngejauhin Jihoon xD makasih uda ngereview ff ini dri awal smpai akhir ya.

 **Guest (Jihan)** adek mansaeeeee dari semua yg ngereview, plg ska review dari dia hahaha xD review-an terpanjang sepanjang samudera pasifik lol. Makasih ya dek mansae uda ngereview dari chap 1 sampe sekarang ^^ kak aju nice mu sangat terharu. Terus support ff kak aju nice ya xD jgn lupa review ff soonhoon yg lain hehehe

Makasih juga buat seluruh **reviewers** , para **siders** , yg sudah **follow** dan **like** selama 7 bulan ^^ tanpa kalian semua yg sudah ngekritik dan ngasih saran dari kalian, ff ini tidak akan berjalan dengan lancar ^^ dan terus support ff saya dan review ff Trying to get you ya hehehe

 **Ps:** kalau kalian mau lbh dekat dgn saya bisa difollow **twitter** saya: **KittyLeeo** mention saya klu mau di follback ya hehehe


End file.
